James Black AKA Harry Potter
by busard
Summary: Et si Sirius avait choisit ne s'occuper de Harry au lieu de le laisser vivre chez les Dursley. Quel aurait été la vie de Harry et qu'est ce que cela aurait changer à l'histoire que nous connaissons. Univers alternatif. Harry/Ginny.
1. introduction

Bonjour. Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic sur Harry Potter. Comme je suis assez déçue du dernier livre et du film, j'ai eu envie d'écrire une nouvelle histoire dans un monde alternatif. Après avoir lu le troisième volume, je me suis demander pourquoi Sirius avait laissé Hagrid emmener Harry. On nous le dit souvent dans les livres que un serment de sorcier est très important, et je doute réellement que le rôle d'un parrain dans le monde des sorciers se limite a faire des cadeaux a Noël et aux anniversaires. Cette histoire est le fruit de cette idée. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Prologue

Sirius n'en crut pas ses yeux. La où une semaine plus tôt se dressait la maison de James et Lily Potter, il n'y avait plus qu'un amas de ruine. Sirius en fut totalement dévasté. Comment cela était il possible ? Son idée de faire croire que c'était lui le gardien du secret des Potter avait semblé infaillible. Comment auraient ils put se douter que Peter était le traître ? Sirius se savait coupable. C'était lui qui avait convaincu James de prendre Peter comme gardien, et ce malgré les réticence de Lily. La mère de Harry savait qu'ils pouvaient avoir toute confiance en Sirius, car non seulement il était le meilleur ami de James mais aussi parce que, en tant que parrain de Harry, il était lié magiquement à leur fils. En acceptant de devenir le parrain de Harry, Sirius avait prononcé un serment magique de toujours être là si son filleul avait besoin de lui.

Mais James avait convaincu Lily que Peter serait un meilleur choix car le seigneur des ténèbres ne se douterait jamais que les Potter eussent pu le choisir lui. Et maintenant ils étaient morts ! James, Lily et surement Harry, bien que Sirius n'ai pas vu le corps du bébé. Une rage folle l'envahit. Peter devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait ! Il avait trahit la confiance des potter et la sienne, et ça Sirius ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner. Il le traquerait jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait, mais Peter devrait répondre de ses crimes ! Sirius s'apprêtait à se lancer à la poursuite de son ancien ami, mais quelque chose le retint au dernier moment. Ce ne fut presque rien, juste un petit cri, à peine plus fort que celui d'une souris mais cela bouleversa à nouveau la vie de Sirius Black.

Malgré sa légitime colère, Sirius ne pu s'empêcher d'aller voir d'où le cri provenait. Un fol espoir fit peu à peu surface dans son cœur. Était il concevable que le petit Harry ai survécu ? Non, surement que non ! Comment cela se pourrait il quand ni son père, ni sa mère n'avaient survécus ? Mais malgré tout, Sirius se mit à la recherche de son filleul. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir le bébé qui sanglotait doucement. La nuit était plutôt fraiche et le jeune Harry devait surement avoir froid. Alors quelque chose se brisa en Sirius. Tout à coup la plus grande part de sa colère évanouie. Bien sur, il ne pardonnerait jamais et si Peter tombait un jour entre ses mains alors il le paierait de sa vie, mais pour le moment seul Harry comptait. Sirius avait pour devoir de protéger le fils de James. Cela comptait plus que tout. Sirius prit tendrement le bébé dans ses bras et il se mit à pleurer quand Harry se mit à lui sourire.

Un bruit de pas le fit se retourner. Sirius avait déjà sorti sa baguette quand il se rendit compte que la personne n'était autre que Hagrid. Sirius se détendit un peu mais il continua de garder Harry précieusement dans ses bras.

" Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait que je lui amène le jeune Harry Potter. " Expliqua Hagrid.

" Pourquoi ?" Demanda Sirius. "Il n'est pas son représentant légal. Pourquoi veut il Harry ?"

" Il veut confier Harry à la seule famille qui lui reste." Expliqua à nouveau Hagrid. " Donnez moi le bébé s'il vous plait."

" Vous voulez confier Harry à la sœur de Lily ?" Demanda Sirius d'une manière incrédule. " Dumbledore a perdu la tête ! Cette femme déteste tout ce qui a attrait à la magie. Elle à couper les ponts avec Lily bien avant la naissance de Harry. Comment Dumbledore peut il croire qu'elle va réellement prendre soin de Harry ?"

" Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que Dumbledore a dit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre famille vivante."

" Et bien il a tord !" Dit furieusement Sirius. " Harry a une autre famille. Je suis son parrain et aussi celui que James et Lily auraient voulus qu'il élève leur fils à leur place. Je suis désolé Hagrid, je ne peut pas vous laisser Harry. Dites a Dumbledore que je prendrait bien soin de lui. Car à partir de maintenant c'est moi qui serait son père."

Avant que Hagrid ai eu le temps de réagir, Sirius enfourcha sa moto et lança le véhicule dans les air. Hagrid les regarda s'éloigner au loin, puis il fit demi-tour. Il devait prévenir le professeur Dumbledore de l'échec de sa mission.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva Macgonagal était furieuse après Dumbledore. Elle avait passée sa journée à observer les Dursley et elle était plus que persuadée que le pauvre Harry Potter serait plus que malheureux dans cette famille. Elle espérait de tout cœur que quelqu'un d'autre se présente pour prendre soin du bébé mais elle avait beau se creuser la cervelle, elle ne voyait pas qui. Bien sur, harry Potter deviendrait célèbre dans leur monde, mais c'était inévitable. Et le confier à une famille de moldus n'arrangerait pas les choses. Harry devrait connaître ses origines et non pas en avoir peur comme Minerva le craignait si il venait habiter chez les Dursley.

Dumbledore commençait a devenir vraiment impatient. Il ne savait pas se qui retardait tant Hagrid et il commençait à douter du bien fondé de son choix. Bien sur il savait qu'il pouvait confier sa vie à Hagrid, mais parfois le gentil géant n'avait pas de réactions assez vives, et Dumbledore craignait que l'un des anciens disciples de Voldemort n'ai voulut venger le disparition de leur maître. Il fut soulager quand il vit le silhouette de Hagrid se profiler à l'horizon. Mais son soulagement disparut quand il vit que le géant avait les bras vides.

" Ou est passer Harry Potter ?" Demanda-t-il anxieusement. " Que lui est il arriver ? Est il toujours vivant ?"

" Ne vous en faites pas, Mr le directeur. Harry est sain et sauf. Il est avec Sirius Black."

" Comment ?" S'exclamèrent en même temps Albus et Minerva.

" Sirius Black a exercer son droit à devenir le gardien légal de Harry Potter." Expliqua Hagrid.

" Mais c'est impossible !" S'exclama Minerva. " Sirius Black a trahi les Potter, il ne peut pas être le gardien légal du fils de ceux qu'il à lui même vendu à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom !"

" J'ai vu la magie opérer." Dit posement Hagrid. " Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part, car maintenant Sirius Black et Harry Potter son liés comme un père et son fils."

" Albus ?" Questionna Minerva. " Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?"

" Je ne sais pas." Répondit le vieux sorcier. "Mais comme l'a dit Hagrid il y'a eu une erreur. Je suis persuadé que Sirius Black n'a jamais trahi les Potter, autrement il serait mort dès le moment ou il aurait poser la main sur Harry. Sirius est son parrain et en tant que tel il a prononcer le serment inviolable de toujours prendre soin de Harry et de ne jamais agir contre lui. Dire à Voldemort où se cachaient les Potter allait à l'encontre même de ce serment. Si Sirius avait été le coupable, alors il en serait lui même mort. Donc je ne peut qu'en déduire que quelqu'un d'autre était le gardien du secret des Potter. Et c'est cette personne qui les a vendu à Voldemort."

" Avez vous une idée de qui il pouvait s'agir ?" Questionna à nouveau Minerva.

" J'ai ma petite idée, mais je n'ai pas de preuves. Les maraudeurs étaient quatre. Si Sirius Black n'était pas le gardien du secret alors je pense que l'un des deux autres était le véritable gardien. Ce n'est que mon opinion, mais je pense qu'il faudrait chercher du coté de Peter Pettigrow."

" Peter ? Pourquoi lui particulièrement. Il n'avait rien de spécial. je me suis toujours d'ailleurs demander comment il avait pu faire parti des maraudeurs."

" justement." Répliqua Dumbledore. " Qui aurait pu le soupçonner d'être le gardien du secret des Potter. Personne ! Et je ne pense pas que les Potter auraient choisit Remus Lupin comme gardien de leur secret pour une certaine raison. Et inutile de me demander pourquoi Minerva car je ne vous le dirait pas. Je crois que je vais en toucher deux mots à propos du rôle qu'a jouer Peter Pettigrow dans toute cette histoire à l'un de mes amis qui est auror. Après tout, mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques." Dumbledore soupira. " il est temps pour nous de rentrer. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. J'espère juste que Sirius saura prendre soin de Harry."

" Je n'en doute pas une seconde." Répliqua Minerva. " De toute façon n'importe quoi sera mieux pour Harry potter que de vivre chez les Dursley. Et peu importe la magie que vous comptiez utiliser Albus, il existe des formes de torture pire que celle que les mangemorts peuvent infliger, et j'aurais crains que le pauvre Harry n'eut à les subir si il avait du rester ici."

Sur ce Minerva fit demi-tour et bientôt elle disparu. Dumbledore regarda Hagrid qui avait l'air tout triste.

" Vous avez fait votre possible." Déclara Dumbledore. " Je ne vous en veux pas Hagrid. Allons ne soyez pas si triste, Harry est entre de bonnes mains, ne vous en faites pas. Et je sais que tôt ou tard nous le reverrons. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps."

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimer. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, car cela me donne envie d'écrire plus.

Prochain chapitre : L'enfance de Harry.


	2. Chapter 1

Wahou ! Je n'aurais jamais penser avoir autant de review, ni de personne ayant mit cette histoire en favorite et alerte. Merci beaucoup a vous tous ! Je suis si contente que je publie un nouveau chapitre si tôt. Merci encore pour vos gentilles review. Bevre, je tiens juste a dire que dans mon autre fic sur Harry potter j'avais comme but d'écrire une année par chapitre, mais rassure toi ce ne sera pas le cas pour cette fic. Et pour ceux qui se demande le pourquoi de ce titre, voici la réponse. bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1

Sirius était perdu. Il savait fort bien que Dumbledore ne laisserait pas les choses telle quelle. Pour le moment il avait surprit le vieux magicien, mais il ne doutait pas que tôt ou tard Dumbledore déciderait d'agir. Sirius était au courant de la prophétie faite sur Harry. James avait été plus qu'un frère pour lui et il ne lui avait pas cacher les raisons pour lesquelles lui et sa famille devaient se cacher. Sirius savait aussi qu'il n'y avait aucune certitude à propos de celui qui était concerné par la prophétie. Les longdubas aussi avaient eu un fils qui pouvait correspondre aux exigences de la prophétie. Ce fut donc Voldemort qui choisit entre les deux bébés lequel pourrait être le plus dangereux pour lui. Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait choisit Harry Potter plutôt que Neville Longdubas. Neville venait d'une famille de sang pur. Il aurait dut normalement paraitre plus dangereux aux yeux de Voldemort que Harry dont la mère venait d'une famille de moldus.

Sirius était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il manqua de noter que quelqu'un était entré chez lui et qu'il se tenait a quelques mètres de lui avec sa baguette brandie et un regard meurtrier. L'homme n'aurait rien souhaiter de mieux que de tuer Sirius immédiatement, mais il savait qu'il s'en serait voulut s'il avait agit ainsi. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Sirius, qui avait été le témoins au mariage de James et qui était le parrain de Harry, avait pu vendre ses amis à Voldemort !

" Sirius !" s'exclama l'homme avec une voix chargée de colère. " Comment as-tu pu trahir ainsi James et Lily ?"

Sirius se retourna d'un bond et il se trouva face à la baguette brandie par son ami Remus Lupin. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait face aux événements se montrait clairement sur son visage, et il ne savait que répondre à Remus. Bien sur, ce n'était pas lui qui avait vendu James et Lily à Voldemort, mais c'était tout comme. C'était lui qui avait choisit Peter. Il était coupable !

" Remus." Dit il faiblement. Il ne put rien ajouter d'autre.

Remus voyant que Sirius ne voulait pas lui répondre, sentit sa colère augmenter. Il voyait clairement la culpabilité de Sirius sur son visage, et il lui fallut toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas tuer son ex-ami sur le champ.

" Répond moi Sirius !" Cria-t-il en colère. " Pourquoi as-tu vendu James, Lily et Harry à Voldemort ? Est ce qu'au moins il t'as bien payé ?"

Sirius fut choqué par les paroles de Remus. Il fallait qu'il explique à Remus ce qui était réellement arrivé. Même s'il n'y avait aucune chance que Remus le croit, il devait quand même essayer.

" Ce n'était pas moi." Dit il faiblement. " Je n'aurait jamais trahis James comme cela ! Je l'aimait plus que mon propre frère."

" Comment oses tu dire cela ?" Questionna Remus. " Tout le monde savait que tu étais leur gardien du secret ! Il n'y a que toi qui ai put les trahir !"

" Non, ce n'est pas vrai." Dit Sirius plus fortement. " C'était un piège. James et moi avions décidés de faire croire que j'étais le gardien du secret tandis que quelqu'un d'autre serait le véritable gardien."

" Tu mens !" Dit furieusement Remus.

" Non, c'est la vérité. Mais tu as raison, je suis coupable."

" Tu le reconnais donc enfin." Dit Remus avec mépris.

" Oui. tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute. J'aurais du être le véritable gardien ! C'est moi qui aurait du mourir en gardant le secret de leur lieu de résidence. Je suis coupable ! J'ai permis a ce serpent de vendre les êtres que j'aimais le plus au monde. Lily ne voulait pas de Peter comme gardien du secret mais James l'a convaincue. Dieu du ciel. Quel fou j'ai été ! je mérite mille fois la mort !"

Remus était stupéfait par ce flot de paroles. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles mais un doute s'installa dans son cœur. Est ce que Sirius pouvait dire la vérité , Est ce que réellement James et Lily avaient choisit Peter comme gardien de leur secret ? Après tout, cela était fort probable. Peter avaient toujours été le dernier de leur groupe d'amis. Il était difficilement remarqué, au contraire de James et de Sirius qui attiraient l'attention de tous. En y réfléchissant bien, il était logique de faire croire que Sirius était le gardien du secret tandis que Peter était le vrai gardien. Mais si cela était vrai, alors cela voulait dire que Peter avait trahi James !

Sirius attendait le coup fatal de Remus. Il savait qu'il méritait de mourir pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais quand rien ne vint, il leva son regard vers son ami. Remus semblait perdu dans ses réflexions. Soudain le loup-garou releva la tête, et son regard croisa celui de Sirius.

" Pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-il juste.

" Que veux tu savoir ?" Demanda Sirius d'un ton défait.

" Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir choisit moi ?"

" En partie à cause de ton état de loup-garou, et en partie parce que Peter se faisait moins remarquer." Répondit sincèrement Sirius.

" J'aurais protéger leur secret jusqu'à ma mort !" S'exclama Remus.

" Je sais. Je le sais maintenant. Mais à cette époque je n'en était pas sur."

" Je devrais te tuer pour avoir dit cela !" Cria Remus.

" C'est vrai. Je mérite de mourir. Je.."

Sirius ne finit pas sa phrase car le vagissement d'un bébé se fit entendre depuis la pièce d'à coté. Sirius courut en direction du bruit et il revint quelques minutes plus tard en tenant le petit Harry dans ses bras. Remus n'en crut pas ses yeux. Maintenant il était sur que Sirius lui avait dit la vérité. s'il avait réellement été à la solde de Voldemort, Sirius n'aurait pas bercé si tendrement le bébé. Si Sirius était un mangemort alors il aurait tué Harry en même temps que ses parents.

" Montre moi ton poignet." Exigea Remus.

Sans lâcher Harry qui s'était calmé, Sirius s'exécuta. il ne fut pas surprit de voir Remus lancer un sort qui dissipait les glamours. Quand il eut fini avec le poignet droit Sirius lui présenta son poignet gauche. Son envie de mourir l'avait quitté des l'instant ou il avait tenu Harry dans ses bras. Si il mourait, alors Harry serait vraiment seul au monde et Sirius ne pouvait le permettre. Il avait juré a James et Lily de s'occuper de Harry si quelque chose leur arrivait, et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse.

Remus fut soulagé de ne découvrir aucune marque de mangemort sur les poignets de Sirius. Maintenant il était sur que son ami avait dit la vérité. Il s'approcha de lui et lui serra le poignet. A ce moment précis, toutes les défenses de Sirius tombèrent et il se mit a pleuré. Il pleura la perte de son meilleur ami, il pleura pour Harry qui n'avait plus que lui au monde, il pleura pour Remus et pour tout ceux qui avaient réellement aimés les Potter. Et Remus et Harry pleurèrent avec lui. A partir de ce moment un lien indestructible se forgea entre eux trois.

Quand ils se furent enfin calmé, Sirius et Remus se mirent à planifier leur avenir. Il était évident pour Remus que Sirius ne pouvait rester au 12 grimaudt place, car non seulement la maison était sinistre mais en plus bon nombre de leurs anciens camarades de Poudlard savaient ou Sirius habitait. Harry ne pourrait grandir en toute sérénité dans cette maison. Sirius était d'accord avec lui. De plus il craignait que si il restait en Angleterre Dumbledore finisse par le retrouver et qu'il s'arrange pour que la garde de Harry lui soit retirée. Heureusement pour lui, Sirius savait que son père avait de nombreuses maisons de par le monde, il n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Après mure réflexion, Remus et Sirius décidèrent que le meilleur endroit pour se cacher était une maison situé en France. Cette maison n'appartenait pas au domaine magique, bien au contraire.

Sirius ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé son père à acheter cette maison dans un village moldu, mais il en était heureux. Apparemment cette achat avait été tenu secret et seul le père de Sirius avait été au courant. Ce fut Harry qui découvrit l'acte de propriété en jouant à déchirer un livre qui se trouvait malencontreusement à sa portée. Le bébé avait été très surprit quand le papier s'était mit à lui crier après et ses pleurs avaient attirés Sirius. Des que Sirius eu prit le papier criant dans ses doigts, le papier s'était tut. Mais il s'était remis à crier et était devenu illisible des que Remus l'avait prit. Ce qui avait convaincu Sirius que seul un Black pouvait manipuler ce document, et que, par la même personne d'autre qu'un Black ne pouvait être au courant de l'achat de la maison. Ce fut la raison principale de leur choix.

Des que cela fut décidé, Sirius monta faire ses bagages. Il laissa Harry à la garde de Remus car il était sur que son ami ferait tout pour protéger le bébé. Quand il redescendit il fit ses adieux a Remus. Tout les deux savaient que Remus devait rester en Angleterre. Si il disparaissait alors les gens suspecteraient qu'il avait rejoint Sirius. Ce qui serait vrai mais pas pour les raisons que les gens croiraient. Remus devait aussi rester pour retrouver la trace de Peter Pettigrow. Tôt ou tard le rat devrait payer pour ses crimes et en restant Remus aurait plus de chances d'apprendre des choses sur Peter que Sirius qui vivrait à l'étranger. Remus accepta de devenir le gardien du secret de Sirius et de Harry. Sirius parti donc l'esprit tranquille. Harry pourrait avoir une enfance normale, et pour l'instant c'était tout ce qui comptait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pour le deuxième anniversaire de Harry, Sirius invita tout les enfants qui étaient dans la même garderie que Harry. Au début, quand il était arrivé dans le petit village proche de la presqu'ile de Quiberon, les gens avaient regarder bizarrement ce jeune veuf qui venait habiter la avec son fils unique. Tout le monde au village savait que cette maison avait été achetée par un certain Mr Black et ils ne furent pas surpris d'apprendre que le nouveau propriétaire s'appelait Sirius Black. Bien sur ils en déduire que son fils s'appelait Black aussi et Sirius sembla prit un peu de court quand on lui demanda le nom de son fils. Il lâcha le prénom de "James" comme si il n'avait jamais réfléchit à cela. Ce qui sembla surprenant, mais bientôt on apprit que le jeune Black avait hérité son prénom de son parrain qui était maintenant mort. L'émotion de Sirius fut facilement comprise et pardonnée.

sirius Black, on l'apprit par la suite, était un homme d'affaire, ce qui expliquait qu'il eu du temps a consacré à son fils. Après la mort de sa femme, qui on l'apprit aussi s'appelait Lily, Sirius avait décidé de travailler moins. Il était venu vivre dans leur petit village et il continuait de s'occuper de ses affaires par téléphone ou internet. Cependant, de temps en temps il devait s'absenter pour la journée et alors il mettait James à la garderie. Mais bien qu'il eu confiance en les employés de la garderie, il semblait toujours être anxieux de laisser son fils seul, et encore plus anxieux de le récupérer le soir. Il était évident pour tout le monde que Sirius aimait James par dessus tout, et le petit garçon le lui rendait bien.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un mois pour que James conquière le cœur de tout le monde. C'était un bébé aimable et toujours souriant. Il ne faisait pas de colère pour avoir des bonbons, et de toute façon s'était inutile car la boulangère lui en donnait toujours. Et elle ne se priva pas de venir l'embrasser la première fois qu'il lui dit " Eci". James avait aussi mit dans sa poche l'épicier, le boucher, le garde chasse et presque tout le village. Les jeunes enfants n'étaient pas nombreux et ce fut une vrai joie d'en accueillir un autre. Les gens furent heureux de voir que Sirius mit son fils à l'école du village quand il fut en age. Ils avaient crains que Mr Black ne choisisse une école privée pour son fils. Mais il semblait que le bonheur de son fils comptait plus que tout aux yeux de Sirius. James s'était fait de nombreux amis parmi les enfants du village et il souhaitait aller à l'école avec eux. Sirius ne put que s'incliner et ainsi il fut définitivement accepter par les gens du village.

XXXXXXXXXX

Peter avait du fuir sa cachette un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Non seulement il avait les aurors après lui, car il n'avait pas penser qu'il resterait un résidu de magie du fait qu'il était devenu le gardien du secret des Potter. Si seulement Sirius s'était lancé à sa poursuite comme il l'aurait du, alors les aurors n'auraient pas chercher plus loin et auraient accuser Sirius de trahison. Peter aurait été alors libre de vivre sa vie, en tant que rat, mais ce n'était guère important, en attendant le retour de Voldemort. Mais tout ses plans avaient tombés a l'eau quand Sirius ne s'était pas présenter là ou Peter aurait dut "mourir".

Peter pensait qu'il ne pouvait haïr personne plus que James Potter. Le parfait James, qui avait été capitaine de l'équipe de quiditch, qui avait gagné l'amour de Lily Evans et qui était plus que riche. Mais il se trompait. Car sa haine pour James n'avait rien a voir avec celle qu'il vouait à Sirius. Si Peter était obligé de fuir constamment c'était à cause de Sirius. Et il ne pouvait même pas se cacher sous sa forme de rat car Remus aussi était à sa poursuite. Remus qui aurait du en vouloir à Sirius mais qui maintenant connaissait la vérité. Peter n'avait plus le choix, il devait demander de l'aide.

Peter du attendre dans un salon glacial. Lorsque enfin Lucius Malfoy apparu, Peter claquait des dents de froid. Lucius avait accepter de l'aider à échapper aux aurors et à Remus Lupin, mais en échange il exigea que Peter travail pour lui. peter n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il venait de troquer sa liberté contre la sécurité. Mais il était loin de se douter de ce que sa décision allait changer.

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimer. Je suis désolée mais l'enfance de Harry sera pour le prochain chapitre. J'ai penser qu'il valait mieux résoudre certains problèmes avant. Dites moi si vous aimez toujours cette histoire( review). Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster un autre chapitre avant Noël car j'ai de la famille qui vient et l'ordi est dans la chambre d'amis. Joyeux Noël a vous tous si je ne poste pas de chapitre avant. A bientôt.


	3. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos gentilles review. Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je préfère vous prévenir : cette histoire, à partir de ce chapitre, va devenir totalement différente de l'originale. Et désolée si j'ai fait paraitre Sirius un peu trop dépressif dans le dernier chapitre, mais je voulais montrer qu'il se sentait si coupable qu'il souhaitait mourir, et que sans Harry il aurait laisser Remus le tuer. J'espère que vous aimerez. bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2

Quand Harry eu quatre ans, Sirius commença à se rendre compte que le petit Harry deviendrait le portrait vivant de James. D'un coté, Sirius en était très heureux, mais d'un autre coté il se rendait bien compte que cela faciliterait les recherches de Dumbledore. Car le vieux sorcier n'avait pas abandonné ses recherches malgré le temps qui avait passé. Les émissaires de Dumbledore étaient arrivés au village ou Sirius et Harry se cachaient il y' avait six mois de cela. Sirius avait craint que les moldus du village ne parlent de lui et de son fils à ces personnes qui se faisaient passer pour des gens du gouvernement, aussi quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il les vit repartir sans même jeter un regard en direction de leur maison. Sirius n'aurait jamais cru que les moldus puissent autant aimer Harry, et il en fut plus que heureux. Il ne lui vint jamais à l'esprit que les moldus puissent l'aimer lui aussi.

Sirius réfléchit longuement à propos de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour protéger l'identité de Harry. Et l'idée lui vint de faire soigner les yeux de Harry afin que ce dernier n'ai pas à porter de lunettes pour voir. James avait toujours dut porter des lunettes, et si Harry en portait aussi cela ne ferait que rendre leur ressemblance encore plus flagrante. Il existait un traitement pour empêcher cela. Bien sur cela était un traitement expérimental et le cout de l'opération viderait son coffre de la moitié de son contenu. Mais rien n'était trop cher pour assurer la sécurité de Harry.

Sirius avait fait de nombreuses recherches. Finalement il avait découvert que le meilleur médecin était une femme très connue, mais aussi que avoir un rendez-vous pour une consultation avec elle prenait pour le moins des années. Mais c'était sans compter sur le nom et la fortune des Black. Il suffit juste d'un appel pour que un rendez-vous au nom de James Black soit prit. Sirius et son fils quittèrent leur maison ce matin la sans que personne ne les remarquent. La traversée plut beaucoup à Harry. En effet, le jeune garçon adorait partir en balade en voiture avec son père, et particulièrement en été, comme cela était le cas.

Ils arrivèrent très tôt à la clinique et ils furent reçu tout de suite par la doctoresse. Eut il été moins préoccupé par la santé de son fils, Sirius aurait remarqué à quel point cette femme était belle. Mais depuis quelques jours Harry souffrait de terribles mots de tête et Sirius était plus qu'inquiet pour lui. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Sirius pour se rendre compte que bien que travaillant dans un hôpital moldu, la jeune doctoresse appartenait en fait au monde magique. Les signes étaient faibles mais bel et bien là. Ce fut pourquoi il décida de ne pas raconter l'histoire qu'il avait prévu mais bel et bien la vérité. Il ferma la porte en lançant un sort puis se retourna vers la jeune femme.

" Je suis désolé, docteur, mais je ne peux me permettre de prendre le moindre risque." Déclara Sirius.

" Que me voulez-vous ?" Questionna la jeune femme. " J'ai renoncer au monde magique depuis des années. J'ai choisit de combattre les maladies comme le font les moldus. Et rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire ne me fera changer d'avis !"

" Je vous assure que je n'en ai absolument pas l'intention. Si je suis venu vous voir c'est uniquement pour que vous aidiez mon fils. Je n'avais aucune idée que vous même apparteniez à notre monde, croyez moi."

" Faisons comme si je vous croyait. Mais dites moi. Pourquoi venir me voir, moi une prétendue moldu, plutôt que d'aller dans un hôpital magique. Je suis sur qu'ils seraient capable d'aider votre fils beaucoup mieux et à moindre cout."

" Vous avez raison, mais j'ai mes propres raisons d'agir ainsi. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais vous le dire, aussitôt que vous aurez prononcer un serment inviolable de ne pas révéler ce que je vais vous apprendre."

" Un serment inviolable ," S'étonna la jeune femme. " Mais pourquoi ? En quoi pouvez vous intéresser les autres ?"

" Il ne s'agit pas de moi." Répondit calmement Sirius. " Prêtez ce serment et je vous dirai tout."

La jeune femme n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter les conditions du sorcier. Elle se prêta donc au rituel. Bien sur sans témoins le serment avait moins de force mais il était cependant assez puissant pour l'empêcher de parler de cette visite et des suivantes si cela était nécessaire.

Après cela Sirius lui révéla tout. Qui était réellement son fils, et pourquoi il fallait cacher sa vrai identité. La jeune femme fut surprise de découvrir ce qui était advenu du jeune Harry Potter. Comme toutes les personnes appartenant à la magie elle avait entendue l'histoire du "survivant" et de sa mystérieuse disparition. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le jeune Potter puisse habiter si près de la ou elle même résidait. Sa colère envers l'attitude de Sirius diminua fortement car elle savait qu'elle aurait agit de la même manière que lui si la sécurité de Harry Potter lui avait été confiée. De plus, sa famille n'était pas en très bon terme avec Dumbledore, car les vues du vieux sorcier n'étaient pas partagés par tous, et l'idée d'agir même de manière indirect contre Dumbledore avait un certain attrait pour elle.

" Très bien." Dit elle. " Je vais vous aider. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que le jeune James échappe à ses poursuivant. Et à propos, si nous devons travailler ensemble vous pourrez m'appeler par mon prénom : je m'appelle Alina."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

La consultation se passait très bien et Alina avait bon espoir que les yeux du jeune James puissent être guérie. Bien sur il faudrait plusieurs interventions pour que le résultat soit parfait mais avec un peu de chance à la prochaine rentrée scolaire James Black n'aurait plus jamais besoin de porter de lunettes. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre un prochain rendez-vous pour que la première intervention ai lieu quand le jeune James eut une autre de ses crise. Sans un mot il s'écroula au sol en tenant sa tête à deux mains. Sans réfléchir Alina prit le jeune James dans ses bras et elle l'allongea sur la table d'examination. Tout de suite elle se rendit compte que une lueur étrange provenait de la cicatrice que le jeune garçon avait au front.

Le père de Alina avait été un sorcier très puissant, et à une certaine époque il avait faillit stopper l'ascension du futur lord Voldemort. Cependant quelqu'un l'en avait empêcher. Dumbledore avait penser, à cette époque, qu'il y avait un espoir de sauver Tom Jedusor, et donc il avait empêcher le sorcier de réduire les pouvoirs de Voldemort. Et en faisant ceci il avait brisé le pouvoir du père de Alina. Il ne s'en était jamais remit et il était mort dans d'affreuses souffrance, et tout ceci uniquement pour que Voldemort puisse devenir le monstre qu'il était. La famille de Alina n'avait jamais pardonné ceci à Dumbledore et la plupart d'entre eux, comme Alina, avaient décidés d'abandonner le monde magique pour celui des moldus.

A l'époque ou elle étudiait à Beaubaton, Alina avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur les sorts interdits. Etant l'une des meilleures élèves elle avait eu accès à des document interdits aux autres élèves. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait découvert la légende des Horcruxes et le sortilège pour les découvrir. Malheureusement le livre ne parlait pas des moyens de les détruire, et Alina avait passer les six dernières années à découvrir un moyen de le faire. Jusqu'ici, malheureusement, elle n'avait juste trouver un moyen de retirer la partie de l'âme de l'objet qu'il habitait, mais pas encore comment la détruire après.

Sur une impulsion, Alina lança le sort pour trouver les horcruxes, et à sa plus grande horreur elle vit la cicatrice répondre favorablement. Sans réfléchir elle usa du sort qu'elle avait découvert pour transférer la partie de l'âme qui n'était pas celle du jeune James dans un coffret. A sa plus grande surprise aussitôt que le horcruxe fut retiré, la cicatrice du jeune James commença à s'effacer. Alina ne douta pas que, avec le temps, elle finirait par disparaitre totalement. Alina tourna son visage vers Sirius et elle vit le choc clairement inscrit sur son visage. Elle soupira et se prépara à raconter tout ce qu'elle savait à propos des horcruxes. Peut être était ce pour le mieux, si quelqu'un avait placer un horcruxe dans le jeune Harry Potter, alors peut être que d'autres horcruxes existaient. Et le plus tôt ils seraient trouvés, le meilleur cela serait. Et pendant ce temps la, Alina continuerait ses recherches sur la destruction des horcruxes. Tôt ou tard elle trouverait la solution et jusque la elle aurait à travailler avec Sirius Black. Et cette idée lui déplaisait de moins en moins.

A suivre.

Un très court chapitre, je le sais. Désolée mais je dois laisser l'ordi, mais n'ayez pas d'inquiétude je posterai un autre chapitre dans quelques jours. Et n'oubliez pas, le plus de review j'ai, le plus j'ai envi d'écrire.

prochain chapitre : Harry rencontre Ginnie.


	4. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos gentilles review. Ce chapitre m'a posé quelques problèmes mais je pense avoir trouver la solution et j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3

La vie n'avait jamais été simple pour les Weasley. Avoir sept enfants était une lourde charge pour eux, mais jusqu'ici ils avaient réussis à survivre. Enfin, jusqu'au moment ou le jeune Percy avait contracter une grave maladie. Les Weasley avaient fait tout leur possible pour que leur fils ai les meilleurs soins possibles, malheureusement pour rien. Percy avait fini par mourir de sa maladie et maintenant le petit Ron manifestait les mêmes symptômes que son frère. Arthur Weasley était totalement effondré. Il gagnait à peine assez pour faire vivre convenablement sa famille et il s'était endetté en essayant de sauver la vie de Percy. Il ne voyait pas comment ils allaient pouvoir s'en sortir. Ce fut à ce moment la qu'il reçut la visite de l'homme de main de Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius savait que les Weasley étaient aux abois, et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir. C'était lui qui avait jeter un sort à Percy. Bien sur, il avait espéré que le garçon tienne plus longtemps, car cela était nécessaire à ses plans. Mais Peter s'était trompé dans le dosage et le jeune garçon était mort. Et maintenant il fallait tout recommencer avec un autre fils Weasley. Car il était hors de question que la fille Weasley soit malade. Elle était l'une des pièces maitresse de son plan et il fallait la protéger à tout prix. En étant la seule fille née chez les Weasley depuis plusieurs générations, elle devait posséder un pouvoir particulier. Et Lucius entendait bien utiliser ce pouvoir à son profit.

Peter avait été chargé par Lucius de contacter Arthur Weasley afin de lui proposer une aide financière en échange des fiançailles de Ginnie Weasley et de Drago Malfoy. Lucius avait bien précisé à Peter que Arthur refuserait surement, et que dans ce cas Peter devrait renforcer le mauvais sort qui pesait sur le fils Weasley. Peter s'en réjouissait à l'avance car il aimait faire le mal comme d'autres aimaient faire le bien. Il ne vivait plus que pour voir la terreur et la rage impuissante sur le visage de ses victimes. La bataille contre Arthur serait sans doute très dure, mais Peter ne doutait pas que le père Weasley finirait par céder. Ils finissaient tous par céder.

XXXXXXXXXX

Molly était effondrée. Son mari ne lui avait pas cacher à quels point ils étaient endettés et, après cela, il lui avait fait part de la proposition de Lucius. Comme son mari, Molly était bien consciente qu'ils ne pourraient encore tenir que très peu de temps, mais il lui répugnait de vendre sa seule fille dans le but de sauver ses autres frères. Elle avait déjà perdu un enfant et elle ne voulait pas en perdre un autre. Elle aurait souhaiter avoir plus de temps pour réfléchir, mais la santé de Ron n'allait pas en s'améliorant et il faudrait prendre une décision très rapidement. En tout dernier recours, Molly contacta sa cousine afin de voir si celle-ci pourrait les aider. Molly attendit sa réponse, et elle fut vraiment surprise quand elle vit sa cousine entrer au terrier.

" Bonjour Molly." Dit la nouvelle venue. " J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et je préfère te donner ma réponse de vive voix."

L'entrée en matière fit froid dans le dos de Molly. Sa cousine ne s'était pas départie de son air froid, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

" Comme tu le sait." Continua la visiteuse. " Notre famille était contre ton mariage avec cet Arthur Weasley. Des mesures ont été prises quand tu t'es enfuie avec lui et je ne peux rien faire contre. Si je t'aidait financièrement je perdrait tout moi aussi, et bien que je t'aime beaucoup, je n,'en prendrait pas le risque."

Molly était effondrée. Son dernier espoir venait de disparaitre. Elle allait devoir dire adieu à un autre de ses enfants. Soit Ron, si ils refusaient la proposition de Lucius,ou bien Ginnie, car il était évident que les Malfoy voudraient élever Ginnie afin qu'elle soit une parfait épouse pour Drago.

" Merci d'être venu." Dit faiblement Molly.

" Je n'ai pas fini." Répondit la cousine. " Je comprend que tu ne veuille pas laisser ta fille aux Malfoy. Je ne souhaiterais pas ce sort à mon pire ennemis. Cependant, vous allez avoir besoin d'argent pour soigner Ron, de beaucoup d'argent. C'est pourquoi j'ai moi aussi une proposition à vous faire. Il faut fiancer Ginnie..." Commança la cousine.

" Non !" S'exclama Molly. " Jamais je ne vendrait mon enfant !"

" Qui te parle de cela ?" Questionna la cousine. " Il est bien sur hors de question que ta fille devienne une Malfoy. Cependant, si elle devenait une Black cela serait une autre affaire. Tu sais combien notre grand mère souhaitait que nous fassions partie de cette famille. Et j'ai apprit que Sirius Black avait eu un fils qui aurait juste un an de plus que Ginnie. Réfléchit y bien, ma chère cousine. Peut être même que, si les fiançailles sont conclues, notre famille te pardonnerait ton mariage. Ainsi nous pourrions tous t'aider."

Molly n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment sa cousine pouvait elle suggérer cela ? Puis elle se mit à réfléchir. Rien ne disait que Sirius Black voudrait fiancer son fils à l'age de six ans. De plus, personne ne savait ou ils habitaient, même le célèbre professeur Dumbledore semblait incapable de le découvrir. Molly n'avait rien à perdre en acceptant.

" Très bien." Dit elle. " Si Sirius Black est d'accord alors j'accepte."

" j' espérait t'entendre dire cela." Dit la cousine en souriant. " Notre grand mère aussi. Tiens." Dit elle en tendant un gros sac remplit d'argent. " Notre grand mère te fait remettre cela pour que tu puisse soigner le petit Ron et son médecin personnel va venir vous rendre visite dans la soirée. Ne t'en fait pas, nous sauverons Ron. Maintenant je dois te quitter. J'ai rendez-vous avec une personne qui pourra me mettre en contact avec Sirius Black. Si tout va bien, je viendrait chercher la petite Ginnie dans une semaine afin que le contrat soit signé."

La cousine repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Laissant une Molly plus que stupéfaite, tenant dans ses main un sac remplit de gallions.

" Mon dieu." S'exclama Molly. " Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dire que Sirius fut surprit par la proposition des Prewett était en dessous de la vérité. Et si un autre que Remus le lui en avait fait part, il aurait cru à une farce. Sirius regarda son fils qui jouait dans le jardin avec ses amis. Comment pouvait il songer à engager Harry dans des fiançailles à l'age de six ans ? C'était impensable ! Mais l'autre alternative était tout autant révoltante. La fille des Weaslay ne méritait pas de vivre avec les Malfoy. Personne ne méritait un si terrible châtiment. Peut être que le compromis que Remus avait proposer était pour le mieux. Bien sur il faudrait accueillir la jeune Weasley chez eux, mais cela ferait sans doute du bien à James de côtoyer des personnes appartenant au monde magique. De plus, cela conforterait dans l'esprit des gens le fait que James Black était bien son fils, et comme l'avait soutenu Remus, les Weasley n'étaient pas proches de Dumbledore et donc le risque que le vieux sorcier apprenne ou Harry était réfugié était vraiment faible.

James fut très heureux quand son père lui fit part de la visite prochaine d'une petite fille. James aimait aussi bien jouer avec les garçons que les filles, il n'avait pas d'idées préconçues. Il y avait si peu d'enfants au village que ils ne regardaient pas de très près si ils étaient filles ou garçon. Le meilleur ami de James disait que les filles n'étaient pas assez courageuses pour jouer avec eux, mais James n'était pas d'accord. C'est pourquoi il eut du mal à s'endormir la veille du jour ou la petite fille devait arriver. Il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait ressembler et il espérait de tout cœur qu'ils puissent devenir amis.

Sirius vint réveiller James le lendemain midi. Elga Prewett, Remus et la petite Ginnie étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, mais Sirius, qui avait entendu son fils se retourner dans son lit une bonne partie de la nuit précédente, préféra laisser James se reposer un peu plus. Des qu'il frappa à la porte, James sorti en courant. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, et faisant fis des adultes présent il vint se planter devant la petite fille. Il l'observa attentivement et il la trouva très jolie avec ses longs cheveux roux. La petite fille lui sourit et James lui rendit son sourire. Se rappelant de ses bonnes manières, James tendit la main à la jeune visiteuse.

" Bienvenu. " Dit il de la voix la plus posée qu'il put trouver. " Je m'appelle James. James Black. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?"

La fin de la phrase fit sourire tout les adultes présent. Mais la petite fille ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage.

" Je suis Ginnie." Dit elle. " Tu veux jouer ?"

" Pas tout de suite les enfants." Dit Elga. " Vous devez signer un papier très important avant."

James regarda son père et il se sentit rassurer quand ce dernier hocha la tête. Jamais son père ne lui ferait faire quelque chose de dangereux. Et bien qu'il lui ai dit de ne jamais signer un document, James savait implicitement que son père avait une bonne raison de le lui demander. James avait une telle confiance en son père qu'il prit sans hésiter une plume et qu'il traça son nom avec une grande application au bas du parchemin. La petite Ginnie fit de même avec encore plus d'application. Quand cela fut fini, les deux enfants ressentir comme une grande chaleur en eux. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent à nouveau. Mais ce sourire était à la fois plus profond et plus secret que le précédent. Puis ils partirent jouer dehors comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sirius prit le document. Il fut choquer de voir que le contrat avait été établi au nom de Ginevra Weasley et Harry Potter. Heureusement, il avait été décidé que Sirius garderait le document en sa possession jusqu'au moment ou il entrerait en action. Il se dépêcha de cacher le document dans son coffre avant que quiconque ait eu l'occasion d'y jeter un regard. Ce fut le rire des deux enfants qui le ramena à la réalité. Il se prit à sourire. La vie allait vraiment devenir intéressante, songea il.

A suivre.

Merci de me laisser une review.

prochain chapitre : Les Weasley rencontre James.


	5. Chapter 4

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis vraiment très heureuse que mon histoire vous plaise. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir poster de chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai été malade une bonne partie de la semaine dernière et c'est seulement hier après-midi que j'ai put me lever un peu. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Bonne année 2011 et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4

Aussitôt que toutes les formalités furent remplies, Elga quitta la maison des Black en ne conservant aucun souvenir de sa location. Cela avait fait partie des conditions au contrat. Et comme il était impossible à Sirius de ramener Ginnie chez elle par crainte que Dumbledore ne le découvre et qu'il le fasse suivre, il avait été décidé que Remus resterait une semaine chez les Black avec Ginnie, puis qu'il ramènerait la fillette chez ses parents. Il ne restait pas assez de temps pour que Harry rende visite aux Weasley car sa première opération avait été prévue pour la semaine suivante. Harry ne rendrait donc visite aux Weasley qu'aux vacances d'Octobre. Remus monta ses affaires et celles de Ginnie dans les deux chambres qui leur avaient été allouées.

Sirius était troublé. Il craignait que quelqu'un découvre que Ginnie était fiancée à Harry Potter. Cela lui faisait drôle de penser à son fils en ces termes. Pour lui, James Black était son fils. Il n'aurait pas put l'aimer plus s'il avait été de sa propre chaire. Harry potter était célèbre dans le monde des sorciers, il était "le survivant", quelqu'un que l'on admirait, enviait même. Les gens ne pouvaient le voir comme un enfant qui pleurait parfois, faisait de petits caprices et était malade, bref comme un enfant ordinaire. Mais pour Sirius cela était différent. James était son enfant et Harry une légende. Et il ferait tout pour que son fils puisse continuer à grandir sans être inquiété par une célébrité dont il n'avait que faire.

Sirius se retourna en souriant quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Rien n'y faisait, James ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison sans faire claquer la porte. Bien que Sirius l'ai puni plus d'une fois pour avoir trop brutalement fait claquer la porte, mais il se sentait toujours rassurer quand il entendait ce son, car cela signifiait que son fils était à la maison et qu'il était toujours sain et sauf.

" Papa !" Cria James depuis le couloir. "Papa ? Ou tu es ?"

" Je suis au salon James." Répondit Sirius.

Si, au début il avait eu du mal à ne pas appeler Harry par son vrai prénom, cela n'était plus le cas. Bien au contraire. Maintenant il avait du mal à se rappeler que son vrai nom n'était pas James Black.

" Papa, Ginnie m'a dit qu'elle avait cinq frères." Dit James en montrant un visage très étonné." C'est possible ?"

Sirius se retint de rire. Bien sur, pour James qui était enfant unique, l'idée d'une si grande famille pouvait paraitre surprenante. Sirius répondit avec un très grand sérieux aux interrogations de son fils.

" Bien sur." Dit il. " Pourquoi Ginnie t'aurait elle mentit ?"

" Je ne sais pas." Répondit Harry.

" Est ce que tu crois que elle soit une menteuse ?" Questionna à nouveau Sirius.

" NON !" s'exclama Harry. " Elle n'est pas une menteuse. Moi, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup."

" J'espère que tu ne l'as pas laissée seule dehors ?"

" Non papa. Elle était un peu fatiguée et je lui ai montrer sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse dormir un peu."

" James ? Comment sais tu quelle chambre est la sienne ?" Questionna Sirius.

" Je l'ai su, c'est tout." Répondit James comme si c'était évident.

" Très bien. Maintenant va te débarbouiller un peu puis rejoint moi, il est l'heure de ta leçon de lecture."

" D'accord papa !"

Pendant que James montait les marches qui menaient à sa chambre Sirius se prit à réfléchir. Remus et lui avaient prévu de rompre les fiançailles dès que Lucius malfoy aurait renoncé, mais les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu. James et Ginnie étaient devenus très proches en un temps ridiculement court et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Pour une raison inconnue Remus avait remplacer le faux contrat de fiançailles par un vrai. Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami avait fait cela. Ses pensées furent stoppées par un bruit de pas dans les marches.

Pensant voir James, Sirius releva la tête, mais il fut surprit de voir Remus devant lui avec un visage défait. Remus tenait à la main une feuille de parchemin.

" Je suis vraiment désolé." Commença Remus. "Je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver."

" Remus ? Que se passe il ?" Questionna Sirius, plus qu'étonné de la réaction de son ami qui habituellement ne perdait jamais son calme.

" Elga Prewett à changer le contrat ! Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais Harry à signé un vrai contrat !"

" Je sais. Je m'en suis douté quand j'ai vu que le contrat était établi au nom de Harry potter, et j'en ai été convaincu quand James m'a parler de Ginnie."

" C'est très grave Sirius !" S'exclama Remus.

" Calme toi." Conseilla Sirius."Ce qui est fait, est fait. Nous ne pouvons rien y changer. Nous n'avons plus qu'à tirer le meilleur partie de tout cela."

" Mais tu ne comprend pas ! C'est un vrai contrat ! une copie à surement été envoyée au ministère de la magie !"

" Quoi ? Non ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Dumbledore ne doit pas le découvrir !"

" Tu vois le problème maintenant ?" Questionna Remus. " Que pouvons nous faire ?"

Sirius réfléchit un long moment. Puis une idée lui vint.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Remus. Je crois que j'ai la solution." Expliqua Sirius. " J'ai des amis au ministère de la magie française et je n'aurais aucun mal à obtenir leur copie."

" Mais qu'en est il pour le ministère de la magie anglaise ?"

" C'est la que j'aurais besoin de ton aide Remus. Une de mes petite cousine est auror depuis peu. Si tu pouvais lui porter un mot de ma part je suis sur qu'elle trouverait un moyen pour obtenir leur copie."

" Très bien." Soupira Remus. " Qui dois je aller voir ?"

" Elle s'appelle Nymphadora Tonk. Tout ce que tu aura à faire c'est de.."

" Oncle Remus !" S'exclama James. " Tu veux aussi m'aider à apprendre à lire ?"

Le sourire du jeune garçon était si communicatif que Remus ne pu s'empêcher de lui répondre. Il vit du coin de l'œil Sirius lui faire signe qu'ils reprendraient cette conversation plus tard.

" Bien sur Har.. James." Répondit Remus. " Qu'est ce que nous allons lire ?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly était nerveuse. Le jeune James Black devait leur rendre visite pour la première fois, et Molly ne voulait pas qu'il ai une mauvaise impression. Elle était bien consciente que sa maison n'avait surement rien à voir avec celle ou James habitait. Avec quatre enfants encore à la maison et Ron qui se remettait doucement de sa maladie, la maison était plutôt bruyante. Molly espérait juste que James ne soit pas trop désobligent envers eux.

Quand elle était rentrée Ginnie n'avait cesser de parler de James et de l'endroit ou il habitait. Arthur avait été ravie de découvrir que sa fille avait vécu pendant une semaine dans un village moldus, et il lui avait poser des tas de questions, dont elle n'avait pu fournir la réponse pour la plupart. Il semblait que son monde s'était résumé autour de James Black, elle en avait même oublier l'histoire de Harry Potter, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Mais cela était attendu dans un contrat de ce genre. Molly savait qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais la première place dans le cœur de sa fille, et cela la peinait fortement.

James avait été enchanté de découvrir le vrai monde de la magie, car jusqu'ici, il n'avait vu que son père et son oncle pratiquer de la magie, et il s'était demander si d'autres personnes en était capable. Son père lui avait bien expliquer que cela devait rester secret et James n'en avait jamais parler, même pas avec ses meilleurs amis. Mais hier son père lui avait demandé si il voulait rendre visite à Ginnie et James n'avait pas hésité à répondre par l'affirmative. Ginnie lui avait manqué quand elle était retournée chez ses parents, et il avait hâte de la revoir. Il avait donc préparer une valise et était aller acheter des gâteaux pour toute la famille Weasley, car son père lui avait dit qu'il était impolis de rendre visite à quelqu'un les mains vides. Il avait eu, encore une fois, du mal à s'endormir ce soir la.

Sirius avait lui même conduit son fils au plus proche village de sorciers. Cela leur avait prit une bonne partie de la matinée pour faire le chemin en voiture. Au village ils s'étaient rendus au café et Sirius avait prit son fils dans ses bras puis il avait utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Apparemment James avait adoré le voyage, car il demanda à son père si ils pouvaient encore faire un tour, ce qui fit rire une femme. James regarda la femme qui riait et il se prit d'affection pour elle immédiatement. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux que Ginnie, et James supposa que cette dame était sa mère. Il quitta les bras de son père et il se dirigea vers la femme, mais il stoppa net quand il se rendit compte que son père ne le suivait pas.

" Soit sage, James." Dit Sirius. " Ton oncle Remus viendra te rechercher dans une semaine."

" Tu ne reste pas, papa ?" Demanda James au bord des larmes.

" Je ne peux pas." Répondit tristement Sirius. " J'ai du travail à faire. Je t'aime, mon fils."

" Je t'aime aussi papa. A bientôt"

James sourit jusqu'au moment ou son père eu disparu. Après cela il fondit en larmes. Molly essaya de le consoler et petit à petit ses pleurs cessèrent.

" Tu as faim ?" Demanda Molly.

" Un petit peu. " Répondit timidement James.

" Vient donc." Dit Molly en lui prenant la main. " Ginnie et ses frères ne vont pas tarder à rentrer."

L'idée de revoir Ginnie rendit le sourire à James. Il regarda autour de lui et il fut enchanter de découvrir la maison de son amie.

" Madame Weasley, vous devez être très riche." Dit James.

Molly fut un peu déstabilisée par ce constat. Jamais personne n'aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient de l'argent en visitant le terrier.

" Pourquoi dis tu cela ?" Questionna elle malgré elle.

" Vous vivez dans un palais magique !" Dit James de la voix la plus convaincue.

A ce moment la, Molly se mit à aimer James comme l'un de ses fils. Et pour la première fois elle se félicita d'avoir accepter la proposition de sa famille. James Black serait un parfait époux pour Ginnie dans le future. Et entre temps Molly accepta volontiers le rôle de mère de remplacement pour le jeune garçon.

Le cri de ses enfants qui rentraient après avoir jouer ramena Molly à la réalité.

A suivre.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review.

Prochain chapitre : la semaine de Harry chez les Weasley.


	6. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos gentilles review. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire.

Chapitre 5

James croyait rêver. Jamais il n'avait vu une maison comme celle là et il espérait que son père le laisserait raconter sa visite à ses amis du village. Mais tout au fond de lui il en doutait. Bien que le terme de "moldus" ne soit pas très familier pour lui, il en avait facilement comprit le sens. James savait que lui, son père, et son oncle Remus pouvaient faire des choses que les autres gens du village ne pouvaient pas, mais il savait aussi que cela devait être tenu secret. Et de se retrouver dans une maison comme celle ci relevait du rêve.

James fut heureux d'entendre la voix de son amie à nouveau. Même si il ne l'avait dit à personne, elle lui avait manqué. Il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand il entendit les voix d'autres enfants qu'il ne connaissait pas. Naturellement James n'était pas un enfant timide, mais pour une fois, il hésitait à rejoindre les enfants. Son dilemme fut vite résolu quand il vit le visage souriant de son amie qui, justement, entrait dans la cuisine.

" James !" S'écria Ginnie. " Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es la depuis quand ? Maman ! Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que James était arrivé ?"

Molly fut très surprise par la réaction de sa fille. Jamais elle n'avait vu Ginnie si heureuse qu'elle ne l'était en ce moment. Et ce qui la surpris le plus fut le fait que le visage de James refléta la même joie que sa fille. Si elle avait eu le moindre doute quand au succès du contrat de fiançailles, tout ses doutes s'envolèrent. Elle avait espéré que, avec du temps, le contrat perde de sa force comme cela arrivait parfois, mais il lui fallait reconnaitre que ce ne serait surement pas le cas. Les deux enfants réagissaient comme si ils étaient deux adolescents et non pas deux jeunes enfants qu'ils étaient en réalité.

Le moment aurait pu devenir très désagréable si Fred et George n'étaient pas rentrés à la maison aussi. James fut surprit de voir a quel point les deux frères se ressemblaient. Il se demanda si il serait un jour capable de reconnaitre les frères, mais il en doutait. Il se demanda pendant une seconde comment leur parler, quand les jumeaux prirent les choses en main. Chacun d'entre eux prit James par un bras et ils l'emmenèrent dehors en dépit des protestations de Ginnie et de leur mère.

Avant qu'il ai eu le temps de réagir, James se retrouva au fond du jardin. Les deux frères se postèrent de manière à empêcher tout moyen pour James de s'échapper. James n'était pas vraiment sure de ce qui lui arrivait, et ilm se demandait comment réagir.

" Tu es James Black, non ?" Commença Fred.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux à notre soeur ?" Finit George.

" C'est mon amie. " Répondit James. " Je l'aime beaucoup."

" Tu ferait mieux" Commença George.

" Ou sinon" Continua Fred.

" tu auras"

" A faire à nous." Finirent ensemble les jumeaux.

James se sentait dépassé par les événements. Jamais il n'avait eu à faire face à une telle situation. Il répondit donc avec la plus parfaite sincérité.

" Jamais je ne ferait du mal à Ginnie !" S'exclama il. " Je ne laisserais jamais personne lui faire de mal !"

" Bien répondu." Dirent les frères. " Bienvenu dans la famille."

James se sentit vraiment accepté pour la première fois, et il se prit à sourire aux jumeaux. Il pensa que son séjour chez les Weasley serait finalement très agréable.

XXXXXXXXXX

James était chez son amie depuis un peu moins de quatre jours quand il fit une rencontre qui bouleversa sa vie. James était devenu très ami avec les jumeaux, et bien que son amitié avec eux soit moins profonde que celle qu'il partageait avec Ginnie, et ils passaient de nombreuses heures à jouer tout les quatre. James avait rencontrer Ron, le plus jeune frère, mais comme celui-ci se remettait juste d'une grave maladie, il n'avait pas passer beaucoup de temps avec eux. James espérait qu'a sa prochaine visite Ron pourrait quitter sa chambre pour plus que quelques minutes, car jusqu'ici ils n'avaient pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble quand Ron ne pouvait pas rester plus que quelques minutes éveillé.

Cet après-midi les jumeaux avaient trouver le moyen de forcer la placard ou les balais se trouvaient, et ils avaient convaincu James et Ginnie de venir jouer avec eux. James n'était jamais monté sur un balais, mais il ne voulait pas paraître comme un incapable et il prit l'un des balais. Il regarda faire les jumeaux et décida de les imiter, il espérait juste qu'ils ne tomberaient pas de son balais. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de paraitre idiot face à Ginnie. Il fut surprit de voir que, contrairement à ses craintes, il était capable de voler. Et à juger par leurs regards, les jumeaux étaient aussi surpris que lui. Seule Ginnie ne parut pas surprise, et ses yeux reflétèrent sa fierté. Et pour james il n'y eu pas de plus belle récompenses.

Ils jouaient depuis à peu près deux heures quand James nota quelque chose d'insolite. Une sorte de gros oiseau noir était en train d'attaquer un autre oiseau au plumage de feu. Sans même réfléchir James lança son balais en direction des deux oiseaux. Quand il se retrouva à proximité des deux oiseaux James tendit le bras et, à sa plus grande surprise, l'oiseau noir se trouva frapper par une gerbe d'étincelles rouges. L'oiseau noir lâcha sa proie et il s'enfuit en poussant un cri de rage. James vit l'oiseau rouge tomber et il plongea avec son balais pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol. James fut très heureux d'avoir réussi à sauver l'oiseau. Il attérit au sol en tenant toujours l'oiseau dans ses bras. l'oiseau rouge se mit à roucouler de manière à montrer sa reconnaissance et James sentit comme une connexion entre eux deux. A ce moment il leva les yeux et vit non seulement le regard émerveillé de ginnie mais aussi celui de Fred et de George.

James nomma l'oiseau Bip, comme dans le dessin animé moldu qu'il regardait avec ses amis chez lui. Il fut surprit de découvrir que son oiseau était un phénix, et il fut peiner d'entendre Mr Weasley dire que, vu la rareté de ces oiseaux, Bip devrait surement avoir déjà un propriétaire et que celui-ci voudrait sans doute récupérer son oiseau. James comprenait bien ce que Mr Weasley disait, mais il avait beaucoup de peine à l'idée que Bip ne reste pas avec lui. Arthur s'approcha de l'oiseau pour l'emmener au ministère de la magie et ainsi trouver son véritable propriétaire. Mais il ne put même pas poser la main sur le phénix car celui-ci se mit à crié et il se réfugia sur l'épaule de James. Arthur n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il semblait que Bip ai choisit son propriétaire, et que James soit celui la.

Le reste de la semaine se passa dans le calme. Arthur eu la confirmation de ses doutes quand il vit Bip pleurer lorsque James eu une mauvaise réaction à l'une des farce de Fred et George avant que Molly eu pu faire quoi que ce soit. James avait été mordu par une araignée à qui les jumeaux avaient donnés l'une de leur expérience, la rendant ainsi mille fois plus venimeuse. Et James aurait pu en mourire sans l'aide de Bip. Les jumeaux ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce genre de réaction et pour une fois ils acceptèrent sans broncher la punition de leur mère. Ils s'excusèrent auprès de James jusqu'au moment ou celui-ci en eu plus qu'assez et il les menace de ne plus être leur ami si jamais ils n'arrêtaient pas.

La veille de son départ, James mangeait tranquillement avec les Weasley quand Arthur ordonna à Ginnie et à lui de quitter la pièce immédiatement. molly prit les deux enfants par la main et elle courut avec eux jusqu'au grenier. Avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux, James eu le temps d'entendre Arthur dire.

" Monsieur Queudever, que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ?"

A suivre.

J'adore Fred et George, et je suis désolée si je les ai fait paraitre mauvais. Dites moi si vous avez aimer ce chapitre.

prochain chapitre : Ce que Sirius et Remus ont fait pendant les vacances de James.


	7. Chapter 6

Mon ordi m'ayant lamentablement lâcher, je me retrouve dans l'obligation d'aller au cyber-café pour mettre mes histoires en ligne. Comme cela me coute cher, je ne peux pas poster aussi vite que je le souhaiterais. En tout cas merci pour vos gentilles reviews. J'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre.

Chapitre 6

Aussitôt qu'il eu laisser James avec les Weasley, Sirius n'eut qu'une envie, ce fut de rouvrir la porte et de ramener son fils chez eux. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire cela tant pour lui que pour James. Si les événements avaient été autres et qu'il avait prit le temps de vérifier que le contrat que les jeunes enfants avaient signer était le bon, rien de tout ceci ne serait nécessaire. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il était indispensable que les deux enfants passent du temps ensemble, au moins deux ou trois fois par an jusqu'au moment ou James irait à l'école de magique.

Sirius utilisa les premiers jours à apparaitre un peu partout autour du globe en faisant bien attention à ce qu'il soit remarquer. Il tenait absolument à ce que Dumbledore retrouve sa trace. Jusqu'ici il avait fait tout son possible pour que Dumbledore ne le retrouve pas, mais maintenant que James était en sécurité avec les Weasley pour la semaine, il était plus que temps que cette conversation ai lieu. Ce fut trois jours après que Sirius se retrouva face à face avec son ennemi intime.

" Bonjour Sirius." Dit Dumbledore avec sa voix toujours aimable. " Il est temps que nous parlions."

" Je le crois aussi, Dumbledore." Répondit Sirius calmement.

" Vous êtes enfin raisonnable, Sirius. Maintenant dites moi ou est Harry Potter. Il est plus que temps que le jeune Potter retourne dans la seule famille qui lui reste."

" Vous vous trompez, Dumbledore. Harry est en sécurité, et pour rien au monde je ne le retirerai de l'endroit ou il se trouve." Dit furieusement Sirius.

" Comment pouvez vous en être sur ?" Dit un Dumbledore très irrité de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait. " Sirius ! Croyez vous réellement que le jeune Harry soit plus en sécurité avec vous qu'il ne le serait avec la famille de sa mère ? J'aurais placer un charme du sang autour de leur maison. Harry aurait alors totalemet été en sureté. Croyez vous qu'il soit plus en sécurité avec vous qui êtes rechercher par les mangemorts restants ?"

" Je n'ai jamais dit ça !" S'exclama Sirius. " Harry n'est pas rester avec moi. Je l'ai confié à une famille qui l'aime pour ce qu'il est réellement et pas parce qu'il est un "survivant". Je sais que c'est ce que James et Lily auraient voulus."

Dumbledore sembla surprit de cela et Sirius sentit le vieux sorcier qui tentait de lire dans son esprit. Sirius sourit intérieurement. Lui et James avaient apprit à bloquer la legimencie de Dumbledore quand ils étaient encore étudiants et le vieux sorcier ne s'en était jamais aperçu. Dumbledore sembla satisfait de ce qu'il découvrit et il poussa un petit soupir.

" Je suppose que rien ne vous fera changer d'avis ?" Demanda il tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

" Non." Dit Sirius. " Je ne fait que respecter les souhaits de mes amis en faisant cela."

" Très bien." Soupira Dumbledore. " Tant que Harry est en sécurité je ne dirais rien. Mais je vous prévient Sirius, Si quelque chose devait arriver au jeune Harry, vous découvrirez que je peux être un ennemi impitoyable."

" Je n'ai pas garder Harry avec moi pour les mêmes raisons. Je dois retrouver Peter car vous êtes incapable de le faire. De plus, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à protéger."

" Votre fils ?" Dit Dumbledore. " Je suis au courant pour lui."

" Bien sur que vous l'êtes." Répondit Sirius. " James n'a jamais été un secret. C'est aussi pour assurer sa sécurité que j'ai confier Harry à ces personnes."

" Dans ce cas, nous nous reverrons quand Harry commencera ses études."

Dumbledore transplana juste après ces mots. Sirius laissa alors échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Dumbledore parle de James, mais il se sentait très fier de lui pour ne pas avoir montrer à quel point le fait que Dumbledore sache pour James était effrayant. Mais maintenant le plus dur était passer. Sirius savait que Dumbledore tiendrait sa promesse, car le vieux sorcier avait bien vu que Sirius n'hésiterait pas à révéler les plans de Dumbledore si cela se révélait nécessaire. Sirius se mit à rire. Il avait échapper à Dumbledore, et pour encore quelques années James serait à l'abris. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus avait été très surpris quand il avait fait la connaissance de Nymphadora Tonk. La jeune fille était tellement pleine de joie de vivre que Remus ne savait pas comment agir avec elle. Lors de leur première rencontre, elle avait tout de suite dit que s'ils devaient devenir amis, alors il devait l'appeler Tonk. Remus fut surprit que quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas veuille devenir son amie, mais le sourire que la jeune femme lui rendit lui fit souhaiter être ami avec elle.

Cela lui avait prit presque toute la semaine avant que Tonk ne soit capable de subtiliser le document que Remus cherchait. Dire qu'elle avait été surprise quand elle avait prit connaissance de document était comme dire que l'eau glacée était froide. Remus sut tout de suite que la jeune femme savait ce que contenait le document et il décida de tout lui raconter. Il y passa une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais il fut heureux de voir que Tonk avait tout comprit. Il en fut encore plus heureux quand elle lui dit que désormais elle les aiderait. Sans savoir pourquoi, il espérait la revoir bientôt car il allait lui manquer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius retourna à sa maison Square Grimmault, après sa conversation avec Dumbledore. Depuis cinq ans il avait éviter de retourner la bas, mais si il était réellement honnête avec lui cela faisait bien plus longtemps qu'il détestait cette maison. Si cela avait été en son pouvoir, il l'aurait vendue depuis bien longtemps. Mais les sortilèges lancés par les anciens membres de la famille Black l'en empêchait. Sirius ne rentrait qu'a contre-cœur dans cette maison. Mais il avait prit conscience que pour son bien James devait non seulement connaitre le monde des moldus dans lequel, ils vivaient mais aussi celui de la magie. Et il aurait besoin d'aide pour cela.

Sirius rentra dans la maison et il appela la seule personne pour laquelle il était venu.

" Creature ! Viens ici immédiatement !"

" Le maître a appeler ?" Demanda l'elfe de maison.

" Oui." Grogna Siriuis. " As tu vu dans quel état est cette maison ? Comment as tu pu laisser les choses évoluer comme cela ?"

" Creature a fait ce qu'il à pu, maître. Sans le maître, Creature n'est rien."

Sirius sentit comme un choc violent. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Creature eu tellement besoin de lui. Il se sentait à la fois coupable et en colère. Il se rendit compte avec une force poignante que Creature avait commencer à glisser sur le chemin de la folie, et que si il n'était pas revenu aujourd'hui alors le vieux elfe serait devenu complétement fou. Sa culpabilité grandit, mais il la cacha sous un masque de colère.

" Comment oses tu, Creature ?" Cria il. " JE SUIS LE MAITRE ! Ne l'oubli jamais ! Maintenant rend cette maison habitable !"

Creature baissa la tête mais Sirius eu le temps de voir un éclair de joie dans le regard de l'elfe.

Creature se mit tout de suite au travail et en quelques jours il fit des merveilles. Sirius fut très surprit quand il dit à Creature qu'ils devaient partir et que l'elfe hocha la tête. Il disparut dans un craquement sonore puis il revint avec une sorte de médaillon dans les mains. Creature expliqua à Sirius que le maitre Regulus avait confier la garde de cet objet à Creature avant que le mage noir ne le tue. Creature dit que comme Sirius était le nouveau maître, il était normal que la garde de l'objet lui revienne.

Alina avait expliquer à Sirius comment reconnaitre un Horcruxe, et Sirius lança le sort. Quand il vit la couleur que prit l'objet il n'eut aucun doute quand à ce qu'il était réellement. Il prit le plus grand soin en manipulant l'objet et il l'enferma dans un coffre en plomb, comme Alina l'avait fait avec celui qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de James. Puis lui et Creature transplanèrent jusqu'à la maison de Sirius et de James. Creature avait été ravi quand Sirius lui avait expliquer qu'il aurait la tache de prendre soin et de protéger James Black. Creature s'était occuper de Regulus et il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir s'occuper d'un nouveau jeune sorcier, bien qu'il se doutait que le maître ne lui laisserait pas apprendre n'importe quoi à son fils.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus vint rechercher James à la fin de la semaine comme convenu. Il salua les Weasley et il attendit que James descende. Pendant ce temps il regarda autour de lui et il fut surprit de voir un phénix percher sur le bord de la cheminée. Remus se demanda comment les Weasley avaient put se payer un tel oiseau. Les phénix étaient très rare et il fallait payer très cher pour en acheter un. Seule les très anciennes familles de sorcier avaient les moyens de s'en offrir un, ce qui n'était évidement pas le cas des Weasley. Remus ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'oiseau. Son plumage était d'un rouge vif et il avait d'étonnants yeux violets, très rare chez ce genre d'oiseau. Remus reconnu tout de suite un animal sauvage. Ceci expliquait peut être pourquoi il était chez les Weasley.

Ce fut le bruit de pas qui sorti Remus de sa contemplation de l'oiseau.

" Oncle Remus !" S'exclama James. " Tu es venu !"

" Bien sur James. Dit au revoir à tes amis et rentrons."

James couru dire au revoir à Mr et Mme Weasley et à leurs enfants. Et si il tenu la petite Ginnie un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras, cela ne fut pas assez longtemps pour que cela soit préoccupant pour les adultes. Puis James retourna près de Remus et il tendit le bras. A la plus grande surprise de Remus, Le phénix quitta son perchoir et vint se poser sur le bras tendu de James, puis il grimpa le long du bras du jeune garçon pour venir se percher sur son épaule.

" Oncle Remus, je te présente Bip." Dit James d'une voix toute fière. " C'est mon ami."

Remus ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Et il sorti sans un autre mot avec le jeune James qui le suivait et le phénix toujours percher sur l'épaule de James.

Quand ils se furent éloignés, James prit la main de Remus. Il regardait en direction du sol, mais Remus sentait que James avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

" Oncle Remus ? Est ce que tu peux aider les Weasley ?" Demanda il timidement.

" Les aider ? comment cela ?" Demanda Remus.

" Un monsieur méchant est venu hier soir et Mme Weasley n'a pas arrêter de pleurer après son départ." Dit tristement James. " Je n'aime pas voir Madame Weasley pleurer."

" Je ne sais pas si je peux les aider mais je vais essayer." Promis Remus, ce qui rendit le sourire à James. " Comment s'appelle ce méchant homme ?"

" Monsieur Queudever." Répondit James.

James ne comprit pas pourquoi son oncle s'était raidit à ce nom, et il eu un peu peur.

" Est ce que ce" monsieur t'as vu ?" Demanda Remus d'une voix sec.

" Non. " Répondit James visiblement perdu. " Mme Weasley nous a fait sortir de la pièce avant que ce monsieur n'entre dans la maison. J'ai juste entendu son nom avant que Mme Weasley nous emmène voir la harpie."

James continua de parler de sa semaine à Remus sans se rendre compte que ce dernier ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Il avait été prévu que Reus et James prennent la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer en France. Et pour éviter tout problèmes au Weasley, ils devaient utiliser la cheminée de la maison de Sirius à Londre. Mais avant de prendre la poudre dans sa main, Remus regarda James droit dans les yeux.

" James." Dit il sérieusement. " Ne dit rien à ton père à propos de ce monsieur Queudever."

" Pourquoi ?" Demanda James.

" Parce que cela l'inquièterai et qu'il serait triste. Tu ne veux pas que ton papa soit triste, non ? Et je te promet que j'aiderais les Weasley"

" Non, bien sur !" S'exclama James." Je ne dirais rien. Je te le promet oncle Remus !"

Remus sourit à James et il prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Il était temps pour lui de retrouver son père. Non pas son père biologique mais son père de cœur. Tout irait bien, Remus se le promit.

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimer. Je ne pourrait sans doute pas poster un autre chapitre avant que la paye ne soit tombée, mais j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette histoire. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review et à bientôt.

Prochain chapitre : Quelques années ont passées.


	8. Chapter 7

Merci à vous tous. Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire vous plaise. Voici la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez autant.

Chapitre 7

La vie de James Black continua calmement pendant les deux années suivantes. James avait été très heureux quand il avait reçu la lettre de Ginnie lui disant que son oncle Remus avait chassé définitivement monsieur Queudever. James avait remercier son oncle quand il l'avait vu après avoir reçu cette lettre. Mais Remus avait afficher une mine déçu et il lui avait dit que malheureusement le méchant homme avait réussi à s'échapper. James avait senti combien son oncle était frustré de ne pas avoir été capable de parler avec cet homme, et il avait décidé de ne plus en parler. Mais il n'oublia pas le nom de cet homme, car quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'il était important de ne jamais l'oublier.

Comme James l'avait senti, Remus était furieux que Peter ai réussi à s'échapper. Pourtant il avait fait tout son possible pour que le rat ne lui échappe pas cette fois. Il avait passer des journées entières sans même se reposer, poster près du terrier. Et sa patience avait été récompensée. Le rat était revenu voir les Weasley quelques semaines après qu'il eu manquer de peu de rencontrer James. Remus avait été dégouter de voir le misérable rat se pavaner comme si il était le maître du jeu, et cela lui avait prit tout son self contrôle pour ne pas se jeter tout de suite sur le rat et le battre à plate couture comme il le méritait. Il avait suivi discrètement Peter et il avait écouter sza conversation avec les Weasley dans l'espoir de découvrir ou le rat s'était cacher pendant tout ce temps. Sans chance malheureusement.

Remus avait prit la décision de se jeter sur Peter quand celui-ci quitterait la maison. Mais un évènement imprévu se passa. Au lieu de sortir normalement, Remus vit le rat stupéfié les Weasley et se diriger vers les étages. Un mauvais pressentiment fit que Remus se mit a suivre Peter. Ce qu'il découvrit à l'étage supérieur. Peter était pencher sur le corps inconscient du plus jeune fils Weasley, et il essayait de lui faire boire une étrange potion. Remus avait eu alors le choix de capturer le rat immédiatement ou bien d'essayer d'empêcher que le jeune garçon boive la potion, il ne pouvait pas faire les deux. Finalement il décida que sauver la vie du jeune Weasley était prioritaire et il agit en conséquence. Le rat avait profiter de ce moment pour s'enfuir avec sur le visage une peur abjecte. Remus avait tenter de rejoindre le rat mais celui-ci avait réussi à s'échapper. Et Remus doutait fortement que les Weasley revoient un jour le rat.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius et Alina dinaient encore une fois ensemble. Depuis un peu plus de deux ans qu'ils se connaissaient, ils en étaient venus à s'apprécier de plus en plus. Leur quête commune des horcruxes les avaient rapprocher, et les soins que Alina dispensait à James étaient fortement appréciés par Sirius. Pour la première fois de sa vie il comprenait comment James avait pu être autant fasciné par Lily Evans. Il éprouvait le même genre de sentiment pour Alina, bien qu'il s'en défendit. Pour le monde des sorciers, Sirius s'était marié avec Elisabeth Dupont peu avant la naissance de Harry Potter, et son fils était né au mois de Janvier de l'année suivante. Sirius était très fier du travail de ses amis au ministère de la magie française qui avaient créer tout les document et ainsi rendu réel la vie de James Black. Il remerciait aussi intérieurement Elisabeth qui avait accepter de jouer le jeu et qui était morte en emportant leur secret. Elisabeth avait été une vague connaissance de Sirius jusqu'à ce que celui ci ai la garde du jeune Harry. Ce fut Elisabeth qui lui proposa cet accord quand il la revit quelques jours après qu'il eu emménager dans la maison en France. La jeune femme était mourante et elle voulait faire quelque choses de sa vie. Elisabeth était très intelligente et il ne lui avait pas fallut plus de quelques minutes pour appréhender la situation. Elisabeth n'avait plus eu de familles vivante et elle avait décider de faire tout son possible pour permettre au jeune Potter d'avoir une nouvelle vie.

Alina vit que Sirius était perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis tout ce temps, elle avait comprit que ses sentiments pour lui avaient changer du tout au tout. Si, au début elle avait été fascinée par sa beauté et sa personnalité, maintenant elle avait apprit à mieux le connaitre, et elle appréciait maintenant son drôle d'humour. Et si elle était franche avec elle même, elle devait admettre que elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais elle n'était pas sur qu'il l'aime autant qu'elle l'aimait. Bien sur, ils passaient de merveilleux moments ensembles, mais elle voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

Sirius envisageait de demander à Alina de l'épouser. Mais il se demandait si elle accepterait sa demande. Bien sur, il savait qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup mais il doutait qu'elle l'aime comme lui avait apprit à l'aimer. Ce fut James qui avait fait pencher la décision. Avant de demander à Alina si elle voulait devenir sa femme, Sirius avait parler de son choix à James. Il s'était attendu à ce que son fils s'oppose à cette idée. Mais la seule chose que James avait demandé était si son père oublierait sa mère si il se mariait avec Alina. Et quand Sirius lui jura qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier Lily, c'était le surnom que son père donnait à sa mère, alors James sourit et il lui dit qu'il aimerait beaucoup avoir Alina pour nouvelle maman.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Le mariage de Sirius et Alina eu lieu à l'été suivante. James et Ginnie étaient présents et tout à fait heureux d'être les témoins à ce mariage. Ce fut l'idée de Alina de partager ce moment avec Ginnie. Sirius lui avait parler du contrat magique et de ses conséquences. Alina avait alors comprit que quoi qu'il arrive la vie de James et de Ginnie seraient liés à tout jamais. Alina décida donc que la jeune Weasley devrait partager le plus possible leur vie et elle avait convaincu Molly de laisser Ginnie partager ce moment avec eux.

Après la cérémonie, Sirius et Alina partirent en voyage de noce. James reparti avec Ginnie chez les Weasley pour y passer un mois. James était heureux de revoir les jumeaux, car il savait que l'année prochaine il ne pourrait plus les voir que durant les vacances car ils allaient rentrer à Poudlard à la prochaine rentrée. James ne voyait pas d'un très bon oeil de passer tout son temps avec seulement Ginnie et Ron. Bien sur Ginnie n'était pas le problème. James ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné par l'évidente jalousie de Ron. James n'avait jamais rien fait pour montrer que sa famille avait plus d'argent que les Weasley. Mais Ron prenait tout mal et James l'évitait le plus possible. Mais peut être que avec le temps Ron changerait d'attitude et ils pourraient peut être un jour devenir amis.

A suivre.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de me mettre une review.

prochain chapitre : la rentrée scolaire de James dans sa nouvelle école.


	9. Chapter 8

Merci à vous tous ! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de review, ni de personne mettant cette histoire en favorite. J'ai longtemps hésiter quand à l'école ou James irait, et je pense que la solution que j'ai choisit est la meilleure. Mon erreur pour le château à été corrigée, désolée pour mon "annerie".J'espère que vous aimerez.

Chapitre 8

La veille de sa première rentrée scolaire à l'école de sorcellerie, James ne put trouver le sommeil. Il était trop excité pour cela. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela ! Son père lui avait parler de son temps passer à Poudlard, et sa mère de Beaubaton. James avait été très heureux quand il avait reçu sa lettre de Beaubaton. Il avait été un peu déçu de ne pas aller à Poudlard comme ses parents, mais Alina avait eu tôt fait de lui changer les idées en lui parlant de tout ce qu'il pourrait faire à Beaubaton. Et en plus, l'un de ses meilleur ami moldu avait lui aussi reçu une lettre de Beaubaton et James savait qu'il ne serait pas seul.

S'il avait été envoyé à Poudlard, James savait qu'il se serait retrouver seul, car Ginnie ne devrait rentrer à Poudlard que l'année prochaine. Et même si ses relations avec Ron Weasley s'étaient améliorées, ils n'en étaient pas au point d'être les meilleurs amis du monde. Ron et James reconnaissaient les qualités de l'autre, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils s'appréciaient. Ils étaient plus des connaissances que de réels amis, mais cela convenait à James. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il aurait à passer toute sa vie avec Ron. Bien qu'il aimât beaucoup Ginnie, il se savait bien trop jeune pour envisager de passer sa vie avec une seule personne. Et peut être que dans l'avenir il rencontrerait quelqu'un avec qui il voudrait passer sa vie, et Ronald Weasley ne serait plus un problème.

Sirius sourit quand il vint réveiller son fils le jour de la rentrée scolaire. Il trouva James allonger sur le sol comme si, a bout de force, il s'était laissé tomber là de fatigue. Il comprenait ce que James pouvait ressentir. Sirius se rappelait qu'il avait été aussi anxieux avant sa première rentrée. En y repensant, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il avait été chanceux d'être avec James et Remus, et il espérait que son fils ai la même chance. Sirius caressa doucement le front de James et encore une fois il fut reconnaissant à sa femme d'avoir extrait le horcruxe de la tête de James. Car en faisant cela elle avait effacer la première preuve de la véritable identité de James. La cicatrice qui était la preuve de sa victoire sur Voldemort n'était plus qu'un ancien souvenir. Sirius sourit en voyant que sous ses doigts seule la peau intacte apparaissait.

xxxxxxxxxx

Contrairement à Poudlard, les parents emmenèrent leurs enfants jusqu'à l'entrée de Beaubaton. Le château magique se trouvait en plein cœur de la forêt de Broceliandre, bien loin du circuit touristique des moldus. Ce furent Merlin et Viviane, la dame du lac, qui avaient construit ce château après la chute de Camelot et la mort du roi Arthur. Les moldus en avaient fait une légende comme quoi Viviane retenait Merlin prisonnier en plein centre de la forêt, mais en fait les deux sorciers avaient fuit l'Angleterre pour se réfugier là. Ils avaient construit un endroit ou ils avaient commencer à apprendre la magie aux jeunes sorciers Français. Et à leur mort, d'autres avaient prit la relève.

James avait été très heureux quand ses parents lui avaient permis d'emmener Bip avec lui. Ils avaient essayés de le convaincre d'acheter un hibou, mais force avait été pour eux de reconnaitre que le lien de James avec Bip était trop profond pour cela. Non seulement le jeune garçon avait été inconsolable quand son père lui avait dit que Bip devait rester à la maison, mais Bip aussi avait été déprimé. Le phénix s'était mis à chanter d'une manière si bouleversante que même Sirius s'était senti malheureux de l'entendre. Donc, finallement, ils avaient céder et ils avaient écrit une lettre au directeur de Beaubaton, Madame Maxime, pour qu'elle autorise James à venir à l'école avec son phénix. Mme Maxime était venue en personne voir les Black, et elle avait fini par accepter en voyant que le lien entre le phénix et son maitre était déjà en place et que rien ne pourrait le briser.

James embrassa très fort ses parents avant de passer le portail d'entrée avec Bip perché sur son épaule comme d'habitude. Il sourit à Stéphane, son ami moldu qui était venu avec eux, et il tourna son regard vers le château. James avait visiter les château de la Loire avec ses parents et il trouvait que le château ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Chenonceau car il avait été construit en partie sur l'eau. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu de si bel endroit. Il fut heureux de savoir qu'il allait passer les sept prochaines années à étudier ici. Et à juger par son visage Stéphane éprouvait les mêmes sentiments.

XXXXXXXXXx

Tout les élèves rentrèrent ensembles dans le hall d'entrée. Les élèves les plus anciens se dirigèrent vers les grands panneaux, laissant les premières années au milieu de la pièce. Au son de la cloche, tout les élèves se turent. La directrice apparue en haut des marches et James pensa que la femme devait faire partie de la famille des géants car elle paraissait encore plus grande que quand elle était venue leur rendre visite pour la première fois. De sa voix tonitruante, elle expliqua comment l'école fonctionnait. James ne fut pas surprit d'apprendre que, contrairement à Poudlard, les élèves n'étaient pas répartis en différentes maison mais par années. Les dortoires prenaient toute une aile du château et il y avait un étage par année. Les premières années étaient au rez-de-chaussée et les septièmes années au sixième étage. James apprit que leur emploi du temps de l'année était affiché sur les panneaux et il se dirigea vers celui des premières années pour noter les cours qu'il aurait à suivre.

Après cela les portes du réfectoire s'ouvrirent et tout les élèves virent se placer la ou ils voulaient. James et Stéphane se retrouvèrent à une table avec quatre autre élèves. Une jeune fille d'une beauté éblouissante vint leur demander si elle pouvait manger avec eux, et quatre des occupants de la table acquiescèrent avec une grande joie et un profond désir dans leurs yeux. Les deux seuls qui ne furent pas affecter furent une jeune fille de première année et James. James ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas sous le charme de la jeune fille comme les autres, mais il ne lui trouvait rien de spécial et il se comporta normalement avec elle. La jeune fille sembla apprécier cela, et très vite, toput les deux se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Quand il fut temps d'aller se coucher, James se promis de revoir Fleur à nouveau. Il avait adorer pouvoir parler avec elle et il espérait pouvoir le refaire bientôt.

Le lendemain, les cours commencèrent pour la plus grande joie de James. Il adora tout ses cours avec une préférence pour les cours de charme, d'histoire de la magie et de potion. Le charme était enseigner par le professeur Letilleuil et James n'avait aucun mal à suivre ses cours. Madame Maxime, la directrice, enseignait l'histoire de la magie, et James avait toujours aimer l'histoire. Mais sa matière préférée fut les potions. Le professeur Dubouchon faisait classe dans une clairière magiquement protégée par un dôme invisible . James adorait les feux sur lesquels les marmites étaient poser car ils ressemblaient aux feux de camp moldus. Et le professeur ne se contentait pas de leur pointer une potion à faire, il leur expliquait aussi comment chaque éléments nécessaires pour faire la potion agissaient et les conséquences d'une erreur. De fait, il était très rare qu'un élève rate sa potion.

James et Stéphane s'étaient fait de nombreux amis parmis ceux de leur année et James espérait bien rentrer dans l'équipe de quiditch de la première année, car comme pour les cours, les équipes étaient partagée en année. Son père lui avait apprit les rudiment du vol et il s'était bien entrainer avec les Weasley. Il attendait avec impatience les essais. Et plus le temps passait plus il était heureux d'être ici. Il écrivait souvent à Ginnie pour lui racconter sa vie à Beaubaton, ainsi qu'a ses parents. Et après quelques semaines, les élèves ne faisaient plus attention quand Bip rentrait avec les autres hiboux apportant le courrier. James Black était un élève comme les autres et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

A suivre.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour Ron, mais je voulais juste montrer qu'il ne serait pas le meilleur ami de James, c'est tout. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review.

prochain chapitre : La réaction de Dumbledore.


	10. Chapter 9

Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour mon erreur. Etant d'origine ardennaise et vivant en bourgogne, je n'ai visiter le château de Chambort qu'une fois lorsque j'avais huit ans. Et dans mon esprit Beaubaton ressemblait à cela. Mais trop de chablis lors de la saint vincent m'ont fait mélanger les deux château. Donc le château est comme celui de Chambort avec des couloirs construits au dessus des canaux. Encore une fois désolée pour ceux qui habitent la Loire. Désormais je me contenterais de ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Merci aux autres pour vos gentilles review. un court chapitre avec le point de vue de Dumbledore. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9

Dumbledore n'était pas resté inactif durant les années qui avaient suivie sa discussion avec Sirius. Il avait rapidement découvert que le jeune Black passait une partie de ses vacances chez les Weasley. Et il avait tenté de les convaincre de le laisser venir parler avec James pendant l'une de ces visites. Mais Molly Weasley avait tout simplement refuser. Et comme le danger que représentait Voldemort semblait passé, Dumbledore n'avait trouver aucun arguments pour faire changer d'avis Molly. Il avait donc dut se résigner à espionner les Black de loin.

Dumbledore avait été choqué d'apprendre que Sirius avait épouser Alina. Il avait espéré que Sirius épouse une femme qu'il aurait pu manipuler, mais avec Alina c'était chose impossible. Dumbledore avait toujours cru en une deuxième chance, et à l'époque Tom n'était pas encore Voldemort. Dumbledore avait du faire un choix, et malheureusement il s'était trompé. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le père d'Alina serait autant affecté par le sort qu'il avait lancé. Et maintenant toute la famille était contre lui. Et la famille de Alina avait de nombreuses connexions dans le monde des sorciers. Bien plus qu'il n'en avait lui même.

Dumbledore avait espéré que sa surveillance lui permettrait de découvrir ou Sirius avait cacher le jeune Potter. Malheureusement sans succès. Dumbledore devait reconnaitre que Sirius était plus malin qu'il ne l'avait penser. Pas une seule fois Sirius ne s'était rendu chez les parents adoptif de Harry. Mais cela était compréhensible, car même si Voldemort n'était plus une menace, ses disciples étaient toujours en liberté. Et Dumbledore n'avait aucun doute sur le sort du jeune Potter si les mangemort le trouvait.

XXXXXXX

Avant la rentrée scolaire Dumbledore vérifia si une lettre avait bien été envoyée au jeune Potter. Et il fut très désappointer quand il découvrit que Harry ne faisait pas partie des futur élèves de Poudlard. Il existait plusieurs possibilité pour expliquer cela. Peut être que le jeune Harry avait été envoyé dans une autre école. Ou bien qu'il viendrait à Poudlard sous un autre nom. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour cacher le vrai nom d'un élève, pas de la magie du château. Dumbledore se résigna finalement à attendre la rentrée scolaire pour voir si le jeune Potter ne serait pas la sous une autre identité.

Dumbledore avait placé un sortilège dans la grotte ou les premières années débarquaient. Comme cela si Harry Potter faisait partie des nouveaux élèves, il en serait tout de suite informé. Malheureusement sans succès. Dumbledore ne prêta pas grande attention à la cérémonie de répartition cette année. Il était bien trop anxieux et en colère pour cela. Il attendit d'être dans son bureau pour laisser éclater sa colère. Sirius lui avait menti ! Et Dumbledore ne lui pardonnerait jamais. maintenant il allait devoir contacter les autres directeur des écoles de magie pour voir sin ils avaient Harry Potter parmis leurs élèves. Quelle perte de temps pour ses projets !

A suivre.

Un court chapitre je sais, mais je n'ai pas la forme. Je posterait la suite durant la semaine prochaine, promis. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une reviw.

prochain chapitre : Quiditch.


	11. Chapter 10

Comme promis, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de review pour le précédent chapitre, alors un gros merci à tous ceux qui m'en on laisser. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 10

Madame Maxime avait bien reçu la lettre de Dumbledore, et elle réfléchissait pour savoir quoi lui répondre. D'un coté elle aurait été vraiment flatté que le célèbre Harry Potter fasse ses études à Beaubaton, car cela donnerait un certain prestige à son école, mais d'un autre coté elle ne souhaitait pas découvrir la vérité, car si le jeune homme avait choisit d'étudier la magie sous un autre nom afin d'échapper à une popularité dont il n'était pas consciemment responsable, madame Maxime n'avait aucun droit de renier ses souhaits. Elle prit un long moment pour réfléchir à cela et elle en vint à la seule conclusion logique dans une telle situation. Elle prit sa plus belle plume et rédigea sa lettre à l'intention du professeur Dumbledore.

Madame Maxime n'appréciait pas les méthodes d'enseignements de Poudlard. Elle trouvait ridicule de séparer les élèves dans différentes maisons et de les faire s'affronter. Bien sur cela motivait les élèves dans leur travail, mais cela créait aussi de fortes dissensions entre les élèves. Beaubaton avait une autre façon de faire les choses et, a part lors des match de quiditch, tout les élèves s'entendaient bien ensembles. Bien sur, bien souvent les élèves restaient avec ceux de leur année, ce qui était normal pour les élèves des quatre premières années. Après, les élèves avaient tendances à plus se mélanger entre eux. Il existait cependant des exceptions comme le jeune Black.

Ce jeune garçon était incroyable, madame Maxime en convenait. Il avait réussi l'exploit de faire sortir un peu Fleur Delacourt de sa coquille. La jeune sorcière était l'une des plus douée de son année, mais les gens oubliaient vite ses capacités en voyant son incroyable beauté. Madame Maxime avait été désolée de la voir se refermer sur elle même à chaque fois qu'un garçon la regardait avec envie. Bien sur ce ne devait pas être facile d'avoir de vrais amis quand une partie des élèves la regardait avec désir et l'autre avec jalousie. Mais il semblait que le jeune Black soit totalement insensible à ce genre de beauté, et il traitait Fleur comme il traitait ses autres amis, filles ou garçon. Et cela faisait un bien fou à la jeune fille. En échange elle l'aidait dans ses études et le jeune James promettait de devenir un sorcier de premier ordre.

Les pensées de la directrice furent stoppées quand elle entendit des cris de joie provenant du stade de quiditch. Les essais pour trouver les membres de l'équipe de quiditch des premières années venait de commencer, et madame Maxime se dépêcha de finir la lettre dans laquelle elle informait Dumbledore que Harry Potter ne faisait pas partie de ses élèves. Elle précisa qu'elle avait fait des recherches minutieuses, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge car elle avait observer les nouveaux élèves et aucuns n'avaient la cicatrice bien trop célèbre sur leur front. Satisfaite de sa lettre, la directrice l'envoya à son destinataire, puis elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le stade pour assister aux essais. C'était une des joies de son travail qu'elle n'aurait échanger pour rien au monde.

XXXXXXXXX

James était nerveux. Aujourd'hui allait se décidé d'une grande partie de son avenir au sein de l'école. Les essais pour les places au sein de l'équipe de quiditch commenceraient dans quelques minutes. James s'était entrainer avec les Weasley et avec son père bien des fois, mais il savait qu'il n'y aurait que sept places. Bien sur, il pourrait faire partie des remplaçants mais cela ne lui convenait pas. Il voulait jouer au quiditch ! Son père n'y avait jamais jouer mais James savait que son oncle dont il portait le nom, y avait jouer lui au poste de poursuiveur. Et James était bien conscient que son père aimerait que James soit poursuiveur aussi. Depuis une demi-heure il jouait avec sa nourriture sans rien avaler, il ne pouvait pas. Soudain il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule. Il releva la tête pour voir que Bip s'était à nouveau poser sur lui. Cela n'attira pas l'attention des autres élèves car son phénix l'avait déjà fait plus d'une fois depuis la rentrée scolaire. Par contre le léger chant qu'il poussa attira tout les regards sur eux. Mais James n'en avait que cure car, comme par magie, toutes ses peurs venaient de la quitter. Il s'attaqua avec entrain à son repas.

James regardait autour de lui avec des yeux émerveillé. Enfin ! Il allait pouvoir montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Il enfourcha son balais et prit son envol avec la dizaine d'autres premières années qui postulaient pour le poste de poursuiveur. Le gardien avait déjà été choisit, ainsi que son remplaçant qui, pour la plus grande joie de James se trouvait être son amis Stéphane. James adorait la sensation que l'on avait lorsque l'on volait. Malheureusement, jusqu'ici il n'avait rien pu prouver car il n'avait eu le souaffle que quelques secondes et avait été incapable de marquer un but. Il espérait avoir bientôt une autre occasion quand quelque chose retint son regard. Il avait vu passer une sorte d'éclair doré derrière la masse compacte que formait ses concurrents. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Il se lança à la poursuite de la boule dorée sans même se rendre compte que les élèves qui postulaient pour le poste d'attrapeurs continuaient à chercher le vif d'or sans succès.

Maintenant James s'amusait réellement. Il tournait, virait, évitait les cognard et les autres joueurs tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus de son objectif. Bien sur, les autres postulants attrapeurs s'étaient mis à le suivre, mais James avait bien trop d'avances sur eux pour qu'ils aient un espoir de le rattraper. Le vif d'or fit un looping et James suivit. Il piqua vers le sol puis remonta, et James continua à gagner du terrain sur lui. S'était comme si le jeune homme avait enfin trouver sa place. Il en oublia son souhait de devenir poursuiveur, ce qu'il voulait réellement s'était de devenir l'attrapeur. Il tint d'une main son balais et il lança son autre main en direction de la balle dorée. Et, à sa plus grande joie il sentit la petite balle tenter se s'échapper de sa main. Il conserva sa prise sur la balle et attérit au sol, puis il regarda autour de lui. Il vit le professeur de potion qui courait vers lui en souriant.

Le professeur Dubouchon avait été assigner comme capitaine provisoire de l'équipe de quiditch des premières années. Cela était une pratique courante à Beaubaton qu'un professeur soit capitaine de l'équipe durant les trois premières années afin de permettre à l'équipe de découvrir lequel d'entre eux serait le plus à même de devenir leur capitaine. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si le professeur Dubouchon était un néophyte en la matière. Car avant de devenir professeur de potion, il avait jouer professionnellement au quiditch, il avait même fait partie de l'équipe de France. Malheureusement il s'était gravement blessé lors d'un match ce qui avait mit fin à sa carrière. Mais comme il avait toujours été très doué pour les potions, madame Maxime lui avait laisser une chance de devenir professeur de potion, et il devait reconnaître qu'il adorait son nouveau travail bien plus que l'ancien. Surtout quand il avait des élèves aussi doués que le jeune Black semblait l'être. Ce garçon avait un don instinctif pour les potions, et le professeur Dubouchon avait bien l'intention d'aider le jeune garçon à le perfectionner. Le professeur était heureux que le jeune James soit un de ses élève et non l'un des élèves de son collègue travaillant à Poudlard. Le professeur Dubouchon ne pouvait pas supporter le professeur Rogue. Tout lui déplaisait chez cet homme, mais ce qu'il arborait plus que tout était les fait que le professeur détestait ses élèves avec passion. Comment éveiller la curiosité, l'intérêt pour une matière aussi complexe si l'on aimait pas dispenser son savoir ? Si James avait été sous le tutellage du professeur Rogue alors le professeur Dubouchon doutait qu'il eu pu devenir quelque chose de plus qu'un tout juste passable préparateur de potion simple, alors que le jeune garçon avait en lui le potentiel de devenir un maître de potion.

Mais pour l'instant le professeur avait juste l'intention de féliciter le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe. Le jeune James pourrait être un bon poursuiveur mais cela aurait été dommage de gâcher ses dons d'attrapeur en le cantonnant au poste de poursuiveur. Il avait réussi à repérer le vif d'or bien plus vite que les autres qui étaient en vol depuis le début des essais, et en plus il l'avait suivit dans toutes ses manœuvres. Ce garçon était décidément très doué, mais le professeur n'en oublia pas son souhait d'en faire un maître des potions. Le jeune James jouerait au quiditch et il serait un excellent joueur, mais le professeur lui rappellerait aussi que ses études étaient importantes. Bientôt il devrait discuter avec madame Maxime de l'opportunité de donner des cours spéciaux de potion au jeune Black, comme il l'avait fait pour certains élèves durant les années passées. Et jusqu'ici aucuns de ses élèves ne l'avait déçu. Il savait au plus profond de lui que le jeune James ne serait pas le premier à le décevoir.

XXXXXXX

James écrivit une longue lettre à ses parents pour leur dire qu'il était devenu l'attrapeur de son équipe. Il envoya Bip avec la lettre aussitôt qu'il eu fini de l'écrire, ainsi que celle que Stéphane avait écrit à ses parents pour leur dire qu'il était gardien remplaçant. Les deux jeunes garçon partageaient la même chambre, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement. Il y avait eu de nombreux changement de co-locataires dans les différentes chambres de leur étage, mais eux avaient décidé de rester ensembles des le début. La direction de l'école ne disait rien contre le fait que certains élèves choisissaient de change de chambre pour en partager une avec un ami. La seule chose qui était interdite fut qu'une fille et un garçon partagent la même chambre. Ce qui faisait que souvent on voyait en couple deux garçons avec deux filles qui partageaient des chambres, ainsi chaque couple pouvaient avoir une chambre pour eux a condition qu'ils retournent chacun dormir dans leur lit après le couvre-feu. Mais cela concernait surtout les sixièmes et septièmes années.

James fut étonné de ne pas voir revenir Bip le lendemain matin. Et son étonnement se transforma en peur quand son oiseau ne revint pas de la journée. Ce soir la il eu grand mal à s'endormir et il appela son ami Kreattur. Le vieil elfe de maison rassura son jeune maître sur le sort de Bip en lui disant que le maître n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'écrire sa réponse et que Bip reviendrait quand le maître l'aurait fait. Puis il disparut dans un craquement sonore. James se sentit assez rassurer pour s'endormir immédiatement après cela. Se fu le lendemain que Bip revint. Le magnifique oiseau portait un long paquet qu'il déposa juste devant James et il lui tendit la lettre qu'il portait dans son bec. James, connaissant l'humour plus que douteux de son père choisit d'ouvrir la lettre en premier, car il était sur que si le paquet contenait une farce de son père, sa mère le lui aurait indiquer dans la lettre. Mais il ne vit que leur joie et leur fierté dans cette lettre. Se disant que cela était maintenant sans danger James ouvrit le paquet et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Ses parents lui avaient envoyer un balais incroyable, jamais il n'en avait vu de semblable. James savait que son père avait des intérêt dans une fabrique de balais pour les professionnel, et il savait que cette entreprise était en train de mettre au point un balais révolutionnaire qui serait baptisé "l'éclaire de feu". Et voila que là son père lui envoyait l'un des prototypes ! C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse lui faire et James avait hâte de pouvoir l'essayer.

L'occasion se présenta durant le match de quiditch suivant. James s'était un peu entrainer à part avec son balais. Il l'avait trouver parfait, répondant à chacune de ses demandes sans efforts. C'était presque comme si ce balais avait été spécialement construit pour lui, et James savait en son fort intérieur que cela était le cas. Jamais son père ne lui aurait laisser utiliser un balais dont il n'était pas sur à 200%. Donc James prit son envol tranquillement. Ce match était moins attendu que certains autres car cette fois les septièmes années rencontraient les premières années. James vit ses parents dans les gradins et il leur fit un petit signe avant de rejoindre sa place. Le match commença comme attendu avec les septièmes années marquant des but, mais beaucoup moins que ce que tout le monde s'était attendu, car l'équipe des premières années se révéla plus forte qu'attendu, mais le résultat final était inévitable. Car comment les premières années pourraient vaincre des septièmes années ?

James mit quelques minutes à repérer le vif d'or. Mais aussitôt qu'il le vit il se lança à sa poursuite laissant scotché sur place son adversaire. Grâce à la puissance de son nouveau balais ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour lui de rattraper la petite balle et de s'en saisir. Le coup de sifflet final retenti à la plus grande stupéfaction de tous. L'incroyable venait de se produire. Les premières années venaient de gagner le match ! Le stade fut silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis un énorme cri de joie s'éleva en provenance des premières années, bientôt reprit par toute l'école. Le professeur Dubouchon dansait de joie dans les gradins et même madame Maxime applaudissait fortement. James fut porter en triomphe sur les épaules de ses camarades. Quand il se retrouva à nouveau au sol il se retrouva dans les bras de Fleur qui lui fut deux gros bisous sur les joues à la plus grande gêne du jeune garçon qui ne savait plus ou se mettre devant le visage souriant de sa mère et celui hilare de son père. Pour changer ses idées il regarda vers le tableau des scores et vit qu'ils avaient gagner par 150 à 130. Il s'en était vraiment fallut de peu. Et James se promit que durant leur prochain match l'écart serait plus grand. Mais pour l'instant il fallait fêter leur victoire, et James avait bien l'intention de le faire.

A suivre.

Voila, un plus long chapitre. j'espère que vous avez aimer. Merci de me laisser vos review. Normalement je posterais le prochain chapitre dimanche.

prochain chapitre : le sort de Peter Pettigrew.


	12. Chapter 11

Merci pour vos review. Voici le chapitre qui va expliquer un peu ce qui est arrivé à Peter. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Chapitre 11

Peter Pettigrew n'avait jamais été un enfant extraordinaire, ni même un enfant très intelligent. Il tenait beaucoup de son père qui devait sa situation présente au fait qu'il avait eu la chance d'épouser une femme aussi riche que sotte. Elle était fille unique et était à la tête de l'une des plus grosse fortune du monde des sorciers le jour de son mariage. Dix ans plus tard, il ne restait pratiquement rien de sa fortune. Les gouts de luxe de son mari et les mauvais investissements les avaient totalement ruinés. C'est pourquoi le jeune Peter n'eut pas la rentrée scolaire à Poudlard comme sa mère en avait rêver. Contre toute attente Peter se retrouva à Griffondor. Sa mère et son père en furent ravis, mais pas Peter. Déjà à cet age le jeune garçon rêvait d'avoir du pouvoir, et Griffondor ne l'aiderai pas sur cette voix, contrairement à Serpentard.

Cependant, très tôt il découvrit que deux de ses compagnons n'étaient pas sans ressources dans le monde magique. Les noms de James Potter et Sirius Black résonnaient d'une bonne façon pour lui. Ce fut pourquoi il fit tout son possible pour devenir leur ami, et, en partie il y réussit. Mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaiter. James et Sirius étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde en quelques jours, laissant Peter être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Même Remus, cet étrange élève semblait plus proche de ces deux la que lui-même. Mais Peter cacha sa colère et il se fit humble, et il fut accepter. Il devint l'un des maraudeurs et il apprit a devenir un animagus. Mais tout au fond de lui il continuait à ressentir un grand vide au fond de lui, sans savoir quoi faire pour le remplir.

Peter fut heureux de quitter Poudlard. Il espérait pouvoir se faire un nom par lui même, loin de ses amis maraudeurs. Mais encore une fois la vie ne lui accorda pas ce qu'il demandait. Il trouva un travail au ministère de la magie dans un petit bureau sans grande importance. Rien de comparable à ce que ses amis réussissaient. Sirius était entré en possession de l'héritage des Black et il avait fournit un travail à Remus qui n'en trouvait aucun du fait de sa condition. Peter en avait voulut à son ami pour ne pas lui avoir proposer de travail. Comme si Remus était le seul qui avait besoin d'aide ! Et les choses avaient empirer quand James avait épousé Lily et qu'il avait choisit Sirius comme témoins. Peter se mit à détester ces hommes de tout son coeur.

Bizarrement ce fut Severus Rogue qui mit en contact peter et Voldemort. Peter avait eu comme mission de traquer un éventuel mangemort qui avait été étudiant à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux. Cela n'avait pas plu à Peter de travailler pour l'ordre du phénix, mais il avait apprit depuis bien longtemps à cacher ses réelles émotions. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à espionner Severus sous sa forme de rat. Ainsi il avait découvert que l'homme était effectivement un mangemort. Mais il l'avait cacher aux autres membres de l'ordre. Le seul qui fut au courant fut Dumbledore et le vieux sorcier jugea préférable de cacher cette information. Ce qui convint parfaitement à Peter.

Lord Voldemort n'eut aucune peine à convaincre Peter de la justesse de ses vue. Et bientôt le jeune sorcier devint l'un de ses meilleurs disciples. Il se mit à espionner l'ordre pour le compte de son nouveau maître sans aucuns scrupules. Et quand Voldemort apprit pour la prophétie, Peter fut le premier à dire que l'enfant de James et Lily Potter pourrait parfaitement être celui de la prophétie. Il eu une crise de fou rire quand James lui demanda de devenir leur gardien du secret. Comme ses anciens amis pouvaient être naïf ! Son maître fut ravi d'apprendre ce retournement de situation. Tout les deux se mirent à dresser des plans. Et Peter cru, pendant quelques jours que sa vengeance allait enfin être à porter de sa main.

XXXXXXXX

Peter courrait sans but. Depuis que Remus avait faillit l'attraper lors de sa visite au terrier, Peter n'avait pas oser rentrer chez les Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un suspecter les liens qui l'unissait aux Malfoy. Non seulement Lucius Malfoy le tuerait si peter ruinait sa réputation en montrant à tous leur association, mais en plus son maître, car Peter savait que Voldemort n'était pas mort, n'apprécierait pas que l'un de ses meilleur support soit mis en cause. Donc il continuait sa fuite loin de tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme.

Peter se sentait attiré vers un endroit inconnu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait pas refuser cet appel. Il était affamé, terrifié et mort de fatigue, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que d'aller en direction de l'appel. Tout arriva trop vite pour lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste avant que la chose qui se trouvait au centre de la clairière ne se jette sur lui. Il sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traverser l'esprit et il perdit conscience. Quand il se réveilla, il n'était plus seul, il ne serait plus jamais seul. Son maître et lui ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il ne jeta pas un regard au corps qui gisait sur le sol. Il s'était montré incapable de supporter le pouvoir de son maître, ce maudit Quirell, mais maintenant son maître avait trouver un corps d'accueil digne de lui.

A suivre.

J'aime bien torturer Peter et je trouve que ce sort est pire que de se retrouver enfermer à Azkaban. j'attends vos review. Je devrait poster le prochain chapitre dimanche prochain si tout va bien.

prochain chapitre : le tournoi des trois sorciers.


	13. Chapter 12

Je poste ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu car ce week-end j'ai de la famille qui viens nous rendre visite et je ne pourrais pas aller au cyber-café pour le poster. Et comme j'apprécie beaucoup vos gentilles review, je ne veux pas vous laisser attendre deux semaines avant de mettre un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 12

Lucius Malfoy était terrifié. Non seulement il avait perdu le journal que Lord Voldemort lui avait ordonné de garder, mais en plus le ministère de la magie faisait une enquête très serrée sur lui et sa famille. Et tout ça à cause de ce maudit Peter Pettigrew. Lucius savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dut ouvrir sa porte à l'ancien maraudeur, mais, à l'époque, il y avait vu l'occasion d'avoir un nouveau serviteur sans avoir à le payer, et il avait accueillit Peter sous son toit. Très vite il s'était rendu compte de inefficacité de Peter, mais il n'avait pas put le renvoyer car l'homme semblait avoir découvert les nombreux secret du manoir Malfoy. Il aurait été trop dangereux de le livrer aux aurors. Donc, il l'avait utiliser au mieux de ses capacités, qui n'était pas grandes.

Lucius avait été en colère quand Peter avait provoquer la mort de Percy, mais il avait été furieux quand il avait découvert que la famille de Molly Weasley aidaient ceux-ci financièrement. La vie du jeune Ronald avait été sauvée et le seul moyen de pression que Lucius avait sur cette famille avait disparu. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé que celle qui devrait utiliser le journal de Lord Voldemort ne pourrait être que la plus jeune des Weasley. Il avait préparer son plan avec minutie, mais un imprévu était arrivé. Lucius avait glisser le journal parmi les affaires de Ginnie et il avait distrait suffisamment la famille Weasley pour qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte quand une voix inconnue lui avait demander pourquoi il avait rajouter un livre quand il avait rendu ses affaires à Ginnie. Lucius s'était retrouver pétrifié sur place à ces mots.

James et sa mère avaient accompagner les Weasley sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter les fournitures scolaires des Weasley. James avait déjà acheter les sienne dans le quartier de la magie à Paris et il profitait de cette sortie sur le chemin de traverse pour découvrir les différence entre les deux quartiers. James aimait beaucoup le chemin de traverse mais il trouvait que ce quartier manquait de vie par rapport à celui de Paris. Il passa devant une ménagerie et son regard fut attiré par une magnifique chouette blanche. Bien sur, avec Bip il n'avait pas besoin d'un autre oiseau, mais il n'avait rien acheter pour Ginnie pour fêter son entrée à Poudlard et il semblait que cette chouette pourrait être un magnifique cadeau. James n'était que trop familier avec l'horrible façon de voler du pauvre Erole, et il pensait que Ginnie méritait d'avoir son propre hibou. Mais avant de l'acheter il consulta sa mère pour savoir si cela n'était pas de trop. James adorait les Weasley, enfin presque tous, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu les blesser de quelques manières que ce soit.

Quand sa mère eu donner son accord pour l'achat de la chouette, James laissa la famille Weasley se rendre seuls à la librairie tandis que lui allait acheter autre chose. il fut convenu que dès que James aurait effectuer son achat il rejoindrait les Weasley et sa mère chez le libraire. Cela avait prit un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais James avait finalement réussit à acheter la chouette malgré les réticences du vendeur. Il se dépêcha donc de retourner vers ses amis. Personne ne nota son entrée car tout les Weasley avaient leurs yeux fixés sur le visage de l'homme qui insultait monsieur Weasley. James, quand à lui, vit parfaitement l'homme déplaisant sortir une sorte de livre noir de dessous sa cape et le mettre avec les livres qu'il tenait à la main. James fut scandalisé de voir l'homme jeter les livres dans le chaudron de Ginnie et il ne put s'empêcher de demander à cet homme pourquoi il avait rajouter le livre.

Quand Alina entendit les mots prononcés par le garçon qu'elle considérait comme son fils, elle tourna son attention vers les livres que tenait Ginnie. Etant habituée désormais à la magie plus que moire que contenait les objets possédés par des horcruxes, elle n'eut aucun mal à en reconnaître un. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait pas, en toute conscience, laisser la jeune Ginnie ne serrait ce que poser un doigt sur cet objet maudit. Elle sorti donc un mouchoir de sa poche et prit avec une extrême précaution le livre. Elle le rangea dans un sac spécial qu'elle portait toujours sur elle, car Sirius et elle avaient découvert que seule la matière dont avait été fait le sac permettait de contenir les pouvoirs des Horcruxes.

Alina expliqua qu'elle allait porter ce livre au ministère de la magie afin qu'il soit étudier, mais elle ajouta à l'attention des Weasley qu'elle pensait que cela était une bonne chose si Ginnie ne touchait jamais plus ce livre. Les Weasley étaient tellement perturbés par cela qu'il acquiescèrent à tout ce que dit Alina. Bien sur alina n'avait aucune intention de laisser le ministère de la magie avoir accès à ce genre de pouvoir et le livre rejoindrait bientôt les autres Horcruxes qu'ils avaient déjà découverts. Avec celui_ci cela en faisait six. Lucius avait profiter de la confusion pour s'échapper, mais Alina décida qu'une conversation avec Tonk et Remus s'imposait. dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle laisserait James à la garde des Weasley et irait voir le couple. il était plus que temps que le ministère se préoccupe du cas Malfoy.

Ce fut James qui rompit de terrible silence en offrant la merveilleuse chouette blanche à Ginnie. Tout de suite la jeune sorcière en oublia le livre noir et elle se jeta au cou du jeune Black pour le remercier. James vit Ron faire la tête, mais il s'y attendait. Depuis le début des vacances Ron ne cessait de parler en bien de son meilleur ami Dean Thomas, et james avait comprit que Ron souhaitait que Ginnie devienne amie avec ce Dean, et cela lui avait fortement déplu bien qu'il ne put pas dire pourquoi.

Ron était jaloux. Comment ce maudit James osait offrir une chouette à sa sœur pour fêter sa rentrée à Poudlard alors qu'il n'avait rien offert à Ron l'année précédente. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents acceptaient que James vienne passer une partie de ses vacances chez eux alors qu'ils avaient refuser que Dean ne passe que plus d'une semaine chez eux. Ron aimait beaucoup son meilleur ami, et bien qu'ils ne fassent pas partie des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, ils avaient passer une merveilleuse année à Poudlard. Dean, Seamus et Ron étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, c'était quelque chose que Ron soupçonnait d'être impossible avec James Black. Et en plus il n'appréciait pas que sa petite sœur passe autant de temps avec lui. Mais avec la rentrée scolaire et James étudiant dans une autre école, Ron aurait tout le temps de présenter mieux son meilleur ami à Ginnie, et ainsi couper court à toutes relations entre James et Ginnie.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Les deux années suivantes se passèrent calmement pour James. Il étudia avec application sous la tutelle de Fleur. Très vite il décida d'étudier plus que ce qui était enseigner. Et comme Fleur passait une bonne partie de son temps libre à la bibliothèque, James fut bien vite connu comme un résident des lieux. Il lut tout les livres que Fleur lui conseilla et quelques autres juste pour son plaisir. Bien vite il prit la tête de toutes ses classes. Et il fut au comble de la joie quand le professeur Dubouchon lui demanda s'il souhaitait prendre des cours supplémentaires de potion. Bien sur James acquiesça pour la plus grande joie du professeur et de ses parents. Ainsi, il eu beaucoup moins de temps libre mais la joie qu'il éprouvait à apprendre l'emportait largement sur la perte de temps de jeu.

Peu avant que James n'entame sa troisième année il dut choisir ses option. James prit un temps infinie pour réfléchir au problème. Finalement il se décida pour l'étude des moldus, l'arithmancie et le soin aux créatures magiques. Ces trois cours avaient été ceux qui lui avaient plu le plus lors de la journée ou tout les secondes années avaient eu un aperçu des différents cours. James trouvait que cela était une très bonne idée car sinon il aurait put choisir, dieu l'en préserve, la divination ! De plus, Beaubaton avait comme règle que les élèves avaient un mois pour confirmer leurs options. La seule règle étant que les élèves suivent trois options. James était un peu déçu que Stéphane n'ai pas choisit les mêmes options que lui, mais après tout ils étaient juste de très bon amis, il étaient inutile qu'ils fassent tout toujours ensemble.

Ce fut vers Noël que fut annoncer la grande nouvelle de la réouverture du tournoi des trois sorciers. Tout les élèves en furent enchantés, mais leur joie disparue quand ils apprirent que seul les septièmes années étaient autorisés à participer au tournoi. Cependant madame Maxime avait une autre surprise pour eux. Elle leur expliqua que bien que ils ne pourraient pas participer au tournoi, les deux meilleurs élèves de la troisième à la sixième année pourraient venir tout de même à Poudlard et étudier là avec les élèves pendant toute l'année que prendrait le tournoi. James en fut enchanter. Il allait peut être avoir l'occasion d'étudier pendant une année dans l'école ou son propre père avait étudié ! Pour rien au monde il ne raterait cette occasion. Tant pis pour le temps libre, il allait faire de son mieux pour être parmi les chanceux qui iraient à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Et si la pensée qu'il allait pouvoir voir Ginnie tout les jours lança quelques papillon dans son estomac, il les combattit vaillamment et seule une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues.

Sirius n'était pas heureux de la décision de la directrice de Beaubaton. Cela lui déplaisait fortement que James aille se mettre entre les mains du professeur Dumbledore et ce pendant une année entière. Mais il avait vu tant de joie à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard dans les yeux de son fils qu'il n'avait pas put trouver le courage de lui dire qu'il s'y opposait. Et après tout, ce n'était pas sur que James soit choisit. Les élèves de Beaubaton étaient très doués et bien que James soit très bon, Sirius ne doutait pas qu'il y eu plus fort que lui. De plus Alina avait prit le parti de leur fils et Sirius ne pouvait rien faire contre eux. Il savait que Alina regrettait de ne pas avoir d'enfants à elle, et que pour cela elle soutenait James dans toutes ses entreprises. James était autant devenu son fils qu'il l'était pour Sirius. Et après tout, Sirius ne pouvait indéfiniment protéger James de tout. Le garçon grandissait et bientôt il devrait affronter son destin. Peut être était il temps de lui laisser un peu plus de liberté ? Mais Sirius redoutait plus que tout le moment ou il devrait dire la vérité à James sur sa véritable identité. Il ne voulait pas perdre son fils ! Pour rien au monde.

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimer. J'écrirais le prochain chapitre surement en fin de semaine prochaine si mes invités surprise ne restent pas plus longtemps. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review.

Prochain chapitre : l'arrivée à Poudlard.


	14. Chapter 13

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Elles me font toujours autant plaisir et je vous en remercie. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre car j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Chapitre 13

James avait été extatique quand il avait apprit qu'il faisait parti des heureux élus qui allaient accompagner les futures potentiels champions à Poudlard. Bien sur, pour éviter tout risque que des élèves de Beaubaton qui n'auraient pas l'age requis de mettre leur nom dans la coupe de feu, la directrice, madame Maxime, avait lancé un sort sur les huit élèves. Car, malgré toutes les assurances que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait donné, madame Maxime n'avait qu'une confiance limitée en la limite d'age. Il était très facile pour un élève plus jeune de demander à un autre plus âgé de placer son nom dans la coupe. Donc madame Maxime jeta un sort qui rendait impossible de mettre leur nom dans la coupe et aussi d'empêcher un autre de mettre leur nom à leur place. C'était un sort très puissant et il épuisa une forte part de la magie de la directrice. Mais somme toute elle ne le regrettait pas. Cela éviterait un bon nombre de problèmes.

Dumbledore n'avait pas été heureux quand madame Maxime lui avait fait part du nombre d'élève qui allait arriver avec elle. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'autant de nouveaux élèves viendraient à Poudlard, et il semblait impossible que madame Maxime soit capable d'être leur enseignant. La seule solution était d'intégrer les élèves de Beaubaton avec ceux de Poudlard. Mais cela ne plaisait pas beaucoup au directeur et cela lui posait aussi un grave problème. Car comment allait il faire pour intégrer ces élèves avec le système en place ? L'idée de quatre maisons qui s'affrontent permettait de stimuler les élèves, mais cela posait aussi un problème quand il fallait choisir dans quelle maison envoyer les nouveaux arrivants. Finalement il décida que comme il y' avait quatre groupe de deux élèves, le mieux serait d'en envoyer chaque groupe dans une maison différente. Donc, au début il avait choisit d'envoyer les troisièmes années chez les Pouffsouffle, les quatrièmes année chez les serdaigle, les cinquième années chez les groffondor et les sixième chez les serpentard. Cela lui semblait le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre le nom de l'un des élève de Beaubaton de quatrième année.

Dumbledore n'avait pas pardonné à Sirius d'avoir cacher l'endroit ou Harry Potter habitait. Et il lui avait encore moins pardonner de ne pas avoir envoyer Harry étudier à poudlard comme cela avait été convenu. Donc, comme le destin lui donnait une occasion de prendre sa revanche sur Sirius, il n'allait pas la laisser passer. Il décida donc d'un petit changement dans ses plans. Après tout les Black avaient pratiquement tous été élèves à serpentard. Et il n'était que justice que le fils Black passe une année avec les serpentard. Dumbledore sourit alors pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sirius avait eu beaucoup de mal à voir partir son fils, mais il avait prit sur lui de le cacher. Et Alina avait fait beaucoup pour que James n'en soit pas trop conscient car elle savait que James aurait renoncer à ce voyage s'il avait su à quel point son père en était affecter. James était un jeune homme très affectueux et il n'aurait rien fait pour blesser son pè avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas souhaiter envoyer son fils à ce qu'il y avait de plus dangereux était de mettre James entre les mains de Dumbledore. Fort heureusement James n'avait plus grand chose de commun avec Harry Potter. Bien sur il ressemblait toujours autant à son père biologique mais seuls ceux qui avaient connus intimement James Potter pourraient reconnaitre son fils. De plus James tenait suffisamment de Lily pour que personne n'aille voir trop loin. Avec un peu de chance James pourrait passer une année tranquille à Poudlard. Et dans le cas contraire il serait temps d'agir.

James avait été émerveillé par le moyen de transport de Beaubaton. Jamais il n'avait vu un si beau carrosse et de si incroyables chevaux. Ce fut tout joyeux qu'il monta à bord. Il avait été ravi d'apprendre que Fleur faisait partie des élèves qui pouvaient prétendre au titre de champion de Beaubaton, et il espérait de tout cœur que ce soit elle qui soit choisit. Tout les élèves passèrent leur temps à regarder dehors pendant le voyage et il se termina bien trop vite à leur gout. La vue de Poudlard arracha quelques cri de surprise aux élèves, mais James ne put s'empêcher de penser que le château de Beaubaton était bien plus beau.

Le carrosse attéri tout près de l'entrée principale et les élèves quittèrent leur siège pour se rendre dans le château. James remarqua qu'une sorte d'énorme navire se trouvait déjà sur le lac et il sut qu'ils étaient les derniers arrivés. Il suivit la directrice dans le grand hall et il rentra dans la salle ou se tenaient les élèves de Poudlard. Il chercha Ginnie des yeux et il fut ravi de voir qu'elle le cherchait aussi. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils se sourirent. Peu après le directeur de Poudlard annonça dans quelle maison les élèves de Beaubaton allait passer leur année. James fut un peu déçu de découvrir qu'il ne serait pas dans la même maison que Ginnie mais il prit le parti de ne pas trop s'en faire. après tout ils auraient sans doute plus d'une occasion de se rencontrer durant l'année à venir.

Les élèves de serpentard ne semblaient pas très aimables à première vue, mais James avait apprit à ne pas trop se fier à ses premières impressions. De plus il venait juste d'arriver, et il était normal que ces élèves qui ne le connaissait pas soit un peu froid avec eux. Il s'assit en face d'un blond à l'air prétentieux, mais James n'en fut aucunement impressionné. Il savait depuis bien longtemps comment agir avec ce genre de personne, et il jeta un regard des plus froid à son vis à vis. Il fut heureux de voir une sorte d'étrange respect dans les yeux du blond, et il se sentit très fier de lui. Après tout cette année n'allait peut être pas être totalement perdue. En tout cas il allait faire tout son possible pour se faire le maximum d'amis peu importe la maison ou ils étudiaient.

A suivre.

j'espère que vous avez aimer. Les choses commencent à prendre tournure. Désolée pour les fans de Ron mais j'adore quand il se comporte comme un idiot et il va encore souffrir dans le prochain chapitre. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review. A bientôt.

Prochain chapitre : L'adaptation de James chez les serpentards.


	15. Chapter 14

Désolée de ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre en ligne la semaine dernière mais une visite imprévue m'en a empêcher. Avec un peu de retard voici le nouveau chapitre et encore merci pour toutes vos gentilles review. J'ai dépasser les 100 reviews, je suis trop contente.

Chapter14

La première semaine chez les serpentards ne fut pas très facile pour James. Jamais jusqu'ici il n'avait du interagir avec des élèves si fiers et prétentieux, mais il n'était pas le fils de Sirius Black pour rien. Curieusement, ce fut le fait qu'il fasse parti de la famille Black qui fit que les serpentards s'acharnèrent moins contre lui que contre l'autre élève de Beaubaton qui avait eu la malchance de se retrouver avec eux. De plus, la bagarre qui avait eu lieu dans la salle commune de serpentard dès le premier soir entre Drago Malfoy et James Black avait prouver que James Black n'était pas à prendre à la légère et qu'il avait un coup de poing de tueur.

Ce fut ce combat qui scella l'étrange amitié entre Drago et James. Le lendemain James vint manger son petit déjeuner en arborant un superbe bleu sur la joue, et Drago un superbe œil au beurre noir. Et aucun d'entre eux ne dit la vérité même quand le professeur Dumbledore les fit venir dans son bureau. Tout les deux s'en tinrent à leur histoire comme quoi ils étaient tombés en faisant la course jusqu'à leur dortoir. Et même le professeur Rogue n'avait pas put forcer le jeune Malfoy à accuser James, pour sa plus grande colère.

James avait tout de suite vu que le professeur Rogue ne serait jamais un aussi bon professeur que le professeur Dubouchon, mais il se serait pas attendu à ce que le professeur fasse disparaitre sa potion avant même de l'avoir noté. Cela avait rendu James furieux car il savait que sa potion était réussite et de voir son travail réduit à néant comme cela l'énervait. Heureusement, avant de partir, le professeur Dubouchon lui avait ordonné de prendre un échantillon de toutes les potions qu'il préparerait et de l'envoyer à Beaubaton pour qu'elle soit noté. Et après cette première leçon, James ne manqua jamais de le faire.

James appréciait la vie à Poudlard mais il regrettait son école. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont chaque maison se renfermait sur elles-même et excluait ainsi les autres. Les élèves de Beaubaton n'avaient pas de telle pensées et ils se retrouvaient souvent ensembles pour partager un repas tous ensembles à l'une ou l'autre des tables. Ce qui faisait que nombre d'élèves de Poudlard les regardaient bizarrement. James, comme tout les autres élèves de Beaubaton apprit très vite à ne plus y faire attention. Cependant il ne put continuer d'ignorer l'attitude de Ron envers lui plus longtemps.

Si, au départ, l'attitude plus que mauvaise de Ron envers lui l'avait aider à s'intégrer parmi les serpentards, maintenant James ne la supportait plus. Il savait, bien sur, que Ron n'appréciait pas que Ginnie et lui soit si proches, mais James ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le seule fille avec laquelle il se sentait parfaitement bien était Ginnie, même avec Fleur il n'était pas aussi à l'aise. Mais cela énervait Ron de voir que sa sœur semblait partager les mêmes sentiments. Il était plus qu'évident pour lui que Ron voulait que Ginnie s'intéresse à son ami Dean, et cela énervait James de voir Ron venir interrompre chaque moments ou il pouvait se retrouver seul avec Ginnie.

James avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser son caractère prendre le dessus, même quand Ron s'était mis à crier après lui en plein milieu du couloir un matin. James s'était juste contenter de renvoyer quelques insultes à Ron et il l'avait ignorer après cela. Il ne jugeait pas utile de se battre avec Ron et ainsi de risquer d'être renvoyer de Poudlard pour une jalousie mal placée. Quelque chose lui disait que le professeur Dumbledore ne l'aiderait pas si un tel incident arrivait. James ne comprenait pas pourquoi les enfants Weasley aimaient tant leur professeur, car pour sa part il trouvait juste qu'il n'était qu'un vieux fou qui ne semblait pas l'aimer beaucoup. Mais cela ne gênait pas outre mesure car il n'avait aucune intention de devenir ami avec le vieux professeur. Après juste un mois il n'avait plus qu'une envie et c'était de retrouver son école et ses professeurs qui ne faisaient pas de favoritisme.

James aimait beaucoup le professeur de charme ainsi que le professeur Macgonagal, mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant des autres professeurs. Fort heureusement il échappait aux cours d'histoire de la magie avec le fantôme car cette discipline était particulière à chaque pays et les élèves de Beaubaton n'avaient aucun intérêt d'apprendre l'histoire de la magie anglaise. James avait rencontrer une élève de griffondor qui semblait tout connaître et qui était amie avec Ginnie malgré que le jeune fille soit un an plus jeune qu'elle. James appréciait l'intelligence de la jeune femme et il était devenu aussi ami avec elle. Ce qui fit que plus d'un après midi on vit James Drago et Hermione ensemble en train d'étudier. James observait avec amusement combien Drago et Hermione semblaient se perdre dans leurs pensées quand ils étudiaient ensemble, et James en profitait pour les laisser seuls et rejoindre Ginnie.

XXXXXXXXXXX

James avait été très heureux quand Fleur avait été choisie pour devenir la nouvelle championne de Beaubaton. Après cela il n'avait pas prêter grande attention aux autres champions, car après tout, il était plus qu'évident de savoir pour qui il serait. Il avait promis à Fleur de l'aider à se préparer pour les taches dans le cas ou elle serait choisit comme championne et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse. Le repas, ce soir la, fut fastueux et les jumeaux Weasley mirent de l'ambiance. James avait beaucoup rit quand il avait vu Fred et Georges avec leur longue barbes, et il avait payer Colin Crivey pour qu'il lui vende les photos qu'il avait prise. Car avec les jumeaux il était plus qu'utile d'avoir quelque chose pour les faire chanter, sinon on se retrouvait vite victime de leurs farces. Si il avait apprit une chose sur eux c'était bien cela.

Le lendemain, James rejoignit Fleur pour qu'ils commencent l'entrainement de la jeune femme. Ils revirent tout les sorts de charme jusqu'à la sixième année ce jour la. James découvrit des sorts qu'il ne connaissait pas et il prit un grand plaisir à les apprendre. Bien sur il eu quelques difficultés à pratiquer certains d'entre eux, mais somme toute il ne se débrouilla pas trop mal. La semaine suivant il convainquit Drago de venir s'entrainer avec eux, et la semaine suivant Hermione se joignit à eux. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la veille de la première tache, et tous furent plus que satisfait de leurs résultats.

A suivre.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'essayerait de poster un autre chapitre au cour de la semaine prochaine, sinon ce sera pour dimanche prochain. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review.

Prochain chapitre : La première tache et James met les choses au point avec Ron.


	16. Chapter 15

Merci à tous pour vos gentilles review. Et un énorme merci à Shinjuki sans qui je n'aurais pas sut comment poster ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 15

James était très fière de lui. Il venait enfin de comprendre comment le professeur Dumbledore faisait pour être au courant de tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du château. Au début James avait supposer que le vieux professeur avait ordonner aux elfes de maison d'espionner les élèves mais cette théorie ne tenait pas débout quand on savait que les elfes ne travaillaient en dehors des cuisines que quand tout les élèves étaient en cour. Cette question l'intriguait vraiment beaucoup, et il enrageait de ne pas trouver la réponse. Et quand il comprit quel moyen le directeur utilisait il se frappa le front pour ne pas l'avoir comprit tout de suite, tellement c'était évident.

La première chose qui l'avait frappé en arrivant à Poudlard fut le fait que les murs du château était entièrement recouvert de tableaux. James avait trouver cela très étrange car vu l'important nombre il était impossible de voir la réelle beauté d'un tableau perdu comme il était parmi d'autres. James s'était bien entendu rendu compte que les personnages des tableaux passaient de l'un à l'autre, ce qui n'avait rien d'étrange. Cependant au bout de quelques semaines James se rendit compte que certains personnages des tableaux disparaissaient quand un élève faisait quelque chose qui était interdit et bientôt un professeur intervenait.

Il fallut que James manque de perdre son sang froid avec Ron une fois de plus pour que toutes les pièces du puzzle tombent à leur place. Une fois encore Ron avait fait un scandale parce qu'il avait trouver James et Ginny étudiant ensembles dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Ron s'était montré très irrespectueux face à James et ce dernier avait déjà serré ses poings pour asséner un bon coup à Ron et ainsi lui remettre les idées en place. Quand son regard fut attiré sans raison spécial par un personnage du tableau juste au dessus de la tête de Ron. Le sorcier se trouvant dans le tableau quitta son tableau et quelques secondes plus tard le professeur Macgonagal rentra dans la salle commune.

James fut tellement surprit de sa découverte qu'il resta sans voix. Les personnages des tableaux renseignaient le directeur ! Voila pourquoi le vieux sorcier savait tant de choses. James ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier l'esprit retord qui avait mit au point ce système. Même si James ne partageait pas les vues que les serpentards avaient concernant le soit disant "sang pur", pour beaucoup d'autres choses il se sentait plus proche des serpentards que des griffondors. Bien qu'ayant quelques amis parmi les griffondors ainsi que parmi les autres maisons, son meilleur ami à poudlard, les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient une place particulière et Ginny qui était hors catégorie mis à part, était un serpentard.

James se reprit assez pour expliquer au professeur Macgonagal se qui s'était passer et à son plus grand désarrois le professeur donna raison à Ron. Apparemment comme James résidait avec les serpentards il n'était pas bien vu qu'il vienne dans la salle commune des griffondors. Le professeur ajouta aussi que la bibliothèque était à leur disposition si ils voulaient étudier. James fut mit à la porte sous le regard furieux de Ginny et celui plus que ravi de Ron. La dernière chose que james vit avant que le portrait de la grosse dame ne se referme derrière lui fut la benjamine des Weasley lancer un mauvais regard à son frère et Ron devenir très pale. James parti en souriant, sachant que Ron allait regretter amèrement ce qui s'était passer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deux semaines avant la première tache, le problème de Ron avec James atteint un point critique. Jusqu'ici James avait réussi à maitriser son caractère, malgré tout ce Ron faisait de stupide. Mais trop c'était trop.

Tout avait commencer lors du cour de potion précédent. Comme d'habitude le professeur Rogue avait laisser James travailler tout seul malgré que Drago eut proposer d'être son partenaire. La potion était compliquée et James était si concentré sur sa préparation qu'il manqua de remarquer que Neville s'était trompé dans l'ordre dans lequel il fallait mettre les ingrédients dans le chaudron. Ce qui en résulta fut que le chaudron de Neville explosa et que une grande partie se retrouve sur le pauvre Drago. Le professeur Rogue envoya rapidement Drago à l'infirmerie et il ordonna à Neville de tout nettoyer. Le professeur jeta un regard aux autres préparations et il corrigea plusieurs erreurs qui auraient put mener à une autre catastrophe. Il jeta un regard noir à James qui, contrairement aux autres, avait continuer de préparer sa potion comme si rien n'était arrivé. Mais il ne fit rien de plus car il savait que cela était inutile. Le professeur Dubouchon l'ayant averti que si il ne recevait pas un échantillon de chaque travail en potion que James et ses concitoyens de Beaubaton faisaient, alors le professeur Rogue pourrait voir son poste de professeur à poudlard remit en question.

James commença à s'inquiéter pour son ami quand il ne vit pas Drago revenir au repas de midi, ni durant tout l'après-midi. C'est pourquoi il se rendit à l'infirmerie après la fin des cours. Il trouva Drago allongé dans un lit avec de nombreux bandages recouvrant tout son corps. Apparemment Drago ne souffrait pas mais il affichait une mine désolée. Quand James l'interrogea Drago lui expliqua que Mme Pomefrey lui avait ordonner de rester au lit tout le week-end. James savait que le lendemain devait avoir un match de quiditch très important pour les serpentards. En effet ils devaient affronter les griffondors, et ils devraient déclarer forfait car leur seul attrapeur était cloué au lit. James sourit à son ami et bientôt il le quitta en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour le match.

James eu un peu de mal à convaincre les serpentards qu'il pouvait jouer comme attrapeur à la place de Drago, mais il finit par réussir. Le capitaine de l'équipe de serpentard alla voir le directeur de leur maison, et James ne sut jamais ce que le professeur Rogue avait dit mais il eu l'autorisation de jouer exceptionnellement pour ce match. Le lendemain James enfilla la tenue verte et argent des serpentards et il prit le balais de Drago. James regrettait de ne pas avoir amener son propre balai mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait jouer durant son temps à Poudlard. Le balai était assez performant et James retrouva avec joie le plaisir de voler.

James fut très surprit quand il vit que l'attrapeur de Griffondor n'était autre que Ginny. La jeune fille avait voulu lui faire la surprise, mais ce fut tout les deux qui furent surprit. il se sourirent, et dans ce sourire ils se dirent que bien qu'ils étaient adversaires ils joueraient fair play. Et peu importe qui gagnerait, il n'y aurait aucune rancune entre eux. Le match commença très bien pour les griffondors qui réussirent à marquer plusieurs but. James appréciait vraiment le façon de jouer des Griffondors, bien plus que celle des serpentards. Mais James était un "homme d'honneur" et il jugea que Ginny serait insultée si il ne faisait pas de son mieux durant le match.

James repéra rapidement le vif d'or et il se lança à sa poursuite. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour attraper le vif d'or et ainsi, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, donner la victoire à Serpentard sur griffondor. Lorsqu'il attérit James fut félicité par les autres joueurs de serpentards et il vit le professeur Rogue lui sourire pour la première fois comme si, malgré lui, il était fier de ce que James avait réussit. Mais ce qui lui plut le plus fut de voir Ginny se jeter à son cou en le félicitant. Ce qui lui plut beaucoup moins fut le coup de poing qu'il reçu de Ron quelques secondes après.

James repoussa gentillement Ginny et il se tourna vers Ron avec des yeux remplit de rage. Il serra ses poping et il se jeta sur le plus jeune fils Weasley. James n'avait que cure d'être exclu de Poudlard à ce moment. Ron l'avait frappé en premier et devant plusieurs témoins, ce qui était déjà grave, mais il avait oser le frapper alors que Ginny était toujours dans ses bras, ce qui était impardonnable pour James. Il se jeta sur Ron et il utilisa les techniques de combat moldu qu'il avait apprit durant son enfance. Nombre de sorciers jugeait les moldus incapables car ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie, mais par la même ils devenaient vulnérables au combat au corps à corps et Ron en fit la sévère expérience.

Bientôt Ron se retrouva à terre à moitié assommer. Ce furent Fred et George qui retinrent James avant qu'il ne blesse encore plus leur frère.

" C'est bon James." dit calmement Fred.

" Ron à comprit la leçon." Continua george.

Les paroles des jumeaux atteignirent le cerveau embrumé par la rage de James et il fini par se calmer.

" C'est bon. " dit il aux jumeaux. " Vous pouvez me lâcher, je ne l'attaquerait plus."

Les jumeaux firent ce qu'il dit et ils furent soulager de voir James ignorer Ron pour aller voir si Ginny n'avait pas été blessée. Les professeurs semblaient choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir et la sous-directrice s'apprêtait à aller reporter l'incident au directeur quand le professeur de potion l'arrêta au passage.

" Il est inutile de prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. " Dit il.

" Comment osez vous dire cela ?" S'indigna Minerva.

" Voulez vous que le jeune Weasley soit exclu de Poudlard ? Car je témoignerait, et je ne serait pas le seul, que Ronald Weasley à été l'instigateur de cette bagarre. De plus, au vu des circonstances je ne pense pas que le jeune Black puisse être inquiété pour la façon dont il à réagit."

" Que voulez vous dire ?" Questionna le professeur de transfiguration.

" C'est évident. Le jeune Black et la jeune Weasley sont liés magiquement. J'ignore si cela est volontaire ou accidentel, mais tout les deux risqueraient leur vie pour l'autre. C'est le fondement même de ce type de lien. Et Ronald à frapper James alors que Ginny était contre lui, James ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de réagir comme il l'a fait. Je pense qu'une discussion avec les parents des Weasley s'impose avant de prendre la moindre décision."

" Très bien, Severus, je ferais comme vous voulez. Mais je vous prévient que si les réponses qu'ils me donne ne sont pas satisfaisantes alors James Black sera exclu de Poudlard."

A suivre.

Désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire à propos de la première tache comme je l'avais prévue. Ce n'est que partie remise. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review.

prochain chapitre : Minerva et Severus ont quelques réponses des parents Weasley et la première tache (si je part pas encore dans un autre sujet avant (LOl)).


	17. Chapter 16

Voici finalement le nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour écrire la première tache. Je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite du résultat mais je ne vois pas comment faire mieux. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Et un très grand merci à tout mes reviewers. Vous me donnez le courage de continuer à écrire cette histoire. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 16

Lorsqu'ils convoquèrent les parents du jeune Ron Weasley, les deux professeurs de Poudlard avaient oubliés un détail très important. Bien qu'il se soit parfaitement intégré avec les serpentards, James Black n'était pas un élève de Poudlard. Il était élève à Beaubaton et par la même sous l'autorité de sa directrice Madame maxime. Et donc, elle seule avait le pouvoir d'infliger une punition. Il n'avait pas fallut bien longtemps pour que la directrice découvre que l'un de ses élève était consigné dans son dortoir jusqu'à ce que toute la lumière soit faite sur l'incident qui avait eu lieu après la fin du match.

Madame Maxime n'avait pas hésiter à entrer dans la pièce ou se tenait la réunion entre les parents Weasley et les deux professeurs de Poudlard. Elle les avait tous surpris, mais aucun d'eux ne s'était attendu au raz-de-marée qu'était la directrice quand elle était furieuse. Elle ne cacha pas que si la punition qui avait été infligée à James Black n'était pas levée immédiatement, alors elle et tout ses élèves quitteraient Poudlard sur l'heure, et peu lui importait les conséquences. Molly et Arthur semblaient totalement perdus, car Minerva ne leur avait pas expliqué la vraie raison de leur visite. Madame Maxime ne se gêna pas pour révéler toute l'histoire à la plus grande honte des parents Weasley.

Molly était atterrée par l'attitude qu'avait eu son plus jeune fils. Bien sur elle était tout a fait consciente qu'elle avait surprotégé Ron après sa maladie, mais elle n'avait pas put s'en empêcher surtout après avoir perdu Percy. Et maintenant elle se rendait compte à quel point elle s'était trompée. Elle avait cru deviner que Ron était un peu jaloux de James, mais elle avait mit cela sur le compte d'une passade qui prendrait fin lorsque Ron grandirait un peu. Malheureusement, d'après ce qu'avait dit Madame maxime, Ron n'avait fait que développer sa jalousie et maintenant il semblait haïr James. Il était plus que temps de mettre un terme à tout cela. Car rien au monde ne pourrait séparer James de Ginny, et Ron devrait en prendre son parti.

Arthur ne comprenait absolument pas son fils. Si encore ils étaient dans le besoin comme lorsque Percy puis Ron étaient tombés malades, alors la jalousie de Ron pourrait s'expliquer. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Grâce à l'aide de la famille de Molly, les Weasley ne manquaient de rien. Ils vivaient même dans un certain luxe. Bien sur ils n'étaient pas aussi riches que Sirius Black, mais jamais ils n'avaient dut acheter des affaires d'occasion ou quoi que ce soit dans le même genre. Arthur avait passé beaucoup de chose à Ron, beaucoup plus qu'a tout ses autres frères et soeur, et cela avait été une erreur. Ron avait besoin d'une bonne discipline, et Arthur était plus que volontaire pour mettre les points sur les i de son fils. Cette fois ci Ron avait été trop loin ! Par son attitude puéril il avait fait honte à toute sa famille, et pire que cela, il avait renier toutes les valeurs morales qui faisait de lui un Weasley. Il n'écouterait pas Molly cette fois. De gré ou de force, Ron comprendrait son erreur et plus jamais il n'agirait ainsi !

Minerva fut très surprise d'apprendre qu'un contrat de mariage avait été signé entre James et Ginny quand ils étaient de tout jeunes enfants. Elle comprenait maintenant de quoi Severus avait voulu parler quand il avait dit que James n'avait eu d'autres choix que de battre comme plâtre Ronald Weasley. Ce genre de contrat magique était devenu très rare, et beaucoup de gens avaient oubliés à quel point il pouvait être puissant. Ce genre de contrat engageait les signataires pour la vie, il prenait même le pas sur toute autre acte magique, y comprit les prophéties. Ginny Weasley était devenue le centre de la vie de James Black et James était devenu celui de Ginny. Rien ni personne ne pourrait s'opposer à cela. Et surtout rien ne pourrait être reconnu contre le jeune Black dans la situation présente. Il n'avait fait qu'agir dans le sens ou le poussait le lien magique qui s'était forgé au plus profond de son âme.

Severus savait que le professeur Dumbledore ne serait pas heureux du résultat de la réunion, mais le professeur de potion avait averti le directeur que James Black serait surement innocenté. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Minerva, Severus était aller voir le directeur quelques heures après qu'il eu consigné James Black dans la salle commune des serpentards. Le directeur ne semblait pas trop aimer le jeune Black et il avait été d accord pour punir James jusqu'à ce que tout soit éclairci. Severus avait eu deux raison de "punir" James comme cela. la première était qu'il échapperait ainsi aux représailles des autres griffondors, bien que le professeur eu des doutes en ce qui concernait les jumeaux Weasley, car ces derniers avaient lancés des mauvais regards à leur jeune frère plutôt qu'a James Black. Et la deuxième raison était que cela permettrait à James d'encore mieux s'intégrer parmi les serpentards, ce que Severus souhaitait le plus au monde. Lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de James Black pour la première fois, Severus avait reconnu les yeux du jeune homme. Personne n'avait eu des yeux aussi vert si ce n'est Lily Evans. Il n'avait donc pas fallut longtemps au professeur de potion pour se douter que James Black était en réalité Harry Potter. Mais il n'avait fait part de ses soupçons à personne, pas même a Dumbledore. Il pouvait se tromper, car le jeune homme n'avait aucune cicatrice au front, et tout le monde savait que Harry Potter arborait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Severus pensait que Sirius devait avoir trouvé un moyen de faire disparaitre cette preuve accablante de la véritable identité de son "fils". Et c'est pourquoi Severus avait été très méchant avec le jeune James jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive la lettre de menace du professeur Dubouchon. Puis il avait vu une profonde amitié naitre entre Drago et James, et Severus avait alors changé d'avis. Quelle plus belle victoire pourrait il avoir que de faire de James Black un bon serpentard ? James Potter devait se retourner dans sa tombe à l'idée que son précieux fils unique avait plus d'amis parmi les serpentards que parmi les griffondors. James Black ne partagerait jamais les idées de sang pur des autres serpentard, le professeur en était bien conscient, mais il ne serait pas non plus un imbécile qui ne pense que les serpentards ne sont que des graines de mages noirs, comme son véritable père et son père adoptif l'avait pensés. En mémoire de Lily, Severus protégerait James, même contre le professeur Dumbledore, mais il n'était pas dit que le professeur n'essaierait pas d'ouvrir les yeux du jeune Black sur le pouvoir et la façon de l'utiliser.

XXXXXXXXXXX

James fut heureux de voir que sa bagarre avec Ron n'avait pas eu de conséquence graves. Bien sur il avait du rester enfermé dans la salle commune des serpentards pendant presque une semaine, mais cela en avait valu la peine. Il avait apprit à mieux connaitre les gens qui faisaient partis de la maison serpentard. La plupart d'entre eux étaient très sympa quand on prenait la peine de discuter avec eux. Bien sur il y avait quelques fanatiques mais ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que ce que le reste de l'école pensait. La plupart des serpentards ne partageaient pas les vues de Voldemort et ils n'aspiraient juste qu'a vivre une vie agréable comme tout a chacun. Bien sur, les élèves de serpentards n'hésitaient pas à utiliser des voies tortueuses pour parvenir à leur fins, mais cela ne gênait pas James. Car, après tout, n'était ce pas ce que les maraudeurs avaient fait en leur temps ? Plus il y pensait, plus James trouvait ridicule cette rivalité entretenue au sein de l'école de Poudlard. James avait constaté que les trois autres maisons se liguaient contre les serpentards. Et bien sur, cela rendait les serpentards plus furieux contre les autres maisons. Cette situation ne pouvait que provoquer incompréhension et colère, et les résultats ne pouvaient être que dramatique. La vrai force provenait de l'union et non de la rivalité, James en était persuadé.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin libéré, James couru voir Ginny. Il fut heureux de voir que sa jeune amie affichait une mine radieuse quand elle le vit. Elle se jeta à son cou, et James ne trouva rien a redire à cela. Il trouva même l'expérience plus que plaisante. Cependant il jeta un regard en direction des frères Weasley. Aucun d'entre eux ne fit un geste pour venir s'interposer entre James et Ginny. Fred et George lui sourire gentillement et Ron garda la tête baissée. James avait entendu parler de la manière dont Madame Weasley s'était occupée de son plus jeune fils. Il parait même que l'on avait entendu les hurlement de Madame Weasley à l'autre bout du château. Jame savait aussi que Ron avait été exclu de l'équipe de quiditch pour toute l'année. James en était désolé pour Ron. Bien sur il s'était comporter comme un crétin, mais James avait la sensation que la punition de Ron serait bien plus longue et douloureuse que ce que le jeune homme avait pu penser. Enfin, du moment que Ron le laisse tranquille, James n'irait pas lui chercher querelle.

Avec tout cela, James avait oublié que la première tache devait avoir lieu dans les jours suivants. Il se senti coupable de plus avoir aider Fleur dans son entrainement, et il décida alors d'aider la jeune fille tout les soirs jusqu'au moment de la première tache. Drago et Hermione se portèrent volontaires pour aider ainsi que Ginny. James lui avait expliqué pourquoi il ne pourrait pas l'aider avec ses devoirs durant quelques jours, et Ginny avait sauté sur l'occasion pour apprendre de nouveaux sorts et incidemment passer plus de temps avec James loin des yeux de son frère Ron. Ginny avait eu une petite conversation privée avec Ron après que leur parents en eurent fini avec lui. Il est inutile de dire que le jeune homme en était ressorti pale comme un linge et promettant ses grands dieux que plus jamais il ne s'interposerait entre James et Ginny. Ginny avait été ravie de voir que son frère tenait parole. Mais de toute façon elle ne se faisait pas beaucoup de soucis pour cela. Fred et George avaient pris sur eux de surveiller leur jeune frère et de s'assurer qu'il ne réagisse plus jamais comme il l'avait fait.

La veille de la première tache, Fred confia un message à Bip pour James. Il demandait au jeune homme de le rejoindre dans les jardins après le repas. James se demandait ce que Fred pouvait bien avoir à lui dire tout en se dirigeant vers le rendez-vous. Avant que James ai pu ouvrir la bouche Fred lâcha un mot " des dragons". James regarda Fred comme si celui-ci avait perdu la tête. Fred dut donc expliqué que la première tache avait un lien avec les dragons. Fred lui dit aussi que les candidats de Poudlard et de Drumstrang le savait déjà et que Fred jugeait qu'il était normal que la candidate de Beaubaton soit aussi au courant. James remercia hâtivement Fred puis il couru rejoindre Fleur et ses amis qui l'attendait pour leur dernier entrainement avant la tache. Heureusement pensa James que Ginny avait suggérer qu'ils s'entrainent au sort contre les créatures magique, car comme elle l'avait expliqué, avec Hagrid on ne pouvait pas savoir quel genre de monstre les champions auraient à affronter.

Faisant fi des lois en vigueur à Poudlard, James et tout ses amis s'assirent ensembles. Bien sur chacune d'entre eux s'attirèrent des mauvais regard des membres de leurs maisons mais ils n'en eurent que cure. Et bientôt d'autres personnes virent les rejoindre. James accueilli tout le monde avec un sourire. Cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'ils ne soient pas tous de la même maison ni de la même école. Ils étaient devenus amis et c'était tout ce qui comptait. James fut encore plus heureux quand il vit Neville et Drago se mettre a discuter herbologie en attendant que le tournoi débute. Hermione se joignit bientôt à la conversation entre Drago et Neville. James quand à lui parla avec Ginny et l'une de ses amies qui était désopilante. James regrettait de ne pas avoir parler à Luna avant car la jeune fille valait son pesant d'or. Sa façon de penser était plus qu'originale mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était idiote, bien au contraire. James fut surpris de voir a quel point elle pouvait voir juste tout en ayant tout faux. Il se jura de faire mieux connaissance avec elle après la fin de la première tache. Et au vu du large sourire qu'affichait Ginny s'était la meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire.

Le tournoi commença par les interminables discours des officiels. Puis vinrent ceux des directeurs. James apprécia grandement celui de sa directrice qui se résuma à " Que le meilleur gagne." Enfin le moment tant attendu arriva. Victor Krum fut le premier à rentrer dans l'arène ou l'attendait un boutefeu. James pensa que Krum était meilleur joueur de quiditch que champion. Il rata son sort et rendit le dragon si furieux qu'il écrasa ses propres œufs. Victor s'acharna et il perdit totalement le contrôle de ses sorts. Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour récupérer l'œuf d'or. Et quand il réussi seul les élèves de son école l'applaudir. Il obtint un score très moyen malgré l'excellente note que son directeur lui avait donné. Cedric fut le second à rentrer dans l'arène et il dut affronter un vert gallois. Contrairement à Krum il prit le temps de se concentrer sur son sort. il jeta un sort de conjonctivite a son dragon puis un sort de confusion. Le dragon ne s'aperçut même pas que Cedric s'était emparé à son tour de son œuf d'or. Il lui avait fallut a peine vingt minute pour réussir. Cette fois ci tout le monde l'applaudit, même les élèves de Beaubaton. James avait beaucoup apprécier le spectacle et il fut d'accord avec la note donnée par les juges bien qu'il trouva le directeur Karkarov bien trop sévère. Enfin Fleur fit son entrée. Elle devait affronter le magyar à pointe et James pria pour que la stratégie qu'ils avaient mis au point la nuit précédente soit efficace. Fleur s'avança droit sur le dragon et elle lança elle aussi un sort de conjonctivite au dragon, mais contrairement à Cedric elle n'attendit pas de voir si elle avait réussi son sort. Aussitôt elle jeta un sort de petrificus totallus au dragon ainsi qu'un sort de mobili corpus. Le temps était le point faible de leur stratégie car ces sorts ne pouvaient durer plus d'une minute sur un être aussi puissant qu'un dragon. Mais Fleur n'était pas un gymnaste pour rien. En a peine trois bond elle se retrouva en dessous du dragon et elle eu juste le temps de s'emparer de son œuf et de rouler hors de porter du dragon avant que celui ci ne retombe lourdement sur le sol. Il avait fallu moins de cinq minute pour que Fleur réussisse sa mission. James ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était relevé quand Fleur s'était élancée sous le dragon. Et cela n'avait plus eu d'importance après car tout les élève se retrouvèrent debout. James trouva très injuste que Fleur obtienne le même résultat que Cedric, mais après tout il restait encore deux autres taches pour que Fleur prenne le dessus. En attendant, ce soir il allait y avoir la fête et James comptait bien en profiter.

A suivre.

J'ai fini de torturer Ron (Lol). J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre car il m'a donné beaucoup de fils a retorde. Dans les livres on ne voit que les performance de Harry, mais la il est juste spectateur. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review.

Prochain chapitre : une rencontre au pré-au-lard et l'annonce du bal.


	18. Chapter 17

Merci à tous pour vos gentilles review. Désolée pour l'attente, mais je n'ai pu me connecter qu'aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Chapitre 17

Sirius se sentait totalement perdu sans son fils. Bien sur il était habitué à ce que James suive ses cours loin de lui, mais il avait oublié que les vacances scolaires en Angleterre étaient bien différentes de celles en France. Jamais, jusqu'ici, il n'avait passé plus de deux mois sans pouvoir voir son fils. L'école de Beaubaton était beaucoup moins strict que celle de Poudlard, et souvent Sirius venait le week-end pour voir son fils jouer au quiditch. Sirius savait que James n'était pas son vrai fils et il avait bien l'intention de révéler toute la vérité à James. D'ailleurs il avait prévu de le dire à son fils à la fin de cette année scolaire. James aurait alors 15 ans et il serait à même de comprendre pourquoi Sirius lui avait caché la vérité. Mais tout au fond de son cœur, Sirius savait que James resterait toujours son fils et il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais l'appeler Harry. Mais, dieu du ciel, que son fils lui manquait !

Alina voyait bien que James manquait à Sirius. Depuis que leur fils bien aimé était parti avec les autres élèves de Beaubaton pour Poudlard, Sirius avait perdu de sa joie de vivre. Et le fait que James ne rentrerait pas pour les fêtes de Noël ne faisait rien pour amoindrir la mélancolie de son mari. Donc elle décida de prendre les choses en main. Dans sa dernière lettre James avait écrit que lui et ses amis devaient se rendre au pré-au-lard le week-end prochain. Dumbledore interdisait les visites des parent au sein de l'école, mais rien n'empêchait Sirius de rencontrer son fils "par hasard" durant sa sortie. Plus elle y pensait et plus l'idée lui plaisait. Elle prit donc toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour que le père et le fils puissent se voir le samedi suivant. Ils allaient tout les deux avoir une très bonne surprise, car Sirius manquait autant à James que lui même manquait à son père.

XXXXXXXXX

James avait hâte que la semaine se termine. Il avait prévu d'aller visiter le village de pré-au-lard avec Ginny, Drago et Hermione. Ron étant privé de sortie pour toute l'année ne viendrait pas les embêter. Quoi que James se montra très injuste à l'égard du plus jeune fils Weasley, car celui-ci évitait à tout prix James depuis l'incident. mais James ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné de ne pas avoir attendu que Ginny soit hors de portée avant de le frappé. Si Ron avait attendu juste quelques secondes alors James lui aurait déjà pardonné de grand coeur. Mais il était inutile d'épiloguer sur le sujet, tôt ou tard il finirait par pardonner à Ron, mais jusque là il préférait être le plus loin possible de lui.

Depuis qu'il avait fait gagner le match de quiditch à serpentard, James était devenu l'un d'entre eux. Ils lui pardonnait le fait d'être ami avec une "sang de bourbe" et il le traitait comme si il était un vrai serpentard. Même les professeurs s'y était mit. James appréciait que le professeur Rogue ne soit plus sur son dos. Bien au contraire, le professeur semblait vouloir l'aider à s'améliorer en potion, et James lui en était en quelque sorte reconnaissant. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez ce professeur qui le mettait mal à l'aise, et c'est pourquoi James était heureux quand il quittait les cachots humides de Poudlard. james avait la nostalgie de sa salle de classe à Beaubaton. Il était beaucoup plus facile d'étudier dans un cadre ou l'on se sentait à l'aise plutôt que dans une pièce sombre et humide. James paaréciait moins l'attitude du professeur Macgonagal à son égard. Bien sur le professeur restait très juste et elle ne donnait pas de punition injustifiés, mais, bien que James parvienne toujours à réussir les sorts grace à l'entrainement qu'il suivait avec Fleur, jamais le professeur ne montrait son travail comme elle le faisait pour les élèves de Poudlard. James se demandait comment son père avait pu tenir le coup pendant sept longues années. Peut être était ce la raison pour laquelle les maraudeurs étaient nés. Et James était vraiment heureux que son père ai choisit de l'envoyer étudier à Beaubaton plutôt qu'à Poudlard. Il en avait déjà plus qu'assez de cette école et il lui restait encore plusieurs mois à devoir suporter tout cela.

James avait été très heureux de voir que sa victoire au quiditch n'avait pas ébranler son amitié avec Drago. James avait craint que son ami ne se sente vexé que James ai réussi là ou lui même avait échoué. Mais Drago avait changé depuis ce fameux premier jour où lui et James s'étaient battus. Il était devenu plus ouvert et beaucoup moins colérique. Bien sur, pour tout les autres serpentards Drago était rester le même, mais il agissait différemment quand il était seul avec James et sa bande. Il était aimable avec Ginny et Fleur, et maintenant il n'hésitait plus à discuter avec les griffondors qui étaient amis avec James. James savait que Drago se devait de maintenir son image de "méchant" Serpentard, ne serait ce que pour faire plaisir à son père. et donc les deux jeunes gens jouèrent leur rôle lorsque Drago revint enfin dans son dortoir. Drago fit mine d'être en colère avec James et ce dernier agit comme si il en était blessé. Et tout le monde n'y vit que du feu. Il était prévu que la prochaine sortie au pré-au-lard serait l'occasion de la réconciliation entre James et Drago. La semaine sembla passer trop lentement pour les deux jeunes gens.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ce samedi la, James parti chercher Ginny pour se rendre au village. cette dernière l'attendait devant le portrait de la grosse dame avec Hermione et Neville. Tout les quatre se mirent en route sous leur rires partagés. En cour de route ils rejoignirent d'autres élèves de Beaubaton, et ils firent le chemin ensembles. L'air était plutôt froid et James regrettait que sa cape ne soit pas plus chaude, mais l'uniforme de Beaubaton exigeait juste une cape légère pour les cérémonies, et James, comme tout les autres élèves de leur école avait jugé bon de mettre la cape de cérémonie pour cette sortie plutôt que sa propre cape qui était bien plus chaude. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur la prochaine fois.

Une fois arrivés dans le village les élèves se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes. Hermione parti à la rencontre de Drago car il était prévu que ce serait elle qui serait responsable de la réconciliation entre Drago et James. et Neville parti faire quelques achats. James et Ginny restèrent donc seuls et ils décidèrent de faire un tour dans le village avant d'aller faire leurs achats. Ils discutaient tranquillement quand soudain Ginny se figea.

" Ginny ?" Demanda James d'une voix inquiète. " Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Est ce que tu t'es fait mal ?"

" Je n'arrive pas à le croire !" S'exclama la jeune sorcière furieuse. " Comment ose t'il se montrer ici ?"

" De qui parles-tu ? De Ron ? Je croyait que le professeur Macgonagal devait s'arrurer qu'il ne quitterait pas le château."

" Mais non ! Il ne s'agit pas de mon imbécile de frère. Je parle de cet Homme."

Ginny montrait du doigt un homme plutôt grassouillet avec une tête de rat. James ne savait pas qui il était mais un étrange malaise s'empara de lui à la vue de cet étrangé. Cela resemblait un peu à ce qu'il ressentait en face du professeur Rogue mais en beaucoup plus fort. James ne voulait absolument pas que cet homme s'approche de Ginny. Inconsciemment il sorti sa baguette de sa poche et il la pointa sur l'inconnu. Celui-ci semblait chercher quelqu'un parmi les étudiants car il les fixaient tous avec son étrange regard fixe. Heureusement pour eux, James et Ginny étaient arrivés de l'autre coté et l'inconnu ne les avait pas remarqués. mais cela ne saurait tarder, et James savait au plus profond de lui même qu'ils devaient aller se cacher avant que l'homme ne les voit.

" James !" Cria une voix derrière lui qui ressemblait fortement à celle de son père.

James se retourna et il eu la grande joie de voir son père se tenir face à lui. Sans réfléchir il couru se jeter dans les bras de son père. Il était vraiment heureux de le revoir. Alina se tenait un peu en retrait avec un merveilleux sourire sur le visage. James couru l'embrasser aussitôt que son père eu relâcher son étreinte. C'était une merveilleuse surprise de les voir là.

" Papa ! Maman ! Qu'est ce que vous faites la ?" S'exclama James tout joyeux.

" Je ne peux pas rendre visite à mon fils bien aimé ?" Questionna Sirius avec son habituel air espiègle.

" Bien sur que si ! Je suis si heureux de vous voir !"

" Moi aussi, James, moi aussi. Et toi Ginny comment vas-tu ?"

" Je vais très bien Mr Black."

" Sirius ! Appelle moi Sirius. monsieur Black était mon père !"

" D'accord. "Rigola Ginny. " En tout cas vous lui avez fait vraiment peur."

" Peur ? A qui , James ?"

" Non pas à lui. A ce maudit Monsieur Queudever."

Aces mots Sirius perdit tout son sourire. Il devint très pâle et une colère sourde brilla dans ses yeux.

" Quel nom as tu dis Ginny ?" Demanda t il d'une voix froide très inhabituelle.

" Monsieur Queudever. C'était lui qui pendant un certain temps embêtait ma famille. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier son visage. Tu te rappelle James il était venu une fois que que tu étais en visite chez nous."

" C'est vrai mais moi je n'ai jamais vu son visage, j'ai juste entendu ton père lui dire bonjours. Si tu te rappelle bien ta mère était venu avec nous pour que nous rencontrions la goule qui vit dans votre grenier."

" J'avais oublier."

" Et ce Monsieur Queudever continu de venir vous voir ?" Continua de questionner Sirius de sa drôle de voix.

" Non." Répondit Ginny." Il n'est plus revenu depuis que Ron a guérit."

" C'est oncle Remus qui l'à fait partir." Expliqua James. " Je lui avait demandé de faire quelque chose pour aider les Weasley."

" Et tu ne m'en a pas parler ?" Demanda Sirius un petit peu ennervé.

" Oncle Remus à dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour te le dire. J'ai cru qu'il t'en avait parler plus tard. Je suis désolé."

James se sentait malheureux. Il n'aimait pas voir son père si triste et en colère.

" Je suis Désolé James." Dit Sirius avec sa voix normale. " Ce n'est pas de ta faute. mais ce Mr Queudever à fait quelque chose d'horrible dans le passé. Quelque chose que je ne peux pas lui pardonné. Tu n'es en rien responsable. Je suis désolé de m'en être pris à toi. Je t'aime mon fils."

" Je t'aime très fort aussi papa."

A nouveau James se jeta dans les bras de son père et tout les deux laissèrent échapper quelques larmes. Quand ils furent calmés Sirius se retourna vers Ginny.

" Ginny, sais tu ou ce Monsieur est parti ?"

" Non, désolée. Je l'ai juste vu sursauter quand il a entendu votre voix. Et il s'est mit à courir très vite vers la sortie du village.

" Ce n'est pas grave Ginny." Dit Sirius malgré tout un petit peu déçu.

" Il reviendra surement." Continua Ginny. " Il semblait chercher quelqu'un."

Sirius se figea à ces mots et il décida de rester tout l'après-midi au coté de James. Il ne serait vraiment rassuré que lorsque James serait de retour sain et sauf au château. C'était une chance que Peter ai si peur de lui car jamais il n'oserait s'approcher tant que Sirius serait là.

James et ses parents se rendirent au trois balais avec Ginny. Là James et Drago jouèrent leur rôle et "redevinrent" amis. Après cela James présenta Drago à ses parents. A la plus grande surprise de Sirius, Drago se révéla être un jeune homme tout à fait charmant. Bien sur il était pétrit de l'orgueil des sang purs, mais avec de l'aide cela pouvait s'améliorer. Après tout lui même venait d'une famille de mage noirs et il avait tourné plutôt bien grace à l'aide de James Potter. Peut être que James Black pourrait faire pour Drago ce que James Potter avait fait pour lui. Drago était encore si jeune, ce serait dommage de le priver de toute chances de mener une vie normale sous prétexte que son père avait été un mangemort. Sirius ferait toout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider l'amitié de Drago et de James à se fortifier.

Sirius invita Ginny, Hermione et Drago à venir passer les vacances de Paques chez lui, et les jeunes gens acceptèrent. Drago savait que son père avait bien trop d'ennuis avec le ministère de la magie pour se préoccuper de ce que son fils faisait durant ses vacances scolaires. Cela faisait plusieurs années que Drago passait toutes ses vacances à poudlard sauf celles d'été. Le mieux était de ne rien dire à son père et de demander l'autorisation à sa mère. Il savait qu'elle ne lui refuserait pas.

Une fois que tout les élèves furent rentrés à poudlard Sirius prépara son plan d'action. Ginny avait raison, Peter reviendrait lors de la prochaine visite au village. Il recherchait surement Harry Potter, mais ce serait Sirius Black qu'il rencontrerait. Et entre temps Sirius allait avoir une petite discussion avec son meilleur ami.

XXXXXXXXX

Au cour des semaines suivantes il y eu l'annonce du bal de Noël. Et dès qu'il le su James se mit à dresser des plans. Ginny irait à ce bal avec lui. Il allait tout faire pour que cela arrive !

A suivre.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. j'espère que cela vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review.

Prochain chapitre : Le bal.


	19. Chapter 18

Au début j'avais prévu d'écrire cette fic en 20 chapitres. C'est un peu raté car je n'ai pas explorer la moitier des idées que j'ai (MDR). Merci pour vos chaleureux encouragements. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Chapitre 18

Depuis qu'il savait qu'un bal allait être donné pour Noël, James n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : celle d'inviter Ginny au bal avant qu'un autre prenne les devant. C'est pourquoi il se leva très tôt le lendemain matin et il alla se poster devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Il ne prêta pas d'attention aux regards que lui jetaient les griffondors en sortant de leur salle commune, car tout son esprit était focaliser sur ce qu'il avait prévu de faire aussitôt que Ginny quitterait la salle commune. Apparemment, les griffondors ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir jouer avec les serpentards et d'avoir battu leur attrapeuse de vitesse, même si cette dernière n'avait pas été déçue du tout. James trouvait cela idiot, mais il préférait se taire pour le bien de tous et surtout pour la bonne réputation de son école. Il était très fier d'être élève à Beaubaton et il adorait sa directrice si différente de l'étrange professeur Dumbledore. Il ne ferait rien qui risquerait de tacher sa réputation.

James ne fut nullement étonné quand il vit Ginny sortir de la salle commune avec quelques amies, pas plus qu'il ne le fut de voir les amies de Ginny se regrouper autour d'elle comme pour empêcher James d'approcher. Mais il n'en eu que cure. Il avait prévu de demander à Ginny de l'accompagner au bal ce matin, et rien ne viendrait se mettre entre lui et son objectif. Ce fut d'un pas décidé qu'il rejoignit Ginny. Il poussa ses amies hors de son chemin avec beaucoup de douceur mais aussi avec une certaine fermeté pour bien montrer qu'elles ne pourraient rien faire contre lui. Ce fut seulement quand il se retrouva face à face avec Ginny qu'il perdit un peu de sa superbe. Il se trouva très gêné de devoir demander à Ginny d'être sa cavalière devant autant de monde, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il prit une grande inspiration et il jeta un brusque " Veux tu venir avec moi au bal ?" à la face d'une Ginny très peu préparée à cette demande.

Ce matin ginny s'était réveillée de bonne humeur. Elle se prépara pour la journée d'école avec ses amies, puis elles se dirigèrent toutes vers la sortie de la salle commune pour allez prendre leurs petit-déjeuné. Dire qu'elle fut surprise de voir James qui attendait devant le portrait de la grosse dame était peu dire, mais ce fut l'attitude de ses amies qui l'étonna le plus. Elles se mirent toutes autour d'elle comme pour le protéger de James. Ginny sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. comment ses amies osaient elles faire cela ? Ginny était assez grande pour savoir si elle voulait parler à James ou non. Elle s'apprêtait à dire le fond de sa pensée quand James la battit de vitesse. Ginny ne put qu'admirer la grâce avec laquelle James se fraya un passage jusqu'à elle. Il avait sur le visage cette expression déterminée que Ginny aimait tant, et elle l'accueilli avec un merveilleux sourire. James sembla un petit peu perdu quand il fut enfin face à elle, mais il se reprit rapidement. Ginny ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que James lui demande d'aller au bal avec Lui. Poudlard regorgeait de jeunes filles bien plus belles qu'elle, et de surcroit plus âgées. Ginny avait penser que James irait au bal avec Fleur ou une autre jeune fille aussi belle. Mais il l'avait choisit elle, et elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même. Ce fut donc avec la plus grande sincérité et la plus grand e joie qu'elle lui répondit "Oui."

James sentit un très grand poids disparaître de ses épaules à la réponse de Ginny. Il se félicitait de ne pas avoir attendu plus longtemps au vu du regard plus que déçu de Dean Thomas. Apparemment, l'ami de Ron avait toujours des vues sur la jeune sœur de son ami, mais il avait été moins rapide que James, et ce dernier en était très heureux. Inconsciemment James prit la main de Ginny dans la sienne et tout les deux se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour manger. arriver dans la grande salle James se dirigea à contre cœur vers sa place à la table des serpentards. il se doutait bien que les griffondors n'apprécieraient pas de le voir manger à leur table aujourd'hui. Mais il eu la surprise de sa vie en voyant que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait Ginny le suivi et vint s'assoir à ses coté à la table des serpentards. Un grand silence tomba dans la salle commune à cet événement des plus inhabituel. Jamais de toute l'histoire de Poudlard on avait vu une griffondor venir s'assoir de son propre chef à la table de leur ennemi juré. Mais Ginny n'y prêta pas attention, pas plus qu'elle ne prêta attention aux regards plus que surpris des serpentards.

Drago s'attendait à tout depuis que James était devenu son ami. Il savait que James ne comprenait pas du tout la rivalité qui existait entre les maisons de Poudlard, et il le comprenait. Jusqu'au jour de sa rencontre avec James, Drago avait toujours vécu avec l'idée qu'il était supérieur aux autres. C'était ce que son père lui avait toujours dit, et il l'avait cru. C'est pourquoi il s'en était prit à James ce fameux soir, pour prouver qu'il restait le maitre. mais James ne s'était pas laisser faire. Il avait rendu coup pour coup. Drago ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas accuser James le lendemain matin. Cela aurait été l'occasion parfaite de le faire renvoyer, mais même Drago trouvait que cela était trop bas pour lui. Il avait été surprit quand james l'avait féliciter pour son coup droit après qu'ils eurent quitter le bureau du directeur, mais il le fut encore plus quand James lui demanda si il voulait devenir son ami. Drago n'avait jamais eu de vrai ami de sa vie. Crabbe et Goyle étaient juste la pour faire ses quatre volontés, mais ils n'étaient en rien ses amis. Drago se retrouva perdu devant tant d'honnêteté, et il accepta sans vraiment savoir ce que cela impliquait de devenir ami avec James. Au fil du temps Drago se rendit compte à quel point il aimait être l'ami de James, non seulement parce que celui-ci l'aidait à se perfectionner en magie, mais aussi parce qu'il lui montrait une nouvelle façon de vivre sa vie, une façon bien différente de celle de son père, et Drago pouvait maintenant imaginer sa vie future autre que celle d'un mangemort.

Drago avait eu un peu de mal au début à parler avec les élèves des autres maisons comme le faisait James. Des dizaines d'années de luttes entre les maisons ne pouvaient pas s'effacer comme d'un coup de baguette magique. mais peu à peu il s'ouvrit aux autres. Et il fut vraiment surprit de ce qu'il découvrit. Contrairement à tout ce que lui avait inculqué ses parents, Drago découvrit que les griffondors n'étaient pas tous des idiots prétentieux. En tout cas Hermione ne l'était absolument pas. Bien sur elle passait un peu trop de temps penchée sur ses livres, mais même cela avait changer au contact de James. Comme Drago, Hermione n'avait pas de vrais amis chez les griffondors, et cela les avaient rapprocher. Mais pas au point de dire que l'un d'entre eux quitte sa table pour allez manger à la table de l'autre. L'idée même d'une griffondor à la table des serpentards, ou un serpentard à la table d'une griffondor était trop choquant pour même l'envisager. Et voila que la plus jeune des Weasley brisait tout les tabous ! Décidément, la vie à Poudlard était vraiment devenue très intéressante depuis que James Black était arrivé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James avait prit un grand soin à se préparer pour le bal. Sa mère lui avait offert une eau de Cologne pour Noël, et James s'en était mis quelques gouttes. Il était à la fois nerveux et impatient, et Drago ne l'aidait en rien pour calmer ses nerfs. Son ami avait demander à Daphné d'être sa cavalière peu après que Victor krum eu demander à Hermione d'être la sienne. James ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Drago ne regrettait pas que Victor l'ai battu. Bien sur son ami le nierait de toute ses forces, mais James pensait que Drago aimait plus que bien Hermione. Peut être que cela lui monterait qu'il valait mieux ne pas attendre dans certains cas. James avait été juste dans ses prédictions que Dean voulait que Ginny soit sa cavalière. Il n'avait pas cesser de l'importuner pour qu'elle change d'avis jusqu'au moment ou Ginny, n'y tenant plus, lui jette un sort de chauve-furies à la tête. Après cela il s'était tenu tranquille. Les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient juste contentés de redire à James que si il faisait du mal à leur petite soeur, alors il regretterait d'être né, et Ron n'avait rien dit du tout. James considérait donc qu'il avait la permission des Weasley d'être avec Ginny, du moins pour ce soir, et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

C'était la vraie effervescence dans le dortoir. Tout les garçon voulaient être à leur avantage, et ils se donnaient des conseils inutiles les uns aux autres. James fini par quitter le dortoir et il se dirigea vers la salle commune des griffondors. Il vit ginny sortir seule et il en fut peiner. les amies de Ginny ne lui parlait presque plus depuis le fameux jour ou elle avait déjeuner avec lui à sa table, et bien qu'elle n'en dit rien Ginny en était peinée. C'est pourquoi James avait passer le plus de temps possible avec elle durant le dernier mois. Ils avaient travailler avec Drago et Hermione, ainsi que Fleur à résoudre le puzzle que posait l'œuf d'or, jusqu'ici sans succès. Mais ce soir il ne voulait pas penser à tout cela. Ce soir seule Ginny comptait et il avait bien l'intention qu'elle profite pleinement de sa soirée.

Ginny prit le bras que lui tendait James avec un sourire. Elle adorait quand il se comportait comme cela. Elle ne jeta pas un regard vers ses prétendues amies qui l'avait chassée de leur dortoir avant qu'elle ne soit complétement prête. Elle avait dut finir sa coiffure dans le dortoir de Hermione. Mais elle était satisfaite du résultat. Sa robe vert d'eau lui allait à ravir et, comme Hermione elle s'était fait un chignon bouclé. Elle se trouvait plutôt naà son avantage, et le regard plus qu'admiratif de James le lui prouva. Ginny était vraiment peinée que son frère Ron ne puisse pas venir au bal, mais ce dernier semblait en être satisfait. Ron avait été horrifié de voir que les élèves avaient des lessons de dance, et il avait été très heureux d'y échapper. Ginny avait constater que son frère avait beaucoup changé et elle en était heureuse. Ron n'en était pas encore au point d'être ami avec James, mais il ne le détestait plus comme avant et cela suffisait pour l'instant à la jeune fille.

james et Ginny furent émerveillés par la décoration de la salle commune. Ils se trouvèrent une table à l'écart et ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien en attendant que le bal commence. Bientôt Drago et sa cavalière les rejoignirent et la discussion se fit commune. Ils n'arrêtèrent que quand les champions firent leur entrée. James vit Hermione entrée au bras de Victor, puis il vit le champion de Poudlard entrer avec une jeune asiatique à son bras. James trouva la jeune fille plutôt jolie, mais elle n'était rien en comparaison de Ginnyb à ses yeux. Enfin Fleur fit son entrée au bras d'un jeune homme des plus inattendu. James eu une forte envie de rire quand il vit le visage de George Weasley. Il semblait à la fois éperdu de bonheur d'avoir une si jolie cavalière, mais aussi confus d'avoir réussi à ce qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui. Il vit la surprise se refléter sur le visage de Ginny et sur celui de Fred. Apparemment, George n'avait mis personne dans la confidence, et au vu des regards de son frère jumeau, il allait le regretter. Ginny éclata soudain de rire et James rit lui aussi. dieu qu'il adorait les jumeaux.

Les champion furent les premiers à danser, puis les autres couples les rejoignirent. James et Ginny furent parmi les premiers à rejoindre le piste de danse. Et ils passèrent peu de danse loin l'un de l'autre. A un moment un élève de Poudlard vint demander à ginny de danser avec lui et elle accepta, mais elle le planta en plein milieu de la danse et elle rejoignit James qui l'attendait. Après cela elle n'accepta plus les invitations des autres et le seul autre moment ou elle ne dansa pas avec James fut quand Fleur et elle échangèrent de cavalier. Ginny s'amusa à faire quelques plaisanteries à propos de la manière discrète dont George s'était débrouiller pour avoir Fleur comme cavalière, mais au vu du regard sérieux et plus que conquis de George elle laissa tomber le sujet. apparemment son frère était très épris de la jeune fille et cette dernière ne semblait pas être indifférente au charme de George. Ginny se décida à les aider. Après tout, elle savait mieux que quiconque à quel point cela pouvait être merveilleux et même terrifiant d'aimer quelqu'un.

Le bal se termina bien trop vite au gout des élèves, mais il leur fallu rejoindre leur dortoir à contre cœur. James raccompagna Ginny jusqu'à la porte de sa salle commune, puis il prit congé d'elle. Il retourna à son dortoir avec un merveilleux sourire sur le visage. cette soirée avait été une des plus belle de toute sa vie. et ce fut sur l'idée que plusieurs autres suivraient qu'il s'endormit.

A suivre.

Un nouveau chapitre de fini. J'espère que vous avez aimer. N'oubliez pas les review.

Prochain chapitre : Le secret de l'oeuf d'or.


	20. Chapter 19

Désolée pour l'attente mais je suis partie en vacances et je viens juste de rentrer. Je tiens encore à vous remercier pour tout vos encouragements. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Chapitre 19

Les deux semaines suivant la visite au pré-au-lard furent très dures pour James. Avoir revu son père lui avait fait très plaisir, mais devoir à nouveau se quitter pour une longue période lui brisait le cœur. Et sans la présence de Ginny et Drago, James aurait sans doute mis fin à sa visite. Il appréciait de moins en moins la façon dont Poudlard était dirigé et il ne se privait pas de le dire. A force il finit par être convoquer dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Madame Maxime lui avait bien proposé de l'accompagner mais James avait refusé. Il n'était peut être pas encore un adulte, mais il n'était plus un enfant dont il fallait guider les pas et tenir la main. Et, après tout, il était plus que temps qu'il se mesure au directeur, car James était bien conscient que le vieil homme ne l'aimait pas et il voulait au moins savoir pourquoi.

Ce fut après le repas du soir que le directeur des serpentards vint le chercher pour le conduire au bureau du directeur. Normalement, James aurait dut être trop nerveux pour prêter attention au chemin qu'ils empruntaient, mais ce n'était pas le cas. James ne craignait nullement le directeur et cela faisait une grande différence. De plus, Bip était percher sur son épaule ce soir là. Malgré les objections du professeur de potion le phénix avait refuser de quitter l'épaule de son maitre. Severus avait donc été contraint de laisser l'oiseau venir aussi. James eu finalement quelque appréhension quand il vit l'escalier secret apparaitre, mais, a ce moment, Bip lança quelques notes mélodieuses et James oublia ses craintes. Ce fut résolument qu'il monta les marches menant au bureau du directeur.

James rentra seul dans le bureau, car le professeur de potion avait décider d'attendre dehors. James jeta un regard autour de lui et il fut émerveillé par ce qu'il vit. La pièce regorgeait de trésor, mais ce qui plut le plus à james fut le phénix qui était perché près du bureau. Ce dernier était un peu différent de Bip tant par la couleur de ses plumes ou celles de ses yeux, mais dans le fond les deux oiseaux se ressemblaient énormément. James fut un peu surprit de sentir les serres de Bip s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la chaire de ses épaules. Les seules occasions ou Bip s'était comporter ainsi étaient quand quelqu'un avait de mauvaises intentions à l'égard de James. Donc, James, qui avait fait un pas en direction du magnifique oiseau, s'arrêta et il attendit patiemment sans bouger que le directeur daigne se montrer.

Dire que la discussion entre James et Dumbledore fut paisible était un euphémisme. Quand le directeur rentra dans le bureau il sembla furieux de voir Bip percher sur l'épaule de James, et tout à la fois surprit. James, qui avait l'habitude que les gens soient surprit de voir Bip, n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut de retour dans son dortoir que James prit conscience que le directeur n'aurait pas dut être surprit, car, après tout, Bip était arriver à poudlard en même temps que lui et plus d'une fois il avait amener le courrier à James durant le petit déjeuné. James passa donc une bonne partie de la nuit à analyser ce que le directeur lui avait dit. Pour James il n'y avait aucun doute que le vieux professeur détestait son père. James ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Dumbledore était furieux après Sirius, et James en payait le prix. Et cela ne convenait absolument pas au jeune homme, qui se fit un plaisir de dire le fond de sa pensée au directeur. Après cela Dumbledore essaya d'imposer sa volonté au jeune homme en lui interdisant de fréquenter d'autres élèves que ceux de serpentard. Ce fut alors que James vit rouge. Il eu beaucoup de mal à brider suffisamment son caractère pour répondre aimablement au directeur que seule Madame Maxime avait le droit de lui donner un tel ordre et que malgré tout il refuserait d'y obéir. James dit aussi que créer de telles rivalités au sein d'une même école ne pourrait que aider les sorciers maléfiques à avoir encore plus de pouvoir en créant des suivants sur mesure. Il quitta le bureau de directeur après cela, non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard au directeur qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, James et ses amis rejoignirent Fleur pour l'aider à percer le mystère de l'œuf d'or. Ce fut grâce à l'aide des jumeaux Weasley, et plus particulièrement celle de Georges que James, Ginny, Drago, Hermione Fleur, Fred et Georges se retrouvèrent ce matin dans la salle de bain privée des préfets. James avait déclarer qu'ils avaient besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour résoudre le problème, et grand bien lui en avait prit au vu de l'horrible hurlement qui s'échappa de l'oeuf quand celui ci fut ouvert. Sous le coup de la surprise Fleur laissa échapper l'oeuf qui roula dans la baignoire remplie d'eau. Georges, qui était devenu le chevalier servant de Fleur depuis le bal à la plus grande joie de Fleur, se précipita pour rattraper l'oeuf. Mais dans sa précipitation il glissa et se retrouva la tête sous l'eau, au plus grand amusement de presque tout ses amis. Lorsqu'il sorti la tête de l'eau tous furent surpris de voir une expression émerveillée sur son visage.

" L'oeuf chante !" S'exclama il.

Tous le regardèrent de travers pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle blague de Georges, mais celui-ci semblait très sérieux. Fleur, qui était un peu inquiète pour son petit ami décida de plonger la tête dans l'eau aussi. Et si cela se révélait être une nouvelle blague de son petit ami, elle avait un moyen infaillible de lui faire regretter. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle ouvrit a nouveau l'oeuf et qu'elle entendit elle aussi le chant. Elle ressortie sa tête de l'eau et donna un profond baiser à son petit ami, signalant par le même qu'il avait dit la vérité. Après cela tous plongèrent leur tête dans l'eau et ils entendirent aussi la chanson.

Hermione avait prit en note les paroles de la chanson et tous passèrent l'après-midi à essayer de résoudre l'énigme, enfin presque tous car Fred était trop occuper à se moquer de la jolie couleur carmine qui avait prit une place permanente sur le joues de Georges après que Fleur l'eut embrasser. Ils étaient parvenu rapidement à la conclusion que Fleur devrait effectuer la seconde tache sous l'eau, ce qui posait un gros problème car la jeune fille avait toujours eu peur des créatures aquatiques. De plus, elle n'était pas très forte en métamorphose et elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir se transformer en poisson. Les amis décidèrent donc de se rendre à la librairie pour y trouver la solution à leur problème.

Le mois suivant fut consacrer à cette recherche. Neville leur avait bien parler de cette plante qui permettait de respirer sous l'eau mais cela n'aidait pas Fleur à combattre sa phobie. Même si la jeune fille était capable de réspirer sous l'eau, cela ne serait d'aucune utilité si elle était incapable de se défendre face aux créatures magiques. Ce fut Ginny qui trouva la solution à leur problème. Elle trouva dans un très vieux grimoire la recette d'une potion qui permettait de suprimer toute phobie durant tout une journée. Mais la préparation de la potion demandait du temps et des ingrédients très fragiles. Il n'était pas possible de fabriquer cette potion si certaines conditions n'étaient pas requises telles qu'un endroit sombre et humide. Et la seule place correspondant à Poudlard était les cachots. James se résolut donc à aller demander l'autorisation au professeur Rogue d'utiliser une partie des cachots pour y fabriquer la potion.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Le professeur Rogue fut très surprit quand James Black vint le trouver pour lui demander d'utiliser le plus petit des cachots afin de préparer une potion pour aider la candidate de Beaubaton. Normalement Severus aurait dut refuser car Fleur aurait dut être celle qui préparerait la potion. Mais ayant vu le niveau de la jeune fille, Severus doutait sérieusement qu'elle en fut capable. James d'un autre coté était aussi doué pour les potion que l'avait été sa défunte mère. Lorsqu'ils avaient été étudiants à poudlard Severus et Lily avaient passer de nombreuses heures à étudier et fabriquer des potions, et Severus regrettait ce temps. Ce fut peut être pourquoi il accepta la demande de James. Il voulait voir par lui-même si James avait tout hérité de son père ou bien si il tenait quelque chose d'autre de sa mère que ses yeux. Cependant il précisa que James ne pourrait utiliser en aucun cas les ingrédients appartenant à l'école. Et Severus reçu un coup au cœur quand il vit le jeune homme sourire. Pendant une seconde il avait eu en face de lui le visage souriant de Lily Potter.

Severus suivit avec attention les progrès de James dans la préparation de la potion, mais il ne put découvrir aucune erreurs. Il avait fallu presque une semaine pour que James reçoive tout les ingrédients nécessaires, et le jeune homme qui n'avait plus de temps à perdre s'était tout de suite mis au travail. Souvent il était si concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte que le professeur de potion était rentré puis ressorti du cachot. Severus n'aurait jamais cru que le fils de James Potter puisse être aussi sérieux dans son travail, mais il en conclu que si James ressemblait plus à son père physiquement, il avait heureusement hérité des qualités de sa mère.

La deuxième tache devait avoir lieu juste avant les vacances de Paques, et James réussi à finir sa potion deux jours avant la date fatidique. Il fut surprit quand il entendit le professeur Rogue le féliciter pour sa réussite. Le professeur semblait l'apprécier bien plus qu'au départ et James en fut content.

" Félicitation, Mr Black." Dit le professeur en appuyant bien sur le "Black". " Vous avez réussi. Très peu d'élève de septième années auraient été capable de réaliser correctement cette potion. Le fait que vous ayez réussi en quatrième année est exceptionnel. Mais après tout à quoi s'attendre d'autre de la part du fils de Lily Potter."

" Qu'est ce que vous avez dit ?" S'exclama James.

A suivre.

Je suis méchante je sais, mais je veux encore travailler un peu la conversation. Je pense mettre un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine, peut être même dimanche prochain si je suis satisfaite. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review et à bientôt.

Prochain chapitre : James apprend la vérité sur ses origines et la seconde tache.


	21. Chapter 20

Merci pour vos review et désolée pour ceux qui aiment Dumbledore. Personnellement j'ai eu plus de peine en lisant que Dobbie était mort plutôt que pour celle de Dumbledore. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Chapitre 20

Severus fut plus que surpris par la réaction de James. Le jeune homme semblait être en état de choc. Surement Sirius avait déjà dut dire la vérité à son "fils". Après tout le jeune homme avait presque quinze ans et il aurait été normal qu'il connaisse sa véritable identité. Mais à bien y réfléchir, personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte que James Black puisse être quelqu'un d'autre que celui qu'il prétendait être. Les gens se laissaient si facilement avoir par les apparences ! Même le professeur Dumbledore ne s'était pas rendu compte que James était en fait Harry Potter. Bien sur tout le monde s'attendait à ce que le célèbre Harry Potter porte sur son front la marque distinctive qui le rendait si célèbre. Malgré lui, Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment diable Sirius s'y était prit pour faire disparaître cette cicatrice. Car il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple glamour. Le professeur Dumbledore s'en serait rendu compte depuis bien longtemps si cela avait été le cas. Non, il s'agissait d'autre chose. Et Severus se promis de découvrir la vérité. Mais pour l'instant il avait un plus important problème à résoudre avant.

" Vous ne le saviez pas ?" Questionna le professeur de potion.

" C'est faux !" S'exclama James. " Mon père s'appelle Sirius Black !"

" Bien sur. Je ne doute pas que pour vous ce maudit Sirius à été comme un père pour vous. Mais la vérité reste que James Potter était votre père et que votre véritable nom est Harry Potter."

" Pourquoi faites vous cela ?" Questionna un James plus que perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. " Pourquoi détestez vous autant mon père ? Quelle joie cela vous procure il de raconter de telles choses ?"

" Je déteste Sirius Black et je hais encore plus James Potter. Et oui, j'adorerais leur faire du mal. Cependant, tu es le fils de ta mère et pour elle je garderais ton secret."

" Pour ma mère ?" Questionna un James plus que confus.

" J'aimais Lily Evans. Et pour cette seule raison je ne dirais à personne qui vous êtes réellement, vous avez ma parole. Pour le reste je pense qu'il serait plus sage de demander directement à votre père la vérité. Bonne journée Mr Black. Et n'oubliez pas votre potion."

Severus laissa un James Black plus que sonné. Il ne voulait pas croire ce que le professeur lui avait dit, mais cependant une toute petite voix au fond de lui lui disait que c'était la vérité. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les fois ou son père lui avait parler de son meilleur ami à Poudlard. Quelque fois Sirius avait regarder son fils durant ses discussion comme si il cherchait quelque chose en James. Et il se rappelait aussi combien Sirius avait été protecteur envers lui lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Si réellement il était Harry Potter, alors tout cela prenait un sens. Mais, malgré tout il restait au plus profond de lui James Black. Il était peut être né Harry Potter, mais il avait passé toute sa vie en tant que James Black et rien ne pourrait changer ce fait. Bien sur, le professeur de potion avait raison, il devrait demander des explications à son père. Et il avait bien l'intention de le faire dès qu'il pourrait trouver un moment de libre durant les vacances de pâques. Cependant, en attendant la vie ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant et Fleur comptait sur lui. Il décida de mettre de coté ce que le professeur Rogue lui avait dit, et de faire de son mieux pour ne pas laisser cette étrange nouvelle lui gâcher la vie.

XXXXXXXX

James avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire comme si sa vie n'avait pas été totalement bouleversée par la nouvelle de sa véritable identité. Il s'était plus d'un fois laisser aller au désespoir en découvrant que toute sa vie n'avait été que mensonge. Heureusement la présence constante de ses amis à ses coté l'avait aider à surmonter ses phases de dépressions. Et l'approche imminente de la seconde tache l'avait distrait de ses pensées. Et les vacances de pâques commenceraient juste après la fin de la seconde tache. James trouvait aussi un certain réconfort dans le fait que Bip ne le quittait plus. Depuis sa visite dans le bureau du directeur son phénix ne restait jamais bien loin de lui comme si il craignait quelque chose. quoi ? James ne le savait pas mais il faisait confiance en l'instinct de Bip.

Les élèves de Poudlard furent très surpris la veille au soir de la seconde tache. Le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole peu avant la fin du repas. Il encouragea tout les élèves de Poudlard à soutenir leur champion et ce quelques soit leur maison car tous étaient élève d'une seule et même école. James eu du mal a cacher son sourire en voyant les visage plus qu'étonner de nombreux élèves de Poudlard. Apparemment ce n'était pas courant pour eux d'entendre de telles parole venant de leur directeur. James était heureux de voir que le professeur semblait avoir écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Bien sur, James était conscient que le système de Beaubaton n'était pas parfait, loin s'en faut, mais au moins tout le monde à Beaubaton savait qu'ils étaient tous loger à la même enseigne.

Le lendemain matin vit tout les élèves réunis au bord du lac. James, ainsi que tout les élèves de Beaubaton s'étaient réunis autour de Fleur. James avait remis la potion à Fleur durant le petit déjeuné et il fut heureux de constater que Fleur semblait être parfaitement calme. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir découvert cette potion avant le début de la première tache, car avec cela il était sur que son amie aurait eu de meilleur notes. Fleur avait commandée la plante dont Neville leur avait parler. Cela avait été le moyen le plus simple, ils l'avaient découvert. James fut surprit de voir que George n'était pas présent. Il croyait fermement que quelque chose de très fort se développait entre la jeune française et l'un des jumeaux Weasley, et c'est pour cela qu'il fut plus que surprit de ne pas voir le jeune homme sur le ponton. Le fait que George soit un peu plus jeune que Fleur ne semblaient gêner ni l'un ni l'autre. Et James était heureux de voir que quelqu'un semblait s'intéresser à la jeune femme pour autre chose que pour son physique, car il les avait surpris plus d'une fois en grande discussion. Fleur et George méritaient de trouver le bonheur, et si ils pouvaient le trouver ensemble alors James en serait plus que ravis. Heureusement Fred ne semblait pas être jaloux de la bonne fortune de son frère, et pour cela James en remerciait le ciel. Il aurait été bien trop dommage qu'une telle histoire mette fin au lien incroyable que partageaient les jumeaux.

Tout perdu dans ses pensées James ne se rendit pas compte que la deuxième tache avait débuté. Ce fut les cris de joie autour de lui qui lui firent lever la tête. Il fut surprit de voir George sortir la tête de l'eau avec Fleur nageant sous l'eau à coté de lui. James fut heureux de voir que aucun autre champion n'était pas arrivés. Bien sur, Fleur devrait rester sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que les effets de la plante disparaissent, mais cela n'en enlevait rien à sa victoire. Cedric et Victor arrivèrent peu de temps après. James était incapable de dire lequel des deux était arrivé en premier et il aurait été encore plus incapable de dire quel moyen ils avaient utiliser. Cependant en voyant la tête de requin qu'arborait Victor, James n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le choix du champion de Drumstrang. James apprécia le résultat et il souhaita ardemment être capable de réaliser une telle transformation. Pour Cedric James vit une sorte de bulle exploser autour de la tête du jeune homme. Décidément, Les champions avaient bien été choisis, pensa James.

Ce fut sans étonnement que Fleur se vit attribuer les meilleures notes. Victor et Cedric eurent les mêmes notes. Ce qui fit que Cedric se retrouva à la première place, Fleur à la seconde et Victor en troisième. Bien que un peu déçus, les élèves de Beaubaton furent heureux de voir que leur championne n'était pas dernière. Le lendemain matin James, ainsi que tout ses comparses reprirent place dans le carrosse de Beaubaton pour retourner en France pour deux semaines. Les élèves de Beaubaton eurent beaucoup de mal à retenir leur rires quand ils virent le garde chasse de Poudlard accompagner leur directrice jusqu'au carrosse et la quitter en lui laissant un bouquet de ce qui semblait être des fleurs carnivores. Mais leurs rires furent encore plus dure à retenir quand ils virent leur directrice rougir. James avait prévu d'aller chercher Drago au chemin de traverse dans une semaine car la mère de Drago ne lui avait pas permit de passer plus d'une semaine chez son ami. D'une certaine manière cela arrangeait James car il pourrait parler plus librement à son père pendant cette première semaine.

A suivre.

Un court chapitre, je sais, mais le prochain sera plus long. J'espère que vous avez aimer. N'oubliez pas les review.

Prochain chapitre : Sirius explique la vérité à James.


	22. Chapter 21

Voila le chapitre tant attendu. j'espère que je ne vais pas trop vous décevoir. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 21

Plus il voyait se rapprocher les cotes de France, plus James se sentait nerveux. Si, sous le coup du choc provoqué par l'annonce du professeur de potion, il avait accepter le fait qu'il puisse être le vrai Harry Potter, maintenant il commençait à en douter. En fait, il espérait que le professeur se soit trompé. Il n'avait aucune envie de devenir le "survivant". Cela lui semblait être un sort pire que la mort. Voir tant d'espoir dans les yeux des gens pour une chose que, surement, le vrai Harry potter ne devait même pas se rappeler, était déconcertant. James préférait mille fois son propre anonymat à toute la gloire que pourrait lui amener le nom de Harry Potter.

De plus, il ne savait pas comment se comporter vis à vis de son père si cela s'avérait être la vérité. James avait toujours considéré Sirius comme son véritable père et il ne voulait pas que cela change. Pour lui, James Potter était un simple nom et un visage sur quelques photos que possédait son père. Bien que Sirius lui ai souvent parler de James Potter, le jeune James Black ne pouvait pas se représenter comment avait été James Potter de son vivant. Et en quoi alors le jeune James pouvait ressembler à son père biologique ? Tout était si confus dans son esprit.

Bien trop tôt à son gout, le carrosse attérit dans la cour de Beaubaton. Les vacances de pâques ayant déjà commencer, les seules personnes présentes dans la cour étaient les parents des élèves qui étaient partis pour Poudlard. James vit ses parents lui faire de grands signes, et leurs visages étaient si souriants que James choisit de reporter à plus tard la difficile discussion qu'il devrait avoir avec son père. Il cacha son trouble du mieux possible et il couru se jeter dans les bras de son père. Pour le moment peu lui importait que le professeur de potion lui ait dit la vérité ou non. tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de sentir la joie qu'éprouvait son père à le revoir. A cet instant il n'était personne d'autre que James Black et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

XXXXXXXXX

Ce fut le lendemain du retour de son fils à la maison que Sirius décida d'avoir une conversation avec lui. James lui cachait quelque chose, cela était plus qu'évident pour l'ancien maraudeur. Au fil des années, James avait apprit à déchiffrer toutes les expressions du visage de son fils, et il savait maintenant que quelque chose troublait James et que ce quelque chose avait à voir avec lui. Et il n'aimait pas cela du tout ! Sirius avait toujours été partisan du j'agis immédiatement et je pense aux conséquence après. C'est donc pourquoi, le père et le fils se retrouvèrent seuls ce matin là. Alina avait décider de les laisser seuls pour quelques heures.

" James ?" Demanda sirius. " Que ce passe il ? Pourquoi es tu si troublé ?"

" Papa, connais tu Harry Potter ?" Répondit James sans répondre à la question de son père.

" Harry Potter ? Pourquoi ? Que veux tu savoir sur lui ?" Demanda Sirius très troublé.

" Est ce que je suis Harry Potter ?" Questionna a nouveau James.

James n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la réponse de son père pour savoir que cela était la vérité. La douleur, le choc, et la culpabilité étaient pleinement inscrit sur le visage de son père.

" Comment ? Qui te l'as dit ?" Répondit Sirius sans tenter de cacher la vérité.

Sirius n'avait pas prévu que James découvre la vérité si tôt, et surtout pas quand il devrait retourner pour quelques mois encore étudier à poudlard. Sirius craignait que Dumbledore n'ai découvert la vérité. Mais si cela avait été le cas alors le vieux professeur n'aurait jamais laissé James retourner en France. Donc cela voulait dire que quelqu'un d'autre connaissait la vérité et que cette personne pourrait représenter un danger pour la sécurité de son fils. Sirius devait découvrir qui avait raconter cela à son fils, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

James sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il était à la fois triste et furieux. Toute sa vie n'avait été que mensonges, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à son père. Pourquoi tout ces secrets ? Peut être y avait il une bonne raison derrière tout ces mensonges. Et James voulait le savoir plus que tout.

" Pourquoi ?" Demanda il d'une voix brisée. " Pourquoi me l'avoir cacher si longtemps ?"

" Au début, tu étais trop jeune pour comprendre. Je devais te protéger des mangemorts qui auraient surement voulus te tuer pour avoir vaincu leur maitre. Et puis après, je n'ai plus voulu te dire la vérité, car pour moi tu étais devenu mon véritable fils, bien plus même que si tu avais été de mon sang. Je n'ai jamais regretter ma décision. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur."

" Je t'aime aussi papa. Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit plus tôt ? Je ne suis plus un enfant, j'aurais pu comprendre."

" J'avais l'intention de te le dire l'été dernier, mais quand j'ai su que tu allais passer une année à poudlard, j'ai préférer garder le silence. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un de Poudlard découvre ta véritable identité. Ils auraient pu vouloir t'utiliser, et je ne pouvais pas le permettre."

" M'utiliser ? Comment ?" Questionna James perdu.

" Tu as du te rendre compte à quel point Harry Potter est célèbre. Imagine comment on pourrait utiliser la puissance de ce nom. Tout le peuple pourrait suivre quelqu'un portant ce nom. Et je ne le permettrais pas !"

" Jamais !" s'exclama James. " Jamais je ne les laisseraient se servir de moi comme cela."

" Mais ils ne te laisseront pas le choix ! Si tu retourne à poudlard en tant que Harry potter, ils t'utiliseront. C'est pourquoi j'ai préférer continuer à te cacher la vérité pour quelque temps. Crois moi, j'avais prévu de tout te révéler quand cette année scolaire serait finie. J'ignore qui te l'as dit, mais méfie toi de cette personne quand tu retournera la bas. Je souhaiterai que tu n'ai pas à repartir la bas, mais cela ne ferait qu'augmenter les suspicions."

" Ne crains rien, papa. je n'ai aucune confiance en le professeur Rogue."

" Rogue ! C'est lui qui te l'as dit ! Mon dieux !"

" Ne crains rien, papa. Il m'a juré que il ne dirait rien à personne, et je le crois. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il aimait ma vrai mère."

" Lily ? Il te l'a dit. Mais pourquoi ? Même James ne savait pas pour Severus et Lily." Dit sirius. " C'est à n'y rien comprendre !"

" Bip était avec toi durant cette conversation ?" Demanda la voix de sa mère.

" Oui. Il se tenait dans les cachots avec moi." Répondit James.

" Alors tu as ta réponse. Bip n'est pas un phénix ordinaire, je l'ai toujours su. Il peut lire dans les esprits et il peut forcer les gens à dire la vérité, en autre." Dit Alina. " Il t'a choisit pour une raison James. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais je suis sur qu'il y a une bonne raison pour cela. Ne laisse personne vous séparer."

" Maman ? Tu savais aussi qui je suis réellement ?" Questionna james.

" Bien sur ! je l'ai toujours su !" S'exclama Alina. " Tu es James Black."

La réponse d'Alina sembla tellement évidente que James ne pu s'empêcher de rire de bon coeur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait apprit la vérité, il se sentait enfin libre. Sa mère avait raison ! il avait toujours été et serait toujours James Black. Cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'il fut né Harry Potter. Son père avait toujours tout fait pour qu'il puisse avoir une vie heureuse et sans danger. James potter avait peut être été son véritable père mais Sirius était son père de coeur, et James se promis de ne plus jamais l'oublier.

Sirius sentit un grand soulagement quand il sentit son fils le serrer dans ses bras. Il n'était pas idiot et il savait que cela n'était qu'une question de temps avant que James ne se pose à nouveau des questions et qu'il doute de ses motivations. Mais pour le moment il avait retrouver son fils et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Et puis dans quelques jours l'ami serpentard de James viendrait leur rendre visite et cela aiderai à améliorer les choses.

" James, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à te dire." Dit Sirius." Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre que tu redevienne étudiant à Beaubaton avant cela. qu'en penses tu ?"

" Tu as raison papa. Je dois réfléchir à tout cela."

" Prend tout ton temps, mon fils adoré. Et n'oublie jamais que quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours la pour toi. Je t'aime James."

A suivre.

Voila. j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. Dites moi ce que vous en penser et ne vous en faites pas Rogue ne va pas s'en sortir si facilement.

prochain chapitre : Drago viens passer ses vacances avec James et Sirius s'occupe de Rogue.


	23. Chapter 22

Merci pour vos gentilles review. Je n'arrive pas a croire que j'en ai déjà presque 200 ! Merci d'être fidèle à ma fic. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre car j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Juste un petit mot pour le président de la ligue de protection des chauves-souris , n'ayez aucune crainte votre père spirituel restera en vie. Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour la coquille qui s'est glissée dans le dernier chapitre. C'est bien Sirius qui connait son fils et non pas James. J'ai essayer de corriger l'erreur mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait et tout le chapitre à été effacé, et je n'ai pas eu le courage de réécrire le chapitre en entier pour cette faute. Excusez moi encore, je vais essayer de faire plus attention à l'avenir.

Chapitre 22

James n'eut pas beaucoup le temps de réfléchir à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père, car Drago arriva chez les Black le lendemain matin. Drago n'aurait dut arriver chez eux que dans un peu moins d'une semaine, mais la veille au soir Sirius avait reçu une lettre de sa cousine Narcissia Malfoy lui demandant s'il était possible que son fils vienne passer toutes ses vacances chez eux. James avait été ravis que Drago vienne plus tôt et Sirius avait renvoyer un message contenant son accord. Ils attendaient tous une réponse leur fixant l'endroit et la date ou ils pourraient aller chercher Drago, quand cette réponse vint en la personne de Narcissia et de son fils.

Narcissia regarda autour d'elle avec dédain. Comment un sorcier de sang pur pouvait il vouloir vivre au milieu des moldus, elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Mais son cousin avait toujours été un excentrique, et cela ne changerait surement jamais. Cela lui déplaisait fortement de laisser son fils ici, mais cela était quand même mieux que l'autre alternative. Le manoir des Malfoy n'était plus un endroit sur pour son fils, et particulièrement depuis que celui qui avait été un serviteur pour eux était devenu leur maitre à tous. Narcissia n'avait jamais aimé Peter et maintenant que le maitre possédait son corps, elle le supportait encore moins. La seule chose qui lui plaisait dans cette possession était le fait que Peter souffrait le martyr. Quelle douce vengeance que de voir l'expression horrifiée et douloureuse sur le visage de ce maudit Peter quand le maitre relâchait un peu de son emprise sur son esprit.

Narcissia était très fière que son mari fut un mangemort. Et elle n'avait aucun doute que, un jour, son fils en devienne un à son tour. Cependant elle le jugeait bien trop jeune encore pour être mêlé à leur projets. Dans quelques années Drago serait prêt à assumer le rôle que le maitre voudrait qu'il joue, mais pas maintenant. Et c'est pourquoi elle envoyait son fils chez son ami. Elle aurait préférer l'envoyer chez sa sœur Bellatrix, mais cette dernière était partie en mission sur les ordres du maitre. Et puis, qui sait, bien que Sirius soit un pariât dans sa famille, il y avait de grandes chances que Drago soit capable de montrer le droit chemin au fils de Sirius. Quelle joie cela serait pour eux que James Black rentre dans le droit chemin et devienne un mangemort comme son père aurait du l'être.

Narcissia ne s'attarda pas chez les Black. Elle se sentait très mal à l'aise dans cette maison moldu. Il n'y avait même qu'un seul elfe de maison ! Comment pouvaient on vivre dans de telles conditions ? Heureusement elle avait pensée à tout, et elle avait fait venir l'un de leurs elfes de maison avec eux, un certain Dobbie, pour prendre soin de son fils. Elle fut heureuse de voir que Sirius et sa femme traitaient Drago avec tout le respect que était du à l'héritier des Malfoy, et ce fut un peu rassurée qu'elle retourna chez elle. Le maitre semblait avoir trouver un nouveau moyen pour faire sortir ce maudit Harry Potter de sa cachette, et elle voulait absolument assister à cette discussion.

XXXXXXXXX

Aussitôt que sa mère fut partie Drago laissa tomber le masque d'indifférence hautaine qu'il affichait jusque là. Il avait craint jusqu'au dernier moment que sa mère ne change d'avis, surtout quand il avait vu que James vivait dans une maison moldu. Mais heureusement le message que Drago avait envoyer à James était parvenu à temps, et les Black avaient agis de manière à satisfaire pleinement sa mère. Drago était heureux d'avoir quitter le manoir, car cette bâtisse n'était plus une maison pour lui depuis bien longtemps. Ses parents étaient bien plus préoccupés par leur plans de conquête du pouvoir que par le bien être de leur propre fils. Comme bon nombre de fils de famille riche en Angleterre ce furent les elfes de maisons qui furent ses nounous et les seuls "amis" qu'il eu durant son enfance. Et très tôt on lui apprit à mépriser ceux-ci. Maintenant Drago ne les voyaient même plus. C'est pourquoi il fut surprit au début de voir James discuter avec leur elfe de maison comme si il était un membre de sa famille et non comme un objet qui pouvait être jeté à la moindre occasion.

La vie dans la maison Black était si différente de celle au manoir Malfoy que Drago eu du mal à s'y faire les premiers jours. Ici il n'y avait pas de "bien mère" et de "à vos ordres père", mais des "je t'aime papa" ou des " ça suffit maman" et surtout beaucoup de rires et d'amour. Drago, qui n'avait jamais penser qu'il put y avoir une autre manière de vivre que celle qu'on lui avait inculqué se sentait un peu jaloux de son ami. Non pas qu'il fut traité différemment de James, mais il ne savait pas toujours comment réagir quand Sirius se mettait à le taquiner ou bien quand Alina lui demandait ce qu'il voudrait manger comme une mère aimante le faisait.

James était heureux de voir que son ami se faisait de plus en plus aux manières de sa famille. Il avait un peu craint au départ que Drago n'apprécie pas ses parents, ou du moins c'est ce qui lui avait sembler. Mais au fur et à mesure que les journées passaient, Drago était moins crispé et il commençait même à répondre aux plaisanteries de son père. Drago semblait heureux chez eux et James en était ravi. Ce fut pourquoi la nouvelle lettre de Narcissia tomba comme un cheveux sur la soupe. La mère de Drago souhaitait que son fils rentre à la maison pour y passer les deux derniers jours de vacances et elle invitait aussi James à venir passer ces deux jours avec eux.

Sirius aurait aimer avoir une bonne raison de refuser que James se rende au manoir des Malfoy, malheureusement il ne put en trouver aucunes. Du moins, aucunes qui ne soulèverait pas de suspicions. Il savait que si Narcissia réclamait son fils cela voulait dire que le manoir n'abritait plus Voldemort, mais malgré tout ses propriétaires restaient des mangemorts, et cela déplaisait à Sirius de laisser son précieux fils entre leurs mains, et encore plus le fils de James. Cependant Alina le rassura en lui disant que si Dumbledore n'avait rien vu depuis plus de sept mois, il y avait peu de chance que les Malfoy reconnaissent Harry Potter en deux jours. Cependant elle précisa que Bip ne devrait jamais quitter James durant toute cette visite, et qu'il serait bon que James commence à apprendre l'occlumancie et la légimencie au plus tôt. Mais pour deux jours, Bip serait suffisant pour protéger l'esprit de James de toute invasion intempestive.

Ce fut le cœur lourd que Sirius conduisit Drago et son fils jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir des Malfoy. il regarda son fils entrer avec de la crainte, mais, comme il l'avait dit plus tôt il devait commencer à faire confiance à James. Il savait que son fils ne ferait pas d'erreurs. Plus que tout autre il savait ce qui serait en jeu si l'on découvrait qui il était. Sirius ne rentra pas tout de suite chez lui. Il avait une visite de "courtoisie" à faire avant. Le sourire qu'affichait son visage à ce moment n'augurait rien de bon.

XXXXXXXX

Depuis plus de deux semaines Severus ce demandait ce qui lui avait prit d'être aussi honnête avec le fils de ce détestable James Potter. C'était comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'avait forcé à dire la vérité en dépit de son occlumancie. Et cela effrayait Severus. Et ce qui l'effrayait encore plus était le fait que James ne cacherait surement pas à son père que Severus connaissait sa véritable identité. Jamais le professeur n'avait pensé dire à haute voix ce qu'il savait, il avait juste été prit dans le moment. Lily avait été une fantastique préparatrice de potion et voir son fils réussir de la même manière avait ouvert une porte dans le cœur du professeur. Severus aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Lily, et il ne pouvait pas pardonné à Voldemort de l'avoir tuée. C'est pourquoi il était devenu un espion pour le compte de leurs ennemis. Mais il aurait voulu pouvoir faire bien plus. Et maintenant qu'il connaissait réellement James Black, ce désire n'avait fait qu'amplifier. Ses pensées furent interrompue par une voix détestée.

" Bonjour Snivelus." Dit la voix sarcastique.

" Black !" Cracha le professeur avec dégout. " Comment est tu arrivé à entrer dans le château sans être repéré ?"

" J'ai mes propres moyens. Et inutile d'essayer de lire dans mon esprit, je ne te révèlerais pas lesquels."

" Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, Black ?"

" Au départ je venait pour te casser la figure." Dit Sirius comme si il s'agissait d'une banalité. " Mais j'ai changé d'avis depuis."

" Et que me vaut cet honneur ?" Questionna sarcastiquement le professeur.

" Le fait que tu soit capable d'apprendre les bases de l'occlumance et de la légimencie à mon fils."

" Tu veux dire au fils de James et de Lily." Ricanna Severus.

" J'ai dit à MON FILS !" Grogna Sirius. " Depuis toutes ces années c'est moi qui fut son père !"

" Tu l'aime donc tant que ça ? Je ne t'en aurait jamais cru capable." Dit Severus.

" Pas plus que je ne t'aurais cru capable d'aimer Lily."

" La ferme !" S'exclama Severus. " Je t'interdit de parler d'elle !"

" Je ne te fais pas confiance." Continua Sirius comme si Severus n'avait rien dit. " Et si il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon fils je saurais qui en est responsable. Cependant, tu as dit à James que son secret serait en sécurité avec toi et, bizarrement, il te fait confiance. Je ne te demande pas de l'aider pour moi car je sais que tu ne le ferait pas. Mais tu doit bien cela à Lily. En sa mémoire je te supplie d'aider son fils à se défendre. Ne me fait pas regretter encore plus de ne pas te frapper pour ce que tu as dit."

" Très bien. " déclara le professeur. " Pour Lily, j'aiderais James. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre de résultat."

" Je n'en attends pas tant. Donne lui juste les bases, je me charge de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour lui apprendre après. Je veux juste que personne ne découvre son secret par accident. Il est encore bien trop jeune pour cela."

" Je ferais de mon mieux, pour Lily."

" Pour Lily." Confirma Sirius. " Bonne journée Rogue."

" Bonne journée Black." Répondit le professeur sur le même tons.

Sirius quitta les cachots sans un regard en arrière. Dès qu'il fut sur que Severus ne pourrait plus le voir il se retransforma en chien et il quitta Poudlard aussi facilement qu'il y était entrer.

A suivre.

Severus est encore en vie ! J'ai eu du mal à ce qu'il ne reçoive pas au moins un coup de poing, mais j'ai besoin de lui et de sa coopération (lol). Maintenant les choses vont commencés à bouger un peu plus. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review. A la semaine prochaine.

prochain chapitre : James chez les Malfoy et le Poudlard express.


	24. Chapter 23

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 23

Sirius s'était arrangé pour que James et Drago ne puissent partir qu'en fin d'après-midi, ce qui faisait que James n'aurait qu'à passer un jour et demi chez les Malfoy au lieu de deux. Mais malgré tout son désire de retenir le plus longtemps possible son fils à ses coté, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Avoir les Malfoy de leur coté pourrait aider grandement la tache de James, mais il faudrait jouer serré pour que les Malfoy ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils étaient manipulés. Sirius comptait un peu sur la visite de son fils au manoir Malfoy pour expliquer son changement d'attitude. Il fallait à tout prix que les familles Malfoy et Black se rapprochent !

La veille au soir, Sirius était aller voir James dans sa chambre et il lui avait exposer son plan. James n'avait pas été très heureux de devoir manipuler les parents de son meilleur ami, mais il se rendait bien compte que compte tenu de la situation il était capital d'avoir des espions au sein des rangs ennemis. Et bien que Sirius se rendaient bien compte que jamais Voldemort ne leur ferait confiance, mais la moindre information qu'ils pourraient obtenir pourrait faire changer la balance des forces en conflit.

Donc, Sirius se força à accompagner son fils jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir. Sa cousine et son mari les attendaient sur le proche, et Sirius se força pour montrer une joie et une fierté profonde de voir son fils unique être invité dans une si prestigieuse maison. Sirius vida tout son réservoir de politesse et d'humilité face a Lucius Malfoy. Intérieurement il fulminait, mais extérieurement il paraissait vouloir se rapprocher de sa famille. Sirius fit ses adieux à son fils, puis il parti après avoir encore une fois remercier sa cousine pour sa bienveillance envers son fils.

Quand il fut parti, Lucius examina James des pieds à la tête, mais il n'eut aucun regard pour son propre fils. Sans un mot, il fit signe au deux jeunes gens de le suivre à l'intérieur. James n'apprécia pas du tout la décoration du manoir, mais il fit tout son possible pour le cacher. Lucius les guida jusqu'à une pièce de réception qui aurait bien pu accueillir une centaine de personne. Toujours sans un mot mais en fixant James il les invita à s'assoir. Le diné se passa dans le plus grand calme, mais James se sentait très mal à l'aise sous les regards spéculatifs des Malfoy. Il prétexta une grande fatigue pour échapper à ce diner plus que pénible, et Lucius accepta à contre- cœur.

XXXXXXXX

Aussitôt qu'il eu fermé la porte de la chambre que les Malfoy lui avaient octroyés, James s'allongea sur le lit et il s'endormit d'un sommeil profond. Ce fut un craquement sonore qui le réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Désorienté, il regarda autour de lui et il eu la surprise de voir dobbie, L'elfe de maison qui avait accompagné Drago chez eux, se tenant au pied de son lit.

" Monsieur ! Monsieur doit faire très attention. Vous êtes en grand danger ici."

" Dobbie ! Oui je le sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois rester ici jusqu'au départ du poudlard express."

" Monsieur, ne m'a pas comprit. Monsieur Lucius veut quelque chose de Monsieur James. Monsieur James est très gentil avec son elfe de maison. Dobbie ne voudrait pas que un malheur arrive à Monsieur James !"

" Ne t'en fait pas Dobbie. Je serait sur mes gardes."

Dobbie sembla hésiter un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

" Dobbie devra se punir pour ce qu'il va dire, mais Monsieur James devrait agir comme si il partageait les idées de Monsieur et de Madame. Dobbie essayera de vous aider."

" Merci Dobbie." Dit sincèrement James. " Je suivrais tes conseils."

Un nouveau crac signala le départ de l'elfe de maison. James passa un bonne partie de la nuit à repenser à ce que Dobbie lui avait dit, et il se définit un plan d'action pour le lendemain.

XXXXXXXX

James retrouva Drago et son père au petit-déjeuné. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre son ami au courant de ce qu'il comptait faire, mais cela valait peut être mieux. Comme il s'y attendait Lucius prit rapidement la parole.

" Alors, James. Que penses tu de notre maison ?" Demanda mielleusement Lucius. " Cela doit te changer de ta maison moldu."

" Il n'y a pas que des désavantages à vivre parmi les moldus. Le ministère de la magie est beaucoup moins regardant. Et nous sommes des Black ! Nous ne suivons les ordres de personne."

" Bien dit, mon garçon." Sourit Lucius. " Donc je suppose que vous êtes de sang pur ?"

Avant que James n'ai put montrer à quel point cette supériorité prétendue du sang le dégoutait, un fracas immense se fit entendre. Lucius détourna son regard de James pour le fixer sur le pauvre elfe de maison qui venait de faire tomber un plat de nourriture.

" Dobbie !" Gronda it. " Va te punir immédiatement ! Et rapporte nous à manger !"

James avait eu le temps de cet incident pour reprendre contenance. Il cacha son dégout derrière de la colère.

" Ma famille est de sang pur depuis des générations ! Je ne permettrais à personne de le mettre en doute !"

" Désolé d'en avoir douté." répliqua Lucius qui avait retrouver son calme. " Mais votre père n'a pas fait honneur à sa famille, j'étais donc en droit de douter de son fils."

" C'est tout à fait normal." Dit froidement James. " Mon père n'a pas choisit la maison dans laquelle il à été envoyé, mais il a fait tout son possible pour la porter au plus haut niveau ! Je suis très fier de l'avoir pour père et ma mère appartenait à une famille de sang pur. Je ne laisserait personne dire du mal d'eux !"

Lucius sembla apprécier le caractère de James et le reste du repas se passa en discussions de moindre importance.

James attendit la promenade dans le parc avec Drago pour lui dire de quoi il en retournait. Drago fut d'accord avec son ami pour dire que c'était la meilleure façon d'agir. Et, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent la mère de Drago vint les voir et elle passa le reste de l'après midi à sonder le jeune James. James fit de son mieux pour répondre aux attentes des Malfoy et il fut heureux de voir que les parents de Drago souhaitaient l'inviter lui et sa famille à venir passer quelques jours pendant l'été. Sirius serait fier de son fils.

XXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin James était tout excité à l'idée de prendre pour la première fois le poudlard express. Madame Maxime avait été informée que James arriverait avec les élèves de Poudlard. Et James attendait avec impatience le départ pour King cross. Il avait fait sa valise la veille au soir et il s'était fortement retenu de la descendre lui même. Il était heureux que sa visite ne dure pas plus longtemps car le fait que ses moindres gestes soient épiés commençaient à lui taper sur le système.

A nouveau il rejoignit Drago et son père. Il se demanda vaguement ce que la mère de Drago pouvait bien faire pendant ce temps, mais il n'osa pas le demander. Bip semblait encore plus nerveux que d'habitude et James fit très attention à tout ce qu'il put dire. Il se contenta d'être d'accord avec tout ce que Lucius put dire et il évita de parler sauf si on l'interrogeait. Après le repas, James se dirigea vers le grand hall pour attendre la voiture quand quelque chose d'inatendu se passa.

Un elfe de maison qui portait les valises de James fit un mauvais pas dans les marches et il tomba, entrainant avec lui la valise. Sous l'effet du choc, la valise de James se cassa en deux sous le regard consterné du pauvre elfe de maison. La pauvre créature trembla de tout ses membres car il savait très bien quelle punition l'attendait. Il avait déjà le corps recouvert de bandages et l'on pouvait voir de nombreux bleus sur tout son corps

" Dobbie ! Comment as-tu oser ? Espèce de maladroit !" Hurla Lucius furieux.

" Dobbie est désolé, maitre. Dobbie ne l'a pas fait exprès. Que le maitre pardonne à Dobbie."

" Cela suffit !" Gronda Lucius. " Va te punir Dobbie. Je m'occuperait de ton cas après mon retour !"

Le pauvre Dobbie était agiter de fort tremblements, et il se trouva dans l'incapacité de même se relever.

" Je suis la victime." Dit James d'un voix calme. " Je pense que cela est mon droit d'exiger son punissement."

Lucius regarda James comme pour sonder ses intentions. Finalement il accepta d'écouter le jeune homme.

" Ne vous en faites pas." Dit froidement James. " Cet elfe sera puni, comptez sur moi. Mais tant qu'il vous appartient je ne pourrais rien faire."

" Qu'insinuez vous, jeune Black ?" Demanda Lucius.

" Libérez cet elfe et donnez le moi. Mon elfe de maison est très vieux et je désirerais en acquièrir un autre. Laissez le moi et j'en ferais ce que j'en voudrait." Conclu il d'une voix froide qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Lucius sembla trouver l'idée très amusante. Il y avait suffisamment d'elfes de maison travaillant pour lui pour se permettre d'en perdre un. Et de plus, grace à cela les Black lui seraient redevable. Il gagnait sur tout le plans. Donc il se dirigea vers le pauvre Dobbie et il lui tendit sa cravate. Le pauvre elfe refusa de la prendre, mais Lucius le forçaà la prendre.

Quand Dobbie eu la cravate de Lucius dans la main, James vint vers lui et il lui dit d'un ton froid."

" Dobbie ! désormais tu appartiens à la famille Black ! Rends toi immédiatement chez nous et attend mon père pour qu'il te punisse comme il convient. Je ferais part à mon père de la bonne manière de s'occuper de toi."

James évita le regard de Lucius après cela. Ses affaires avaient été transférées dans une nouvelle valise et Dobbie était parti pour rejoindre Sirius. Lucius semblait très content de la manière dont James avait prit les choses en mains. Avec un bon entrainement, James Black pourrait devenir un puissant mangemort. Il en avait la tournure d'esprit et si le fils rejoignait leurs rangs alors le père suivrait forcement. Quelle belle victoire cela serait !

Ce fut avec un sourire au lèvres que Lucius et sa femme conduisirent les deux jeunes gens vers la gare et le train qui les conduiraient a nouveau vers poudlard.

A suivre.

Je tenais encore à m'excuser si j'écris mal quelques noms, mais comme je l'ai dit dans ma précédente fic je n'ai lu les livres qu'a la bibliothèque et cela fait un long moment que je ne les ai pas relus. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour l'écrire. Le suivant sera plus gaie. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review.

prochain chapitre : La dernière tache.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Lucius laissa son fils et son ami seuls a à l'entrée de la gare, et de manière surprenante Narcissa suivit son mari. Drago sembla très surprit, mais il le cacha. Il savait que ses parents devaient avoir quelque chose derrière la tête, et il préférait ne rien en savoir. Il prit donc le chemin de la voie 9 3/4 avec James qui le suivait avec un regard émerveillé. Drago sourit à la joie qu'affichait le visage de son ami. James lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais prit le train pour se rendre à son école, et il adorait cette nouvelle expérience.

Ce fut devant le pylône menant à la voie secrète des sorciers que Drago et James rencontrèrent la famille Weasley. Molly perdit un peu de son sourire quand elle vit avec qui James était arrivé. Mais très vite elle se reprit. James et Ginny étaient fiancés et plus jamais Drago Malfoy ne pourrait essayer de reprendre leur fille. Drago, qui au départ avait gardé son air froid, commença bientôt à discuter avec Ginny et James. Il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les Weasley, car dans un lieu si publique, qui pouvait dire quels yeux le regardait. Et il savait très bien ce qui risquait de lui arriver si ses parents apprenaient qu'il s'était montré aimable avec de tels traites à leur sang.

Drago, James, Ginny et les jumeaux prirent un compartiment pour eux seuls. Ron choisit d'aller partager un compartiment avec ses propres amis. Quand à Crabbe et Goyles, ils étaient furieux que Drago ait refusé de voyager avec eux. Bientôt Hermione vint les rejoindre et le train s'ébranla. Le voyage se passa très agréablement pour les amis et bien trop tôt à leur gout le château se profila à l'horizon. Arrivés sur le quai les amis prirent place dans un carrosse et entrèrent dans le parc du château. Bien vite James dut quitter ses amis pour se rendre à l'endroit ou les élèves de Beaubaton attendaient leur directrice. James s'amusa de voir que sa directrice était en grande conversation avec le garde-chasse de Poudlard et qu'elle semblait avoir complétement oublier la présence de ses élèves. Il fallut un bon bout de temps avant que les élèves de Beaubaton ne puissent calmer leur rires.

XXXXXXXX

Lucius et sa femmes avaient rejoint leur maitre aussitôt que leur fils fut entré dans la gare.

" Tout a bien fonctionné ?" Demanda Peter/Voldemort.

" Oui maitre. Le garçon ne s'est douté de rien. Et maintenant il a une dette envers nous. Je lui ai donné l'un de mes elfes de maison."

" Très bien." Ricanna Voldemort. " Il faut absolument que Sirius Black nous rejoigne. Il est le seul qui sache ou se cache ce maudit Harry Potter."

" Ne vous en faites pas, maitre. Dans quelques jours je contacterait mon cher cousin. Son fils lui aura sans doute dit à quel point nous avons été aimables avec lui et que ses idées commencent à se rapprocher des notre."

" En êtes vous absolument sur ?" Demanda Voldemort.

" Il n'y a aucun doute. Le garçon est très fier et nous jouerons sur ce point. De plus, Drago et lui son très amis. Mon fils nous aidera, même si il ne le sait pas encore."

" Très bien. Maintenant voyons pour notre plan concernant ce cher Harry Potter. Est ce que tout est bien en place ?"

XXXXXXXXX

Le fin de l'année scolaire se passa très calmement pour James. Il étudia avec attention en vue de ses examens. Il avait été convenu que les élèves de Beaubaton passeraient leur examens avec les élèves de Poudlard. De plus il avait ses leçon avec le professeur Rogue qui lui prenait une bonne partie de son temps. Le professeur avait commencé à lui apprendre les bases de l'occlumencie et James trouvait le sujet fascinant. De plus, le professeur avait aussi commencé à lui raconter des secrets que seuls les préparateur de potion chevronnés connaissaient. James aimait apprendre et le professeur, malgré ses airs froids et son dédain des autres, était plutôt bon dans sa partie. James ne lui faisait toujours pas complétement confiance mais il se pliait volontiers à toute ses exigences.

Ce fut un soir, après l'un de ces cours privés que James eu la peur de sa vie. Il était très fatigué par sa dernière leçon et inconsciemment il avait prit le chemin de la tour Griffondor, au lieu du chemin du dortoir des serpentards. Il avait envi de revoir Ginny et il avait suivit son cœur plutôt que sa raison. Cependant il se s'était pas attendu à ce que les escaliers changent leur configuration si brusquement. Il attendit un long moment pour que les escaliers reprennent leur place initiale, mais quand rien ne se passa, James décida de trouver un autre moyen de retourner dans son dortoir. Il était déjà tard, et rien de bon ne sortirait du fait qu'il soit surprit en dehors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu. Mais bientôt il se retrouva totalement perdu. Il n'avait jamais mit les pieds à cet étage et il ouvrit les portes au hasard. Ce fut derrière l'une d'elle qu'il vit un monstre incroyable. Bien sur il avait entendu parler des chiens à trois têtes, mais il n'aurait jamais cru possible de se retrouver face à l'un d'eux.

James avait claquer la porte derrière lui et s'était enfui en courant. Il avait mit une bonne heure pour retrouver son chemin, mais son cœur n'avait toujours pas retrouver son rythme normal. Si il avait trouver le directeur de Poudlard un peu étrange avant, maintenant il était sur que le vieil homme avait totalement perdu l'esprit. Qui garderait un tel monstre au sein même d'une école ? Bien sur le monstre semblait confiné dans la pièce, mais si James avait put le trouver, alors d'autres le pourrait. Sans compter ce qui pourrait arrivé si le monstre quittait sa prison. Les élèves de Poudlard seraient alors en danger ! Depuis le début de l'année James caressait l'idée que Ginny vienne étudier avec lui à Beaubaton, et après sa rencontre nocturne il le souhaitait encore plus.

James ne dit rien de sa rencontre avec "Touffu" à personne. Il ne souhaitait pas que ses amis risquent leur vie en essayant d'apercevoir le monstre. Donc le lendemain il fit comme si rien d'exceptionnel n'était arrivé. Il continua ses études, ses entrainements avec Fleur et le professeur Rogue, et sa vie calme en générale. Bien trop vite à son gout les examens arrivèrent et James fut trop prit pour songer à autre chose. Il ne trouva pas les examens trop dur et il fut ravis quand ils furent finis. La troisième tache devait avoir lieu dans une semaine et James prévoyait de passer cette semaine à entrainer Fleur. Il n'avait aucune idée en quoi pourrait consister cette ultime tache donc ils devaient revoir tout les sujets. Quand le moment de la troisième tache arriva, James était aussi impatient que son amie.

Ce matin, James prit place à coté de ses parents, qui étaient venus spécialement pour l'occasion, et des Malfoy. James avait été surprit de voir son père discuter avec Lucius comme de vieux amis. bien sur James savait que le sourire de son père était faux, mais les Malfoy ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. James fut surprit de voir à quel point son père semblait s'être rapproché des Malfoy, mais il savait que cela faisait parti du plan et il décida de jouer son rôle. Il salua joyeusement les Malfoy et attendit le début de la tache. Il avait fait tout son possible pour que Fleur soit prête, maintenant tout reposait sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

Tout le monde attendit avec impatience le début de la tache. Fleur partie en second et très vite des cris se firent entendre. James trouvait très dommage que rien n'ai été prévu pour que les spectateurs puissent voir l'intérieur du labyrinthe. Il fallut moins d'une demi-heure pour que les murs du Labyrinthe commencent à descendre, signalant que un vainqueur avait été trouvé. Tout les yeux se dirigèrent vers le centre du Labyrinthe ou le champion de Poudlard se trouvait. Mais ce qui surprit tout le monde fut de voir que, à coté du champion de Poudlard se trouvait une femme rousse. Un grand murmure s'éleva dans les gradins. Quand enfin il se calma, la femme prit la parole.

" Rendez moi mon fils s'il vous plait." Plaida elle.

James sentit son père lui serrer la main. Jame fut étonné de voir à quel point son père était devenu pale.

" Lily Potter !" s'exclama il.

A suivre.

Merci pour vos review. J'attends avec impatience de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Je suis un peu maléfique de vous laisser comme cela mais j'ai encore certains points à revoir pour le prochain chapitre. A bientôt.

Prochain chapitre : Lily Potter.


	26. Chapter 25

Merci pour vos gentilles review. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Chapitre 25 

James ne savait que penser ou que faire. Devant lui, au beau milieu du terrain de quiditch, se tenait une femme qui prétendait être sa mère, et il ne savait pas si il devait en être heureux ou pas. Son père lui avait beaucoup parler de Lily Potter, et il lui semblait la connaître. Mais quelque chose tout au fond de lui le retenait d'aller voir la femme sur le terrain. C'était comme si une voix intérieur lui soufflait que tout ceci n'était qu'un ignoble mensonge. Que Lily Potter, la vraie, était bel et bien morte et que la femme qui était au centre de de l'attention de tous n'était rien d'autre qu'un imposteur. De plus, même si il l'aurait voulu, il lui aurait été impossible de rejoindre la femme tant l'emprise que son père avait sur son poignet était fort.

Sirius était à la fois furieux et troublé. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux le cadavre de Lily. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Lily ai put survivre. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que la femme soit réellement Lily. Il voulait croire que Lily ai pu survivre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve impossible. Mais même si il s'avérait que Lily soit réellement là, était il prêt à laisser James retourner vers elle ? Pouvait il laisser partir son fils ? Serait il prêt à abandonner son fils à cette femme qui ne s'était pas préoccupée de ce qu'il était advenu de son fils pendant toutes ces années ? Il était perdu. Et le fait que les Malfoy soient à coté de lui n'arrangeait rien à son dilemme.

Lucius et Narcissa souriaient. Tout s'était passé comme convenu. Ils avaient remplis la partie du plan qui leur avait été assigné, maintenant le plan devrait continuer sans eux. Mais aux vues des réactions des uns et des autres, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes. Même le célèbre professeur Dumbledore semblait croire en la " résurrection" de Lily Potter. Sirius Black semblait être sous le choc, et cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Le maître ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose. Il savait très bien qu'il faudrait un certain temps avant que Sirius n'accepte de révéler la cachette de Harry Potter à Lily. Mais ils avaient le temps. Le maître n'était pas encore prêt à prendre le pouvoir, il lui faudrait résoudre le problème posé par Harry Potter avant et un autre tout petit problème.

Severus était plus que furieux, mais il fit de son mieux pour le cacher. Voldemort était allé trop loin cette fois ci. Comment osait il profaner la mémoire de Lily Potter en faisant passer cette femme pour son premier et unique amour ? C'était impardonnable ! Et Dumbledore qui ne faisait rien pour confondre l'imposteur ! Comment pouvait il garder son air de gentil grand-père quand son Severus ne pouvait maitriser sa colère qu'avec peine ? Severus était dégouté. Il préféra s'éloigner de la femme et il se dirigea délibérément vers les Malfoy et les Black. Il échangea un sourire froid avec Lucius et puis il se retourna vers Sirius. Il n'eut aucune peine à engager une joute verbale avec ce dernier, et bientôt lui et Sirius ne se préoccupèrent plus de monde qui les entouraient.

James fut surprit de voir à quel point son père et le professeur Rogue se détestaient. C'était à celui qui hurlerait le plus fort. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Le professeur Rogue semblait agir de telle manière que son père se retrouve dans l'impossibilité de s'approcher de la femme qui prétendait être sa mère. Soudain, comme par mégarde, la main du professeur vint se poser sur son épaule. James se retrouva perdu dans son esprit pour quelques secondes. S'était comme si le monde alentour s'était figé, puis James vit les mots s'inscrire devant ses yeux.

NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS D'ELLE ! SOUS AUCUN PRÉTEXTE !

Puis le monde reprit sa course et son père continua à crier après le professeur. Ceci dura jusqu'à ce que Lucius s'en mêle. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Severus et il lui jeta un drôle de regard que le professeur sembla comprendre. Après une dernière insulte jeter à la face de Sirius il reparti vers sa place parmi les professeurs.

Quand Severus les eu quitter, Sirius décida qu'il était temps d'aller voir de plus prêt cette fameuse Lily Potter. Cependant il ne voulait pas que son fils vienne avec lui, et il ne savait pas comment le faire comprendre à son fils. Le fait que Lucius ne le quittait pas des yeux ne faisait rien pour améliorer les choses. Il fut grandement soulagé quand James lui fit part de son désire de rester à coté de sa mère en attendant que son père aille voir son ancienne amie. Sirius cacha son soulagement et il demanda à Lucius si celui-ci voulait venir avec lui. Lucius et Narcissa décidèrent de se joindre à lui et ils laissèrent Drago à la garde de Alina Black.

XXXXXXXX

La femme souriait. Le maitre avait eu raison. Ils étaient tous tombés dans le panneau. Les souvenirs de l'hôte qui abritait l'esprit de son maitre s'étaient révélés très utiles. Cela leur avait prit du temps pour qu'elle devienne la copie parfaite de la défunte Lily Potter, mais ils y était arrivés. Même Dumbledore n'y avait vu que du feu. Bien sur, le vieux professeur ne connaissait pas intimement Lily, et cela avait fait une grande différence. La vraie difficulté serait de convaincre Sirius Black. Mais elle en s'en faisait pas trop. Lucius et sa femme seraient la pour l'aider.

Sirius vint se placer devant la femme et il se mit à l'observer attentivement. Il devait reconnaitre qu'elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la femme de James Potter. Mais comment cela était il possible ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel sort. Il cacha son trouble de son mieux et il sourit à la femme.

" Lily !" Dit il d'une voix chargée d'émotions. " Mon dieu ! C'est vraiment toi ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir. Mais que s'est il passé ? Ou étais tu durant tout ce temps ?"

" Je ne sais pas Sirius. Je n'arrive pas à me le rappeler. Je suis heureuse de te revoir."

" Je suis aussi très heureux de te revoir." Mentit Sirius. " Est ce que James était avec toi ?"

" Non, malheureusement." Répondit la femme avec des larmes aux yeux. "J'aurais tant voulu."

Sirius trouva la prestation d'actrice de la femme incroyable, et en tout autre circonstance il aurait applaudit.

" Il me manque à moi aussi." Dit dit du fond du cœur.

" Qu'est il advenu de toi, sirius ?" Demanda la femme. " Dit moi tout !"

" J'ai perdu Elisabeth." Dit tristement Sirius. " Elle est morte quand James avait deux ans."

" J'en suis désolée." Dit Lily. " C'était une femme formidable."

" Oui, elle l'était."

Sirius avait maintenant la preuve que cette femme n'était pas Lily Potter. La vraie Lily Potter aurait su que Sirius ne connaissait aucune Elisabeth, du moins pas avant la mort de James Potter. Sirius avait tant raconté l'histoire de son mariage avec Elisabeth quelques mois après celui de James et Lily que tout le monde pensait que c'était la stricte vérité. Mais la vraie Lily aurait su que tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge et elle aurait comprit pourquoi Sirius avait agit ainsi.

" Sirius ? Ou est mon fils ?" Demanda elle.

" Il est en sécurité. Ne t'en fait pas."

" Tu ne veux pas me dire ou il est ?" Questionna la fausse Lily.

" Plus tard." Murmura Sirius. " Il y a trop de monde autour de nous. Tu comprend ?"

La femme sourit et elle hocha la tête. Sirius avait réussi à repousser l'échéance mais il devrait rapidement trouver un moyen de démasquer l'imposteur, car il ne dirait jamais ou se trouvait Harry Potter. C'était son secret, les vrais parents de Harry lui avaient confier la sécurité et le bien-être de leur fils. Et il comptait bien respecter leur dernière volonté.

La femme fit mine de suivre Sirius quand le professeur Dumbledore l'arrêta. Le vieil homme déclara que Lily devait le suivre à l'infirmerie et la femme accepta à contre cœur. Ce furent les paroles de Sirius qui la convainquirent. Il lui dit qu'il viendrait tout lui raconter dès que tout se serait calmer. Dumbledore souhaitait aussi savoir de quoi il en retournait et il accepta que Sirius et sa famille reste au chanteau pour la nuit. Dans la tourmente de ce qui venait de se passer, tous oublièrent le vainqueur du tournoi. Et le jeune homme en fut plus que désappointé.

A suivre.

Encore un court chapitre. Désolée. Je pense que le suivant sera plus long, du moins je l'espère. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review.

Prochain chapitre : la pierre philosophale.


	27. Chapter 26

Merci pour vos gentilles review. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Chapitre 26 

Dumbledore était perplexe. Quelque chose lui disait que Sirius se méfiait de Lily Potter et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait lui même sondé l'esprit de la jeune femme et il n'avait rien découvert de suspect. De plus son propre phénix n'avait rien découvert de suspect non plus. La femme qu'il guidait vers l'infirmerie était bien celle qu'elle prétendait. Alors pourquoi Sirius refusait il de dire ou Harry Potter était caché ? Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien cacher ?

De plus, Dumbledore n'aimait pas la façon dont Severus regardait Lily. Il sentait une fureur rentrée qu'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer. Pourtant c'était l'annonce de la mort de Lily Potter qui avait permis de retourner le mangemort contre son ancien maitre. Severus aurait dut être aux anges de voir que Lily était en vie. Cependant ce n'était pas le cas. Severus, comme Sirius semblait se méfier de la femme. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Dumbledore se demanda s'il n'était pas dans l'erreur.

Au vue de ces nouvelles données Dumbledore décida de changer ses plans. Il avait prévu de forcer Sirius à répondre à la plus importante question qu'il se posait : ou pouvait bien être caché Harry Potter ? Cependant il valait mieux laisser tomber le sujet pour le moment. De toute façon si Sirius avait décidé de ne rien dire alors rien au monde ne pourrait le forcer. Il valait bien mieux attendre que Sirius se sente en confiance. Rien ne sortirait de bon de tout cela Dumbledor le sentait.

Dumbledore avait prévu de laisser fumseck avec les Black et Lily, mais à nouveau quelque chose vint se mettre en travers de ses plans. Fumseck fut chassé de l'infirmerie par le phénix du jeune James Black. Pendant un instant il avait semblé que les deux oiseaux avaient communiqués ensemble. A la plus grande surprise de Dumbledore son phénix s'envola vers une destination inconnue. Jamais son phénix n'avait agit comme cela, mais Dumbledore jugea qu'il valait mieux laisser son oiseau n'en faire qu'à sa tête pour le moment.

XXXXXXX

La femme qui se faisait passée pour Lily attendait avec impatience que Dumbledore les laissent seuls. Elle savait que Sirius ne dirait rien tant que Dumbledore serait la. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand finalement le vieux directeur les laissa seuls, mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Très vite les amis du jeune Black vinrent leur rendre visite. Tout d'abord se fut la championne de Beaubaton qui vint le voir, bien qu'ayant finie seconde la jeune fille semblait très heureuse. Ensuite ce furent les amis de poudlard du jeune homme qui vinrent. Ils n'eurent pas un moment de calme jusqu'au repas du soir.

Le repas fut grandiose. Et Cedric fut le héros de la fête, même si plusieurs regards se dirigeaient vers les trois adultes qui mangeaient un peu a l'écart. Ce fut Sirius qui insista pour que son fils prenne son repas à sa place habituelle plutôt que de manger avec eux et Lily. Et si, au début, James ne quitta pas ses parents des yeux, très vite il fut inclus dans la conversation générale de la table des serpentards.

Sans même réfléchir James prit la direction de son dortoir avec Drago. Il ne lui plaisait pas de laisser son père et sa mère seuls avec cette femme qui se faisait passer pour sa véritable mère. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Il avait cependant demandé à Bip de garder un œil sur son père. Il se sentait un peu rassurer de savoir que son père ne serait pas seul avec cette femme. Il alla se coucher dans son lit mais il fut incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, James quitta son dortoir avec l'intention de rejoindre son père. Il fut surprit de voir que Drago l'attendait dans la salle commune. Il crut pendant un instant que son ami voudrait le dissuader de quitter le dortoir, mais en fait Drago voulait juste que son ami ne se promène pas tout seul dans les couloirs la nuit. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Drago venait de prendre une décision qui allait changer toute sa vie. Il venait de faire un choix par lui même, et non pas en fonction de ce que l'on attendait de lui. Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent leur dortoir sans bruit.

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie quand soudain un phénix se dressa devant eux. Les deux jeunes gens furent saisis d'une peur subite. S'ils se faisaient prendre les conséquences pourraient être graves. Ils se demandaient si il ne vaudrait mieux pas retourner en courant dans leur dortoir quand ils entendirent un voix dans leur tête.

_Venez avec moi. Ne craignez rien le maitre veille sur les Black. Dépêchez vous, il faut protéger la pierre !_

Drago et James se regardèrent avec des yeux ahuris. Ils venaient d'entendre la voix du phénix dans leur tête ! Ils ne pouvaient pas le croire. Jamais ils n'avaient entendus parler de phénix capable de communiquer avec des humains. Cependant, comme mus par une force invisible, ils se mirent à suivre l'oiseau. James eut un frémissement quand il s'aperçut que le phénix les guidaient vers la salle ou le chien à trois tête se tenait. Sa dernière rencontre avec l'animal ne s'était pas trop bien passé. Et Drago semblait être aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

" On ne devrait pas être là." Dit il." Dumbledore a interdit l'accès à cet étage depuis ma première année ici. Aucun élèves n'a jamais oser braver cet interdit, et ceux qui l'on fait ne sont pas rester longtemps élèves ici."

James savait que son ami avait raison, cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent mine de faire demi-tour. Tout les deux sursautèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit toute seule devant eux, et il se mirent à trembler de peur quand ils virent le chien à trois tête se ruer vers eux. Ils s'attendaient à recevoir une horrible morsure tout au moins quand ils entendirent le phénix se mettre à chanter. Le chien se calma tout de suite et James et Drago purent passer sans encombre.

Ils suivirent le Phénix dans l'espace qui avait été jusqu'ici été protégé par une trappe. Le phénix leur fit comprendre qu'ils devaient s'accrocher à lui et les deux jeunes gens le firent. Le phénix, toujours chantant prit son envol jusqu'à une grande salle ou il déposa les deux jeunes gens. Au court de ce vol James vit les restes calcinés d'une plante bizarre, un échiquier géant et une salle couverte de clefs sur le sol entre autre.

James et Drago virent une femme étrange qui se tenait au milieu de la salle. Elle se tenait devant un petit hôtel sur lequel se tenait une petite pierre rouge sang. La femme s'apprétait à prendre la pierre quand soudain le phénix s'en empara avant elle. L'oiseau prit la pierre dans ses serres et il la posa dans les mains de James. La femme tourna son visage vers eux et les deux amis eurent un mouvement de recule. La femme affichait un regard de démente. Elle riait comme une folle en se ruant vers eux.

James savait tout au fond de lui qu'il devait protéger la pierre. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire. Drago avait déjà sorti sa baguette et il se plaça devant son ami. James mit la pierre dans sa poche et il sorti lui aussi sa baguette. La folle furieuse ne semblait pas se rendre compte du danger qu'elle courait. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à lancer des sorts en direction de la femme. Leur entrainement avec Fleur sembla avoir porter ses fruits et la femme dut bientôt battre en retraite. Mais pas pour longtemps. Elle sorti sa baguette aussi mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lancer un sort.

XXXXXXX

Severus avait vu deux de ses élèves quitter leur dortoir en pleine nuit. S'il s'était agit d'un élève d'une autre maison il n'aurait pas hésité à l'arrêter, mais il s'agissait d'un élève de serpentard et du fils de Lily. Il ne voulait pas, non, il ne voulait pas les arrêter. Quelque chose se passait, quelque chose de grave, il pouvait le sentir. James avait un rôle important à jouer ce soir, Severus pouvait le sentir même si il ne croyait pas à tout ce fatras qui était la pré-cognition. Il devrait aider le jeune homme ce soir comme il se l'était promis à lui même et à la mémoire de Lily.

Severus fut surprit de voir que le phénix de Dumbledore se mit à guider les deux élèves en vadrouille en direction de la pièce ou la pierre philosophale se trouvait. Là il vit la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir. Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait au milieu de la pièce et elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sort impardonnable conte les deux garçon. Severus ne pouvait pas le permettre ! Il sauverait le fils de Lily ! Il n'avait pas put sauver la mère mais il réussirait à sauver le fils ! Il jeta un sort quelques secondes avant que Bellatrix soit capable de lancer son sort.

Bellatrix évita facilement les sorts lancés contre elle, mais elle dut se rendre compte qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids contre trois personnes. Furieuse, elle dut battre en retraite. Elle avait échouer ! Le maitre serait furieux. Bellatrix ne savait pas pourquoi le maitre avait tant besoin de cette pierre, mais elle se promis de la recupérer. Dumbledore ne pourrait pas la protéger indéfiniment ! Maintenant elle devait se concentrer sur l'autre mission qui lui avait été confier. Elle s'enfuit en courant sans regarder derrière elle laissant Dumbledore et les deux gamins seuls.

Severus sorti de sa cachette dès que Bellatrix eut quitter la pièce. Drago et James eurent le bon gout de rougir face au regard froid du professeur de potion.

" Qu'est ce que deux élèves de serpentards font ici à cet heure de la nuit ?" Demanda il d'un ton froid." Vous pourriez être renvoyés pour ce que vous avez fait !"

" Ce n'est pas la faute de Drago !" S'exclama James. " Il n'a fait que me suivre. Il voulait m'empêcher de sortir."

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela. Drago avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir un ami aussi fidèle. Peut être que si lui aussi avait eu un vrai ami il ne serait pas devenu ce qu'il était devenu. Peut être que Lily aurait put l'aimer comme lui l'avait aimer. Mais le passé était le passé. maintenant il devait protéger les deux jeunes gens.

" Donnez moi la pierre." Dit il. " Et quittez cet endroit immédiatement. Je vais aller voir Dumbledore et je peux vous assurer que ceci ne se reproduira plus jamais. Vous deux retournez dans votre dortoir. Si je vous trouve en dehors après ma conversation avec le directeur, alors je ne vous aiderez plus. Maintenant partez."

James remit la pierre au professeur puis, lui et Drago, se raccrochèrent aux pattes du Phénix. L'oiseau les emmena jusqu'à la porte de leur dortoir. Après toute ses émotions, les deux étudiants s'endormirent comme des souches. Demain, ils parleraient avec Sirius. Demain il leur faudrait prendre des décisions. Mais, pour le moment ils n'eurent qu'une envie: dormir.

A suivre.

Encore un chapitre court, désolée. Dites moi si vous avez aimé. Et n'oubliez pas la petite review.

Prochain chapitre : Lily démasquée.


	28. Chapter 27

Merci pour vos gentilles review. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Chapitre 27

Le lendemain matin trouva Sirius et sa femme profondement endormis. Bip s'était posé sur le chevet de leur lit et il semblait monter une garde vigilante. Lily Potter regardait le couple endormi avec un sinistre sourire. Très bientôt il faudrait que Sirius lui dise ou il avait caché Harry Potter. Dumbledore l'aiderait dans cette tache, elle en était sure.

Lily ne perdit pas de temps. Dès que Sirius fut éveillé, elle se mit à le questionner à propos de Harry, sans succès. Sirius pouvait être très têtu, cela elle le savait, mais elle finirait par le faire craquer. Non, Sirius n'était pas le problème. Celui dont elle se méfiait était le professeur Rogue. Le maitre n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre au courant du plan, car il commençait à se méfier de lui. La fausse Lily avait bien l'intention de vérifier que Rogue remplissait bien son role d'espion et qu'il n'avait pas retourner sa veste. Elle n'en était absolument pas sure mais, plus le temps passait plus elle doutait de la fidèlité du professeur.

Lily se sentie bien plus sur d'elle même quand elle vit Dumbledore ce matin. Le directeur était rentré dans l'infirmerie avec l'intention de faire parler Sirius. Il ne pouvait plus attendre sans rien faire, la tentative de vol de la pierre phylosophale en était la preuve la plus flagrante. Il fallait que Harry Potter soit protégé efficacement ou alors le monde des sorciers pourrait sombrer definitivement dans les ténèbres.

" Sirius." Commença le vieux sorcier. " Il est temps de nous dire ou Harry Potter est caché. Je suis sur que Lily veut aussi savoir ou se trouve son fils."

" Oui, s'il te plait, Sirius. Dis moi ou est mon fils." Plaida Lily.

Sirius se sentait prit au piège. Il ne savait pas si il pourrait protéger son fils encore bien longtemps. Il devait tôt ou tard leur donner une réponse et il doutait d'être capable d'inventer un mensonge plausible. Il avait eu trop peu de temps pour y penser et il s'était endormi bien trop vite la nuit précédente pour avoir put y réfléchir.

" Il est en sécurité." Répondit il.

" Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Sirius." Dit Lily d'un ton très doux. " Mais je voudrait pouvoir le serrer sur mon coeur. Il m'a tellement manqué. Tu peux comprendre cela ?"

" Je comprend... Lily. Mais le moment n'est pas idéal pour cela. Il vaudrait mieux attendre la fin de l'année scolaire." Dit Sirius.

" L'année scolaire ?" Questionna Lily. " Mon fils est étudiant ? Est il aussi doué que l'était son père ?"

" Bien sur ! Il est encore meilleur élève que l'était James."

" J'en suis très heureuse. Tu semble porter une grande attention à ses études. Tu es presque comme un p... Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu n'as pas oser faire cela !"

" De quoi parles tu Lily ?" Questionna un Sirius très inquiet.

" C'était tellement évident ! Oh, Sirius ! Tu est vraiment incroyable. Réussir cela, c'est miraculeux."

" De quoi parlez vous ?" Questionna Dumbledore. " Savez vous ou se trouve Harry, Lily ?"

" Je le sais. Sirius à été un merveilleux protecteur pour lui."

" Ou se trouve Harry ?" Questionna le vieux directeur.

" Il n'est pas loin. Il est..."

La voix de Lily fut coupé par un chant très étrange. Bip s'était perché sur une poutre de l'infirmerie et il avait étendu ses ailes. Le chant provenait de lui. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans ce chant. Ce n'était pas un chant normal. Personne n'avait entendu un tel chant. Et tout les humains présents dans l'infirmerie en ressentir les effets.

Chacun revit les erreurs qu'ils avaient commis durant toute leur vie leur revenir en mémoire. Le chant du phénix était si puissant que même Dumbledore ne réussit pas à lui échapper. Sirius avait des larmes qui lui coulait des yeux, et Alina s'était effondrée au sol. Dumbledore semblait mieux supporter le poid de ses mauvais souvenirs mais il avait quand même les mains qui tremblaient. Mais la plus affectée de tous fut Lily.

La femme s'était mise à rire comme une folle. Plus le chant progressait, plus son rire devint fou. Elle se mit à trembler et son apparence changea. Les cheveux roux disparurent pour faire place à une masse de cheveveux noirs. La femme se mit à grandir et bientôt elle n'eu plus rien de la defunte Lily Potter.

Quand le chant de l'oiseau se termina tous retrouvèrent leur esprit, ou presque tous. La fausse Lily continua son rire de démente. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Tous furent choqué en voyant que Lily Potter ne se trouvait plus avec eux, mais qu'une autre femme avait prit a place. Une femme très bien connue de Sirius.

" Bellatrix !" S'exclama il.

Dumbledore était choqué. Non seulement Bellatrix avait réussi à le manipuler mais en plus elle venait de perdre l'esprit. Il n'y avait plus rien à tirer d'elle. La legimencie était inutile dans ce cas. Bellatrix avait totalement perdue l'esprit. Et cela était encore plus dommage car elle avait découvert ou Harry Potter était caché. Dumbledore maudit le phénix de James Black. A cause de lui il venait de perdre une occasion unique de découvrir la vérité.

Bip vint se poser sur l'épaule de Sirius et il frotta son visage avec son bec, comme pour s'excuser de lui avoir fait revivre ces douloureux moments. Bip agit de même avec Alina. Tout deux se sentir bien mieux après cela. Cependant, Bip refusa de s'approcher de Bellatrix et de Dumbledore. C'était comme si il savait que ces deux personnes n'avaient pas que de bonnes intentions envers son maitre. Bip ne quitta l'épaule de Sirius que lorsque James entra dans l'infirmerie. Bip se posa sur son épaule et Dumbledore eut une sorte d'hallucination. Pendant moins d'une seconde il lui sembla voir James et Bip emettre un faible rayonnement. Mais cela devait sans doute être du à sa fatigue, ses yeux devaient le tromper.

XXXXXXXXX

James était furieux. La vie de ses parents aurait pu être en danger et Dumbledore n'avait rien fait pour les protéger. Son père et sa mère avait dormi une nuit avec la démente qui était en train de rire. Si l'envie lui en avait prit elle aurait très bien pu tuer son père ou sa mère avant d'aller essayer de voler l'étrange pierre, plutôt que de les endormir comme cela semblait avaoir été le cas. L'incompétance du directeur avait atteint des sommets.

James était désolé de ne pouvoir rien faire pour aider Drago à quitter Poudlard. Mais les parents de son ami voulaient absolument qu'il finisse ses études à Poudlard. Mais cela n'était pas le cas pour Ginny. Si James avait apprit quelque chose durant cette année passé c'était bien à quel point lui et Ginny étaient liés. Il n'imaginait pas encore passer trois années à étudier loin d'elle. Et il savait que son père refuserait qu'il poursuive ses études à Poudlard, non qu'il le veuille. Donc la meilleure solution était de convincre Molly de laisser Ginny venir étudier à Beaubaton. Et avec tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces derniers jours, il ne doutait pas de réussir.

Il fit part de son projet à Ginny durant le repas de midi et il fut très soulagé de voir que la jeune femme était tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Elle non plus ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. Elle avait appréciée de passer son temps et d'étudier avec lui. Elle promit à son petit ami de faire tout son possible pour l'aider à convincre sa mère. Son père ne serait pas un problème, elle le savait. Mais à eux deux, rien ne leur résisterait.

A suivre.

Un court chapitre, je sais, mais j'ai de nombreux problèmes de connexions et je pense qu'il vaut mieux un court chapitre que pas de chapitre du tout. J'espère que mes problèmes seront résolus d'ici la semaine prochaine car je ne me voit pas réécrire le même chapitre quatre fois de suite comme cela à été le cas pour celui-ci. Dites moi si vous avez aimer.

prochain chapitre : la décision de Molly.


	29. Chapter 28

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Encore un court chapitre, mais comme les choses vont bouger beaucoup plus a partir du prochain chapitre je n'ai pas voulu faire de cliffanger. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre malgré tout.

Chapitre 28

Plus elle y songeait, plus Ginny était persuadée que d'aller étudier dans la même école que James était la plus brillante idée du monde. Non pas qu'elle ne regretterait pas de laisser ses amies de Poudlard, mais le fait d'être au coté de James compensait ce leger point de détail. Maintenant le plus dur restait à faire. Il fallait convincre Molly que Ginny y gagnerait dans ses études à changer d'école. Mais la jeune sorcière était très têtue, et elle finirait par convincre sa mère.

Ginny ne se voyait pas encore passer quatre ans loin de celui qui était devenu le centre même de son monde. Depuis que James était reparti avec les autres élèves de Beaubaton, Ginny trouvait la vie à Poudlard très ennuyeuse. Pourtant, jamais jusqu'ici elle n'avait ressenti ce genre de sensation. Elle aurait pu facilement ne pas comprendre le pourquoi de ses sentiments si elle n'avait pas vu son frère Georges.

Georges, ainsi que Fred, avaient toujours été ceux qui mettaient de la joie dans leur famille. Ou du moins ils l'avaient été jusqu'au moment ou Georges avait trouver le courage de demander à Fleur d'être sa cavalière au bal de Noel. Jamais le jeune homme n'aurait pu croire qu'il tomberait aussi amoureux d'elle. Elle lui manquait à un tel point qu'il n'avait même plus envie de rire ou de faire des blagues. Et Fred, en bon frère, affichait la même humeur que son jumeau.

La fin de l'année n'arriva pas assez tôt au gout de plusieurs membres de la famille Weasley. Seul Ron ne semblait pas avoir sombré dans la déprime. C'est pourquoi il quitta très vite le compartiment qu'il partageait avec les membres de sa famille pour aller rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis un peu plus loin. Alors que normalement le compartiment des Weasley était toujours l'un des plus bruyant, il était le plus calme cette fois ci. Et les autres élèves semblèrent respecter leur humeur en les laissant seuls durant tout le voyage.

XXXXXXXXX

Molly était impatiente de revoir ses enfants. Maintenant que la benjamine était elle aussi étudiante, Molly trouvait les journées bien longues. Elle aurait souhaité trouver un petit travail, mais elle savait que Arthur s'y serait opposé. Bien que très coulant sur bien des sujets, Arthur aurait vu d'un très mauvais oeil que sa femme rapporte de l'argent à la maison. Il était parfois si rétrograde ! Mais Molly le respectait pour sa conviction que l'homme était celui qui devait ramener l'argent à la maison. Et de plus qui voudrait employer une femme qui n'avait rien fait d'autre de sa vie que de se marier et de mettre des enfants au monde et les élever.

Dès qu'ils sortirent du train Molly vit que quelque chose d'anormal se passait avec la plupart de ses enfants. Seul Ronald semblait être fidèle à lui même. Ses autres enfants semblaient déprimés. Molly décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Après quelques jours au Terrier, elle était sur qu'ils redevindraient normaux. Ce fut pourquoi elle se précipita vers eux et elle fit de son mieux pour les serrer tous en même temps dans ses bras. Elle fut rassurée quand elle entendit le rire de Ginny qui se mellait à celui de ses frères.

Il fallut attendre le lendemain matin pour que Ginny ouvre son coeur à sa mère. Molly avait demander à sa fille de l'aider à préparer le repas dans l'espoir qu'elle soit plus libre pour lui parler. Ces moments avaient toujours été privilègiés par la mère et la fille car ils faisaient partis des rares fois ou aucun des garçons Weasley ne venaient les interrompres. Et encore une fois cela fonctionna. Ginny raconta à sa mère ce que James lui avait proposer, et elle lui fit part de son désir d'accepter.

Molly attendit que Arthur soit rentrer pour lui faire part de l'idée de Ginny. A sa plus grande surprise son mari sembla trouver l'idée très interessante. Molly en fut très perplexe. Tout les membres de sa famille, ainsi que tout ceux de celle d'Arthur, avaient toujours fait leurs études à Poudlard. Et l'idée que sa plus jeune fille ne suivrait pas la tradition familliale l'embêtait un peu. Mais, d'un autre coté, elle savait aussi que Ginny ne resterait pas à tout jamais sa précieuse petite fille qui avait besoin de sa mère. Très bientôt elle deviendrait une jeune femme et elle la quitterait pour rejoindre James Black.

Molly n'était pas sur de la réponse à donner à Ginny. Elle voulait refuser le transfert, mais elle supportait de moins en moins de voir sa fille si triste. Est ce que cela changerait quelque chose si Ginny étudiat à Beaubaton plutôt qu'à Poudlard ? Sa fille partirait quand même pour un long moment loin d'elle. Et puis, ce ne serait pas comme si elle allait se retrouver seule dans cette nouvelle école. James serait la pour elle, Molly n'en doutait pas. Mais cela était quand même dur pour elle.

XXXXXXXX

Ce fut quinze jours après le retour des jeunes Weasley au terrier, qu'un événement vint changer la donne. Toute la famille était en train de prendre leur petit déjeuné quand Mr Weasley transplana directement dans la cuisine. Sous le coup de la surprise Molly lacha la poelle qu'elle tenait à la main.

" Mon dieu, Arthur !" S'exclama elle. "Que ce passe il ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas au travail ? Est ce que quelque chose est arrivé ?"

" Tu as malheureusement raison. Molly ! Je pense que nous devrions envoyer une demande de transfert pour tout nos enfants à l'école de Beaubaton."

"Une demande de transfert ? Tout nos enfants ? Mais pourquoi ? Arthur ! Tu me fait peur ! Que se passe il ?" Dit une Molly terrifiée.

" Il est de retour ! Il à attaquer le ministère de la magie cette nuit et il a libéré Bellatrix. Je me demande bien à quoi elle pourra lui servir maintenant. Elle à totalement perdu l'esprit."

" Lui ? Tu veux dire... ?"

" Malheureusemnt oui. Nous avons tous eu ordre de garder cette nouvelle pour nous sous peine de perdre notre emploi. Ne t'en fait pas Molly, je ne risque rien. Mais il faut protéger nos enfants."

" Bien sur Arthur. Je vais écrire tout de suite à Madame Maxime pour lui demander s'il serait possible de faire le transfert pour la prochaine rentrée scolaire."

" Je ne veux pas partir de Poudlard !" S'exclama Ron. " Tout mes amis sont la ! Il n'est pas question que j'aille étudier à Beaubaton !"

" Ronald Weasley !" S'exclama Molly. " Tu feras ce que l'on te dit !"

" Molly, si Ron veut rester à Poudlard, il pourra faire comme il veut. Peut être que je réagit trop brutalement. Fred et Georges peuvent aussi rester à Poudlard s'ils le veulent."

" Je préfèrerait aller étudier à Beaubaton." Dit Georges.

" Tu veux être plus près de ta chérie d'amour." Plaisanta Fred. " Ma jolie Fleur d'amour. " Se mit il à chanter.

" Ca suffit les garçons." Dit Arthur. " Je dois partir maintenant. Nous pourrons en discuter ce soir. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété Molly."

Arthur reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant sa famille dans la plus grande confusion. Ginny était extatique. Elle allait pouvoir aller étudier à Beaubaton l'année prochaine ! Et ses frères préférés seraient là avec elle. Ginny n'en pouvait plus d'attendre la fin du repas pour l'écrire à James. Les années suivanted allaient devenir très interressantes.

A suivre.

Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je dois retourner travailler donc le chapitre est encore plus court que prévu, désolée. Merci pour vos review et merci pour celle que vous allez laisser.

prochain chapitre : James partage certaines informations.


	30. Chapter 29

Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 29

Madame Maxime avait été très heureuse quand Molly Weasley l'avait contacter pour lui demander s'il était possible que ses fils jumeaux et sa fille cadette deviennent élèves à Beaubaton. Trois de ses élèves avaient apprécier la vie à Poudlard et ils avaient choisis de poursuivre leurs études là- bas. donc elle n'aurait aucun problème à trouver des places de libre pour eux. Madame Maxime était satisfaite que Dumbledore ai semblé prendre un dégout du jeune James Black, car quelque chose lui disait que ce jeune homme était bien plus important que ce qu'il laissait paraitre.

Madame Maxime avait cette étrange impression depuis la première fois ou elle avait rencontrée le jeune James. Il n'y avait pas que le fait qu'un si jeune garçon ai put devenir le maitre d'un phénix qui avait attiré l'attention de la directrice, bien que cela ai jouer un grand rôle dans l'attention qu'elle avait apportée au niveau d'étude du jeune garçon quand il était devenu l'un de ses élève. Mais il y avait comme une force cachée chez le jeune homme. Un force que même lui ne semblait pas conscient de posséder.

Donc elle accepta que les jeunes Weasley deviennent ses étudiants. De plus, elle était tout à fait consciente que l'un des jumeaux Weasley était devenu très proche de le jeune Fleur Delacour et cela ne pourrait être que bénéfique à tout deux de passer plus de temps ensemble. Car la jeune femme avait exprimé le souhait de repasser sa septième année. Elle estimait, et la directrice était malheureusement d accord avec elle, que la préparation au tournoi l'avait beaucoup aidée sur certains points mais que sur d'autres elle n'était pas à niveau.

XXXXXXXXX

James avait été fou de joie quand il avait apprit que Ginny et les jumeaux allaient devenirs élèves de Beaubaton. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Molly Weasley avait accepté, mais il avait bien l'intention de la remercier chaleureusement la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Il n'avait pas été surprit d'apprendre que Ron ne voulait rester à Poudlard. Si les relations entre les deux jeunes gens s'étaient améliorés durant l'année passée, ils restaient plutôt froid envers l'autre. De toute façon il ne fallait pas espérer plus et James était parfaitement content de la manière dont les choses évoluaient.

Cependant James avait un autre problème. Depuis qu'il avait découvert qui il était réellement il se demandait si il devait garder ce secret pour lui ou bien le partager avec ses amis. Jusqu'ici il avait opter pour l'immobilisme. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre de décision à ce sujet tant qu'il ne serait pas de retour chez lui. Mais maintenant il devait faire un choix, et cela lui déplaisait plus que tout.

Comme tout les enfants du monde magique, James Black avait entendu parler du célèbre Harry Potter. Enfant, il aurait souhaiter être aussi connu. Mais cela s'était passé bien avant qu'il puisse prendre conscience du fardeau que ce nom représentait. Quand il avait atteint l'age de onze ans, James avait déjà oublier son désir d'être Harry Potter. Il avait été très heureux d'être un simple élève et de pouvoir mener la vie normale d'un jeune garçon. Et maintenant qu'il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que d'être juste James Black, il apprenait qu'il était en réalité Harry Potter ! Et il ne savait que faire de cette connaissance.

James ne voulait rien cacher à Ginny, et il savait que, bien qu'ils aient tendance à jouer de nombreux tour aux gens, le jumeaux pouvaient garder son secret. Ce n'était pas cela qui le retenait, mais un désir puissant de protéger sa vie privée et celle de ses amis. Cependant il était aussi conscient que les recherches pour le retrouver ne ferait que s'amplifier avec le temps. Il ne pourrait pas rester cacher indéfiniment, et il ne le voulait pas non plus.

Sirius avait prit son fils à part dès que celui ci était rentré pour les vacances d'été. Il ne lui avait rien caché, bien qu'il estima James un peu jeune. Il lui avait fait part des découvertes que Alina et lui même avaient fait à propos des horcruxes et de l'utilisation que Voldemort en avait fait. James découvrit aussi que maintenant seul un horcruxe restait en possession du seigneur maléfique. Cependant ni Sirius, ni Alina n'avait encore trouvés le moyen de détruire les maudits Horcruxes. Et ce malgré l'aide que Dobbie leur apportait.

L'ancien elfe de maison des Malfoy s'était très bien habituer à la vie chez les Black, et il éprouvait une dévotion infaillible pour le jeune James qui l'avait envoyer chez lui quand son ancien maitre n'avait plus voulu de lui. C'est pourquoi il aidait les Black dans leurs tentatives de destruction des horcruxes. Les maitres lui avait dit que ces objets étaient dangereux et qu'ils pourraient nuire au jeune maitre, et cela avait été suffisant pour Dobbie. En tant qu'elfe de maison, Dobbie utilisait une magie différente de celle des sorciers et cela s'avéra très utile quand les horcruxes se défendant contre les tentative de destruction. Ce qui aurait du tuer un sorcier ne faisait que souffrir un petit peu l'elfe. Et puis, Kreatur était la aussi pour l'aider à récupérer. Le vieil elfe s'était prit d'amitié pour l'autre elfe quand il avait vu à quel point Dobbie aimait James. Avec les deux elfes, Sirius savait que son fils serait en sécurité.

XXXXXXXX

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que James était en vacances mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à prendre une décision. Dans quelques jours il irait passer deux semaines chez les Weasley comme chaque année. Mais contrairement aux années précédentes, Ginny et les jumeaux reviendraient avec lui chez les Black quand James y retournerait. Ainsi les Weasley pourraient être avec James pour leur premier jour d'école à Beaubaton. James décida qu'il devrait prendre une décision pour le jour de leur retour chez les Black.

Il était bien sur évident que James ne pourrait rien dire durant sa visite. Madame Weasley n'en serait que plus inquiète pour lui et pour ses enfants. Ginny lui avait écrit que sa mère commençait à avoir des doutes quand à l'idée de laisser ses enfants partir si loin d'elle, si jeune. Mais, heureusement il était bien trop tard pour faire quelque chose à propos de cela. Le professeur Dumbledore avait donner son accord avec joie. Bien que Ginny soit une très bonne élève, il ne regrettait pas son départ car ses deux fauteur de trouble de frère jumeaux partaient avec elle. Il avait bien trop de soucis avec l'ordre du phénix pour se préoccuper du départ de quelques étudiants.

James passa un très bon séjour chez les Weasley. Le seul point noir fut la visite imprévue des Malfoy. Lucius et sa femme s'étaient présentés un soir chez les Weasley. Lucius avait perdu un peu de sa superbe quand il avait vu que James était attablé avec les enfants Weasley. James aussi sembla très surprit de voir Lucius là. Athur et Lucius partir s'enfermer dans le bureau d'Arthur, tandis que Narcissa regardait autour d'elle avec un regard de dégout non dissimulé. Lucius ne resta pas longtemps avec Arthur et il parti aussi vite qu'il était venu, sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Il fallut attendre le lendemain soir pour que James découvre ce que les Malfoy voulaient. Il surprit les jumeaux en train d'espionner une conversation entre leurs parents. James n'hésita pas à se joindre à eux. Il ne fut aucunement surprit d'apprendre que Lucius était venu pour menacer Arthur de forte représailles si il parlait du prétendu retour de Voldemort. Le ministre de la magie avait eu vent du transfert d'école des enfants Weasley et il avait craint que Arthur n'eut parler. Il avait donc envoyer son meilleur ami aux nouvelles.

Arthur avait été surprit et mal à l'aise de voir Lucius entrer dans son bureau rempli d'inventions moldus. Cependant, il s'y était un peu attendu. Le ministre ne pouvait pas rester sans rien dire. Ce fut le choix de Lucius comme messager qui le surprit plus que tout. Il n'eut aucune peine a assurer Lucius que le choix de changer d'école venait de sa femme qui avait été très inquiète des événements qui avaient eu lieu lors de la troisième tache. Molly, expliqua Arthur, avait décidé qu'un changement d'école ne pourrait être que bénéfique à sa plus jeune fille. Et comme elle ne souhaitait pas que Ginny soit seule dans cette nouvelle école, ses frères jumeaux s'étaient dévoués et ils avaient eux aussi changer d'école.

James fut surprit quand il entendit parler Arthur Weasley à propos d'un contrat qui existait entre lui et Ginny. Il le fut encore plus quand il entendit Arthur s'excuser d'en avoir parler à Lucius. James ne se rappelait pas d'avoir jamais signer un contrat avec Ginny, mais si Arthur le disait, c'est que cela devait être vrai. James décida de demander des explications à son père quand il rentrerait à la maison. Et au vu du regard des jumeaux, eux aussi voudraient avoir des réponses.

XXXXXXXX

Les adieux de la famille Weasley furent très bruyant, surtout à cause des cris des jumeaux et de ceux de Molly. Cependant la raison de ces cris était totalement différente. Si les jumeaux voulaient faire le plus de bruit pour que leur parents s'en souviennent durant leur absence, Molly était juste trist et anxieuse. Ses enfants lui semblaient si jeunes pour aller étudier si loin, et elle craignait que Beaubaton ne puisse assurer la même protection que Poudlard semblait assurer à ses élèves. James eu droit lui aussi à un gros câlin et un bisou d'une Molly en larme. Ce fut avec joie qu'il prit la poudre de cheminette.

Ginny avait été très embarrassée d'apprendre que James et elle étaient engagés l'un envers l'autre, surtout au vu du nombre de commentaires plus ou moins grivois que ses frères lui lancèrent après avoir découvert cette vérité. Cependant sa gêne ne dura pas bien longtemps quand elle entendit James parler de Harry Potter. Bien sur, comme bon nombre de personnes, dont ses parents, Ginny soupçonnait Sirius de cacher Harry potter, et elle ne l'en aimait que plus pour cela. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autre, Ginny trouvait très bien que Sirius protège la vie privée de Harry Potter à tout prix.

James avait prit sa décision. Après avoir apprit que sa vie était désormais liée à celle de Ginny, il avait choisit de ne pas révéler sa véritable identité. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de mettre la vie de la jeune fille en danger. Ce fut pourquoi il inventa une histoire comme quoi son père aidait Harry Potter. James déclara qu'il avait l'intention d'aider son père aussi tôt que celui-ci le lui permetterait, et il demanda à ses amis si ils voudraient bien l'aider le moment venu.

Dans le silence qui suivit, une voix se fit entendre.

" Je t'aiderais." Dit cet inconnu.

" Drago !" S'exclama James.

A suivre.

Je déteste travailler le dimanche ! J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre. Une petite review ?

prochain chapitre : le secret de Drago.


	31. Chapter 30

Je viens de trouver une fic trop bien sur Garasu no kamen sur ce site et j'ai eu vraiment du mal à la quitter. Mais me voici quand même ! Bienvenue a mes nouveaux lecteurs et un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissés une review. Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 30

James ne savait quoi dire. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami si résolu et désespéré à la fois. Drago semblait toujours prendre la vie avec une certaine désinvolture. Mais cette fausse apparence avait totalement disparue. Devant lui se tenait le vrai Drago Malfoy. Le jeune homme qu'il était intérieurement, et non pas celui que tout le monde connaissait.

" Drago, que fais tu ici ?" Demanda James. " Est ce que tes parents sont là ?" Ajouta il avec une certaine anxiété.

" Non, ils ne sont pas venus avec moi." Dit Drago d'un ton froid. " En fait, ils ignorent totalement que je suis venu te rendre visite."

" Que se passe il ? S'il te plait, Drago, dit le moi." Plaida James.

Drago resta silencieux un très long moment. S'était comme si il se battait contre lui même dans son esprit. James sentait la grande confusion qui se jouait dans l'esprit de son ami, et il jugea préférable de rester silencieux en attendant que son ami soit prêt à lui répondre. Et les Weasley semblaient penser de même.

Fred et Georges n'en croyaient pas leur yeux. Ils savaient, comme tout le monde à Poudlard, que Drago et James étaient devenus amis. Ils en avaient été témoins à plusieurs reprises. Mais jamais ils n'auraient cru possible de voir le fier Drago Malfoy si misérable. Si ils s'avisaient de raconter ce qu'il étaient en train de vivre à l'instant, personne ne les croiraient. Et ils avaient eux aussi beaucoup de mal à y croire.

Ginny était aussi inquiète que James. Même si elle n'était pas devenue aussi amie avec Drago que James l'était, elle en était venu à apprécier le jeune homme. Les heures passée avec lui et Hermione pour aider Fleur à se préparer pour le tournoi y étaient pour beaucoup. Bien sur, pour elle seul James comptait, mais elle était contente de voir à quel point Drago avait changer durant l'année passée. Il était devenu un bon ami, et elle n'aimait pas voir la souffrance si totalement inscrite sur son visage.

Finalement, Drago se décida à parler.

" Est ce que vous avez entendu parler de le dernière attaque des mangemorts ?" Demanda il sans regarder quelqu'un de précis.

" Bien sur." Répondit James. " Personne ne comprend pourquoi ils ont attaqués ce village moldu."

" C'était parce que Hermione Granger y passait ses vacances avec ses parents. Leur cible était Hermione !"

Drago avait prononcer ces dernière paroles avec tant de souffrance dans la voix que personne n'osa rien dire pendant un long moment. Ce fut finalement Ginny qui se décida à poser la fatidique question.

" Hermione ?" Demanda elle d'une voix tremblante. " Mais pourquoi les mangemorts s'en seraient pris à elle. Ses parent sont des moldus ! Ils ne savent rien de notre combat avec celui-dont -on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le nom !"

Drago eu la grâce de rougir à ces paroles.

" Vous voyez..." Commença il avant de s'interrompre. " Les choses ont bien changer entre moi et Hermione ces derniers mois." Finit il.

" Changer ?" Questionna James. " Comment cela, changer ?"

" Elle... Je... Nous... nous sortons ensembles. " Expliqua Drago tout en rougissant furieusement.

" Toi et Hermione ?" S'exclama James. " Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? Et puis.."

" Je comptait te le dire quand mes parents m'auraient permit de te rendre visite cet été. J'ai demander à Hermione si elle voulait devenir ma petite amie après que tu soit reparti pour ton école."

" Mais. " S'exclama Fred. " C'est une enfant de moldu ! Et tu es de sang pur ! Comment cela est il possible ? Tu affichait un tel dédain pour ceux qui n'étaient pas de sang pur avant."

" Comme tu viens de le dire, c'était avant. Je ne suis plus le même que j'étais l'année dernière. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses durant cette année. L'une des plus importante à été de regarder par delà la prétendue supériorité de mon sang. Votre famille l'a comprit depuis bien longtemps."

" Mais ta famille ne voudra jamais accepter que tu sorte avec Hermione !" S'exclama Georges.

" Non." Répondit tristement Drago. " L'attaque des mangemorts en est suffisamment la preuve."

" Tu ne veux pas dire que..." Commença James.

" Je ne sais pas qui leur à dit, mais si jamais cette personne tombe entre mes mains elle regrettera d'être née. " Dit furieusement Drago.

" Est ce que Hermione va bien ?" Demanda Ginny.

" Les médecins ne savent pas si elle va s'en sortir. Et ses parents ont eu beaucoup moins de chance."

" Pauvre Hermione ! Nous devons faire quelque chose pour elle !" Dit résolument Ginny.

Le reste de la journée se passa entre reconforter Drago du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, préparer leur revanche contre celui ou celle qui avait trahis Drago, et prier pour la guérison de Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alina s'était rendue au chevet de Hermione. James avait tellement insister que la jeune femme n'avait pas pu refuser. Elle avait trouver Hermione dans un état critique. La jeune fille était tombée dans le coma et les médecins se demandaient si il valait mieux la débrancher ou la laisser vivre. Alina prit les choses en mains. Étant donné que les parents de Hermione étaient morts et qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre membre de sa famille qui pourraient prendre soin d'elle, Alina se déclara sa tutrice légale. Personne ne s'opposa à sa déclaration, et Alina pu transférer Hermione de Sainte Mangouste à son hôpital privé.

Durant le trajet Alina constata que Hermione semblait avoir de plus en plus de phases de semi-réveille, ce qui était très bon signe. Cela prendrait sans doute quelques temps, mais Alina avait bon espoir que la jeune fille sorte de son coma. James et Drago en seraient très soulagés. Et Sirius aussi. Alina aimait encore plus son mari qu'avant. Car, au contraire de ce qu'elle avait crains, Sirius s'était montré ravi d'avoir une nouvelle fille adoptive.

Cela avait prit un long moment, mais Sirius avait fini par convaincre Drago de retourner chez ses parents. Le jeune homme ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ses prétendu parents aimants. Ils ne pouvait leur pardonner ce qu'ils avaient fait, et il ne le voulait pas. Seule la pensée qu'il pourrait causer des ennuis à la famille de son meilleur ami avait pu le pousser à retourner chez lui. Mais plus jamais il ne serait leur fils. Peu importe ce qu'ils pourraient dire ou faire, Drago venait de recevoir une très dure leçon et jamais il ne l'oublierait.

Narcissa avait été soulagée quand elle avait reçu la lettre de son cousin lui disant que son fils était venu passer quelques jours chez lui. Elle s'était sentie soulagée que Drago ai cesser de broyer du noir. Mais vraiment qu'auraient ils pu faire d'autre ? Il était hors de question que son précieux fils unique sorte avec une sang de bourbe. "Il" avait bien fait de les prévenir. Si ils n'avaient pas prit les choses en main et fait en sorte que la fille ne soit plus une menace du tout, qui pourrait dire ce qui serait arrivé ? Déjà que l'annonce des fiançailles de James Black avec Ginny Weasley était tombée comme un cheveux sur la soupe pour leurs projets. Alors il était impensable que leur fils soit cause d'un nouveau désagrément.

Drago rentra chez lui avec une seule idée en tête. Trouver la personne qui avait vendu son secret à ses parents et le lui faire payer. Cependant il n'oubliait pas non plus la conversation qu'il avait surprit entre James et les Weasley. Et il avait bien l'intention de tenir parole. Si il trouvait quoi que ce soit qui puisse aider James ou son père à protéger Harry Potter alors il n'hésiterait pas à trahir ses parents. Après tout, c'était cela être un serpentard. Drago savait que James cachait quelque chose, mais sa famille avait tant fait pour Hermione que jamais Drago se serait capable de rendre la pareille. Si James avait choisit de rejoindre le clan de Harry Potter, alors Drago ferait de même. Les Black étaient désormais pour lui sa famille bien plus que celle biologique.

A suivre.

Un court chapitre a nouveau, mais je tiens à maintenir un peu de suspense, et je ne suis pas du tout contente avec le chapitre suivant. Je pense que je vais le réécrire entièrement. Merci de me laisser une review. A la semaine prochaine.

prochain chapitre : la rentrée scolaire à Beaubaton pour les Weasley. ( si je ne change pas d'avis).


	32. Chapter 31

Merci pour toutes vos review. Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je n'arrive pas à écrire un meilleur chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez malgré tout.

Chapitre 31

Madame Maxime comprenait maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore avait semblé si heureux de voir les jeunes Weasley choisir de changer d'école. Le fait que le plus jeune fils des Weasley était resté à Poudlard n'avait fait que confirmer l'histoire selon laquelle les enfants Weasley avaient juste choisit de suivre la personne dont ils étaient tombés amoureux. Dumbledore et ses "amis" avaient répandus la rumeur comme quoi James Black et Ginny Weasley étaient devenus très proches, et qu'il en était de même pour Georges et Fleur Delacour, sans savoir qu'ils étaient très proche de la vérité. Personne ne s'étonna donc que les deux Weasley choisissent d'aller étudier à Beaubaton.

Tout ceux qui connaissaient les Weasley savaient que les jumeaux étaient inséparables. Personne ne s'étonna donc que Fred eu décidé d'aller étudier dans la même école que son frère. Tout ceux qui auraient pu avoir des doutes quand aux raisons qui avaient pu pousser les Weasley à envoyer leurs enfants étudier à l'étranger, virent leur doute effacer. Et personne ne suivit leur exemple.

Madame Maxime regrettait d'avoir accepté que les jumeaux Weasley deviennent élève dans son école. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré de tels farceurs nés. Pas un seul jour ne se passait sans qu'une nouvelle farce soit mise au point par les cerveaux brillant des jumeaux. Mais, tout au fond d'elle, Madame Maxime appréciait leur tour d'esprit. Par leur manière d'être ils amenait une nouvelle joie chez les élèves. Et dieu sait que dans les temps troublés qu'ils vivaient, toute source de joie était la bienvenue.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Le fait de ne pas avoir à prendre de train pour se rendre à leur nouvelle école surprit les jeunes Weasley. Mais ils furent enchantés de prendre un véhicule moldu et de rouler sur une autoroute. Bien sur, ce moyen de transport était beaucoup moins pratique que ceux utilisés par les magiciens, mais les Weasley apprécièrent plus que de raison ce nouveau moyen de transport. La façon de conduire de Sirius n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celle de leur père, et Alina, contrairement à leur mère, semblait apprécier cette conduite plus que sportive. James, lui, semblait juste heureux de la joie de ses amis.

Le château surprit grandement les Weasley. Il était totalement différent de celui de Poudlard, beaucoup plus ouvert et lumineux. Ginny en fut enchantée. Elle était prête à trouver tout merveilleux dans sa nouvelle école car James serait maintenant prêt d'elle tout le temps, même si ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes cours. A sa plus grande joie, la jeune française avec qui elle allait partager sa chambre pour les prochaines années était elle aussi d'origine anglaise. Les parents de la jeune fille avaient décidés d'émigrer en France quand ils avaient apprit que Harry Potter n'était pas devenu élève à Poudlard comme il aurait du. Donc les parents de la jeune Elisa avaient choisit de retourner dans la famille de celle-ci. Ils n'avaient aucune confiance ni en leur gouvernement, ni en le directeur de Poudlard.

Georges fut au septième ciel quand il découvrit que Fleur avait été acceptée pour une nouvelle année à Beaubaton. Lui qui avait cru qu'il ne pourrait que la voir durant les week-end, fut enchanté d'être capable de la voir tout les jours. Il fut vraiment très surprit de découvrir qu'il était encore plus amoureux d'elle qu'avant. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir cela pour quelqu'un, et ce qui l'émerveillait encore plus était que ses sentiments lui était retourné. Fleur était si belle, que à coté d'elle il se trouvait très laid. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle, qui pouvait avoir n'importe qui, l'avait choisit lui. Il ne pouvait n'en être que reconnaissant.

Fred avait été heureux de quitter Poudlard. Il n'en avait parler à personne, mais lui aussi avait eu une petite amie l'année précédente. Katie Bell avait accepter de sortir avec lui durant le bal de Noël. Les choses avaient bien progresser entre eux, jusqu'au jour ou elle avait rompu avec lui sous prétexte qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter son humour douteux. Fred en avait vraiment été très blesser et il avait craint cette rentrée scolaire. Comment aurait il pu continuer à jouer dans la même équipe qu'elle, ou bien de partager leur cours. La fin de l'année précédente avait été une véritable torture pour lui. Et seul le soutient de son frère jumeaux qui souffrait autant que lui du départ de sa petite amie.

Fleur était aux anges. Elle eu la surprise de sa vie quand Georges Weasley, ainsi que son frère et sa sœur, furent introduit comme nouvel élève de Beaubaton. Georges lui avait manqué plus que de raison. Elle aimait son étrange humour, sa façon de voir la vie comme une grande farce. Elle même avait une vision totalement différente de la sienne. Ils étaient à l'opposer l'un de l'autre sur bien des sujets, mais c'était leurs différences qui faisaient leur force. En raison de sa trop grande beauté, Fleur s'était toujours méfier des compliments qui lui était fait, car bien souvent les personnes qui le faisait désiraient quelque chose d'elle. Les seuls qui n'avaient rien attendus d'elle en retour étaient James Black et Georges Weasley.

Fleur ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de rire quand elle repensait à la façon dont Georges l'avait accoster la première fois. Dire que la subtilité faisait parti des dons de Georges serait comme dire qu'elle était laide. Il était venu droit vers elle et il lui avait dit : " Vous êtes diablement belle. Ça ne vous dirait pas de sortir avec moi ?" . Fleur ne sut jamais ce qui l'avait poussée à accepter cette offre si cavalière. Mais elle pensait que ce fut la meilleur décision de toute sa vie. Georges n'avait pas une once de malveillance en lui et pour elle s'était le plus important de tout. Pour quelqu'un comme elle, sa sincérité était le plus précieux des trésors.

XXXXXXX

Les cours à Beaubaton étaient très différents de ceux de Poudlard. Pour commencer, ce fut l'emplacement du cour de potion qui surprit les Weasley. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que l'on puisse fabriquer des potions dans un endroit plaisant et que le professeur de potion puisse être une personne agréable, habitués comme ils l'étaient au caractère plus que désagréable du professeur Rogue. Par contre ils apprécièrent beaucoup moins de devoir rester vigilant durant les cours d'histoire de la magie. Mais sommes toute ils ne regrettaient pas le changement, surtout pas après avoir lu les lettres que Ron leur envoyait de Poudlard.

Très vite Fred et Georges reprirent leur vieille habitude de faire des farces. Ils avaient la chance de partager une chambre, et ils avaient reprit leur expériences. Bientôt, plus personne à Beaubaton, comme cela avait été le cas au terrier, ne s'étonna plus d'entendre toute sorte de bruits bizarre et d'explosion provenant de leur chambre. Et les élèves de leur année apprirent à éviter le venir trop près de leur porte très vite.

La seule différence fut que les résultats de Georges se mirent à devenir bien meilleurs. Fleur n'entendait pas sortir avec un magicien raté et elle poussait son petit ami à étudier. Et Georges qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, s'était mit à étudier avec acharnement. Fred avait suivit l'exemple de son frère avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme, mais ses résultats à lui aussi étaient devenus meilleurs à la plus grande joie de Molly Weasley, qui maintenant regrettait de ne pas avoir envoyer aussi son plus jeune fils à Beaubaton.

A suivre.

Je suis désolée pour le manque d'action dans se chapitre, mais comme je l'ai dit je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre. Le prochain sera sans doute dans le même style. Ne vous en faites pas quelques réponses seront fournit très bientôt. Merci de me laisser une review.

Prochain chapitre : décision à Poudlard.


	33. Chapter 32

Désolée pour le retard. Hier étant exceptionnellement ensoleillé, j'en ai profiter pour sortir et j'ai complétement oubliée de poster ce chapitre. Encore toutes mes excuses et un grand merci pour vos encouragements. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 32

Ron regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir suivit ses frères et soeur à Beaubaton. La vie à Poudlard avait perdu beaucoup de son charme, surtout depuis que que la grande inquisitrice devenait de plus en plus importante au sein de l'école. Et en plus l'équipe de quiditch de griffondor était devenue lamentable sans ses frères. Katie et Angelina faisaient pourtant de leur mieux pour maintenir le moral de l'équipe mais le cœur n'y était plus. La seule chose qui plaisait à Ron était le fait que désormais il ne se trouvait plus dans l'ombre de ses frères.

Ron avait reprit le rôle de batteur à la place de l'un de ses frère et il faisait de son mieux, mais se n'était pas le poste auquel il aurait aimé jouer. Mais les places dans l'équipe étaient rares et Ron se jugeait chanceux d'en avoir obtenu une. Et il se disait satisfait de ses résultats scolaires. Bien sur il ne serait jamais préfet l'année prochaine, mais se n'était pas comme si il avait jamais pu croire qu'il le serait un jour. Seul son frère Bill avait été préfet et Ron ne souhaitait pas suivre ses traces.

De plus, Ron commençait à s'intéresser sérieusement à Lavande Brown. Et la jeune fille, bien que un peu trop fofolle au gout du jeune homme, semblait très éprise de lui. Lavande était charmante et Ron pensait qu'il aurait pu tombé sur quelqu'un de pire qu'elle. Il allait lui laisser une chance et peut être que une très belle histoire pourrait commencer.

XXXXXXXX

Drago cachait sa colère magnifiquement. Personne ne se doutait que sous son masque de froide indifférence se cachait une rancœur de plus en plus profonde. Il avait espéré trouver le délateur rapidement, mais plusieurs mois s'étaient passés sans qu'il pu trouver la moindre piste et cela le frustrait au plus haut point. Tout ceux qu'il avait suspectés s'étaient révélés innocent à son plus grand damne.

Drago avait réussi à obtenir l'aide de son professeur de potion. Drago était tout à fait conscient que le professeur Rogue faisait parti, comme ses parents, des "intimes" du seigneur des ténèbres. Et il n'avait pas hésité à recourir au chantage pour que le professeur lise dans l'esprit de ceux qu'il suspectait pour savoir si ils n'étaient pas celui qu'il recherchait. Le père de Drago lui avait dit une fois que Rogue était un légimen et Drago s'en était rappeler au bon moment. Pour être tout à fait franc Drago doutait que ses menaces aient impressionner le professeur, mais quelque soit la raison pour laquelle le professeur l'aidait il en tirerait le meilleur profit.

Drago avait d'abord cru que Crabbe ou Goyle était celui qui l'avait vendu, mais très vite il s'était rendu compte que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient assez d'esprit pour cela. Si l'un d'entre eux avait su que Drago sortait avec une "sang de bourbe", tout Poudlard l'aurait su dans l'heure qui aurait suivit. Après cela Drago avait suspecter Ronald Weasley, mais le professeur Rogue avait bien vite détruit son espoir d'avoir trouver le coupable. Mais Drago était bien décidé à persévérer jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le coupable. Seulement après cela il pourrait quitter Poudlard et rejoindre son seul vrai ami.

XXXXXXXX

Severus Rogue contemplait ses choix. Depuis des années il était devenu un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore et il n'avait jamais regretter sa décision. Voldemort avait rompu leur pacte quand il n'avait pas épargner la vie de Lily Potter. Severus n'avait jamais aimé qu'une seule femme de toute sa vie. Il était tombé amoureux de Lily Evans à l'age de dix ans et il n'avait jamais cesser de l'aimer depuis. Même quand il avait commencer à rechercher le pouvoir cela n'avait été que pour impressionner Lily. Et il s'était senti trahi quand elle avait choisit James Potter. Il avait détester Harry Potter sans même le voir car il était le fils de James et il aurait continuer sans doute à le détester si il n'avait pas vu tant de Lily dans le jeune "James Black".

Quand il avait vu le jeune homme pour la première fois, Severus l'avait détester car il était le fils de Sirius. Puis il avait découvert que le jeune homme était naturellement doué pour les potions. Et il avait commencer à regarder au delà des apparences. Et l'incroyable vérité lui avait sauter aux yeux. Il faut dire que Sirius avait fait un magnifique travail en cachant Harry. Le jeune homme ressemblait fortement à son père mais cela était si bien masquer que personne n'y avait prêter attention. Mais surtout, tout le monde recherchait cette fameuse cicatrice et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas la était le meilleur masque que Harry Potter pourrait jamais porter.

Severus savait tout des plans du jeune Potter. Il avait été surprit d'apprendre que le jeune homme avait choisit de continuer à cacher sa véritable identité. Il ne se serait pas attendu à cela de la part du fils de James. Si le jeune homme avait été un peu plus comme son père biologique alors il n'aurait pas hésiter à tirer profit de son nom, mais comme le professeur le pensait il tenait de sa mère et pour cela Severus se jura d'aider le jeune homme quand le moment serait venu. C'était pourquoi il avait décider d'aider le jeune Malfoy à trouver celui qu'il cherchait. James Black aurait besoin de toute l'aide possible pour vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres et tant que Drago ne se serait pas vengé de celui qui les avait trahis, lui et cette Hermione, il n'aurait pas l'esprit assez tranquille pour aider efficacement son meilleur ami.

Severus n'avait aucune obligations morale que ce soit vis à vis du seigneur des ténèbres, ou bien de Dumbledore. L'un comme l'autre avaient trahi leur promesses et Severus jugeait qu'ils se valaient sur ce point. Désormais la seule personne qui avait sa fidélité était le fils de Lily, même si pour cela il devrait faire avec Sirius. Sur ce point Severus avait été plus que surprit de découvrir à quel point Sirius Black avait changé. L'homme qui était venu le voir n'avait plus rien avoir avec l'adolescent qui aimait se moquer de lui et qui l'avait fait souffrir durant toute son adolescence. Décidément James Black était un faiseur de miracle !

XXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort reflechissait. Il avait été furieux de découvrir que Bellatrix avait perdu l'esprit de manière définitive. Severus avait tenté de lire dans son esprit, sans succès. Après lui d'autres avaient aussi essayer, car Voldemort ne faisait confiance à personne, pas même a ses plus proches suivants. Il était furieux d'avoir mésestimé le pouvoir des phénix. Mais ce qui était fait était fait. Il avait livré Bellatrix aux detracteur quand il avait été sur qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'aider d'une autre manière, et il ne le regrettait pas.

Cependant, la soeur de Bellatrix n'avait pas du tout apprécier la façon dont il s'était occuper de son cas. Et Voldemort désirait détourner les idées de Narcissa sur un autre sujet. C'est pourquoi il décida que le moment était venu pour lui de rencontrer enfin le fameux fils de Sirius Black. Si le jeune homme devait devenir l'un de ses mangemorts un jour, alors il faudrait qu'il le rencontre au plus tôt. Et en y songeant, il serait aussi très bien de rencontrer Drago en même temps. Cela était parfait. Il ordonna donc aux Malfoy d'amener au plus tôt leur fils et le jeune James Black dans son repaire. Il se faisait fort de les convaincre du bien fondé de sa cause !

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimer. Merci de me laisser une review pour me dire si vous souhaitez que cette rencontre ai lieu ou non. J'ai écrit les deux chapitres et je ne sait pas lequel choisir, alors merci de m'aider.

prochain chapitre : Drago découvre le coupable.


	34. Chapter 33

Merci pour toutes vos gentilles review. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai déjà plus de 300 review. Je suis trop contente !

Chapitre 33

Dire que Sirius Black fut surprit quand il ouvrit la porte de sa maison ce matin serait en dessous de la vérité. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'aurait pu croire que un jour il trouverait Severus Rogue attendant patiemment que Sirius lui ouvre. Bien sur Sirius aurait pu lui claquer la porte au nez, comme il l'aurait surement fait dans le passé, mais quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard du professeur de potion l'empêcha de le faire.

" Rogue ? Que fais tu ici ?" Demanda Sirius sur un ton un peu plus sec que prévu.

" Ravi de te revoir aussi Black." Riposta le professeur. " Maintenant, si l'on en a fini avec les amabilité, je voudrais te demander quelque chose."

" Quoi donc ?" Questionna un Sirius plus que sur ses gardes.

" As tu trouver quelqu'un pour apprendre la legimentie à ton "fils" ? Si tu n'as trouver personne, ce dont je suis sur, alors j'aimerais redevenir son professeur."

Sans un mot, Sirius fit mine à Severus d'entrer dans la maison. Cette conversation allait être très privée et il ne voulait pas que n'importe qui l'entende. Et malgré sa répugnance à laisser Rogue pénétrer chez lui, il n'avait pas le choix. Étrangement il repensa à ces film de vampire moldu ou lorsque l'on laissait une fois le vampire entrer chez soi, il pouvait rentrer à nouveau autant de fois qu'il le désirait sans plus jamais avoir à demander à nouveau.

" Pourquoi voudrais tu faire cela ?" Demanda Sirius une fois que la porte d'entrée se fut refermée sur eux.

" Rassure toi, Black, je ne fais pas cela pour toi. Je ne le fait même pas pour James, bien que l'occlumentie puisse être d'une grande aide pour lui plus tard. Sache juste que j'ai mes raisons, et qu'elles sont des plus valables."

" C'est à cause de Lily, n'est ce pas ?" Dit doucement Sirius.

Le visage choqué du professeur lui fournit la réponse.

" Cela rendait James furieux que Lily prenne toujours ta défense. Tu sais, je crois qu'il avait peur que tu la lui vole. Et je crois qu'il avait des raisons d'avoir peur. Lily t'aimait beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si tu le sait mais elle voulait que son fils porte ton prénom aussi. Très peu de gens le save mais le fils de Lily Potter s'appelait Harry James Severus Potter en souvenir du jeune garçon qui avait été si gentille avec la petite Lily Evans."

" Pourquoi me dis tu tout cela ?" Questionna un Severus plus pâle que d'habitude.

" Par ce que si nous devons travailler ensembles pour aider mon fils, je ne veux pas qu'il y ai de secrets entre nous. Ne t'y trompe pas je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerais jamais, mais pour James je suis prêt à faire tout les sacrifices."

" Et c'est pour cela que James et Lily Potter t'ont choisit pour être son gardien légal. Mais tu es devenu plus que cela. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir le dire, mais pour James Black, j'accepte d'oublier le passé. J'espère que tu en fera autant, car comme tu l'as dit, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'être divisés."

" Pour James. J'accepte. Maintenant voyons ce que nous pouvons faire..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Drago était très mécontent de rentrer chez lui pour les vacances de Noël. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir rester à Poudlard et continuer ses recherches, mais son père n'avait rien voulu savoir. Ce fut donc avec un visage fermé qu'il accueillit les embrassades de sa mère et la claque sur l'épaule de la part de son père. Cette attitude froide ne choqua absolument pas ses parents. Bien au contraire, ils se félicitèrent d'avoir un fils si bien élevé et qui savait si bien se tenir à l'inverse de bon nombre de ses camarades qui s'étaient jetés dans les bras de leurs parents.

Ce matin Drago s'ennuyait ferme. Son père lui avait ordonné de ne pas quitter sa chambre de la matinée. Cela était chose courante au manoir Malfoy, et Drago ne s'était pas étonné de cela. Cela voulait juste dire que l'un des ami mangemort de son père, ou bien leur précieux "maitre", rendait visite à son père et que celui-ci ne voulait pas que son fils en sache trop jusqu'au moment ou il deviendrait un mangemort lui même.

Cette idée dégoutait particulièrement Drago. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec James Black, Drago n'avait rien penser de particulier à propos des croyances de sa famille. Son père et sa mère étaient des mangemorts, et un jour, lui aussi en deviendrait un. Pour lui c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Mais maintenant il ne voyait plus les choses comme cela. L'idée de devenir un autre esclave de Lord Voldemort n'avait plus aucun attrait pour lui. Jamais il ne soumettrait sa volonté à celle d'un autre. De cela il était maintenant sur.

C'est pourquoi, pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago désobéit. Il quitta silencieusement sa chambre et il emprunta le passage secret qui menait au bureau privé de son père. C'était un vieux couloir rempli de poussière et de toiles d'araignée, mais c'était le meilleur moyen pour espionner son père sans être surprit. Drago savait que tous dans le manoir avait oublié l'existence de ce passage secret, et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Drago eu beaucoup de mal à réprimé son cri de surprise quand il vit avec qui son père était en train de discuter. Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Pour ce qu'il en savait, son père et cet homme étaient ennemis ! Pourquoi alors discutaient ils comme de vieux amis ? Soudain tout ce mit en place dans l'esprit de Drago. Ainsi donc c'était cet homme qui les avait vendus lui et Hermione. Bien sur cela était plus que logique. Qui d'autre que lui aurait pu savoir quand et ou ils se retrouvaient. Drago se forca à rester immobile jusqu'à ce que le visiteur quitte le bureau avec son père. Puis il laissa sa rage et son impuissance éclater.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Il fallut attendre presque la fin des vacances pour que Drago soit capable de chercher des réponses à ses questions. Depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité, Drago ne mangeait presque plus, et son visage affichait maintenant une pâleur maladive. C'est pourquoi Narcissa accepta que Drago reste à la maison plutôt que d'aller à la soirée organisée par le ministre de la magie pour fêter le nouvel an. Narcissa aurait voulu rester près de son fils mais son mari lui fit clairement comprendre que si Drago pouvait être excusé, il n'en était pas de même pour elle. Ce fut avec un visage inquiet que Narcissa quitta sa maison.

Aussitôt qu'il se fut assuré que ses parents étaient bien réellement partis, Drago se rendit dans la cave du manoir. Cette pièce qui semblait sans importance cachait en fait l'un des plus grands secret des Malfoy. Si un auror avait découvert ce que son père cachait dans la pièce secrète attenante à la cave, alors son père se serait retrouver à Askaban avant même d'avoir pu en prononcer le nom. C'était là que Lucius gardait ses artefact de la magie la plus noir, ainsi que tout les dossiers qu'il avait constitué sur les personnes influentes. Drago ne doutait pas d'y trouver la raison d'une si étrange association.

Mais ce ne fut pas les dossier qu'il trouvât, mais un vieil homme enchainé à la muraille. Malgré l'état lamentable de ses habits et la crasse plus que présente sur son corps, Drago n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître l'homme. Mais cela n'avait aucun sens. L'homme devait avoir été enchainé ici depuis des années, et Drago l'avait vu en pleine santé il y avait juste une semaine. Précautionneusement, Drago s'approcha du vieillard. Et celui ci releva la tête en entendant des pas.

" Vous êtes le jeune Malfoy, je suppose." Dit le vieil homme." Excusez moi de ne pas mieux vous accueillir, mais je ne suis pas en position de faire mieux." Dit le vieillard en montrant ses poignets enserrés par de anneaux de fer.

" Professeur Dumbledore ?" Questionna Drago. " C'est réellement vous ?"

" Je crains bien que oui." Dit le vieux professeur avec une pointe d'humour.

" Que faites vous ici ?" Dit Drago de plus en plus perdu.

" Je profite de l'hospitalité de votre père mangemort et de son maitre. Et accessoirement je fournit la matière première pour la préparation de la potion du polynectar."

" Du polynectar ? Mais depuis combien de temps êtes vous ici ?"

" Depuis la fin de votre première année. J'étais trop fier, trop sur de moi et je suis tombé dans un piège plus que grossier. Mais c'est la qu'est tout le génie de la chose. C'était si évident que je ne me suis pas douté un instant que cela pouvait être un piège. Et j'y ai foncé dedans tête baissée. Quel idiot j'ai pu être de croire que cette note venait bien de Sirius Black sans faire de vérifications ! Mais j'étais si impatient de savoir ou Harry Potter était caché."

" Alors, le professeur Dumbledore de poudlard ?" Commença Drago

" Est un imposteur. Il a réussi à tromper tout le monde grace à l'aide de Fumseck, mon phénix. Fumeseck l'aide uniquement pour que je reste en vie."

" Votre phénix ? Comment peut il faire cela ?"

" Les phénix sont des créatures méconnues. Tout le monde connait certaines de leur aptitudes, mais très peu savent que les phénix ont bien plus de pouvoir que cela. Guérir tout les poisons, transporter de lourdes charges, cela suffit aux sorciers. Ils ne cherchent pas à voir plus loin. Et c'est pourquoi bon nombre de phénix qui servent les sorciers sont de rang très faibles. Mais il existe d'autres sortes de phénix, et Fumseck est l'un d'entre eux. Pas un maitre, bien sur, car ceux ci ont tous été tués sur l'ordre de Voldemort, mais quand même assez puissant."

Pendant que le vieil homme arrêtait ses explications pour reprendre son souffle. Drago repensa à ce qui s'était passé avec le phénix qui les avaient guidés, lui et James, jusqu'à la pierre philosophale. Lui aussi avait parler d'un maitre.

" Comment se fait il que l'imposteur n'ai pas réussi à prendre la pierre philosophale ?" Demanda Drago en changeant de sujet.

" Vous êtes au courant pour la pierre philosophale ? Une de mes plus brillantes idées et j'ai réussi à garder ce secret pendant tant d'années. Malheureusement cette maudite femme à réussi à me faire parler. Maintenant Voldemort doit surement l'utiliser."

" La pierre à été détruite, ne vous en faits pas." Le rassura Drago. " Maintenant je dois vous aider à sortir d'ici."

" Merci bien, jeune Malfoy, je vous ai mésestimé et je m'en excuse. Mais vous devez me laisser ici. Si je disparaissait pendant que vous êtes ici, vous seriez automatiquement suspecté, et croyez moi, vous n'aimerez pas les tortures des mangemorts. Je dois rester ici. Mais j'aimerais que vous me rendiez un service."

" Bien sur, professeur, tout ce que vous voudrez."

" Prévenez Severus Rogue. Dites lui ou je suis, il saura quoi faire. Et surtout dites lui que Voldemort est au courant de tout et qu'il fasse très attention à lui."

" Je lui dirais." Promis Drago.

Le vieil homme sourit puis il s'endormit sur le sol froid. Drago resta un long moment figé sur place. Sa conscience et sa raison se battaient dans son esprit. Finalement il décida de faire comme le vieux professeur lui avait demandé. Mais ce fut avec le coeur lourd qu'il referma la lourde porte derrière lui.

XXXXXXXX

Narcissa avait quitté la soirée bien plus tôt que prévu, mais son inquiétude de mère l'avait emporté sur la crainte que son mari lui inspirait. Le ministre s'était montré très compréhensif, mais Narcissa avait bien vu dans le regard de son mari que les choses ne se passeraient pas si calmement une fois que Lucius serait rentré. Narcissa le savait, mais depuis que sa sœur était morte, Narcissa ne cessait de s'en faire pour l'avenir de son fils.

Narcissa fut surprise de trouver la chambre de son fils vide. Elle se mit donc à sa recherche craignant qu'il ai eu un malaise quelque part. Ce fut le son de deux voix qui l'attira vers la cave, bien qu'elle ne pu comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Elle fut choquée lorsqu'elle aperçu son fils regardant tristement la pauvre carcasse de ce qui avait un jour été le fameux professeur Dumbledore.

Narcissa se cacha derrière une grosse caisse et elle laissa son fils retourner dans sa chambre. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentait totalement perdue. Son devoir de mangemort était de courir prévenir son époux et de s'occuper sérieusement du cas de leur fils. Mais son cœur de mère s'opposait à cela. Jamais elle ne pourrait livrer la chaire de sa chaire au seigneur des ténèbres. L'idée de devenir une traitre comme son cousin Sirius la répugnait, mais pour son fils elle était prête à faire tout les sacrifices. Elle devait protéger Drago coute que coute ou bien il finirait comme sa tante, et ça elle ne pourrait jamais l'accepter.

A suivre.

Alors ? Quelqu'un avait deviné ? Une petite review ?

prochain chapitre : La libération de Dumbledore.


	35. Chapter 34

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai trouvée un nouvel appartement et je suis en plein déménagement. Je ne pourrais sans doute pas mettre de nouveau chapitre avant deux ou trois semaines car je m'y suis pris trop tard pour le transfert d'adresse. Profitez bien de ce chapitre, et encore désolée.

Chapitre 34

Dire que Severus Rogue fut surprit quand il vit Drago Malfoy lancer un sort à l'un de ses concitoyen serpentard, était en dessous de la vérité. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le digne fils de Lucius Malfoy ai pu agir de manière aussi délibérée. Il n'eu donc aucun autre choix que de donner une retenue au jeune homme, et ce malgré qu'il aurait souhaité pouvoir s'en abstenir. Ne serait ce que en raison de ce qu'il devrait dire à Lucius pour expliquer les raisons de cette retenue. Et le sourire triomphant que le jeune homme afficha après ne fit rien pour rassurer le professeur de potion.

Ce fut avec une certaine appréhension que le professeur se rendit dans les cachots ce soir la, et s'était une première pour lui. Quand il entra dans le cachot principal il vit le jeune Drago qui semblait l'attendre en regardant autour de lui. Cela surprit le professeur, mais les premières paroles du jeune homme le déstabilisèrent encore plus.

" Il n'y a aucun tableau ici ?" Demanda il.

" Bien sur que non ! Il n'y en a pas l'utilité." Répondit froidement le professeur.

" Tant mieux !" S'exclama le jeune homme.

Devant le regard plus que surprit du professeur, le jeune homme se décida à donner les explications plus que nécessaires.

" Je ne tiens pas à ce que le "professeur Dumbledore" soit au courant de notre conversation." Dit le jeune homme.

" Comment le savez vous ?" Demanda le professeur.

" James s'est rendu compte;"

" Bien sur, James. J'aurais du m'en douter. Mais qu'avez vous donc de si important à me dire ?"

" Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas celui que tout le monde croit." Commença posément le jeune homme, décidant que la meilleur manière était d'attaquer le sujet immédiatement. " Celui que l'on prend pour le professeur est un polynectarisé, et le vrai professeur Dumbledore est retenu prisonnier dans une pièce secrète du manoir de mes parents."

Severus ne voulait pas croire ce que le jeune homme racontait, mais cela expliquait pourquoi le "maitre" semblait l'exclure de plus en plus de ses plans. Une vague de peur froide l'envahi à l'idée que les mangemorts savaient désormais qu'il était un traitre, mais il se reprit très vite. Il avait fait son choix il y avait bien longtemps, et il ne reviendrait pas dessus même si sa vie était en danger.

" En êtes vous sur ?" Demanda le professeur dans une dernière tentative désespérée pour nier la réalité.

" Malheureusement, oui. J'ai moi même parler au professeur, et il m'a dit que vous devriez faire attention à vous."

Severus resta silencieux après cela, et Drago n'osa pas rompre sa méditation. Ce fut après un long moment que le professeur de potion se décida de parler.

" Retournez dans votre dortoir, Mr Malfoy. Et oubliez ce que vous avez vu chez vous. Ne vous en faites pas je prends les choses en main, mais il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que vous n'en sachiez pas plus."

Drago fit ce que son professeur lui avait ordonner, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de noter que le professeur lança un appel par la voie de la cheminée. Mais il préféra ne rien savoir de plus. Il faisait confiance à son professeur pour sauver leur directeur.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sirius ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Severus lui révéla durant cet appel nocturne. Jamais il n'aurait cru que quelqu'un ai pu prendre la place du vieux professeur, mais en y réfléchissant bien il se rendit compte que cela était tout à fait probable. Surtout si l'on tiens compte que ce fut lui qui ouvrit les portes de Poudlard à la femme qui avait prit l'apparence de Lily Potter.

Sirius et Severus était d'accord sur l'idée que ni l'un, nil'autre ne pouvait faire parti de groupe de sauvetage du vieux sorcier. Mais Sirius connaissait de nombreuses personnes travaillant avec les aurors, le femme de son ami Remus n'en étant pas des moindre. Et en tant que sa cousine, elle lui devait aide. Et son don unique serait des plus utile. Maintenant il restait à convaincre Remus de laisser sa femme les aider.

Finalement Remus ne fut pas difficile à convaincre. Dès que Sirius eu parler de Dumbledore et de polynectar, Remus fut intéressé. Mais ce fut quand Sirius parla de Lucius Malfoy que Remus se décida. Sirius ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait entre son ami et Mr Malfoy, sinon que Tonk n'avait pas réussit à le confondre il y avait des années. Il savait sa cousine rancunière et savoir que les Malfoy allaient enfin pouvoir tomber, faisait que elle ne pourrait refuser de participer. Et comme elle tenait son mari au creux de sa main, il ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait.

XXXXXXXX

Rien n'aurait pu mieux se passer que la mission de sauvetage du vieux professeur. Sirius avait inviter les malfoy et leur fils dans un restaurant bien connu pour fêter l'anniversaire de Drago et celui de James qui avaient quelques semaines d'écart. Sirius ne s'était pas montrer trop empresser dans son invitation, et il avait lui même dit que si les Malfoy choisissaient une autre date cela lui conviendrait parfaitement. Lucius et Narcissa n'y virent que du feu et ils vinrent au rendez vous sans se douter que leur plus précieux trésor leur serait enlevé cette nuit.

Tonks prit l'apparence de Narcissa Malfoy pour entrer dans le manoir. Grace aux indications de Severus elle n'eut aucune peine à trouver la pièce ou le vieux professeur était retenu. Elle se dépêcha de libérer le vieil homme puis, profitant du fait que son mari et quelques amis qui partageaient leurs idée détournaient l'attention des elfes de maison et de quelques sorciers chargés de garder le manoir contre les intrus. Dès qu'ils furent sortis du manoir, Tonks transplana avec son précieux fardeau. Elle rejoint l'ancienne maison des Black, sachant que personne ne songerait à venir voir ici.

Dumbledore resta quelques semaines dans sa nouvelle résidence. Sirius était venu le voir plusieurs fois et les deux hommes avaient percés l'abces entre eux. Dumbledore avait convenu, bien que contraint et forcé, que Sirius avait eu raison de cacher le lieu ou Harry Potter vivait. Et Sirius avait reconnu que Dumbledore aurait pu l'aider, mais qu'il n'avait fait que suivre les souhaits de James Potter. Ce fut pourquoi ils décidèrent de faire front commun à partir de maintenant.

Dumbledore savait qu'il ne pouvait pas reprendre sa place tout de suite. Le polynectarisé devait être prit sur le fait, et tant qu'il lui resterait de la potion, il ne pourrait rien faire, Mais très bientôt, il pourrait redevenir ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du cesser d'être : le directeur de l'école de sorcier de Poudlard. Plus que tout autre chose il se devait de protéger ses élèves, tout le reste n'était plus en son pouvoir. L'avenir du jeune Harry Potter ne le co,cernait plus, cela était le problème de Sirius Black. Et cela était dans l'ordre des choses.

Cependant, le vieux professeur remit un cadeau précieux à Sirius pour le jeune Harry Potter. Il écrivit une lettre pour les gobelins, afin que Sirius puisse obtenir un objet qui se trouvait dans le coffre des Dumbledore à Gringott. Sirius n'eut aucune peine à trouver l'objet et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il vit la cape d'invisibilité qui avait appartenu à son meilleur ami. Il n'hésita pas à la prendre et il se promit de la donner à James aussitôt que possible. James venait de gagner un atout primordial dans la future bataille contre Lord Voldemort.

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je meterais en ligne le prochain chapitre aussitôt que possible, mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais. N'ayez aucune crainte, je ne vais pas laisser tomber cette histoire. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux, mais je promet que je me rattraperai après. Même si je ne pourrais pas lire vos review tout de suite, merci de m'en laisser une, cela me fera toujours très plaisir de les lire. A très bientôt .

Prochain chapitre : le faux Dumbledore démasqué.


	36. Chapter 35

Me voila finalement de retour ! Ça y'est, je suis installée dans mon nouvel appart et j'ai internet depuis hier soir. Donc, comme de juste, je reposte mon histoire. Ce break m'a permis d'affiner mes idées. J'espère que vous aimerez. Encore désolée pour l'attente, et merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews.

Chapitre 35

Lucius Malfoy ne savait plus que faire. Depuis qu'il était rentré de ce repas avec les Black pour découvrir que le professeur Dumbledore avait été libéré durant leur absence, Lucius vivait dans une peur constante. Heureusement pour lui, Lucius avait prit quelques précautions et il lui restait encore assez de cheveux de Dumbledore en culture pour fournir de la matière première pour le ploynectar pour encore un bon mois après la réunion que le maitre avait prévu ce soir. Mais que pourrait il faire quand cette matière première serait définitivement épuisée ?

Lucius n'avait pas oser révéler à son maitre que Dumbledore n'était plus en son pouvoir. Il s'était sentit très soulagé quand Barty Croupton Jr n'avait pas été démasqué tout de suite, mais le temps qui leur restait s'amenuisait comme une peau de chagrin, et les espions de Lucius étaient incapable de retrouver la trace du vieux professeur. Bien sur, la première idée de Lucius avait été de faire surveiller les Black, car l'enlèvement de Dumbledore avait eu lieu durant une de leur invitations. Mais Lucius ne put obtenir aucune preuve qu'ils étaient lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à cet événement funeste.

Comme Lucius avait pu le constater en lisant les rapports de ses espions, les Black menaient une vie toute simple. Alina partait tout les matin travailler à l'hôpital et elle ne rentrait que pour prendre ses repas avec son époux. Sirius, quand à lui, travaillait toute la journée à faire fructifier ses biens, tant dans le monde magique que dans le monde des moldus. Les seuls amis que le couple avait étaient les Lupin, ce qui était compréhensible sachant que Remus et Sirius avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde à Poudlard et que le femme de Remus était la propre cousine de Sirius. Cependant, rien ne montrait que Sirius les recevaient plus souvent maintenant que avant l'enlèvement.

Lucius avait aussi découvert que, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, la fille Granger n'était pas morte durant l'attaque qui avait tué ses parents. Alina Black l'avait fait transférer dans son propre service à l'hôpital moldu et elle en prenait grand soin. La jeune Granger était sortie depuis peu de son coma, mais elle était encore bien trop faible pour pouvoir retourner à l'école, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Lucius. Le moins de contact Drago aurait avec elle, le mieux se serait. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les transactions pour les fiançailles de Drago avec Millicent soient conclues. Après, cela n'aurait plus d'importance que Drago risque de la rencontrer chez les Black.

Et comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant, Lucius trouvait que sa femme agissait de plus en plus bizarrement. S'était comme si elle portait un secret trop lourd pour elle, ce qui était totalement impossible. Lucius s'en était assuré dès la première semaine de leur mariage. Narcissa avait eu quelque velléités d'indépendance mais Lucius y avait mit fin avant même que sa femme n'ai put ouvrir la bouche. Le rôle d'une femme était d'être belle et distinguée, et de faire honneur en tout point à son mari. Bien sur elle devait aussi lui fournir un héritier, mais cela allait de soit, et l'élever pour qu'il devienne à son tour un maitre tout puissant. Et sur ce point Narcissa s'était parfaitement acquittée de sa tache. Drago était parfait, même si son penchant pour une sang de bourbe avait été inquiétant.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le professeur Dumbledore s'ennuyait. Jamais auparavant il n'avait dut rester enfermer comme cela. D'une certaine manière s'était pire que lorsqu'il avait été prisonnier des Malfoy, car en ce temps là il n'avait aucun moyen de voir tout ce qu'il manquait. Mais maintenant il n'avait qu'à regarder par la fenêtre pour voir le monde réel du dehors. Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de pouvoir retourner au plus tôt au château de Poudlard et de s'assurer que la sécurité de ses élèves était bien assurée. Severus le lui avait assuré lors d'une de ses visites, mais Dumbledore ne pourrait le croire que si il le voyait de ses propres yeux.

Au début, Dumbledore avait été très surprit de voir que Sirius et Severus avaient des rapports, si on ne pouvait pas les qualifiés d'amical, du moins aimables. Puis, en y réfléchissant bien, et il avait plus que le temps d'y réfléchir, Albus avait comprit que tout les deux avaient établis une trêve pour aider du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient le jeune Harry Potter. Sirius le faisait sans nul doute en mémoire de James Potter, et Severus en mémoire de Lily Evans.

Albus avait eu une longue conversation avec Severus durant laquelle le professeur de potion avait reconnu connaitre l'endroit ou Harry Potter était élevé. Severus avait assuré à Albus que le jeune Harry était on ne peut plus heureux et aimé de sa famille adoptive. Severus lui avait aussi dit que conformément au choix de sa famille adoptive et de Sirius Black, le jeune Potter ne savait encore rien de son terrible destin. Ce qui, en y réfléchissant était pour le mieux. Le jeune homme ne devait pas se voir forcé dans une voie qui ne pourrait le conduire qu'à la colère et la rancœur quand il pouvait encore profiter de quelques année d'innocence. Il serait toujours bien trop tôt pour lui pour connaitre son destin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Finalement, après plus de deux mois, tout était en place pour le retour du véritable professeur Dumbledore à Poudlard. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, les élèves quitteraient Poudlard pour les vacances de Pâques avec un directeur à la tête de leur école et ils rentreraient avec un autre directeur à la place. Et tout ça sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Exceptionnellement aucun élève n'était rester à Poudlard durant ces vacances, ce qui convenait parfaitement aux comploteurs.

Ils avaient prévus d'agir dès le début des vacances, mais un imprévu était survenu. Voldemort avait organisé une réunion avec tout ses disciples quelques jours après le début des vacances, et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que le faux Dumbledore ne s'y rende pas. Cela attirerait bien trop de soupçons. Donc il avait fallu reporter tout les plans au jour suivant la réunion en espérant que le faux Dumbledore rentre directement à Poudlard.

Severus était très mal à l'aise. Il voyait bien dans le regard de Lucius Malfoy que celui-ci savait que Severus les trahissait, mais ce qui faisait encore plus froid dans son dos était l'étrange sourire en coin que le père de Drago affichait. Severus se demandait si il pourrait se sortir vivant de cette réunion. Il craignait que le maitre ne révèle à tous sa trahison, mais il cachait sa peur au plus profond de lui. Des années à se forger un masque de méprit et de froideur portaient leur fruit. Personne ne pouvait deviner que en dedans de son esprit il était terrifié. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Narcissa Malfoy.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques seconde à Severus pour se rendre compte que la mère de Drago était morte de peur. Jamais il n'avait vu la si froide et parfaite madame Malfoy si humaine. Et malgré les regards furieux de son mari, Narcissa ne cessait de se frotter les mains. Il était visible qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être présente aujourd'hui, mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de venir. Et sachant la raison de sa peur, Severus ne pouvait que compatir malgré lui. Heureusement pour elle que personne ne faisait attention à elle. Ou peut être les autres mangemorts évitaient de la regarder sachant à quel point sa sœur avait déçu le maitre. Il n'était jamais bon de décevoir Voldemort.

Au grand soulagement de Severus et de Lucius la réunion ne porta que sur les prochaines attaques pour déstabiliser encore plus le gouvernement magique. Nulle allusion ne fut faites à la trahison de Severus et le professeur de potion poussa un soupir de soulagement des qu'il eu rejoint ses quartiers d'habitation au sein de Poudlard. Le maitre ne l'avait pas convoquer à un entretien privé après la réunion, et Severus en était plus qu'heureux. Il s'était cependant surprit à sourire en voyant le visage de Lucius Malfoy se décomposer quand le maitre l'avait fait appeler. Mais ce qui l'avait beaucoup plus surprit fut de sentir Narcissa Malfoy lui attraper le bras juste avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce ou s'était tenue la réunion.

Narcissa ne se sentait plus elle même depuis qu'elle avait surprit son fils en grande discussion avec leur prisonnier. Elle était tiraillée entre son amour de mère pour son fils unique et son devoir sacré de mangemort. Parfois son coté mangemort reprenait le dessus et elle s'apprêtait à dire toute la vérité à son mari, mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait en face de Lucius les mots refusaient de sortir. Narcissa n'aimait que son fils. Elle avait beaucoup aimer sa sœur, mais cela n'avait pas été comparable à l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle portait à son fils. Fut un temps, durant leur fiançailles, ou elle avait commencée à aimer Lucius, mais ces sentiments avait disparus après sa nuit de noces. Narcissa avait été très malheureuse jusqu'à la naissance de son fils. Pour elle, il avait été un cadeau de dieu. Elle aurait souhaité avoir d'autres enfants, mais Lucius jugeant qu'elle avait remplit son devoir n'avait plus jamais partagé son lit. Donc, elle avait reporter tout son amour sur son fils. Il était devenu, à plus d'un titre, son dieu.

Narcissa avait été une mangemort fanatique. Les ordres du maitre étaient loi pour elle, et jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir un jour lui cacher des choses. Le maitre était à sa manière aussi important pour elle que ne l'était son fils. Mais maintenant qu'elle devait choisir entre les deux, elle était perdue. Peut être que si le maitre ne s'était pas montré si cruel envers sa pauvre sœur, alors Narcissa n'aurait pas hésiter à dire ce qu'elle savait. Mais l'idée même de son fils unique, son cœur, livré à ces horribles détracteurs la glaçait d'effrois. Et, étrangement, elle pu lire la même peur dans les yeux de Severus Rogue. Bien sur Severus avait peur pour lui même et non pas pour Drago, mais cela revenait au même. Tout deux étaient terrifiés par leur maitre, et d'une manière étrange cela les rapprochaient. Narcissa prit alors une décision qui allait bouleversé sa vie si rangée et si triste.

Elle attendit la fin de la réunion pour pouvoir parler quelques secondes avec Severus. Quand son mari fut appelé pour un conseil secret avec le maitre, Narcissa y vit sa chance. Elle s'empara du bras du professeur de potion quand il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce pour transplaner et elle le guida sans que personne d'autre ne s'en rende compte vers une petite alcove. Devant le visage plus que surprit du traitre, Narcissa ne perdit pas de temps pour exposer sa requête.

" Protégez Drago, quel qu'en soit le prix !" Ordonna elle. " Et en échange je vous protégerais de mon mari."

" Que.." Commença le professeur de potion.

" Drago est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Alors prenez soin de lui. Croyez moi vous ne le regretterez pas. Et soyez certain qu'il vaut mieux m'avoir comme alliée que comme ennemie."

" Je ferais ce que je peux."

" C'est tout ce que je demande."

Narcissa le quitta sur ces mots. Laissant un Severus plus que confus.

XXXXXXXXX

Barty Croupton Jr était furieux et inquiet. Les derniers échantillons que Lucius lui avait fourni pour la préparation du polynectar n'étaient plus aussi efficaces qu'avant. Et Lucius refusait que Barty aille se servir à la source comme il en avait prit l'habitude depuis des années. Barty soupçonnait que le vieux professeur était finalement mort et que Lucius n'osait pas l'avouer au maitre. Et Barty le comprenait parfaitement. Le maitre avait ordonné à Lucius de garder Dumbledore en vie coute que coute. Il avait été très clair sur ce point. La mort de Dumbledore signifirait la mort de Lucius aussi.

Barty avait garder le silence jusqu'ici, mais si Lucius continuait dans son refus de lui montrer Dumbledore vivant, alors Barty n'aurait d'autre choix que d'en avertir le maitre. Ce qui serait vraiment dommage car la fortune des Malfoy et les connexion que l'homme avait dans les hautes sphère de la vie politique étaient d'une très grande aide pour les mangemorts. Mais le maitre n'acceptait pas les traitres. Cette pensée le fit sourire car il repensa au plan du maitre en ce qui concernait le traite de Rogue. Le baiser du détracteur serait une fin bien trop douce pour ce maudit traitre, et les idées du maitre seraient mille fois plus distrayante et douloureuses pour la victime. Très bientôt Severus Rogue ne serait plus qu'une masse sanguinolente et hurlante de douleur. Et cette idée réjouissait au plus haut point le mangemort.

Le maitre avait eu l'air préoccuper durant le conseil secret après la réunion. Il avait congédié ses disciples avant que Barty n'ai put lui faire part de ses spoupçons concernant Lucius. Mais cela ne serait que partie remise. Bientôt le maitre les reconvoquerait et là Barty n'hésiterait plus à faire part à tous de ce qu'il croyait être la vérité. Et si il avait tort, il serait très facile à Lucius de prouver sa fidélité. Barty n'aurait même pas à prononcer le nom de Dumbledore pour que le maitre comprenne. Et enattendant il économiserait son polynectar. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un le voit se transformer.

XXXXXXXXX

Tout s'était dérouler parfaitement. Le mangemort avait été si surprit de voir le vrai Dumbledore en chaire et en os devant lui qu'il était resté figé pendant quelques secondes, ce qui avait été suffisant pour les accompagnateurs de Dumbledore de s'emparer de lui et de la maitriser sans violence inutile. Le mangemort n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre de son choc qu'il avait été stuplefixé et transporter sans bruit dans les quartiers privés du directeur. Aucuns des professeurs résidant à Poudlard, ni même la "grande inquisitrice" ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien.

La joie du phénix quand il vit son vrai maitre fit monter des larmes aux yeux de toutes les personnes présentes. Et Remus tint sa femme serée contre lui pour cacher leur pleurs à tout les deux. Severus, quand à lui sembla perdre son regard dans les flammes de la cheminée, et si ses yeux étaient plus brillant après cela était sans doute dut à la chaleur dégagée.

Severus et Albus sondèrent les moindre recoins de l'esprit de Barty. Ils apprirent tout ce qui était possible de savoir sur lui, sur sa vie et sur tout ses secrets, y compris les plus noirs. Severus fut effrayer de découvrir ce que Voldemort lui reservait. Il n'y avait aucune possiblilté pour lui de jamais retourner auprès de son maitre. Dumbledore était tout à fait d'accord sur ce point. Severus avait été un parfait espion, mais Dumbledore avait apprit une très importante leçon durant sa captivité : la fin ne justifiait pas toujours les moyens. Dumbledore avait laisser les Potter être trahis pour que leur fils puisse un jour faire ce que la prophétie disait. Dumbledore aurait pu protéger James et Lily, comme il aurait pu protéger Frank et Alice, mais il n'avait rien fait. Et maintenant il devait en accepter les conséquences. Mais il pouvait protéger, dans une certaine mesure, Severus et il le ferait.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, mais Dumbledore n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se faire passer pour Barty Croupton Jr et de devenir espion à son tour. Heureusement Barty ne se rendait pas aux réunion quand l'école était en pleine activité, seulement durant les vacances scolaires. Donc, avec un peu de chance il pourrait être prêt pour la prochaine réunion. Cela serait très risqué, mais Dumbledore voyait cela comme un moyen pour expier en partie ses erreurs passées. Et en attenant il allait s'assurer que Poudlard devienne réellement ce qu'il aurait du être : le seul endroit vraiment sur contre Voldemort et ses partisans.

Nymphadora et Remus emmenèrent Barty dans un endroit isolé et connu d'eux seuls. Tout avait été mis en oeuvre pour que Barty ne puisse pas s'échapper et qu'il ne manque de rien. Bientôt ils reviendraient dans cet endroit avec d'autres aurors et Barty connaiterait la fin qu'il méritait. Mais tant que les détracteurs restaient alliés avec Voldemort, Barty n'irait pas à Askaban. L'avenir du monde des sorciers en dépendait. Et le Lupin, plus que tout autres enétaient conscient.

A suivre.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que j'ai répondu a votre attente. Merci de me laisser une petite review, et ne vous en faites pas James revient dans le prochain chapitre.

prochain chapitre : une incroyable découverte.


	37. Chapter 36

Merci pour toutes vos gentilles review. Je n'ai pas pu mettre ce chapitre en ligne avant et je m'en excuse.

Chapitre 36

Quand James retourna à Beaubaton après les vacances de Pâques, il était tout à la fois euphorique et triste. Il était triste car, contrairement aux vacances précédentes, Drago n'avait pas pu venir passer quelques jours chez eux. En effet, Mr Malfoy avait décidé d'emmener son fils en voyage d'affaire durant toutes les vacances. Bien sur, les deux amis s'étaient envoyés de nombreuses lettres, mais se n'était pas pareil. James ne pouvait pas être aussi libre dans ses lettres à Drago que lors des discussions qu'il avait avec son ami.

D'un autre coté, James avait été fou de joie quand son père lui avait remis la cape d'invisibilité. Sirius lui avait dit que cette cape était un héritage de famille, et James avait bien comprit qu'il devrait cacher cette nouvelle possession. Tout ceux qui avaient connus la famille Potter savaient que la cape d'invisibilité faisait parti des trésor de la famille. Si l'on découvrait que James Black était entré en sa possession alors il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour découvrir la véritable identité du jeune James. Cela devait être empêcher à tout prix.

James avait donc caché sa cape tout au fond de sa valise quand il était retourné à l'école. Il était encore en train de se demander quand il pourrait réellement essayer sa cape sans attirer l'attention de personne quand la chance lui sourit. Son compagnon de chambrée sortait depuis peu avec une jeune sorcière de leur année, mais jusqu'ici les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pu se retrouver seuls. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas se soir la. La jeune fille avait sa chambre rien que pour elle pour toute la soirée car son amie qui partageait sa chambre était retourner passer quelques jours dans sa famille suite à la maladie de sa mère. Donc James s'était retrouvé seul dans leur chambre, et il décida que le moment était venu d'explorer un peu plus Beaubaton.

James attendit que il n'y ai plus de bruits dans le couloir avant de sortir sa cape de sa cachette. Il s'en revêtit et sorti discrètement de sa chambre. Personne ne se rendit compte de rien et cela rebousta le moral de James. Il avait l'intention d'aller rendre une petite visite à Ginny, car il ne lui avait pas parler de la cape et il se sentait très mal de lui cache quelque chose, quand son regard fut attirer par une étrange lueur.

La lueur dorée semblait provenir de l'un des tableaux du hall d'entrée. James était passer des milliers de fois dans cette salle mais jamais il n'avait remarquer ce tableau, ce qui lui parut très étrange. Le tableau représentait un homme âgé avec une longue barbe blanche et un étrange tatouage bleu sur le front. L'homme était assis dans un confortable fauteuil, et à ses cotés se tenait la femme la plus belle que James ait jamais vu. La femme avait sa main posée tendrement sur l'épaule du vieillard et elle le regardait avec tant d'amour que seul un aveugle n'aurait pu le voir. Le nom de deux personnes représentées figurait au bas du tableau, et James eu un mouvement de surprise quand il vit écrit : Merlin et Viviane.

Comme toutes personnes ayant vécu parmi les moldus, James connaissait la légende selon laquelle la fée Viviane avait enfermé Merlin au plus profond de Brocéliandre pour qu'il ne la quitte jamais. James avait toujours pensé que si l'histoire avait un fond de vérité, alors le château de Beaubaton était lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à cette histoire. Et il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. On leur avait raconté durant les cours d'histoire de la magie que jamais le célèbre mage Merlin n'était venu en France, et que seule l'imagination de moldus avait fait que cette légende avait perduré. La preuve en étant que aucun tableau ni aucune chronique ne parlait de la venue de Merlin en France. Alors, comment expliquer la présence de ce tableau ici ? Et pourquoi personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait le voir ?

XXXXXXXX

" Entre sans crainte, mon enfant."

James entendit cette phrase dans sa tête, et il ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher un peu plus du tableau. Si il pouvait encore être plus surprit, James aurait fait un bond en arrière quand le tableau se transforma en porte, Mais James était désormais bien au delà de la surprise. C'est pourquoi il fit comme l'étrange voix lui disait et qu'il passa le seuil de la porte sans crainte.

Pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, mais qui en fait ne du pas durer plus de quelques minutes, James suivit un long couloir tailler dans la pierre. Finalement il se retrouva dans une grande pièce taillée à même la roche. Nulle fenêtres ne venait éclairer cet endroit, seuls quelques flambeaux parvenait à rendre la pièce lumineuse. James regarda tout autour de la pièce mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir, à part une table au milieu de la pièce. James s'en approcha et il vit une feuille de parchemin posée sur la table. James se sentit obligé de prendre la lettre et de la lire.

XXXXXXX

" Cher enfant,

Toi qui viens du futur, toi en qui coule le sang du grand Merlin et de son âme sœur Viviane. Bienvenu à toi.

Je suis triste de ne pouvoir te rencontrer en personne, mais savoir que les enfants que j'ai eu avec ma chère Viviane ont continués de prospérer est une source d'immense joie pour moi. Mais tu dois te poser, sans doutes de nombreuses questions. Je vais essayer d'y répondre.

Pour tout comprendre il faut que je te raconte ma vie. Ma vraie vie, et non celle racontée dans les gestes. Sache donc que je suis né ici il y'a bien longtemps. Très jeune les druides se rendirent compte de mon pouvoir et ils me prirent comme apprenti. Je passait les dix années suivantes à tout apprendre d'eux. Cependant, la tyrannie du roi de France nous chassa et nous dûmes nous réfugier de l'autre coté de la mer. Ce fut sur cette terre étrangère que je fit la connaissance des prêtresses de l'ile d' Avalon, et tout particulièrement des deux femmes les plus importantes de ma vie : ma très chère Viviane et la charmante petite Morgane. Je sais ce que les prêtres du Christ on pu inventé sur cette pauvre Morgane, mais sache que tout ceci n'était que mensonge.

Quand je fit la connaissance de la petite Morgane, elle n'avait pas plus de trois ans, et elle était la plus joyeuse enfant que j'ai jamais vu. Elle adorait par dessus tout son père qui le lui rendait bien. La mère de Morgane était aussi une prêtresse, mais elle n'aimait pas son mari et elle n'avait que peu d'affection pour la fille qu'il lui avait donné, bien que celle ci montra un don immense. Igraine n'aima jamais que Uther Pendragon et le fils que celui ci lui donna. Ce fut donc sans regret qu'elle vit partir sa fille unique pour l'ile d'Avalon après que son mari fut tué par une traitrise de Uther.

L'enfant fut très triste au début, mais elle trouva bien vite une mère de remplacement en Viviane qui pourtant n'avait que dix ans de plus qu'elle. Toutes deux devinrent inséparables, et par la même les plus chères à mon cœur. Nous passâmes tout les trois quelques années heureuses en Avalon. Jusqu'au jour ou la nouvelle de la mort d'uther nous parvint. Je dus alors quitter notre havre de paix pour partir à la recherche du jeune Arthur afin qu'il devint roi à son tour. Je ne peux décrire combien je fus déçu par ce jeune homme orgueilleux. Arthur se servit de notre foi pour assouvir son dessin de devenir le haut roi en nous promettant de nous laisser pratiquer librement notre culte comme les prêtres de Christ le faisait, et, pauvre de nous, nous l'avons cru.

Arthur est donc devenu roi et il s'empressa d'épouser dame Guenièvre. Tout sembla aller pour le mieux durant la première année du règne d'Arthur. Mais petit à petit, le roi, soutenu par sa femme qui était une chrétienne convaincue, se mit à renier les promesses faites avant son couronnement. Nos fêtes, qui pourtant avait lieu depuis des siècles, furent déclarées impies et changées en fêtes chrétiennes. Il nous fut vite interdit de pratiquer notre art ou bien même d'afficher nos convictions. J'en fut dévasté car c'était moi qui avait été le premier instrument de la prise de pouvoir d'Arthur. Je le fut encore plus quand cet aventurier sans nom ni titre se fit passer pour le fils d'Arthur et de ma douce Morgane.

Bien sur, cela était compréhensible que le roi se trouve un héritier légitime puisque sa femme était stérile. Mais je ne pourrais jamais pardonné à Arthur d'avoir ainsi souiller l'honneur d'une jeune femme qui n'avait commis que le crime de partage la même mère avec Arthur. Car le roi, comme sa mère avant lui, détestait sa demi-sœur. Mais ce qui me rassure est que tout ceux qui ont connus Morgane savent qu'elle n'a jamais quitter Avalon, et que donc elle ne fut pas en mesure d'avoir un enfant avec son frère. Pauvre et innocente Morgane ! Et tout ceci parce que elle ne partageait pas la même religion que son frère.

Durant les années du règne d'Arthur, je ne me suis rendu que quelques fois à Camelot. J'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à apprendre les secrets de la nature en Avalon. Ce fut trois ans après que notre culte fut interdit que je prit ma chère Viviane pour épouse. La déesse nous à gratifier de trois fils et deux filles, et nous avons été heureux. Cependant, quand Arthur à présenter Mordred comme son fils, ma chère Viviane à prit peur. Nous avons donc décider de nous enfuir. Notre seul regret fut de laisser Morgane en Avalon. Mais notre chère amie était la grande prêtresse de l'ile et elle ne pouvait la quitter. Viviane et moi aidèrent Morgane à cacher l'ile sacrée. Désormais personne ne peux y entrer, qu'il soit sorcier ou bien moldu.

Viviane, nos enfants et moi même sommes venus nous installer dans cette forêt qui à protéger mes ancêtres, et nous avons décider d'enseigner notre art à plus de monde possible. Et je sais que mes enfants reprendront le flambeau quand nous ne seront plus. Cependant, je n'ai aucun doute que le temps lui-même finira par effacer notre œuvre et nos connaissances. C'est pourquoi j'ai créé cette pièce secrète et les cinq clés qui peuvent l'ouvrir. A chacun de mes enfants j'ai confier un objet magique qui permet, une fois que son légitime possesseur l'utilise, d'ouvrir la porte menant à cette pièce. Si la lignée de l'un de mes enfant disparait faute d'héritier, alors le nouveau propriétaire de la "clé" sera dans l'incapacité de l'utiliser pour ouvrir cette porte. Seul un être issu de mon sang pourra entrer.

Je confiait à mon fils ainé Roldolphus une baguette en bois magique qui emplifie les pouvoir de son possesseur à condition d'en connaitre les pouvoir. A ma fille ainée Morgane, nommée ainsi en l'honneur de notre très chère amie, je confiait une cape d'invisibilité. Mon second fils Godric reçu une épée incassable, et son frère Richard un bouclier. Quand à ma plus jeune fille Elisandre je lui remis des bottes de sept lieu.

J'ignore de qui tu descend mon jeune ami, mais sache que je suis très heureux que tu soit la. Si tu as lu toute cette longue lettre, cela signifie que tu es prêt pour apprendre la voie d'Avalon. Cependant n'espère pas devenir surpuissant car en toute chose il y a un prix à payer. Plus le pouvoir acquis en grand, plus le prix est lourd. Non, ce que je te propose est de découvrir les voies naturelles de la magie. Tu auras un long chemin à parcourir si tu décide de la suivre. Tu peux refuser ce savoir car, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il ne t'apportera aucune puissance surhumaine. Mais, une fois commencer ton apprentissage, tu ne pourra plus t'arrêter. Il te faudra suivre la voie des druides jusqu'au bout. Le choix est tien. Mais j'ai confiance.

Sache qu'en tout cas tu aura rendu un vieil homme très heureux. Que la grande déesse te bénisse, mon cher, mon très cher enfant.

Merlin de Brocéliandre."

XXXXXXXXXX

James était stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de lire. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il descendait du fameux Merlin. Mais, plus que tout, il voulait apprendre les secrets des druides. Depuis qu'il était tout enfant, il avait été fasciné par eux et par leur croyance en la toute puissance de la nature. Se voir offrir de partager leur connaissance était comme un rêve pour James. Et pas une seconde il ne songea à refuser.

Ce fut lorsqu'il quitta enfin la lettre des yeux que James vit la petite étagère qui était apparue contre le mur. L'étagère ne contenait qu'un seul livre et James comprit que son premier pas dans le monde des druides passait par la lecture de ce livre. Il le prit avec une révérence et il sentit comme un souffle chaud le traversé quand il ouvrit le livre. James sentit que désormais il ne pourrait plus faire demi-tour. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire il venait de s'engager dans cette voie.

Il quitta la pièce et il se rendit à nouveau dans son dortoir. Là, il ouvrit le livre et il se mit à le lire. Le livre était très ancien et difficile à déchiffré, mais James sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il était vital pour lui de connaitre tout ceci. Il se sentait changé, tout en restant lui même. Il savait qu'il finirait par comprendre ce qui arrivait, mais que, pour l'instant il devait se comporter envers cette nouvelle forme de magie comme il s'était comporter avec celle enseignée à l'école. Apprendre une chose à la fois, voila la clé. James en était convaincu.

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je suis une fan absolue de Morgane le Fey ! J'ai tout les livres qui lui sont consacrés. J'adore aussi Merlin et Viviane. Je déteste aussi que des gens soient persécutés parce que leur croyance diffère. J'estime que chacun est libre de croire en ce qu'il veux tant que cela ne blesse personne d'autre. J'espère que je n'ai fâcher personne car cela n'était pas mon but. Merci de me laisser une petite review.

prochain chapitre : une discussion importante entre James et Ginny.


	38. Chapter 37

Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. J'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre.

Chapitre 37

Depuis qu'il avait découvert la pièce secrète de Merlin James s'investissait dans son étude de la magie des druides. Bien qu'ils eurent une montagne incroyable de travail en vue de leur préparation aux Buses, James avait beaucoup moins de mal a suivre que bon nombre d'autres élèves. Les conseils de travail de Fleur, ainsi que sa propre organisation permettait à James de se ménager quelques heures par semaines pour étudier les livres laissés par Merlin.

James avait été ravi de voir que lorsqu'il avait rapporté le premier livre, après avoir fini de le lire et avoir compris les sujets abordés, un second livre était apparu sur l'étagère. James aurait pu gagner du temps en se contentant de lire seulement les livres, mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il était capital pour lui de bien comprendre. Et, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il constatait qu'il avait eu raison. La magie druidique se basait sur la connaissance de la nature et des pouvoirs des différents éléments. Et bien que la magie étudiée à Beaubaton reposait plus sur les capacités personnelles des sorciers, elle tirait cependant partie en petite quantité de la magie élémentaire.

James avait constaté qu'il avait bien moins de mal à comprendre les nouveaux sortilèges enseignés après qu'il eu comprit à quel élément s'apparentait le sort enseigné. Il voyait les choses comme préparer un gâteau en suivant une recette mot pour mot, et préparer le même gâteau en improvisant avec des matières premières proches mais étant de meilleur qualité. Le résultat final semblait être le même mais l'un des deux était bien meilleur que l'autre.

James était bien conscient qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs années avant de comprendre réellement la magie druidique, mais il en comprenait la nécessité. Ce n'était pas une magie dont tout le monde pouvait se servir, car les ressources naturelles n'étaient pas complétement renouvelables. Et si tout les sorciers pouvaient utiliser cette magie alors la terre deviendrait très vite complétement stérile. Dans leur grande sagesse les druides avaient décidés que seul un petit nombre d'élus auraient accès à ces secrets, et que la route pour y parvenir devait être très longue. James était conscient que si il essayait de bruler les étapes alors le chemin de la connaissance suprême lui serait fermé à tout jamais.

XXXXXXXX

Ginny sentait que James lui cachait quelque chose, et le sentiment que cela engendrait en elle lui déplaisait fortement. Plus d'une fois elle l'avait surprit en train de lire des livres étranges, mais lorsqu'elle en avait parler avec ses frères, ceux-ci lui avait dit qu'elle devait rêver car ils n'avaient rien remarquer d'étrange et que James lisait juste ses livres de cours. Cependant Ginny n'en était pas convaincue, et elle décida d'en parler avec James dès que tout les deux auraient un moment de libre.

Ginny n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, car le week-end suivant elle se retrouva seule avec James dans le jardin de l'école. Ginny adorait les roses qui poussaient près du canal et elle s'y rendait le plus souvent possible. Ce dimanche était si ensoleillé que Ginny choisit d'aller étudier près du canal. Elle avait trouver une place parfaite entre deux rosiers. L'endroit était en retrait du chemin et si l'on ne connaissait pas cette place on ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle existait. Ginny posa ses livres par terre et elle s'allongea sur l'herbe. Bien qu'elle eu prit ses livres de cours avec elle, elle n'avait aucune envie de les ouvrir. Il faisait si beau dehors qu'elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce fut le son d'une voix entonnant une mélopée étrange qui la réveilla quelques heures après.

Ginny releva sa tête et frotta ses yeux encore tout engourdis par le sommeil. Elle fut surpris de voir que la personne qui chantait dans cette étrange langue n'était autre que James. Et ce qui la surprit encore plus fut de voir que les rosiers semblaient répondre au chant de James. Les roses qui, il y'avait juste quelques heures, n'était que bouton, étaient maintenant au sommet de leur beauté,comme si elle voulaient montrer leur joie. Car c'était ce que Ginny ressentait en entendant la chanson : une joie profonde comme elle n'en avait jamais connu. Il répugnait à Ginny d'interrompre le chant mais sa curiosité l'emporta.

" James ?" Demanda elle d'une petite voix. " Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

James, déconcentré et un peu perturbé de s'être fait surprendre, arrêta de psalmodier son sort. Dès qu'il se fut tut Ginny ressentit comme un grand vide dans son cœur et il lui sembla soudainement que la journée venait de s'assombrir considérablement.

" Ginny ? Que fais tu ici ?" Demanda James d'une voix incertaine.

" Je suis venue étudier à l'air libre. Enfin, c'était mon intention de départ." Rigola la jeune fille. " Je me suis endormie et c'est toi qui m'a réveillée. Qu'est ce que tu faisait ? C'était vraiment magnifique !"

James, qui avait songé un instant mentir à Ginny bien que cette idée lui répugnait profondément, choisit de lui dire la vérité. Le même sentiment étrange qui le poussait à prendre son temps pour son étude de la magie des druides le poussait à s'ouvrir totalement à Ginny. Et il avait apprit à faire confiance à ses intuitions.

" Je m'entrainait à la magie druidique." Dit il sobrement.

" La magie druidique ?" Demanda Ginny très surprise. " Comme celle de Merlin ? Mais je la croyait disparue depuis des siècles ! Comment diable peux tu avoir accès à cette magie ? Même un sorcier aussi puissant que Dumbledore n'y connait rien."

" Dumbledore ne descend pas d'une lignée de druide, moi si. J'ai découvert récemment que l'un de mes ancêtres était Merlin lui même."

" Merlin ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment ? Quand ? ... Je ne sais plus quoi dire !"

" Je suis toujours le James que tu as toujours connu. Cela ne change rien à ce que je suis." Dit tristement James.

Ginny se sentie coupable d'avoir rendu malheureux James. Bien sur que James restait le même. Cela ne changeait absolument rien ! James aurait très bien pu être le descendant de Salazare Serpentard et elle l'aurait aimé toujours autant, alors le fait qu'il soit le descendant de Merlin ne faisait rien du tout. Et elle allait le lui dire immédiatement !

_"C'est très bien, jeune fille. Je n'en attendait pas moins de l'âme-soeur _ _de mon descendant_."

" Ginny ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Par pitié, Ginny, réponds moi !" S'exclamait un James des plus affolé.

" Je vais bien, James. Ne t'inquiète pas tant." Répondit la jeune fille.

" Ne pas m'inquiéter ! Ginny ! Tu est devenue toute pâle et rigide comme une branche de bois pendant plus de deux minutes ! J'avais des raisons d'être inquiet !"

" Bien sur que tu avais des raisons, je ne dis pas le contraire. C'est juste que j'ai entendue une étrange voix dans ma tête et que cela m'a surprit."

" Une étrange voix ? Celle d'un vieil homme ?"

" Non. C'était une voix de femme."

James réfléchi pendant quelques secondes, puis il prit sa décision. Il devait savoir.

" Ginny, me permet tu de sonder ton esprit ? Je voudrait découvrir qui t'a parler."

" Bien sur James. J'ai confiance en toi." Répondit franchement la jeune fille.

James se concentra. Le professeur Rogue avait commencer à lui apprendre la légimencie, mais James savait qu'il était bien loin d'être un maitre en la matière. Il prit toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas blesser l'esprit de son amie. Et dès qu'il eu trouver la réponse à sa question il se retira de l'esprit de Ginny.

Ginny sentit James entrer dans son esprit, mais cela ne la répugna pas comme elle l'avait craint. C'était un peu comme si James avait sa place au sein même de son esprit. Elle vit le jeune homme ouvrir les yeux au bout de quelques instants et lui adresser un sourire éblouissant.

" C'est Viviane qui t'a parler." Dit il, puis il ajouta quelques explications devant l'air confus de son amie. " Elle était l'épouse de Merlin, et aussi son âme-sœur. "

" Qu'est ce qu'une âme-sœur ? Je sais ce que cela veux dire pour nous, mais était ce différent pour eux ?"

" La définition est la même, mais leur notion à eux englobe beaucoup plus de chose que la notre. Des âmes-sœurs partagent leurs magies et leurs destins. Ils sont liés bien plus profondément qu'aucun sort ne pourrait les liés. Ils peuvent dans certains cas, comme pour Merlin et Viviane, ressentir les sentiments de l'autre et en faire leurs. Et en général, quand l'un des deux meure, l'autre le suit très rapidement car il ne peut continuer à vivre sa moitié de vie. Ce n'est pas un sort enviable."

" Peut on refuser de le devenir ?"

" Non. Une fois le lien créé il est indestructible. Heureusement seuls deux personnes possédant le sang des druides dans leur veine peuvent créer ce type de lien."

" Tu en es sur ? Vraiment sur ? Car Viviane m'a dit que j'étais ton âme -sœur."

" Je sais. Je l'ai aussi entendu."

" Et tu crois que c'est vrai ?" Questionna la jeune fille.

" Je sais que c'est vrai. Sinon, mon sortilège ne t'aurait pas réveillée. Tu aurais simplement continuer de dormir."

" C'est comme pour les livres alors." S'exclama Ginny. " J'ai bien vu que tu ne lisait pas que tes livres de cours, mais mes frères n'ont rien vu."

" C'est très intéressant ce que tu viens de dire. Je n'en suis pas sur, mais je pense que ta famille descend des prêtresses d'Avalon. Seules les femmes de cette branche avaient accès à la magie. Cela expliquerait pourquoi aucun de tes frères ne se soient rendus compte de rien. Dieux, que j'aimerais pouvoir découvrir la vérité."

" Les prêtresses d'Avalon ? Mais cela est juste un conte ! Comment pourrais je descendre de ces femmes ?"

" Je ne sais pas. Mais quelle chance y avait il que Merlin fasse parti de mes ancêtres ? Tant d'années ont passées. Il est possible que Morgane d'Avalon ai eu des enfants et que l'un de ces enfants soit ton ancêtre. Et si j'ai raison, alors je pense que toi aussi tu devrais te mettre à étudier aussi la magie druidique. Qu'est ce que tu en dit ?"

" Moi ? Etudier la magie druidique ? J'adorerais ! Mais, et si tu te trompait ?"

" Rejoint moi ce soir dans le hall d'entrer de l'école quand tout le monde sera couché. Nous sauront très vite si j'ai raison ou tort."

XXXXXXXX

James et Ginny continuèrent de discuter de choses et d'autre jusqu'au repas du soir. Puis chacun prit le chemin de son dortoir. James attendit avec impatience que son ami s'endorme, puis, comme à son habitude, il revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité et parti en direction du portrait-porte. Il trouva Ginny qui l'attendait cachée derrière une statue. Bien sur Ginny fut émerveillée quand elle découvrit la cape d'invisibilité.

James prit Ginny avec lui sous la cape et il sentit une douce chaleur lui enflammer le visage à la sensation du corps chaud de son amie pressé contre le sien. Ginny poussa un petit cri quand elle vit qu'un portrait était apparu sur le mur. Et James en fut très soulagé. Si Ginny pouvait voir le portrait cela signifiait qu'elle possédait bien du sang druidique en elle. Tout deux franchirent la porte sans un mot.

Ginny fut émerveillée par la salle souterraine. James se dirigea vers l'étagère et il y prit le premier livre qu'il avait lu. Il le confia à Ginny en lui demandant de l'étudier soigneusement, en prenant tout le temps nécessaire. La jeune fille le lui promit bien volontiers, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait l'importance que cela avait. Qui donc, en ces temps modernes, pouvait se venter d'avoir accès à des secrets millénaires ? C'était une chance unique, tant pour elle que pour James. Elle se sentait honorée d'avoir été choisie, et elle comptait bien être digne de cet honneur.

A suivre.

Un nouveau chapitre de fini. Les choses commencent à bien se mettre en place. Merci de me laisser une petite review. Et ne vous en faites pas des créatures magiques vont bientôt faire leur apparition, même si je ne suis pas sur pour les vampires (je les vois plutôt du coté de Voldemort).

Prochain chapitre : Conseils de guerres.


	39. Chapter 38

J'écris ce chapitre tout en écoutant " Excalibur, une légende celte". Pour tout les fan de musique celtique c'est un incontournable ! Merci pour vos gentilles reviews. Ce chapitre laisse un peu de coté les nouveaux pouvoirs de James et Ginny, mais il est indispensable pour la suite. Ne vous en faites pas les créatures magiques devraient apparaitre dans le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 38

Dumbledore était plus que nerveux. Il venait de rentrer de son premier travail d'espion, et il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait plus le faire. Il avait eu une chance incroyable cette fois-ci, mais la prochaine fois serait surement différente. C'était très dommage de ne plus pouvoir continuer d'espionner Voldemort, mais le risque était bien trop grand.

Severus avait fabriqué assez de polynectar pour que Dumbledore puisse se faire passer pour Barty Croupton Jr durant toute la réunion et même plus, dans le cas ou Voldemort désirerait avoir un entretien secret avec lui. Grâce à ses dons de légimens Dumbledore savait très bien comment agir avec chaque mangemorts à la manière dont Barty aurait lui-même agit. Dumbledore craignait un peu la présence de la marque des ténèbres, mais Severus l'avait rassuré sur ce point en lui expliquant que Voldemort ne s'en servait que pour réunir tout ses fidèles.

Dumbledore s'était donc rendu au lieu de rendez-vous dès que la marque de Severus s'était mise en mouvement. Il fut grandement soulager de constater que personne ne lui prêtait attention, et il se joignit à un groupe de mangemorts qui entraient dans la maison. Mais très vite il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Car, au centre de la pièce se tenait une sorte de machine de torture. Dumbledore n'eut aucun mal à deviner pour qui elle était destinée, et il se félicita encore plus d'avoir refuser catégoriquement que le professeur de potion l'accompagne.

Nombres de mangemorts regardaient avec un certain effroi la machine. Dumbledore se doutait fortement qu'ils se demandaient qui en serait la victime. Plus d'un devait se rappeler leurs erreurs et craindre pour leur vie. Dumbledore eu un sursaut nerveux quand les portes claquèrent derrière lui, mais, heureusement il ne fut pas le seul. C'est alors que Voldemort apparut.

Le seigneur des ténèbres scruta l'assemblée comme à la recherche de quelqu'un, et Dumbledore n'eut aucune peine à deviner de qui il s'agissait. Le visage de celui qui un jour avait été connu comme Peter Petigrew, se contracta. La colère de leur maitre mit très mal à l'aise les mangemorts.

" Quelqu'un a il vu Severus Rogue ? " Tonna le maitre.

Tout les mangemorts furent soulagés de voir que leur maitre en avait après quelqu'un d'autre. Ils regardèrent tous autour d'eux, mais force fut de reconnaitre que Severus Rogue était absent. Alors leur craintes firent à nouveau surface. Dieux seul savait contre qui sa colère se porterait maintenant. Dumbledore sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos quand le regard de Voldemort se fixa sur lui. Tout les mangemorts s'écartèrent, laissant Dumbledore à la merci de la colère de leur maitre.

Sans un mot Voldemort fit signe au faux Barty de le suivre. Dumbledore vit certains mangemorts lui lancer un regard plein de compassion, et cela ne fit rien pour le rassurer. Il suivit Voldemort jusqu'à une pièce à l'arrière de la maison. Il attendit patiemment que Voldemort prenne la parole.

" Pourquoi Rogue n'est il pas ici ?" Demanda d'un ton froid le maitre.

" Je ne sais pas maitre. Vous m'avez ordonné de lui cacher ma vrai nature." Plaida Dumbledore de la voix la plus servile. " Je peux me renseigner si vous le désirez."

" Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Fait juste en sorte que les portes de Poudlard soient ouvertes pour ceux que j'enverrai bientôt."

A ces mots, Dumbledore eu beaucoup de mal à cacher ses émotions. Ouvrir les portes de Poudlard et laisser entrer les mangemorts ! Quelle idée horrible ! Il fallait absolument l'empêcher !

" Bien sur maitre. Dites moi juste le jour et il n'y aura aucun problème."

" Je n'ai pas encore décidé, mais cela sera bientôt."

" Il me faut une date." Osa demander Dumbledore.

" Et pourquoi cela ?" Questionna de manière suspicieux Voldemort.

" Je dois faire en sorte que personne ne se rende compte que les portes de Poudlard ont été ouvertes. Si le ministère en avait vent je perdrais ma place de directeur et je serais inutile pour notre cause." Expliqua Dumbledore.

" Tu as raison. Tu m'es fidèle et ta fidélité sera récompensée. Je te ferais savoir quelque jours avant pour que tu puisse tout organiser. Maintenant laisse moi. Il est inutile que tu retourne dans la salle principale, Lucius m'a confié l'élément indispensable pour ta potion. Prend le sur la table avant de sortir."

" Bien maitre."

Dumbledore s'empara du paquet qui se trouvait sur la table basse et il s'empressa de quitter la maison. Jamais, jusqu'ici, il ne s'était rendu compte à quel point la mission de Severus était compliquée. Un nouveau respect pour le professeur de potion naquit en lui. Dumbledore fit tout son possible pour ne pas entendre les hurlements de douleurs provenant de la maison. Les mangemorts payaient pour l'absence de Severus.

Dumbledore n'avait aucune intention de laisser les mangemorts entrer dans Poudlard. Il savait qu'il serait, ou tout du moins que Barty serait, considéré comme un traître et traité de la sorte. Dumbledore n'avait rien apprit des plans du seigneur maléfique, mais il ne considérait pas sa journée comme perdue. Plus que jamais il était déterminé à protéger Poudlard. Ce serait peut être sa dernière mission, mais il comptait bien l'assumer jusqu'au bout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

James était un peu perdu. La fin de l'année approchait à grand pas et il hésitait sur le chemin à suivre. Il savait qui il était réellement, et en même temps il refusait de l'admettre. Il ne voulait pas voir sa vie changer, voir ses amis qui le regardaient différemment , mais il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à son destin. Mais quel était ce destin ? Celui de préparateur de potion, comme il l'avait dit à Madame Maxime lors de leur entretien ? Celui de futur druide, comme il le souhaitait de plus en plus ? Ou bien celui de Harry Potter, le survivant, que Voldemort souhaitait voir mort ?

James était conscient que ses parents, ainsi que son oncle Remus et sa femme agissaient de sorte à le protéger. Mais James allait bientôt avoir seize ans et il n'était plus un enfant. Il voulait aussi pouvoir participer à ce combat. Bien plus que celui de ses parent, il était sien. Mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait pas combattre tout seul.

Bien sur Ginny serait à ses cotés, qu'il le veuille ou non. Mais James lui cachait toujours sa véritable identité et il se sentait mal de continuer à le lui cacher. Et il n'y avait pas qu'elle. Fred, Georges, Fleur, Hermione et même Drago, tout ses amis avaient le droit de savoir ce qu'ils risquaient à rester en sa compagnie. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela, ils méritaient mieux que cela.

James prit donc sa décision. Dès que les vacances scolaires auraient commencer il contacterait tout ses amis et il leur dirait toute la vérité concernant Harry potter. Il ne savait pas comment ils réagiraient, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il devait leur faire confiance, car le chemin qu'il allait bientôt emprunter serait très long et pénible, et il aurait besoin de toute l'aide possible.

A suivre.

Désolée de couper aussi tôt mais je viens de recevoir un appel et je dois partir travailler. J'essayerais de faire mieux la semaine prochaine. Merci de me laisser une review.

prochain chapitre : La confession de James et la première rencontre avec une créature magique.


	40. Chapter 39

Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai passé tout mon dimanche clouée au lit avec une forte fièvre. Ras le bol du rhume ! J'ai enfin pu me lever ce matin et me voici donc avec le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera assez clair car j'ai encore mal à la tête. Bonne lecture quand même.

Chapitre 39

La fin de l'année scolaire arriva à la fois trop vite et trop lentement pour James. Grâce à l'aide des frères Weasley et de Fleur, James n'avait eu aucune appréhension pour passer ses Buses. Somme toute, James jugeait qu'il n'aurait pas pu mieux s'en sortir. Il était tout à fait conscient qu'il n'avait pas excellé dans toutes les matières. Mais il était certain d'avoir réussi dans celles qui comptaient pour le métier qu'il envisageait de pratiquer après ses études, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

James avait envoyer une lettre à Drago après la fin des épreuves. Il conviait son ami à venir passer quelques semaines chez lui au début des vacances. Il craignait que le père de Drago ne fasse surgir quelque engagement pour empêcher son fils de venir lui rendre visite comme il l'avait fait pour les vacances de Pâques. C'est pourquoi il fut très heureux de recevoir la lettre de confirmation de Drago.

Fleur et les enfants Weasley ayant déjà acceptés de venir à la même date rien ne pourrait empêcher James de faire part des révélations qu'il avait à faire. Et cela le terrifiait au plus profond de lui. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire il devait continuer sur le chemin qu'il s'était fixé.

XXXXXXXX

Quand James rentra chez lui il fut heureux de voir que Hermione s'y trouvait aussi. La jeune fille avait quitter l'hôpital quelques jours avant le retour de James. Il fut peiner de voir à quel point elle semblait triste et déprimée. Mais cela était compréhensible. Non seulement elle avait perdue ses parents mais aussi une année scolaire. James savait que la perte de ses parents devait toucher beaucoup plus Hermione que son année perdue, mais cette année devait aussi peser beaucoup pour la jeune fille. Hermione plaçait très haut son intelligence, non sans raison, et devoir être une année en retard par rapport à tout ceux qu'elle avait surpassée avant devait la déprimer au plus haut point.

James était impatient que Drago arrive. Non seulement son ami lui avait manqué, mais aussi il espérait que Drago pourrait rendre le sourire à Hermione. James savait que Drago était toujours aussi amoureux de Hermione que l'année précédente, si ce n'était plus. Étant lui même amoureux de Ginny, il pouvait comprendre ce que son ami endurait à être séparé de celle qui était tout pour lui. James savait que les deux prochaines semaines ne pourrait que faire du bien à ses amis.

Fleur fut la première à arriver. Suivie de très près par les enfants Weasley. Ron avait été comprit dans l'invitation, mais il avait préféré aller passer ses vacances avec sa petite amie. Les choses commençaient à devenir très sérieuses entre lui et Lavande, et James s'en réjouissait. Non seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de révéler son secret à Ron, mais aussi parce que si Ron était occupé avec Lavande alors il aurait bien moins de temps pour espionner Ginny et James.

Drago fut le dernier à arriver. Il se présenta très tard au domicile des Black. Seul James et son père n'étaient pas endormis car ils faisaient leur partie d'échec du soir. James s'était attendu à ce que le père de Drago soit celui qui l'accompagne, et c'est pour cela qu'il fut si surprit de voir la mère de Drago en compagnie du professeur Rogue. A peine arrivés les adultes partirent s'enfermer dans le bureau de Sirius, laissant les jeunes gens seuls.

James mourrait d'envie d'aller écouter à la porte, mais il se rendit compte que son ami avait besoin de bien autre chose. Alors, James le guida vers la chambre que Ginny et Hermione partageaient. Il prévint son ami de ne pas faire de bruit car les jeunes filles étaient endormies. Drago entra sans bruit et ses yeux se fixèrent sur la jeune femme endormie qu'il aimait tant. Il se sentit soulagé de la voir vivante et calme. Des larmes dont Drago n'était même pas conscient lui coulait le long des joues, et James se prit à sourire aussi. Il glissa dans l'oreille de son ami qu'il pourrait le rejoindre dans sa chambre quand il le voudrait, puis il laissa Drago à sa contemplation.

Quand il redescendit, James vit que Madame Malfoy et le professeur Rogue étaient déjà partis. Son père affichait à la fois une mine soucieuse et réjouie. James fit semblant de ne pas s'en être rendu compte et il reprit la partie d'échec. Mais son père était trop distrait et James la gagna facilement. James prétexta une soudaine fatigue et il laissa son père seul dans le salon. Il rejoignit sa chambre et s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête eu toucher l'oreiller.

XXXXXXXXXXX

James avait craint qu'il ne puisse trouver un moment de solitude pour parler à ses amis, car il ne voulait pas que ses parents soient encore plus mêlés à ses plans. James était très reconnaissant envers tout ce que son père faisait pour lui, mais il savait que très bientôt ce serait à lui de prendre les choses en main. Et justement, ce matin, les jeunes gens se retrouvèrent seuls au petit déjeuné. Alina était partie à la clinique car il y avait eu un affreux accident de voiture et certains blessés avait été envoyer dans son hôpital. Quand à Sirius il était sorti très vite se matin en disant qu'il ne faudrait sans doute pas l'attendre avant le repas du soir. James savait qu'il n'aurait pas de meilleur occasion.

" Les amis." Commença il. " J'ai quelque choses d'important à vous dire."

Tous arrêtèrent de manger pour regarde James. Ginny le regarda droit dans les yeux mais elle s'abstint de dire quoi que se soit. Fleur et Georges cessèrent de se lancer des regards amoureux et Fred arrêta de faire semblant de vomir en regardant son jumeau. Quand à Drago et Hermione, ils tournèrent leur visage vers James mais Hermione resta confortablement installée sur les genoux de Drago.

" Je suis désolé de vous l'avoir cacher si longtemps, mais..."

" Tu n'es quand même pas gay !" S'exclama Fred, faisant rire tout le monde.

" Je te rassure sur ce point. Ce n'est absolument pas le cas. C'est autre chose que j'ai à vous dire, mais je ne sais pas par ou commencer."

" Dit le nous simplement, James." Dit doucement Ginny.

" Je ne suis pas James Black." Dit James après avoir prit une profonde inspiration. " Ce n'est pas le nom que mes parents m'ont donnés à ma naissance."

" Tant que tu n'es pas un Weasley, ça me va." Dit Georges. "Pauvre Ginny !"

" Comment cela ?" Demanda Ginny sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son frère. " Pourquoi ne portes tu pas ton vrai nom ?"

" Mon père, je veux dire Sirius, a fait cela pour me protéger. Pour que je puisse avoir une enfance normale et heureuse. Cela fait un peu plus d'un an que je sais mon vrai nom. J'ai toujours cru que Sirius était mon père et je n'en voudrais pas d'autre."

" Te protéger de quoi ?" Demanda Drago quand personne d'autre n'osa demander.

" Des gens qui auraient voulus se servir de moi. Mais surtout des mangemorts." Dit sombrement James.

" Les mangemorts ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont à faire ici ? La seule personne que les mangemorts auraient voulus voir morte est ... Non ! C'est impossible !"

" Qu'est ce qui est impossible ? " Demanda Ginny à Fred.

" Harry potter !" S'exclama Fred Weasley. "Tu es Harry potter ! C'est cela que tu essayait de nous dire ?"

" C'est exactement cela."

" Mais tu n'as pas de cicatrice." Dit Fleur d'un ton étonné. " Tu ne porte aucun glamour pour la cacher, j'en suis sure !"

" Elle a disparue avant que je ne rencontre Ginny pour la première fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis juste content qu'elle l'ai fait."

" C'est incroyable !" S'exclama Drago.

" C'est pourtant la vérité. Et je tenais à ce que vous la sachiez pour décider si vous voulez rester à mes cotés ou non."

" Que veux tu dire par cela ?" Demanda Ginny d'un ton dur. " Tu crois réellement que nous allons dire : "mince alors, comme notre ami est Harry Potter il vaut mieux le laisser seul." C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? Je ne peux pas parler pour les autres, mais pour moi tu es et restera toujours James Black. Je me moque du nom qui t'as été donné à ta naissance. Tu es tout pour moi et jamais je ne te quitterai !"

" Bien dit, petite soeur." S'exclama Fred." Je suis du même avais qu'elle, sauf pour la partie du "tout pour moi", mais tu me comprends."

"Pareille pour moi." Dit laconiquement Georges.

" James, tu es le premier qui à regarder derrière mon apparence. Pour tout le monde j'étais juste très belle. Tu as su me montrer que je valais mieux que cela. Tu es un ami très cher et je t'aiderais quoi qu'il arrive." Dit Fleur.

" Mon père et ma mère sont des mangemorts." Commença Drago. " Et je serais surement devenu l'un d'entre eux si je ne t'avais pas rencontrer. Tu m'as permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de chose et de commencer à prendre mes décisions par moi même. Moi aussi je suis ton ami, et je place notre amitié bien au dessus du prétendu amour filiale qui me lie à mon père. Jamais je ne trahirais ton secret, je le jure. Et je suis heureux que tu ai décidé de me faire confiance."

" Il y'a deux ou trois ans, j'aurais couru révéler ton secret aux professeurs de Poudlard. Mais je ne suis plus la même personne. Et puis, d'une certaine manière nous sommes maintenant frère et soeur. Moi aussi je garderais ton secret et je t'aiderais du mieux possible."

James senti ses larmes couler le long de ses joues mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il était tellement soulagé de voir que ses amis souhaitaient rester avec lui. Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi heureux.

Ginny fit le tour de la table et elle vint serrer James dans ses bras. George et Fleur se joignirent très vite à l'embrassade, suivis par tout les autres. Tous sentirent comme une énorme vague de puissance les traverser quand ils formèrent inconsciemment un cercle, mais aucun d'entre eux n'y prêta grande attention. Ils étaient ensembles et s'est tout ce qui comptait.

A suivre.

Six heures pour écrire cela ! J'espère que vous avez aimer. Merci de me laisser une review.

prochain chapitre : Le plan de Voldemort.


	41. Chapter 40

Ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de mal pour être écrit, car je ne veux pas trop révélé mais il devait quand même expliquer quelques points. J'espère que vous aimerez le résultat. Et encore merci pour vos gentilles review.

Chapitre 40

L'homme que l'on appelait Voldemort et qui était craint par la majorité de la population des sorciers se trouvait devant un problème auquel il n'avait jamais pensé. Tout ses problèmes avaient commencés le jour ou il avait prit possession du corps de ce maudit Peter Petigrew. Voldemort maudissait le fait que seul un de ses disciple puisse accueillir son âme. Si seulement il avait pu investir le corps de Lucius Malfoy, alors là il aurait eu à nouveau du pouvoir. Malheureusement il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il était bien trop faible quand il avait rencontré Peter et il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que d'investir ce corps. Il n'avait pas prévu de passer tant de temps dans ce corps, mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu.

Voldemort n'avait pas eu conscience que Peter était un animagus. Si il l'avait su, alors il aurait fait tout son possible pour rester le plus loin possible de lui. Les règles de la magie était très strict, et malgré toutes ses tentatives Voldemort n'avait jamais réussit à les brisés. L'une de ces règles stipulait que lorsque deux magies importantes se mêlait alors une sorte de "verrou" se créait. Et c'était ce qui s'était passé lorsque Voldemort avait utilisé la magie de possession sur Peter. La magie de transformation de Peter avait interagie avec celle de Voldemort, liant les deux esprits d'une manière indestructible. Voldemort ne pouvait pas quitter le corps de Peter sans risquer de mourir.

Normalement cela n'aurait posé aucun problème à Voldemort, sachant que ses horcruxes le maintiendraient en vie. Cependant il avait été très surprit, quelques années plus tôt, quand il avait essayé de quitter le corps de Peter car il s'était senti mourir. Cela l'avait effrayé. Comment était il possible que ses horcruxes ne marchent pas ? Il s'était dépêcher de réintégrer le corps de Peter avant que celui-ci ne meure. Et depuis ce temps il n'avait pas oser réitérer l'expérience.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées depuis. Sa seule vrai victoire avait été de capturer Dumbledore. Malheureusement, le vieil homme avait été incapable de lui dire ce qu'il était advenu de Harry Potter. Le fait que le jeune homme soit toujours vivant était une plaie béante sur le corps de Voldemort. Plus que tout il craignait que la prophétie ne se réalise. Car, désormais, il la connaissait en entier, et il était conscient que le jeune Potter pourrait être celui qui le lui avait ouvert les portes du ministère de la magie et le don de transformation de Peter lui avait permit d'entrer sans être remarqué.C'est là qu'il avait pu entendre la prophétie en entier et ainsi découvrir qu'il pourrait être tué. Et il ne voulait pas mourir, à aucun prix ! Tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici avait pour unique but de vaincre la mort. Il ne laisserait pas un gamin détruire son rêve.

Ses soucis s'étaient accrus quand il s'était rendu compte que pratiquement tout ses horcruxes avaient disparus. Les cachettes étaient toujours en état et les pièges qu'il avait lui-même posé étaient toujours actifs, mais le trésor qu'ils devaient protéger avait disparu. Aucun sorcier n'aurait pu faire cela. Cela signifiait donc qu'il existait une personne, au moins, capable d'utiliser une autre forme de magie, un peu comme celle des elfes de maison. Mais bien sur aucun elfe de maison n'aurait pu entrer dans ses caches, Voldemort s'en était assuré.

Quand il était jeune, alors qu'on l'appelait encore Tom, Voldemort avait découvert que la magie des elfes de maison se différenciait de celle des sorciers. Il avait passé un bon mois à les étudier avant de les juger inutiles. Bien sur ils pouvaient utiliser une magie puissante, mais toute cette magie était limité par le pouvoir que leur maitre sorcier avait sur eux. Un elfe de maison ne pouvait pas pensé par lui-même, et encore moins choisir d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour autre chose que d'exécuter les ordres de son maitre. Donc Voldemort s'était juste assuré que les elfes de maison approchant l'une de ses caches oublient l'ordre de rentrer dans cette cache. Cela s'avérerait bien suffisant.

Voldemort fut d'autant plus nerveux quand il découvrit que six de ses sept Horcruxes avaient disparus. Heureusement il avait prit la précaution de cacher son premier Horcruxe à la vue de tous. Lucius n'avait aucune idée de l'importance qu'avait le journal que son maitre lui avait confié, et cela convenait parfaitement à Voldemort. Cependant, Voldemort détestait le fait que Lucius commence à avoir bien trop de pouvoir entre ses mains. Cela avait été logique de confier Dumbledore à la garde de Lucius. Personne n'irait penser que le manoir Malfoy puisse retenir prisonnier entre ses murs l'un des plus puissant sorcier. Mais après la débâcle avec Bellatrix, Voldemort avait commencer à se méfier de la famille Malfoy.

Dès que Voldemort aurait converti jeune Malfoy, alors son père deviendrait inutile. Voldemort ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait de la mère de Drago, mais il songeait avec joie à lui faire subir le même sort que celui de sa sœur. Bellatrix, comme Narcissia, avait été une fidèle adepte. Elle avait aussi été, contrairement à sa sœur, une maitresse fougueuse. Mais Voldemort ne pardonnait pas l'échec. Bellatrix avait faillit et elle en avait payé le prix. Et très bientôt, l'autre traitre de Rogue le payerait aussi de sa vie.

Cela avait amuser Voldemort de découvrir que Severus jouait double jeu. Bien que lorsqu'il l'avait apprit, son premier réflexe avait été d'ordonner sa mort. Puis il avait réfléchi et décidé d'utiliser Rogue. Il lui avait donné de fausses informations dans l'espoir qu'il les utilisent. Malheureusement, Rogue n'en avait rien fait. Il s'était juste contenté de transmettre les informations à "Dumbledore" sans jamais se douter qu'il ne faisait que redire les choses à son maitre. Mais maintenant Voldemort n'était plus du tout amusé.

Voldemort se doutait que quelque choses s'était passé quand Severus ne s'était pas présenté lors de la dernière réunion. Comment Severus avait il pu savoir que son exécution avait été planifiée pour ce jour ? Quelqu'un avait du le prévenir, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Mais qui donc ? Qui serait assez fou pour essayer de sauver la vie de Severus Rogue au risque de perdre la sienne ? Voldemort y songea un long moment, puis il se rappela que l'on lui avait fait part du fait que Mme Malfoy avait prit à part Severus après la dernière réunion à laquelle il s'était présenté. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être elle. Narcissa Malfoy ignorait tout de ses plans secrets, et Voldemort doutait fortement que Lucius ne les eu partagés avec sa femme. Mais il y avait quelque chose ici. Voldemort ne savait pas quoi, ni pourquoi, mais il était sur que tout ses problèmes étaient liés aux Malfoy. Et il n'était pas homme à laisser les choses aller leur court naturel sans agir.

L'invasion de Poudlard et la capture de Severus était prévu pour la nuit suivante. Voldemort avait contacter Barty pour le prévenir et celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucun problèmes. Quand tout se serait passé comme prévu, Voldemort se rendrait au manoir Malfoy et il ferait part aux parents Malfoy qu'il souhaitait que leur fils vienne le voir au début des vacances scolaires. Il se faisait fort de convaincre le jeune homme de rejoindre ses rang. Puis il enverrait le jeune homme pour qu'il amène le jeune Black. Quand les deux jeunes gens seraient convertis, alors il s'occuperait du cas des parents Malfoy et de celui des Black. L'apport de sang neuf et la destruction d'éléments devenus inutiles ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique. Voldemort était impatient que la nuit suivante tombe.

A suivre.

Un court chapitre, je sais. Je voulait montrer ce que Voldemort avait en tête et j'espère y être arrivée. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrait mettre le prochain chapitre en ligne car j'ai de la famille qui va venir passer un mois chez moi et je n'aurais pas souvent accès à l'ordi. J'essayerais quand même de poster un ou deux chapitre durant ce mois. Merci de me laisser une petite review.

prochain chapitre : L'invasion de Poudlard et ses conséquences.


	42. Chapter 41

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Ce chapitre sera assez court car je n'ai que deux heures pour l'écrire, mais je vous promet que le prochain retrouvera la longueur habituelle. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 41

Lucius aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour ne pas se retrouver à cet endroit, et surtout pas en cet instant. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il sentait de plus en plus sa position au sein des mangemorts s'effriter. Depuis plusieurs mois il ne lui arrivait que des déconvenues et il savait que la pitié et le pardon ne faisaient pas partis du vocabulaire de son maitre. Il se devait de réussir cette mission ou alors il ne donnait pas cher de sa vie.

Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. Les portes de Poudlard s'étaient ouvertes devant eux et ils étaient entrés dans le château. Lucius avait été soulagé d'apprendre que l'attaque aurait lieu le soir même du départ des élèves, car il ne voulait pas que son fils risque d'être blessé. Lucius était conscient que Drago avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il avait rencontré James Black, mais il restait un fils obéissant et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Lucius.

Lucius ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil l'intérêt que le maitre portait à son fils. Il avait vu plus d'un des anciens mangemorts disparaitre d'un coup, puis, leur fils avait prit leur place au sein de l'organisation. Mais Lucius ne le permettrait pas. Drago serait un mangemort à ses coté ou alors il ne le serait pas ! Lucius avait mis au point un plan qui empêcherait son fils de tomber dans les mains du maitre dans le cas ou il se retrouverait dans l'incapacité d'effectuer sa mission de mangemort. Bien sur Narcissa n'avait rien comprit à son plan, mais qu'attendre d'autre de la part d'une femme. Elles étaient juste bonne à mettre au monde des enfants et elles devraient se contenter de ce rôle, comme sa propre mère l'avait fait.

XXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore attendit que le dernier des mangemorts soit entré avant de sceller les portes de Poudlard derrière eux. Il mourrait d'envie d'appeler son ami auror pour qu'il s'occuper de ces mangemorts mais il savait qu'il devait attendre qu'ils se montrent menaçant pour pouvoir le faire. Si Dumbledore n'avait aucune preuve de leur mauvaises intentions alors ils pourraient être libre dès le lendemain matin.

Dumbledore avait été, pour la première fois, sincèrement impressionné par Severus Rogue. Le professeur de potion aurait pu aller se cacher quelque part avant que les mangemorts n'entre dans Poudlard, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Bien au contraire, c'est lui qui avait eu l'idée de tendre un piège aux mangemorts. Il en avait longuement discuté avec le directeur et ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que les mangemorts devaient le trouvé et essayer de l'enlever.

C'est pourquoi, cette nuit là, Severus était en train d'attendre que ces anciens "camarades" viennent le chercher dans les cachots. Il se forçait à lire son livre de potion calmement, bien qu'il ne soit qu'un paquet de nerf à l'intérieur. Il revoyait toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commis jusqu'ici et il en regrettait la plupart. Mais, plus que tout il songeait à Lily Evans et à son merveilleux fils. Harry n'avait heureusement hérité que du physique de son père, et même cela avait été changé par Sirius.

Severus ne regrettait pas grand chose dans sa vie, mais perdre l'amitié de Lily avait été la plus douloureuse de toutes. Severus était maintenant assez sage pour savoir que cela avait été de sa seule faute si Lily avait cessée d'être son amie. Il avait perdu son plus précieux trésor, et pourquoi ? Pour un pouvoir illusoire ! Il était juste devenu un esclave de Voldemort, comme tout les autres mangemorts.

Le bruit d'une porte qui se fracassait le tira de ses pensées. Ils l'avaient trouvé ! Maintenant l'heure de vérité allait sonner. Soit ils réussiraient, et Severus connaitrait une fin atroce, soit ils échoueraient et alors ce seraient eux qui auraient à subir la colère du maitre. Pour la première fois de sa vie Severus était conscient que son destin n'était plus entre ses mains, et le soulagement qu'il en éprouvait le laissait pantelant.

XXXXXXXXX

Dès qu'il reçu l'appel de Dumbledore, Kingsley et un petit groupe d'auror qu'il avait pu réunir transplanèrent devant les portes de Poudlard. Comme convenu, les portes se rouvrirent devant eux. Les aurors entrèrent dans le château avec leur baguette à la main. Ils savaient qu'il y avait huit mangemorts dans les cachots, mais cela ne leur faisait pas peur. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, ils avaient du affronter bien pire.

Ce fut Tonk qui, la première, vit les mangemorts. Et le spectacle la remplie de dégout. Lucius Malfoy était en train de torturer le professeur Rogue, et les autres mangemorts riaient du spectacle. Le professeur Rogue était étendu sur le sol et il se tordait de douleur. Tonk ne réfléchit pas et elle lança un sort d'immobilisation sur Lucius. Prit de court, le mangemort n'eut pas le temps de réagir, mais les autres le purent. Les sept autres mangemorts sortirent leur baguette et les sorts se mirent à voler entre les mangemorts et les aurors.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, quand tout leur opposants furent capturés que les aurors se rendirent compte que l'un des mangemort avait réussi à s'échapper. Mais il était bien trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit à propos de cela. Les aurors prirent leurs prisonniers et ils les conduisirent en dehors de l'école. Là, ils transplanèrent directement à Askaban. Mais ils ne les conduisirent pas aux détracteurs. En effet, un certains nombre d'aurors commençaient à se méfier de ces êtres de la nuit, et ils avaient imaginer un plan pour pallier à une éventuelle défection des détracteurs. Ils avaient construit une prison en dessous de la prison gardée par les aurors eux même. Bien sur le ministère de la magie n'était pas au courant de cela et les aurors utilisaient leurs vacances pour venir garder ces prisonniers très spéciaux.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Crabb senior avait réussi à échapper à l'attaque surprise des aurors. Il était celui qui avait été le plus proche de la porte arrière des cachots quand Lucius Malfoy avait été pétrifié. Crabb n'était pas connu pour son courage et il avait préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter un nombre inconnu d'auror. Il s'était caché derrière une statue et il avait attendu que les choses se tassent. C'est pourquoi il avait vu le professeur Dumbledore remercier les aurors pour leur action si rapide.

Si Crabb était stupide, il ne l'était pas assez pour ignorer le fait que leur maitre leur avait dit que Dumbledore serait de leur coté. Quelque chose avait du mal tourner, et il devait à tout prix en avertir le maitre. Crabb vit aussi le traitre de Rogue être transporté vers l'infirmerie, mais qu'aurait il pu faire à lui tout seul ? Ils auraient du s'emparer de Rogue dès qu'ils l'avaient trouvé, mais Lucius avait voulu jouer un peu avec le traitre, et voila ou cela les avaient mener !

Il fallut plusieurs heures avant que Crabb ne se convainque qu'il pouvait sortir de sa cachette en toute sécurité. Il ne s'attarda pas dans le château et il sorti par la première porte qu'il trouva ouverte. Il couru vers la forêt interdite et de la il transplana en direction du quartier général des mangemorts. Dire que le maitre fut mécontent de voir Crabb revenir tout seul était bien en dessous de la vérité. Mais sa colère augmenta quand Crabb lui eu dit le rôle que Dumbledore avait jouer dans tout ceci.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort était furieux. Comment Barty avait il oser le trahir ? Pourquoi n'était il entouré que d'incompétent ou bien de traitres ? Il était plus que temps qu'il y mette bon ordre ! Et il allait commencé tout de suite. Mais avant cela il devait récupérer quelques affaires chez Lucius Malfoy.

La première chose que Voldemort remarqua fut l'absence d'un Dumbledore attaché à la paroi. Déjà, cela le mit de très méchante humeur. Mais quand il se rendit compte que son dernier horcruxe avait lui aussi disparu, alors sa colère atteint des sommets. Si Lucius avait été là alors il se serait fait un plaisir de de démembré personnellement. Malheureusement le manoir était vide. Ni Drago, ni Narcissa n'étaient présents, alors Voldemort exerça sa colère contre la maison elle même. Et bientôt il ne resta plus rien, pas même les fondations de ce qui avait un jour été le manoir Malfoy.

Mais cela n'apaisa pas sa colère. Toute la famille Malfoy devrait payer. Si jamais Voldemort croisait à nouveau le chemin d'un des Malfoy alors celui-ci le regretterait amèrement. Même le jeune Drago ne serait pas épargné. Voldemort n'avait que faire d'un fils de traitres parmi ses rang.

XXXXXXXX

Narcissa était perdue. Quelques heures plus tôt Severus, qui semblait avoir subit un tabassage en règle, était venu la voir et il lui avait dit que elle et Drago étaient en danger. Bien sur Narcissa n'avait pas voulu le croire, mais elle avait cédée quand il avait fait appel à son amour de mère. Donc elle avait acceptée d'accompagner son fils chez son ami James.

Narcissa fut surprise de voir que Sirius Black et Severus travaillaient ensembles. Et elle le fut encore plus quand ils l'inclurent dans leur plan. Jamais personne ne lui avait demandé son avis ! Et la, maintenant que tout son monde était chamboulé, elle avait enfin la possibilité de prendre son destin en main, et cela l'effrayait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des choix par elle même, sauf si cela concernait la sécurité de son fils.

Sirius et Rogue lui dirent qu'elle pouvait se joindre à leur combat, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait que sa vie redevienne ce qu'elle était avant. Et elle demanda à Severus de la ramener chez elle. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendit à ne trouver qu'un cratère fumant à la place du manoir. Narcissa tomba sur le sol en pleure. Les derniers vestiges de son monde venaient d'être détruits.

Quand elle se releva, c'était une nouvelle femme. Elle avait perdu tout ce qui comptait pour elle jusqu'ici par la faute de son maitre. Narcissa avait adorée son maitre et elle lui avait été dévouée corps et âme. Mais maintenant elle n'éprouvait plus pour lui qu'une haine aussi intense que sa dévotion l'avait été. Elle se retourna vers Severus et lui demanda d'une voix calme ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour l'aidé à vaincre Voldemort.

A suivre.

Comme vous avez pu le voir ses événement ont eu lieu avant et pendant le chapitre 39. J'en ai fini pour le moment avec le coté des mangemorts et je vais retourner voir du coté de James. Merci pour toutes vos gentilles review et encore plus merci de m'en laisser d'autres.

prochain chapitre : la rencontre avec les vélanes.


	43. Chapter 42

Me voici de retour. Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais maintenant je dois travailler un dimanche sur deux et j'ai moins de temps pour écrire. Je vais sans doute devoir espacer mes envoi de chapitre, mais ne vous en faites pas. Je n'ai jamais laisser une histoire sans qu'elle soit complète et je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer avec celle-ci. Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. Elles me donne le courage de prendre mon cahier et mon stylo le soir pour écrire le chapitre suivant.

Chapitre 42

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Fleur eut la surprise de voir que sa grand-mère était là. Nimué était une pure vélane. Elle avait quittée son peuple pour épouser le grand-père de Fleur qui était un simple sorcier, et elle ne l'avait jamais regretté. La beauté de Nimué était légendaire, même parmi les autres vélanes, et cela avait causé quelques problèmes quand elle avait choisit un étranger à la place d'un homme de son peuple. Beaucoup des siens lui avait tourner le dos, mais sommes toutes les bénéfices qu'elle avait tiré de ce mariage avaient outrepassé les pertes.

Nimué, à sa plus grande désolation, n'avait jamais eu de fille. Elle avait trois garçons qu'elle adorait, mais chez les vélanes l'honneur venait quand on mettait au monde une fille. C'est pourquoi Nimué adorait ses deux petites filles. Fleur et Gabrielle avaient hérités de la beauté de leur grand-mère, ce qui rendait Nimué très fière. Bien sur elle adorait ses autres petits fils, mais elle portait une affection particulière à ses petites filles. Et particulièrement à l'ainée de celle-ci.

C'est pourquoi elle fit venir Fleur dès que la jeune fille fut rentrée. Nimué avait été très déçue quand elle avait découvert que Fleur était absente. Mais, d'un autre coté elle en avait été soulagée. Certains membres de la communauté vélane avait reprit contact avec Nimué quand Fleur avait atteint sa majorité. Ils souhaitaient renforcer le sang des vélanes en mariant Fleur à l'un de leurs chefs. Cette idée, qui semblait très bonne au départ, pouvait être mauvaise si la jeune fille n'acceptait pas la proposition. C'est pourquoi Nimué était venue. Elle se devait de convaincre sa petite fille du bien fondé d'une telle union.

Mais dès que Fleur entra dans la pièce Nimué sut que jamais sa petite fille n'épouserait un vélane. Nimué avait vu grandir Fleur et elle connaissait parfaitement l'aura de la jeune fille. Mais maintenant c'était comme si une étrangère se tenait devant elle. Cela aurait put semblé impossible à Nimué si elle ne s'était pas rappelée des légendes anciennes de son peuple.

Il y avait des siècles de cela, les vélanes avaient été les précieux alliés des druides. Les deux magies se complétant parfaitement, il arrivait souvent qu'un druide se lie avec un ou une vélane par un lien mystique. Ce genre de lien n'avait rien en commun avec celui que les sorciers avaient maintenant avec les elfes de maison, bien au contraire. Druide et vélane gardaient leur indépendance. Seulement, si l'un avait besoin de la magie spécifique de l'autre il pouvait y faire appel sans que le donneur de cette magie en souffre en quelque façon. Bien sur cette forme de lien avait disparue quand les druides avaient été remplacés par les sorciers. Et maintenant très peu de personnes se rappelaient de ces légendes.

Nimué était troublée. Elle ne croyait pas que les druides puissent réapparaitre, mais elle était certaine que quelque choses était arrivé à la jeune femme. Elle décida donc de cacher son malaise et se mit à parler de tout et de rien avec sa petite fille. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour découvrir que Fleur ne parlait que de ses amis qu'elle venait de quitter. Nimué eu donc l'idée de proposer de faire venir tout ses amis chez les parents de Fleur pour fêter la fin des études de la jeune fille. Le visage de Fleur s'éclaira à cette idée et Nimué fut convaincu que, si druide il y avait, il devait faire parti de ces fameux "amis".

XXXXXXXX

James accepta avec joie l'invitation de Fleur en son nom propre et en celui de Drago et de Hermione. Car personne n'était revenu chercher Drago et ce dernier avait continué de vivre avec les Black. Drago s'était attendu à ce que sa mère vienne le rechercher comme convenu, mais quand ni elle, ni son père n'était revenu il avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Malheureusement Sirius n'avait rien pu dire au jeune homme, et l'inquiétude de Drago s'en était augmenté.

Ce fut une semaine après le jour prévu de son retour à la maison que Drago découvrit qu'il n'avait plus de maison. Sirius avait accepté de raccompagner le jeune homme chez lui et James était venu avec eux. Tout les trois restèrent sans voix quand ils virent ce qu'il restait du manoir Malfoy. James vit le visage de son père se durcir et il n'eut aucun mal à deviner que son père revoyait les ruines d'une autre maison. Quand à Drago, il tomba au sol sans un mot et James ressentit sa peine et son trouble.

Depuis se fameux jour ou James avait dit toute la vérité sur sa véritable identité, il lui arrivait souvent de ressentir les émotions fortes de ses amis. Et Drago lui avait dit que cela lui arrivait aussi. Pas tout le temps, mais quand l'émotion était trop puissante, cela arrivait. Et tout ses autres amis avaient dit de même. James avait essayé de trouver une explication à ce phénomène, mais il n'avait rien trouver jusqu'ici dans les livres des sorciers. Il se doutait que tout ceci devait avoir un lien avec les druides, mais tant qu'il ne retournerait pas à Beaubaton il ne pourrait pas faire de recherche sur le sujet.

James était conscient qu'il n'en était qu'au début de ses études. Mais il savait que quand il aurait suffisamment progressé alors il n'aurait plus besoin d'utiliser le passage du hall de Beaubaton pour se rendre dans la pièce secrète. Il serait capable de créer un tunnel qui lui permettrait d'entrer de de sortir de la pièce quelque soit l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Mais James était encore bien loin de ce niveau et il devait se contenter d'attendre la rentrée scolaire.

Mais pour l'instant son problème était de réconforter son ami en détresse. Il se mit donc au même niveau que Drago et il appuya sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en un geste de réconfort. Et cela sembla marcher. Les spasmes qui agitaient le corps du jeune homme semblèrent se calmer et les larmes se mirent à couler. Sirius jeta un regard désolé au deux jeunes hommes. Puis il déclara qu'il était temps pour eux trois de rentrer à la maison. Il promit à Drago de chercher à savoir ce qu'il était advenu de ses parents. Drago accepta la main tendu par Sirius et il reparti sans jeter le moindre regard à ce qui avait été sa maison pendant seize années.

XXXXXXXXX

Fleur et sa famille habitaient en Bourgogne, dans un domaine entouré de vigne. Les moldus ne voyaient qu'une forêt dense qu'il était inutile de raser pour planter de nouvelles vignes. De plus, les terres entourant le domaine des Delacourt appartenaient à des cracmols qui travaillaient pour les Delacourt. Donc il n'y avait aucun risque qu'un moldu vienne s'aventurer sur leur domaine.

Il avait été décidé que James, Drago, Hermione et les Weasley se rendraient au domaine des Delacourt par portoloin, bien que James détestait ce mode de transport. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés ce matin sur la plage qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de la maison des Black. Les Weasley étaient apparus par portoloin avec leur père, et James et ses amis avaient été conduits à la plage par Sirius. La journée était très maussade et la plage était déserte, ce qui convenait particulièrement aux sorciers. Bien sur Sirius et sa femme avaient prit la précaution de lancer des sorts repousse moldus la veille au soir, mais la plage était grande et il n'y avait aucune certitude que les Black l'ai couvert en entier. De plus, l'action de ces sorts était limité dans le temps et les Black avait prit quelque retard ce matin là.

Tout les amis se dirigèrent vers un vieux filet de pêche abandonné sur la plage. Mr Weasley et Sirius ordonnèrent aux jeunes gens de s'emparer du filet et ils en firent de même. En quelques secondes ils avaient disparus et les sorts repousse moldus cessèrent de fonctionner. Dans le demi-heure qui suivit la plage fut envahi de surfeur qui voulaient profiter des vagues. Personne ne remarqua que le filet manquait. C'était une journée normale pour les moldus.

Olivier Delacourt vint lui même accueillir les visiteurs. Pendant que les jeunes gens se rendirent auprès de leur amie, Olivier entraina les deux pères dans sa cave privée pour leur offrir un verre de Chablis qui était produit des vignes au alentour. Mr Weasley et Sirius rentrèrent chez eux bien plus tard que prévus avec l'agréable sensation que leurs enfants étaient en de très bonnes mains. Ils avaient appréciés à sa juste valeur les grands crus qu'ils avaient gouter. Et, somme toute, la colère qu'ils allaient avoir à supporter venant de leur femme, et en particulier de Molly Weasley, en valait largement la peine. Et il se promirent à eux même de rendre très bientôt à nouveau visite à Olivier Delacourt.

Fleur présenta ses amis à sa grand-mère. Il ne fallu pas plus de quelques secondes à Nimué pour se rendre compte qu'un lien très puissant s'était tissé entre tout les jeunes gens présents. Cela dépassait le contrat mystique des vélanes. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle chose. Nimué était consciente que le jeune homme qui s'appelait James et la jeune fille prénommée Ginny étaient des jeunes druides. Mais leur niveau de magie druidique indiquait qu'ils n'étaient tout les deux que des druides débutants. Aucuns d'entre eux n'avait le pouvoir de créer un tel lien, ou tout du moins un lien si puissant. Nimué n'avait aucun doute que leur pouvoir avait joué dans la création du lien, mais pas plus que le pouvoir des autres participants. Nimué décida donc d'en référer au conseil des vélanes avant de prendre la moindre décision.

James aimait beaucoup la vie chez les Delacourt, bien que l'insistance de Gabrielle à rester proche de lui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Heureusement cela faisait juste rire Ginny de voir à quel point la petite fille semblait charmée par James. Fleur aussi trouvait cela très hilarant. Quand aux adultes ils regardaient cela avec des yeux attendrit. Seule la grand-mère de Fleur semblait comprendre que Gabrielle gênait le jeune homme et elle venait souvent chercher la fillette pour qu'elle l'aide dans une tache ou une autre. James en était plus que reconnaissant.

La veille de la soirée organisée en l'honneur de Fleur, Nimué demanda à tout les amis de l'accompagner. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient aucune idée du pourquoi mais comme ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire ils suivirent la vieille femme. Nimué emprunta un vieux sentier perdu au milieu des hautes herbes. Drago lança un regard étonné à James et ce dernier ne put que hausser les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Très vites tous perdirent la notion du temps. C'était comme si il remontaient le temps au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Ils virent les feuilles des arbres tombés, puis ils marchèrent sur un tapi de neige pour enfin se retrouver dans un clairière pleine de fleurs. Aucun d'entre eux n'auraient pu retrouver le chemin qu'ils avaient empruntés. C'était un peu comme si leur esprit était rester en sommeil tout le temps qu'ils avaient marchés.

James et Ginny furent conduits par la grand-mère de Fleur à l'extrémité de la clairière pendant que d'autres vélanes conduisirent Fleur et les autres à l'autre extrémité. James se retrouva face à la plus belle femme qu'il ai jamais vu, mais il ne ressenti qu'un très léger frisson en la voyant.

" Bienvenu jeunes druides." Dit la jeune femme. " Je m'appelle Astria et je suis la chef du conseil de vélanes."

" Bonjour. "Répondirent en même temps James et Ginny.

" N'ayez aucune crainte." Dit Astria de son étrange voix veloutée. " Il y à bien longtemps qu'un druide n'a pas foulé notre sol sacré. Je suis surprise de découvrir que vous existez toujours."

" Je n'ai découvert que j'étais le descendant d'un druide il n'y a que quelques mois." Répondit James. " Et Ginny l'a découvert bien après moi."

" Je vois. Cela explique votre niveau de puissance. Savez vous, par hasard, de quel druide vous descendez ?"

" Mon ancêtre était Merlin." Dit James avec quelque fierté. " Mais nous ignorons de qui Ginny descend."

" Merlin, bien sur ! Cela explique beaucoup de choses." Dit de manière très cryptique Astria. " Et vous êtes tout les deux liés par l'âme ! Je vois."

" Excusez moi." Dit Ginny. " Mais que voyez vous ?"

" Je ne peux encore pas répondre à cette question, jeune druidesse. Il va vous falloir vous rendre d abord sur l'ile d'Avallon."

" Avallon ? Je croyait que l'ile avait disparue !" S'exclama James.

" Elle à disparue. Pour les sorciers et les moldus elle n'existe plus. Mais, peut être que pour des jeunes druides le chemin s'ouvrira. Avez vous des familliers ?" Demanda Astria.

" Des familiers ? Que voulez vous dire ? Est ce que vous nous demandez si nous avons des animaux ?" Demanda Ginny.

" Pas exactement." Répondit Astria. " Un familier est plus qu'un simple animal de sorcier. Un familier à un lien très fort avec son maitre. Un lien indestructible."

James réfléchi un instant et il songea à son phénix, mais l'idée semblait trop farfelue. Bien sur James et Bip avaient un lien très fort mais de la à l'appeler son familier, James n'en était pas sur.

" Veuillez me suivre, jeunes druides." Demanda Astria. " Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos amis ils sont en de bonnes mains, et cela ne les concernent pas. Du moins pas pour l'instant."

James et Ginny suivirent la vélane. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes dans les bois et ils se retrouvèrent dans une nouvelle clairière remplie d'animaux. Astria demanda à James de se rendre au milieu de la clairière, ce que fit le jeune homme. James attendit patiemment au milieu de la clairière, puis il eu la joie de voir Bip venir vers lui et se poser sur son épaule. James sourit quand il sentit les serres de son oiseau s'accrocher à son épaule.

" Ce maitre phénix est votre familier, jeune druide. " Déclara Astria. " Vous pouvez revenir vers moi maintenant."

James retourna auprès de la vélane, avec Bip toujours perché sur son épaule. Puis Astria envoya Ginny à son tour au milieu de la clairière.

Les choses se passèrent différemment pour Ginny. Dès que la jeune fille eu commencer à se diriger vers le centre, les animaux commencèrent à s'approcher d'elle. Ils virent la sentir puis ils s'éloignèrent à nouveau. L'un après l'autre, les différentes sorte d'animaux virent, mais aucun ne resta près de la jeune fille. Seule une petite gerbille rousse avec une tache blanche sur la tête eu le courage de monter sur la jeune fille et de se positionner sur son épaule.

" Elle s'appelle Houdini !" S'exclama la jeune fille.

" C'est vrai." Déclara Astria. " Et cette gerbille de feu est désormais votre familier. Comme celui de votre ami, votre familier vivra aussi longtemps que vous vivrez. Prenez en bien soin car ils vous seront nécessaires pour trouver le chemin menant à l'ile d'Avallon. Maintenant il est temps pour vous et vos amis de rejoindre votre monde. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt, n'en doutez pas. Mais pour l'instant il vaut mieux nous quitter. A très bientôt jeunes druides."

Avant qu'ils ai pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Ginny et James se retrouvèrent avec leur amis et Nimué à l'entrée du sentier perdu dans les hautes herbes. Nimué reprit le chemin de la maison des Delacourt, et les jeunes gens la suivirent. Tous avaient l'impression d'avoir vécu un moment exceptionnel sans pouvoir vraiment s'en rappeler. Ils se sentaient bien et ils s'éloignèrent du bois sans un regard en arrière.

Ginny continuait de caresser la jeune gerbille sur son épaule et James en faisait de même avec Bip sans s'en rendre compte. Ils cessèrent de le faire quand ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Ginny déclara qu'elle avait trouvé Houdini dans les bois et personne ne lui posa de question. La jeune sorcière n'était pas sur que sa mère accepterait Houdini de bonne grâce, mais Ginny n'accepterait pas que Houdini soit renvoyée . Sa mère devrait en prendre son parti. Ginny ne se séparerait jamais de son amie !

A suivre.

J'ai prit l'idée de Houdini a Grannysmith un auteur de fic anglaise sur Sherlock que j'adore. Si vous lisez anglais je vous conseil d'aller voir. Ses fic sont trop bien. Mais mon Houdini sera bien différent du sien, je vous rassure. J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre car j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

prochain chapitre : une visite chez les Weasley et plus.


	44. Chapter 43

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Comme je vais être très prise durant les fêtes je ne pourrais sans doute pas mettre de chapitre en ligne avant l'année prochaine. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre et qu'il vous donnera envie d'attendre le prochain. Joyeux Noël et bonne année 2012 à vous tous.

Chapitre 43

Ginny ne s'était pas trompée quand elle avait pensée que sa mère n'accepterais pas facilement la présence de Houdini. Il faut dire que leur première rencontre avait été cataclysmique. Ginny ne savait pas qui de Mrs Weasley ou du pauvre Houdini avait eu le plus peur.

Ginny était rentrée chez elle après la visite chez Fleur. Bien sur Houdini était rentré avec elle. La gerbille avait prit l'habitude de se cacher dans les cheveux flamboyants de la jeune fille et de ressortir la tête aux moments les plus incongrus. Malheureusement Houdini avait choisit d'effectuer sa petite farce au moment même ou Molly s'apprêtait à prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Molly poussa un hurlement de terreur de voir une chose poilue sortir du cou de sa fille, et Houdini poussa un squeek de terreur au volume des hurlement qui lui arrivaient aux oreilles.

Houdini avait tenté de se réfugié à nouveau le long du cou de sa jeune maitresse, mais Molly avait été plus rapide et elle s'était emparée de lui. Mais Houdini n'était pas une gerbille normale, et au lieu d'essayer de fuir comme l'aurait fait un animal normal, il jeta une boule de feu en direction de son assaillant. Heureusement pour elle, Molly avait instinctivement senti le danger et elle avait écartée son visage juste à temps. Malheureusement, la cuisine n'avait pas eu tant de chance et elle s'était joliment embrasée.

Devant le danger immédiat, Molly avait relâchée son emprise sur Houdini, et la gerbille avait couru se réfugier vers sa maitresse, tout tremblant de peur. Ginny avait prit tendrement Houdini dans ses mains et elle l'avait reposé sur son cou. Puis elle avait aidé sa mère à éteindre le feu. Sagement, Houdini était resté caché. Il avait eu assez d'émotion forte pour la journée, merci bien !

Quand tout fut revenu à la normale, Molly avait tenté de convaincre sa fille de se débarrasser de cet animal dangereux. Mais elle s'était littéralement heurtée à un mur. Ginny avait catégoriquement refusée d'envisager une seule seconde de renvoyer Houdini. Molly avait tempêté, plaidé, menacé en situation semblait inextricable quand Ginny avait eu une idée de génie. Elle avait simplement dit à sa mère que Houdini était un cadeau de James et Molly n'avait rien trouvé à dire contre cela. Ginny savait que Molly respectait James et qu'elle l'aimait comme son fils. Si Houdini venait de lui alors Molly pouvait accepter qu'il reste au terrier. Mais pas sans certaines conditions.

Ginny n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter les conditions de sa mère concernant Houdini. La pauvre bête avait été enfermée dans une cage ! Mais Houdini s'était montré fidèle à son nom et plus d'une fois il avait réussi à ouvrir le verrou de sa cage, au plus grand désespoir de Molly. Forte heureusement, à chaque fois, Houdini s'était dépêché de retourner sur les épaules de Ginny. Donc, il n'avait en rien affecté le reste de la maisonnée.

XXXXXXXX

Trois semaines avant la rentrée des classes, James et ses amis étaient attendus chez les Weasley. Molly avait eu l'impression d'avaler des citrons verts quand elle avait su que Drago Malfoy ferait parti du nombre. Bien sur, comme tout le monde, elle savait ce qui était arrivé au manoir Malfoy, et elle comprenait que Sirius Black s'était senti obligé de garder Drago sous son toit jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire. Mais le jeune homme aurait très bien pu finir de passer ses vacances chez les Black. Pourquoi devait elle accepter de recevoir ce jeune homme en particulier ?

Heureusement une joyeuse nouvelle était venue compenser l'horrible nouvelle précédente. Son fils Bill venait lui aussi passer une semaine de vacances au terrier. Molly s'inquiétait un peu pour le manque de place mais elle pensa que si Fleur et Hermione pouvaient partager la chambre avec Ginny alors James et Drago pourraient prendre l'ancienne chambre de Charlie. Bill aurait ainsi sa propre chambre pour lui tout seul.

Molly était très fière de ses deux fils ainés. Ils avaient magnifiquement réussis. Ce qui ne serait sans doute pas le cas pour les jumeaux, bien que leur dernier bulletin scolaire montrait de sérieuses améliorations par rapport à ceux de Poudlard. Quand à Ron, Molly jugeait que si il trouvait une place dans une équipe de quiditch, alors se serait parfait. Ron n'était pas fait pour les longues études. Il arrivait à se maintenir un petit peu au dessus de la moyenne et Molly ne lui en demandait pas plus. Heureusement que Ginny semblait vouloir suivre les traces de ses frères ainés.

Bill était content d'être de retour à la maison. Il adorait son travail pour Gringott, mais sa famille lui avait manqué. Surtout les bons petits plats de sa mère. Et puis, il était désormais en age de songer à se marier, et vivre à l'étranger n'aidait pas à se trouver une femme. C'est pourquoi il avait demandé son transfert. Et il avait apprit, il y'avait quelques jours, que celui-ci avait été accepté. Il avait hâte de l'annoncer à sa mère.

Jamais Bill n'avait cru au coup de foudre. Ce fut pourtant ce qui arriva. Dès que ses yeux se portèrent sur la superbe jeune fille qui discutait avec son frère Georges, il sentit que son cœur lui fut arraché de sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait vu de si jolie jeune femme et il su instinctivement que c'était elle qu'il voudrait avoir pour épouse. Mais, la seconde d'après il senti tout son corps se glacé. La belle jeune femme embrassait son frère avec amour.

Fleur était contente de voir enfin la maison de son petit ami. Et il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas déçue. Bien sur, le terrier ne ressemblait à rien de se qu'elle avait connu jusqu'ici, mais Georges était lui même unique en son genre, et sa maison correspondait bien à sa personnalité. Fleur avait été apeurée, avant, à l'idée de quitter Beaubaton et de devoir se trouver un travail. Mais, curieusement, depuis le jour ou Fleur avait acceptée de garder le secret sur la véritable identité de James, tout ses doutes l'avait quittés. Bien sur, elle s'était engagée à combattre aux cotés de James, mais s'était plus que cela. Elle s'était aussi liée de manière indéfectible avec Georges Weasley. Elle en était sure.

Georges et Fred avaient toujours espérés pouvoir ouvrir un jour leur propre magasin de farces et attrapes. Bien sur, ils savaient qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que cela reste un rêve. Jamais leur mère n'accepterait qu'ils ne travaillent pas dans une institution, et ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'ouvrir leur propre business. Grâce à Fleur ils avaient comprit qu'ils devraient finir leurs études avant tout. Il leur faudrait sans doutes travailler quelques années dans un bureau afin d'obtenir les fonds nécessaires pour lancer leur projet. Mais cela ne leur paraissait pas un trop grand sacrifice au vu de leur avenir. Et en plus, Georges savait au plus profond de lui que Fleur et lui étaient destinés l'un pour l'autre. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui.

Ginny et James s'amusaient follement à observer Drago et Hermione, ainsi que Georges et Fleur. Il était évident pour eux que les deux couples étaient on ne peut plus prit l'un par l'autre. Hermione ne voyait que Drago, et Fleur ne voyait que Georges. Et l'inverse était vrai. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que le monde existait aux alentours. Le pauvre Bill en faisait malheureusement les frais. Il essayait par tout les moyens d'attirer l'attention de Fleur, en vain. Et cela semblait contrarier leur mère. Mais les deux jeunes apprentis druides étaient conscient que rien ni personne ne pourraient séparés les membres de leur groupe. Le pauvre Bill allait l'apprendre à ses dépends.

XXXXXXXX

Bill était totalement anéanti. Il avait demandé à la jeune Fleur de le rejoindre ce soir pour avoir une petite discussion. Depuis presque une semaine, il essayait par tout les moyens, sans de trop grands résultats. Mais il pensait avoir trouver le bon moyen en apprenant que la jeune fille avait fini ses études et qu'elle devrait trouver un travail. Bill savait que Gringott employait souvent des stagiaires et il espérait que la jeune femme accepte cette offre d'emploi. Ainsi, il pourrait passer plus de temps avec elle et ainsi apprendre à la connaitre. Et peut être plus, si il était chanceux.

Mais Fleur avait piétiné ses espoirs. Elle avait été très gentille, bien sur. Mais elle s'était montrée inflexible dans son refus. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne souhaitait pas, pour l'instant quitter la France. Et que, de plus, tant que Georges étudierait à Beaubaton, elle souhaitait rester proche de lui. Bill avait été dévasté. Qu'est ce que son jeune frère avait de plus que lui ? Il ne le comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait maintenant, c'est qu'il devait s'éloigner. Du moins pour un temps.

Molly était dévasté de voir son fils adoré repartir avec un tel air de défaite. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne pourrait faire pour alléger sa peine. Fleur et Georges ne voyaient personne d'autre. Il n'y avait rien que Molly puisse faire pour faire changer la jeune fille d'avis. Et puis, malgré tout, Fleur avait une très bonne influence sur Georges, alors Molly ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer la jeune fille. Et puis, qu'elle devienne la femme de Georges ou de Bill, cela ne ferait aucune différence pour Molly : elle gagnerait une belle-fille. Mais, quand même, ils étaient bien jeunes pour prendre une telle décision. Bien sur, elle oubliait qu'elle avait le même age quand elle avait décidée que Arthur serait celui qui deviendrait son époux.

Et puis Molly se surprenait à apprécier de plus en plus le jeune Malfoy. Il ne ressemblait en rien à son père, au plus grand soulagement de Mme Weasley. Le jeune homme était très proche de Jeames, mais aussi de Fred et Georges. Par contre, il faisait mine de ne pas voir Ron quand celui-ci entrait dans une pièce. Ce qui valait sans doute mieux au vu de la manière dont Ron se comportait quand il voyait le jeune Malfoy. Même Arthur avait du en toucher un mot à son fils. Après cela Ron s'était contenté d'ignorer Drago comme celui-ci le faisait. Sommes toute une vie normale pour les Weasley.

A suivre.

L'anecdote avec Houdini est basée sur des faits réels. Ma sœur avait un rat qui adorait se cacher dans mes cheveux et qui sortait son museau quand quelqu'un s'approchait de moi. On à fait peur à plus d'un avec cela. J'espère que vous avez aimer. Laissez moi une petite review. Et à nouveau bonnes fêtes à tous.

prochain chapitre : un indice sur l'endroit ou se trouve Avallon.


	45. Chapter 44

Bonne année 2012 à vous tous. Je suis de retour ! Ce chapitre est fortement inspiré de la légende Arthurienne et du fabuleux livre " les dames du lac" de Marion Zimmer Bradley. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Chapitre 44

Une semaine avant la rentrée scolaire, toute la famille Weasley ainsi que les amis de James Black partirent pour une excursion. Comme Drago et Hermione avaient décidés de continuer leurs études à Poudlard, ce serait sans doute les derniers moments qu'ils pourraient passés tous ensemble avant les vacances de Noël. Ce fut Molly qui proposa aux jeunes gens de faire cette sortie et tous avaient acceptés avec plus ou moins de joie.

Le choix de l'endroit à visiter avait donné lieu à de longues et difficiles discussions. Enfin, surtout parce que Ron et Lavande s'obstinaient à refuser tout les endroits proposés, au plus grand énervement de tout les autres. Finalement le groupe d'amis décida de ne plus tenir compte de l'avis de Ron ou de celui de sa petite amie. Bien qu'ils soient tous prêt à faire de petit sacrifices, aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient envie de passer leur journée dans les boutiques (l'idée de Lavande) ou de rester enfermés toute la journée dans une salle de jeux moldu ( celle de Ron).

Ce fut Fred qui le premier lança l'idée à laquelle tous se joignirent. La petite amie actuelle de Fred avait des parents moldus et elle était totalement obsédée par la légende du roi Arthur. Juliette, la bonne amie de Fred, n'avait jamais posé le pied sur le sol Anglais, mais elle n'avait pas cessée de parler de Camelot et de Tintagel à Fred durant tout le dernier semestre. Et, bien malgré lui, cette idée s'était incrustée dans l'esprit de Fred.

Bien que Juliette ne soit pas là, car ses parents l'avait emmenée en vacances dans le midi, Fred se dit que cela pourrait être une bonne idée d'aller visiter un de ces sites. Bien sur, personne ne savait ou le château de Camelot s'était tenu, mais il n'en allait pas de même pour Tintagel. Fred avait fait quelques recherches car il envisageait d'aller visiter les ruines du château avec Juliette. Bien sur, il devrait faire jurer à ses amis de ne rien révéler à propos de cette visite, mais il pensait que cet endroit serait parfait bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement pourquoi.

Dés que Fred eu fini de proposer son idée, James donna son accord immédiat. Lui aussi sentait qu'il devaient tous se rendre dans les ruines de l'ancien château. Il fur enchanté de voir que aucun de se amis n'opposa d'objection à cette idée. Et si Lavande et Ron firent la tête, cela ne bouleversa pas James plus que cela. Ron et lui ne seraient jamais les meilleurs amis du monde, James le savait, donc il fit ce qu'il faisait d'habitude quand Ron était... Ron. Il ignora totalement le jeune homme.

XXXXXXXX

Ron était furieux. Il en voulait à ses frères et sœur de toujours prendre le parti de James. C'était flippant de voir à quel point ils étaient tous proches, comme si un lien invisble les reliaient les uns aux autres. Mais ce qui était encore plus étrange était que ses parents ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. Ils mettaient les paroles de Ron sur le compte d'une jalousie mal placée. Et bien que Ron soit effectivement jaloux de l'attention que James semblait attiré sur lui, ce n'était pas la seule raison de l'animosité de Ron à son égard.

Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Ron n'avait pas prêter grande attention au jeune James Black. Ron n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de devenir ami avec celui qui, un jour, deviendrait sans nul doute son beau-frère. Après sa maladie d'enfance, Ron était devenu d'une certaine manière le bébé de la famille, bien plus que Ginny, et il avait adoré cela. C'est pourquoi, lorsque James était venu leur rendre visite, il n'avait pas aimer le jeune garçon. Voir quelqu'un qui n'était même pas de la famille prendre une place dans le cœur de sa mère avait été plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter et il avait rejeté le garçon en bloc.

Maintenant, des années plus tard, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Et le fait que James eu choisit un serpentard comme meilleur ami avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase. Puis, après que James eu convaincu ses frères et sœur de le laissé seul à Poudlard, Ron avait décidé de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Mais malgré ses bonnes résolutions, Ron ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de détester James. Ron savait que James cachait un secret et il s'était juré de découvrir lequel. Peut être que après que Ron eu révélé à tout le monde le secret de James, l'attention retournerait sur lui. Il n'avait jamais souhaité rien d'autre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce fut avec plus ou moins de difficulté que tout les jeunes gens se réveillèrent le matin de la visite du château de Tintagel. Fred et James furent les premiers levés, puis ils furent rejoint par les filles. Georges et Drago eurent un peu plus de mal à se réveiller, mais leurs petites amies se firent un plaisir de les réveiller en douceur. Ron n'eut pas cette chance, bien que Lavande fut toute prête pour la tache en question. Malheureusement, Fred fut plus rapide qu'elle et ce fut une trombe d'eau qui réveilla le plus jeune fils Weasley. Molly fut furieuse de voir les dégâts causés par l'inondation impromptue. Elle était prête à annuler la visite quand, fort à propos, Dobbie apparu et il s'engagea à ce que tut les dégâts soient réparés avant leur retour.

Le petit déjeuné se passa dans le calme le plus absolu, car aucun des gens gens n'osa ouvrir la bouche de crainte de voir la colère de Molly s'enflammer à nouveau. même Ron comprit qu'il ferait mieux de fermer sa bouche pour une fois. Le repas fut donc seulement ponctué par les exclamations de Lavande quand au bien être de son petit ami. Dès que la table fut débarrassé, tous prirent une poignée de poudre de cheminette et ils annoncèrent clairement le château de Tintagel.

Habituellement, les ruines du château accueillaient des touristes moldus. Mais, au moins une fois par semaines, les ruines étaient ouvertes aux sorciers uniquement. Ce jour là, des sorts repousse moldus étaient placés autour des ruines et les sorciers qui le désiraient pouvaient flâner en toute sécurité dans les ruines. Bien sur, ces jours là, le guide moldu se sentait trop malade ou fatigué pour pouvoir venir travailler. Ce qui faisait que les sorciers devaient revenir un autre jour avec les moldus si ils voulaient connaitre l'histoire du château.

Molly avait été chanceuse d'obtenir des places pour la visite un jour ou les moldus n'étaient pas la. Autrement il aurait été bien plus difficile de se rendre sur place. Les moldus se seraient surement affolés de voir tout un groupe de personne apparaitre miraculeusement dans la cheminée de ce qui restait de la grande salle du château, surtout que la cheminée n'était qu'un trou aux yeux des moldus. Le groupe Weasley était d'autant plus chanceux qu'ils étaient les seuls visiteurs pour l'instant. Plusieurs autres groupes de sorciers étaient attendus, mais pour plus tard dans la journée.

Molly savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer d'empêcher les jeunes gens de vagabonder dans les ruines. Elle leur permit donc d'aller visiter librement le château avec pour seule instruction de ne pas s'approcher trop près du bord de la falaise et de faire attention. Puis elle commença à installer le pique-nique qu'elle avait préparer la veille. Il ne lui faudrait pas moins des deux heures laissées aux jeunes gens pour tout mettre en place.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Très vite le groupe se scinda. Les couples partirent chacun de leur coté, et Fred qui se retrouva tout seul décida qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de suivre son plus jeune frère, au plus grand mécontentement de celui-ci. Bien que aucun d'entre eux ne s'en rendit compte, à part peut être Ron, tous s'arrêtèrent de parler ou même de bouger quand James et Ginny firent leur découverte.

James et Ginny s'étaient rendus dans la partie du château la plus proche de la falaise, malgré l'interdiction de Molly. C'était un peu comme si quelque chose les forçaient à avancer, à se rendre dans un endroit précis. Et s'était sans doute le cas à en juger par les moustaches frétillantes de Houdini. L'animal semblait lui aussi ressentir l'appel mystérieux.

Finalement, James et Ginny se retrouvèrent dans se qui semblait avoir été une ancienne chambre. Mais ce n'était pas l'aspect plutôt bien conservé de la pièce qui contrastait grandement avec l'état du reste du château qui surprit le plus les jeunes gens, mais les runes lumineuses inscrites sur les murs. Ni James, ni Ginny n'avaient encore étudiés les runes, du moins pas d'aussi anciennes que celles du mur, mais ils n'eurent aucun mal à les déchiffrés. Ce n'était pas tant qu'ils arrivaient à les lire mais plutôt que les runes parlaient directement à leurs esprits. Et ce que cette voix leur disait était à proprement parler totalement stupéfiant.

" Jeunes druides, bienvenus.

Si vous avez pu entrer dans cette espace-temps cela signifie que vous êtes bien avancés sur la voix de la sagesse et que votre familier vous a trouvé. Maintenant il est temps pour vous de connaitre l'ancienne sagesse, mais il vous faudra vous montrer digne de cet honneur.

Pour cela vous devrez vous rendre sur l'ile d'Avallon ou les prêtresse de la déesse vous enseigneront leur savoir. Si vous parvenez à trouver l'ile et à ouvrir les portes de brumes qui l'entour, alors vous aurez fait vos preuves.

Je suis conscient que bien des siècles se seront sans doute passés depuis que les brumes se sont refermés sur l'ile mais le passage existe toujours. Les descendants de Merlin et de Morgane se sont arrangés pour que l'ile soit protégée. L'avènement des sorciers a fait disparaitre la brume et l'ile du regard de tous. Mais le château continu de veiller sur les eaux et leur précieux secret.

Cherchez l'endroit ou le château surplombe l'eau quand le soleil de l'équinoxe vient frapper la plus haute tour et laissez la magie druidique vous guider. Si vous en êtes digne le chemin s'ouvrira.

En attendant ce glorieux moment, acceptez ce dernier indice : GG. Et qu'il vous aide à trouver la vérité."

Soudain, la magie sembla se dissiper et James et Ginny se retrouvèrent à nouveau à l'air libre. Il n'y avait plus de chambre ni de rune, juste quelques murs qui tenaient encore debout. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent puis ils éclatèrent de rire face au regard plus que déterminé de l'autre. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment ils pourraient trouver ce fameux château, ni même ou commencer de chercher. Mais, au plus profond d'eux, ils savaient que tôt ou tard les portes d'Avallon s'ouvriraient devant eux et que, à ce moment, ils seraient prêt pour recevoir l'enseignement.

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je suis désolée pour ce court chapitre mais la suite doit être écrite à part. Je posterais surment le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines à moins que j'arrive à l'écrire avant Samedi. A très bientôt.

Prochain chapitre : Le pouvoir de Houdini.


	46. Chapter 45

Merci de toutes vos gentilles reviews. En ce qui concerne mon orthographe, j'essaye de revérifier chaque chapitres plusieurs fois. Désolée si quelques erreurs m'échappe.J'espère que cela ne nuit pas trop à la compréhension de mon histoire. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 45

La rentrée scolaire s'était passée très calmement. James et les Weasley étaient retournés à Beaubaton, tandis que Hermione et Drago s'en étaient retournés à Poudlard. James s'inquiétait un peu pour ses deux amis, mais il savait qu'il devait les laisser libre de leur choix. Drago et Hermione n'étaient pas des enfants à qui il fallait tenir la main. Tout deux étaient presque des adultes et ils étaient tout à fait capable d'assumer leur choix. Mais malgré tout, James ne pouvait chassé cette étrange impression que tout n'allait pas pour le mieux pour eux comme ils l'écrivaient dans leurs lettres.

Cette nouvelle année plaisait beaucoup à James car, maintenant il pouvait étudier les sujets qui l'intéressait. Bien sur il avait prit comme option principale la préparation de potion. Il avait aussi choisit de continuer à suivre les cours avancés de transformation et de magie appliquée. Il avait malheureusement dut abandonné ses cours optionnels car les trois cours précédents prenaient quasiment tout son temps. Il avait cependant pu ajouté deux cours qui lui seraient, à son avis, indispensables pour son entrainement de druide : la botanique et l'histoire de la magie.

James n'avait donc plus que très peu de temps libre, au grand damne de Ginny. Bien que la jeune fille soit dans l'année de ses BUSES, elle ne souhaitait pas pour autant abandonner son propre entrainement de druide. A son plus grand regret, Ginny avait découvert qu'elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans la pièce secrète sans que James soit présent. Et cela était logique sachant que cette pièce avait été conçue pour accueillir les descendants de Merlin. Bien qu'elle le comprit, cela n'empêchait pas Ginny d'en être frustrée.

Finalement, après les deux premières semaines, les deux jeunes gens se mirent d'accord pour se rendre dans la pièce secrète le samedi après-midi et le dimanche matin. Ils avaient décidés de consacrer le reste de leur temps à leurs études normales. Ce fut lors de l'un de ces samedi après-midi que James aperçu pour la première fois le livre. Cela le surprit car, en règle générale, un nouveau ivre apparaissait quand il avait fini le précédent. James voulu prendre le livre mais sa main passa au travers. Visiblement il n'était pas encore prêt pour ce livre. Il décida donc d'attendre, mais sans pour autant renoncer à lire le livre. Tôt ou tard il aurait le niveau suffisant de magie pour ouvrir le livre.

XXXXXXXXX

Les vacances d'Octobre arrivèrent assez vite et les Weasley firent leur bagages. Fred et Georges avaient été invités par leur petites-amies respectives à venir passer les vacances chez elles. Il avait été prévu que Ginny passe les vacances chez ses parents, mais une nouvelle alarmante était venue bouleverser tout ça. Le frère ainé de Ginny, Charlie, avait été gravement blessé par une attaque vicieuse d'un magyar à pointe. Bien sur ses jours n'étaient plus en danger, mais Arthur et Molly souhaitaient passer quelque jours au chevet de leur fils. Molly avait jugée que Ginny devait être épargnée la vue de son frère blessé, et elle avait contacter Alina Black pour lui demander si Ginny pouvait passer les vacances chez eux. Ce que, bien sur, Alina avait accepté de très bon cœur.

Ginny espérait que la première rencontre entre Houdini et les parents Black se passerait mieux que celle qui avait eu lieu avec sa mère. Elle avait bien sermonner son ami pour qu'il évite de faire la blague lors de cette première rencontre. C'est pourquoi Houdini se tenait tranquillement assis dans la paume de la main de sa jeune maitresse lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison Black.

En règle générale, Houdini était un animal très tranquille qui adorait faire des farce et s'échapper de sa cage. Peu importe le sort lancé sur cette cage, Houdini trouvait toujours un moyen de s'en échapper, prouvant ainsi à quel point son nom lui convenait. Jamais Ginny ne l'avait vu agité ou en colère. Et pourtant c'est ce qui sembla sortir par tout les ports de Houdini dès que Ginny eu pénétrer dans la maison Black : de la colère. Laissant ainsi sa jeune maitresse plus que perplexe.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Depuis des années Alina cherchait un moyen de détruire les horcruxes, sans succès. Même avec l'aide des elfes de maison elle n'avait pas trouver le moyen de faire disparaitre l'âme maudite de ces objets. Ni la magie des sorciers, ni celle des elfes de maison n'était parvenue à rendre ces objets bien moins dangereux. Et elle commençait à craindre que rien ne puisse jamais les détruire. Bien sur cela lui brisait le cœur de devoir détruire de telles reliques mais elle savait que si le choix se posait entre détruire l'âme avec l'objet qui la contenait, ou bien laisser l'objet intact avec l'âme, alors son choix serait très simple.

Ce matin la, Alina avait sorti la bague. Elle avait jeter plusieurs sorts sur l'objet sans aucun succès. Alina était très fatiguée ce matin car elle avait passer plusieurs jours et nuits durant la semaine précédente à soigner des moldus qui s'était retrouvés prit dans un accident monstre de voitures. Ce fut peut être le manque de sommeil ou bien simplement parce que cela devait se produire, mais Alina oublia de ranger la bague quand elle vint ouvrir la porte devant James et Ginny.

Ginny avait ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre. Elle décida donc de se rendre dans la bibliothèque pour trouver un livre à lire avant le repas du soir. Elle prit Houdini avec elle car elle sentait que son ami était mal à l'aise. Ginny descendit les marches silencieusement et elle rentra dans la bibliothèque. Aussitôt son regard fut attiré par une étrange bague qui reposait sur un coussin au milieu de la table de lecture.

Ginny s'apprêtait à prendre la bague pour la regarder de plus près, quand l'impensable se produisit. Houdini lui mordit la main. Sous le coup de la douleur plus que vive Ginny eu un mouvement de réflexe qui envoya Houdini sur la table. La gerbille avait tout les poils de son corps redressés. Et elle sifflait en direction de l'apparente innocente bague. Soudain, Houdini ouvrit sa gueule et un flot de lumière s'en échappa. Ce n'était pas du feu comme la fois avec Molly Weasley, c'était au moins mille fois plus puissant.

La bague sembla briller d'un éclat mauvais quand la lumière la toucha, un peu comme si elle essayait de se défendre contre cette attaque. Mais c'était une bataille perdue d'avance et la bague fini par céder. Bientôt il ne resta plus qu'une masse indéfinie de métal au centre de la table. Ce fut à ce moment la que la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit.

" Je suis désolée !" S'exclama Ginny. " Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit !"

Ginny lança un regard à Houdini qui semblait être redevenu normal. Ginny ne savait plus quoi faire. La bague avait semblé très ancienne et elle devait sans doute valoir une fortune. Comment Ginny pourrait elle jamais la rembourser ?

" Que s'est il passé ici ?" Demanda Alina d'une voix calme.

" Je suis désolée. J'ai voulu voir de plus près la bague qui se trouvait sur la table." Commença Ginny.

Il n'échappa pas à la jeune fille que Alina avait subitement blanchie en entendant ces mots, confirmant par la même dans l'esprit de Ginny à quel point cette bague devait être importante.

" Mais Houdini m'a mordu la main avant que je puisse la toucher. Puis il à lancé ce rayon d'énergie sur la bague et maintenant il n'en reste plus rien."

Ginny était maintenant au bord des larmes. Mais la réponse D'Alina la laissa sans voix.

" Dieux soit loué !" S'exclama elle. " Et merci pour cet incroyable animal. Je ne sait pas ce qui se serait passé si il n'avait pas été la !"

Puis Alina jeta un sort sur ce qui restait de la bague. Le sort ne sembla pas marcher alors elle en jeta un autre, puis un autre. A chaque sort échoué son visage s'éclairait.

" C'est incroyable ! S'exclama elle. " Il est détruit. Il est totalement détruit."

" Désolée." Répéta à nouveau Ginny.

" Il n'y a aucune raison d'être désolée. " Dit joyeusement Alina. " C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle. Maintenant, dit moi Ginny, crois tu que ton ami pourrait détruire d'autres objets comme celui-ci ?"

" Je ne sait pas. " Dit une Ginny très étonnée. " Je pense que oui, mais je n'en suis pas sur."

" Alors essayons." Dit simplement Alina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce soir la le repas fut très joyeux chez les Black. Et l'invité d'honneur était sans conteste Houdini, bien que la gerbille soit profondément endormie sur l'épaule de sa maitresse. Houdini avait passé la fin de l'après-midi à détruire les objet que Alina posait devant lui. A chaque fois que l'un des horcruxes était magiquement déplacé devant lui Houdini avait immanquablement redressé ses poils et lancé son fameux rayon destructeur. Aucun de Horcruxes n'avait pu résister bien longtemps.

Alina avait été folle de joie quand elle ne pu plus trouver la moindre trace d'âme dans ce qui restait du tas informe qui avait été autrefois des reliques maudites. Alina avait préparer un merveilleux repas pour fêter ce grand jour et elle avait déclarée que désormais Houdini ferait parti de la famille, ce qui avait grandement soulagé Ginny. Bien que la jeune fille ne comprit pas tout elle savait que son ami venait de faire quelque chose de fantastique et cela lui suffisait comme explication.

Et pendant ce temps la, le héros du jour continuait de dormir paisiblement après avoir mangé tout son content.

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Voila les Horcruxes sont hors partie, maintenant ce sera un combat Tom/James. Mais j'ai encore quelques chapitres à écrire avant ce combat. A très bientôt pour la suite.

prochain chapitre : du coté de Poudlard.


	47. Chapter 46

Désolée pour ce retard, mais quelques review très négatives m'ont fait douter de moi. J'ai même envisager d'arrêter cette fic. Puis je me suis dit qu'il serait dommage de laisser tomber tout mes autres lecteurs pour quelque uns qui n'aiment pas cette histoire. Je ne suis cependant pas trop sure de moi pour le moment, donc soyez indulgent. J'espère quand même que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Chapitre 46

La rentrée scolaire de Drago s'était passée plus ou moins comme il s'y était attendu. Les enfants des mangemorts qui avaient disparus en même temps que son père lui avaient tournés le dos sans que Drago sache exactement pourquoi. Drago avait bien essayé de faire parler Crabb et Goyle, mais pour la première fois de leur vie les deux sous-fifres avaient refusés de lui obéir. Et ce fut seulement l'arrêt du train qui l'empêcha de mettre en œuvre sa revanche.

Bien qu'ayant beaucoup changé au contact de James, Drago n'en restait pas moins un serpentard. Il n'acceptait pas que l'on lui résiste. Et le refus de Crabb et Goyle de lui répondre était sans conteste un acte d'insubordination qu'il fallait punir au plus vite. Le père de Drago avait payer une forte somme l'année précédente pour que Drago devienne préfet, et son fils entendait bien utiliser ce pouvoir pour mettre au pas les autres serpentards.

Drago n'attendit pas plus tard que la fin du repas de bienvenu pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa puissance. Il fit fermer à clef la porte de la salle commune des serpentards et il affronta au corps à corps tout ceux qui osèrent remettre en compte son autorité. Bien sur, comme il n'était pas idiot, Drago avait gardé sa baguette à portée de main et il n'hésita pas à s'en servir plus d'une fois.

Le lendemain matin aucun serpentards n'osa plus dire une bassesse sur lui. Drago s'était montré digne de continuer à faire parti de leur groupe, le reste était l'affaire de leurs parents. Et comme le professeur Rogue continua de favoriser Drago, les quelques mauvaises langues se retrouvèrent liées. Pour la première fois de sa vie Drago en fut fier. Il savait que James n'aurait pas partagé sa fierté, mais il savait aussi que son ami l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était et non pas seulement pour le bon coté qui ressortait parfois. Tout comme Drago acceptait James et sa manie de toujours voir le bon coté des choses en occultant la part sombre que tout être possédait au fond de lui. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui le rendait si attachant aux yeux de Drago.

Mais la "situation" de son père avait eu un bon résultat. Drago ne s'était jamais douté que son père essayait de le fiancer. Il ne l'apprit que quelques jours après la rentrée scolaire quand sa prétendue " fiancée" était venue lui dire que ses parents déniaient le contrat qui les liaient et qu'ils avaient décidés de la fiancer à Crabb. Sous le coup du soulagement qui l'avait envahi à cette nouvelle, Drago avait faillit l'embrasser, mais il s'était retenu juste à temps. L'horreur de l'idée de devoir partager toute sa vie avec elle avait détruit tout sentiment d'euphorie en lui.

Drago estimait que somme toute sa vie à Poudlard était plutôt bonne, et il ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir suivit James à Beaubaton. Maintenant si il pouvait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de ses parents alors il serait un peu plus heureux. Non pas que son père lui manqua, mais Drago se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour sa mère. Tout deux étaient très proches, ou tout du moins aussi proches que possible avec Lucius qui essayait de les séparés au moindre signe d'affection. Le professeur Rogue lui avait dit que sa mère allait bien à la fin du premier cour de l'année. Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour rassurer Drago. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu sa mère il ne serait pas satisfait.

Et puis cela le gênait de devoir cacher sa relation amoureuse avec Hermione. Il n'avait pas honte d'aimer la jeune fille. Elle l'avait ébloui dès leur entretient durant le tournoi des trois sorciers par son intelligence. Et si, au tout début, il avait songé à l'utiliser, bien vite ses sentiments avaient changés. Il avait apprit à mieux la connaitre, puis de plus tendres sentiments s'étaient développés en lui. Bien sur il avait essayé de les combattre mais cela avait été en vain. Hermione représentait tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné à détester. Elle était une enfant de moldu et même pas une serpentarde. Et pourtant elle représentait maintenant pour Drago le plus précieux des trésors. Il pourrait mourir pour la protéger, mais plus que tout il souhaitait passé le reste de sa vie avec elle. Et au diable l'idée d'une relation cachée ! Quand le temps sera venu Hermione portera fièrement le nom de Malfoy, Drago s'en était fait le serment.

XXXXXXXXX

La rentrée fut très dure pour Hermione. Se retrouver une classe en dessous de celle qu'elle avait si largement dominer était très dur pour la fière jeune femme. Heureusement le professeur Dumbledore s'était montré compréhensif et il lui avait permit de suivre quelques cours de sixième année en plus de ceux de cinquième année qu'elle se devait de suivre pour pouvoir passer ses BUSES. Le vieux professeur avait essayé en vain de trouver un moyen pour Hermione de passer ses BUSES à la rentrée et ainsi de pouvoir suivre ses cours avec ses amis de sixième année.

Le professeur Dumbledore ignorait que Hermione n'avait aucun amis parmis ceux de son année. Seuls James et Drago étaient ses amis, car Hermione avait toujours placé la connaissance au dessus de tout. Et cela avait rendu si fiers ses parents. Comme à chaque fois Hermione ressentie un violent pincement au cœur à la pensée de ses parents. Ils n'avaient pas mérités de mourir ainsi. Si seulement Hermione avait pu combattre ses sentiments pour Drago, rien de tout ceci ne leur serait arrivé.

Quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois avec James, Hermione avait été tentée de rebrousser chemin. Plus d'une fois durant les années précédentes elle avait été l'objet des moqueries de la part de Drago et de ses amis serpentards. Hermione avait bien été décidée à ne pas accorder un regard à l'horrible serpentard. Mais il s'était révélé être totalement différent quand ils étaient tout seuls. Hermione avait penser au début que Drago voulait obtenir quelque chose d'elle et elle était restée méfiante. Mais, peu à peu Drago s'ouvrit à elle. Ce n'était plus le fier serpentard qu'elle discutait avec mais un jeune homme perdu entre ce que son cœur lui disait et ce qu'il avait apprit à croire. Et bien malgré elle Hermione tomba amoureuse de ce jeune homme.

Leur relation avait été l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de Poudlard, et Hermione ne se voyait pas montrer à tout le monde tout ce que Drago représentait pour elle. Elle n'était pas prête pour un tel acte de foi. Il lui arrivait encore de se demander ce que Drago pouvait bien voir en elle. Bien sur elle était très intelligente, le professeur Dumbledore avait lui même dit qu"elle pourrait sans doute réussir ses BUSES sans avoir à refaire une cinquième année si cela avait été permit. Mais à part cela elle n'avait rien d'autre pour elle. Elle était l'archétype même de l'anglaise : grandes dents, cheveux incoiffables. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la plus belle, et elle ne comprenait pas comment Drago puisse continuer à la regarder avec tant d'émotions dans le regard alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Un jour ou l'autre il finirait par ouvrir les yeux et il la verrait telle qu'elle était. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle ferait tout en son pouvoir pour que personne ne sache pour eux deux.

A suivre.

J'avais envie d'explorer la personnalité de Drago et Hermione. L'action viendra dans un prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. Un petite review ?

prochain chapitre : GG.

Juste un petit mot pour ceux qui sont déçus par ma fic. Désolée pour l'orthographe, mais lui et moi avons toujours été ennemis mortels. Je fais de mon mieux pour l'améliorer mais je crains que les S n'en fassent toujours qu'à leur tête. Quand à prendre une beta, je n'ai eu que très peu de bon résultat avec elles. Soit elles me renvoyait les chapitres quatre ou cinq mois après que je les ai écrits, soit elles ne me les renvoyaient pas du tout. Je ne dit pas que toutes les betas soient comme cela mais je dois juste attirer les mauvaises. Seules deux de celles que j'ai eu sur mes fics anglaises étaient parfaites, je les ai d'ailleurs remerciés dans ces fic.

Quand à toi Kay comme je n'ai pas ton mail je te répond ici. Il me semble que tu t'es trompée de fic. Je n'écrit pas l'histoire de Harry Potter mais de James Black. Le Harry Potter que tu semble tant aimer est ce qu'il est parce qu'il à vécu chez les Dursley. Il es évident pour moi que sans eux Harry serait différent. Quand à la relation James/ Sirius je ne trouve pas que dire Je t'aime soit glauque. Nous nous disons souvent je t'aime dans ma famille et j'ai trouvé normal que James en fasse de même. Après tout notre personnage s'inspire en grande partie de notre propre vie, surtout dans les fic sur des univers alternatifs.

Tu dis que ma fic est pleine d impossibilité mais je trouve que JK Rowlings à aussi écrit beaucoup d'improbabilité dans ses livres. Ron préfet ? Jamais jusqu'à ce livre on ne nous avait dit que Ron était spécial en quoi que ce soit sinon suivre Harry dans ses aventures. Et puis Harry qui pardonne à Ron après la première tache juste parce qu'il à ouvert les yeux ? Pitié ! Quel ado, comme tu le dit si bien, réagirait de la sorte ?

Cependant j'admire ta connaissance des livres. Je n'ai pour ma part lu que les six premiers livres car je commençait à me lasser. Et puis j'ai vu la fin du septième tome et j'ai été dégoutée, du coup je n'ai jamais lu le septième livre sinon deux ou trois passages. Je trouve morbide d'avoir donner aux trois enfants les noms de morts. Un ou deux d'accord mais les trois, brr !

Mais je pense que tu cherche dans cette fic quelque chose qui n'y est pas. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'écrire un roman, juste une fic pour m'amuser et amuser les autres. Je pense que pour te satisfaire il faudrait reprendre les livres et les recopier mots pour mots. Je n'en ai pas l'intention, pas plus que je n'ai l'intention de changer mon James pour qu'il soit un meilleur Harry. Je suis désolée que tu n'aime pas ma fic et je ne peux que te souhaiter de trouver une autre fic qui te convienne mieux.


	48. Chapter 47

Désolée mais ce chapitre ne sera pas celui annoncé précédemment. Chaque fois que j'essayais d'écrire ce chapitre , Sirius venait. Donc je vous donne ce court chapitre, et je vous promet d'écrire le chapitre prévu la semaine prochaine. Merci encore pour tout vos encouragements et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 47

Sirius regardait sans le voir l'objet qu'il faisait tourner dans sa main. Il était troublé par d'étranges pensées, et ce, particulièrement, depuis que Houdini avait détruit tout les horcruxes. Il savait que maintenant il ne pourrait plus rien faire de concret pour aider son fils. Car en dépit de tout il n'arrivait plus à penser a Harry sans automatiquement l'associer à son fils James.

Et c'était bien là qu'était le cœur du problème. Sirius voyait arriver avec effrois le jour ou James redeviendrait Harry Potter. Et ce jour arriverait fatalement. Tôt ou tard Harry devrait faire face au seigneur maléfique, et alors deux possibilités seulement venaient à l'esprit de Sirius concernant ce qui pourrait arriver à son fils de cœur. Soit Voldemort tuerait James, ce Sirius ne pouvait pas imaginer comment il pourrait vivre après cela. Ou bien alors James vaincrait Voldemort et alors le monde des sorciers retrouverait le célèbre Harry Potter. Et Sirius serait seul d'une autre façon.

Quand il avait décidé de mentir au sujet du nom du bébé qu'il élevait, Sirius n'avait pas envisagé qu'il serait si dur de le laisser partir un jour. Il avait décidé de faire passé le jeune Harry Potter pour son fils dans le seul but de lui sauver la vie. Il savait que James et Lily auraient été d'accord avec lui. Il avait choisit de donner le nom de son père à Harry par respect pour la mémoire de son defun père. Ainsi, malgré la mort, James Potter continuait de vivre d'une certaine manière au travers de son fils. Sirius n'avait pas voulu que Harry grandisse sans connaitre le nom de ses parents et c'est pourquoi il avait choisit de dire à James que sa mère s'appelait Lily, juste un surnom pour Elisabeth Black.

Puis le temps avait passé et peu à peu, Sirius s'était prit à croire que James était réellement son fils. Il avait prévu d'emmener James en Angleterre et de lui faire découvrir la vie que les Potter avaient menés. Mais plus le temps passait, moins Sirius avait envie de perdre l'amour et le respect de son fils. Tout les ans il reportait la visite à l'année prochaine, puis il avait oublié.

Dire à James son vrai nom avait été l'un des moments les plus difficile de sa vie. Même accepter et rechercher l'aide de Severus n'avait pas été aussi dur pour lui. Le jeune homme avait très bien réagit à la nouvelle, mais Sirius avait senti que quelque chose de très précieux s'était brisé à ce moment là.

Sirius ne voulait absolument pas empêcher Harry de découvrir sa vraie famille, mais comme tout les parents il était un peu égoïste et il souhaitait par dessus tout que James continue de le voir comme son père. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien et il s'en voulait de ressentir cela. Mais une toute petite voix au fond de lui ne cessait de lui répéter que James Potter était mort depuis des années et que son fils était différent. A vrai dire James Black tenait beaucoup plus de sa mère que de son père. Et d'une certaine manière s'était réconfortant.

Peut être que James pourrait continuer de l'aimer comme un père même si il venait à tout apprendre sur son père biologique. Peut être que les liens qui s'étaient tissés entre eux seraient assez fort pour accepter que les deux amis soient aimés de la même manière dans le cœur de leur fils. Mais, Sirius ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Harry Potter ne pourrait jamais avoir la même relation avec Sirius que James Black. Et c'est cela, plus que tout qui faisait mal à Sirius.

XXXXXXXX

Alina entra dans la pièce ou se trouvait son mari. Elle posa tendrement la main sur son épaule et Sirius se retourna en souriant.

" Tu as fais ton choix ?" Demanda elle doucement.

" Oui. Je vais lui donner la clé. Il est temps pour lui de découvrir que ses parents biologique l'aimait eux aussi."

" Je suis fière de toi. Tu as pris la bonne décision."

" J'espère juste qu'il se rendra aussi compte combien nous l'aimons nous aussi." Dit Sirius d'une voix incertaine.

" Ne crains rien. James est un bon garçon. Il sait que nous l'aimons et il nous aime de la même manière. Mais James et Lily Potter auraient surement voulus que leur fils sache qu'ils l'aimaient aussi. Ce n'est pas une compétition."

" Je sais tout cela. Mais j'ai quand même peur. Je sais que je ne suis pas raisonnable et idiot, mais je n'y peu rien."

" Je t'aime Sirius. Et James t'aime. Nous sommes une famille et quoi qu'il arrive nous resterons une famille. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance."

" C'est vrai. Depuis quand es tu aussi futée ?" Plaisanta Sirius avec le premier vrai sourire de la journée.

" Je l'ai toujours été. Et c'est pour cela que tu m'as épouser."

" Pour cela et pour autre chose."

Après seul le bruit de rires fut entendu dans la maison. Et, oubliée sur la table du salon, une clé permettant d'ouvrir le coffre des Potter à la banque Gringott attendait patiemment d'être remise à son véritable propriétaire.

A suivre.

Voila maintenant je peux m'atteler au prochain chapitre. Merci de me laisser une review et à la semaine prochaine.


	49. Chapter 48

Merci de vos encouragements. Je n'étais pas trop sur que le dernier chapitre soit trop bien, mais apparemment il vous à quand même plut et j'en suis ravie. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre que vous allez lire. J'espère que mes efforts vous comblerons. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 48

James tenait fermement dans sa main la clé que son père lui avait remis la veille. James savait que quelque chose d'important allait sa passer quand son père lui demanda de ne pas inviter ses amis durant les vacances de Noël. Bien sur un repas avait été prévu cette année au terrier pour fêter la nouvelle année, mais sinon les Black souhaitaient passer les fêtes en famille. Ginny n'avait pas trop appréciée d'être tenu à l'écart, mais sa mère s'était fait fort de convaincre sa fille du bien fondé de la requête de Sirius. Et c'est à contrecœur que la jeune fille avait dit au revoir à son petit ami la veille du jour des vacances.

Sirius attendit la fin du repas pour demander à son fils de l'accompagner dans son bureau. Alina s'était chargée d'occuper Hermione ailleurs, laissant ainsi le père et le fils libres de discuter. James ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son père lui remette une clé d'un coffre à Gringott, et il la regarda avec la plus grande surprise. Sirius lui expliqua que cette clé ouvrait le coffre des Potter. Il lui dit aussi que, conformément aux souhaits de ses parents biologiques, James était l'unique possesseur de tout les biens ce trouvant à l'intérieur de ce coffre.

James avait vu à quel point il en coutait à son père de parler de ses parents. Et bien qu'il fut très reconnaissant qu'ils lui ai laisser quelque choses, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne méritait pas d'hériter d'eux. Il se sentait vraiment coupable de ne pas avoir penser plus souvent à eux. Depuis le jour ou Sirius lui avait dit quel était son vrai nom, James n'avait pas vraiment rechercher à mieux connaitre ses vrais parents. Bien sur de telle recherches auraient attirés l'attention de nombreuses personnes, et peut être était-ce la raison profonde à ce flagrant manque d'intérêt mais James ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de ne pas les aimer et les regretter plus. Sirius avait si bien rempli son rôle de père durant toutes ces années que James ne se voyait pas avec un autre père que lui. Et sa culpabilité ne faisait que s'en augmenter.

C'est peut être pour cela qu'il décida d'aller voir ce fameux coffre. Bien sur il ne pouvait pas y aller sous les traits de James Black, cela aurait soulever bien trop de questions. Alors il avait demander l'aide d'Alina et de Hermione. Il était assez doué en métamorphose mais il était tout à fait conscient que son vrai point fort était la préparation de potion. Alina, quand à elle, était un maitre en métamorphose et James n'eut aucune honte à lui demander de faire apparaitre la fameuse cicatrice sur son front. Alina s'exécuta mais elle mit en garde son beau-fils. La magie qu'elle avait utilisée était plus puissante qu'un simple glamour mais elle avait aussi ses inconvénients. Ainsi si James éprouvait une trop forte émotion alors la cicatrice disparaitrait. Alina prévint donc James de contrôler au maximum ses émotions sous peine de voir sa couverture disparaitre devant tout le monde.

James avait préparer un polynectar à partir d'un cheveux trouvé sur un ring. Son ami Stéphane avait un frère ainé qui faisait des combats de boxe et il avait emmener James assister à l'un de ces combats l'été dernier. L'adversaire du frère de Stéphane était une grosse brute d'au moins cent kilos avec des poings aussi gros que son cerveau était petit. Il était le fils unique du directeur d'une usine de perceuse, la gruming ou quelque chose dans ce genre, et il avait le nom le plus idiot du monde : Dudley Dursley. James plaignait sincèrement le jeune homme de devoir porter toute sa vie un tel nom ! Quand James était aller réconforter le frère de Stéphane il avait remarqué que l'autre combattant avait perdu quelques cheveux et James s'en était emparer sans trop savoir pourquoi. Jusqu'au moment ou leur professeur de potion leur avait fait fabriquer du polynectar et que James choisisse d'utiliser les cheveux trouver.

Le professeur Dubouchon avait exigé que tout les élèves détruisent leur potion après qu'elle fut vérifiée, mais James avait réussi à en cacher une fiole. Il n'avait jamais attendu la fin du cour de potion avec autant d'impatience que ce jour là. Mais il fut très heureux, le soir, de ranger précautionneusement la fiole dans sa valise. Il avait l'intention de l'utiliser pour jouer une farce à Ron. Mais il jugea plus tard que utiliser la potion pour se faire passer pour un autre Harry Potter était plus important que de terrifier Ronald Weasley.

Ce fut Hermione qui eu l'idée des lunettes. Elle l'avait vu dans un film moldu : superman. Et elle jurait ses grands dieux qu'une paire de lunette était indispensable pour compléter son déguisement. James n'était absolument pas convaincu mais il mit quand même la paire de lunette, juste pour faire plaisir à son amie. Puis il se regarda dans la glace et eu un mouvement de recul. La personne qui se trouvait face à lui était l'exacte opposé de James et cela le fit sourire. Nul doute que personne ne le reconnaitrait, surtout une fois qu'il aurait teint ces cheveux blond sale en un beau noir corbeau.

XXXXXXXX

Harry Potter s'avança vers un comptoir sous le regard médusé de bon nombre de sorciers venus, comme lui, traiter d'affaires à Gringott. Son poids impressionnant attirait immanquablement les regards, puis après sa cicatrice retenait l'attention. Il était tout à fait conscient de l'attention qu'il attirait et il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire plus remarqué. Ce fut avec un soulagement évident que Harry Potter adressa la parole au gobelin.

" Je viens voir le coffre de mes parents." Dit il en posant la clé bien en vue.

Le Gobelin s'en empara et il descendit de sa chaise.

" Veuillez me suivre Monsieur Potter." Dit il de sa voix glacée.

Harry s'empressa de suivre le gobelin, non sans remarquer que le volume des exclamations dans la banque avait augmenté considérablement. Ce fut un vrai soulagement de prendre le wagonnet.

XXXXXXX

James fut déçu que le coffre de ses parents ne se situe pas plus profondément, car il n'avait pas pu apercevoir les dragons comme il le pouvait quand il se rendait au coffre des Black avec son père. James adorait voir les dragons, et bien que cela ne soit arrivé que deux fois en tout, il avait toujours tendance à tendre le cou dans l'espoir d'en apercevoir un.

Quand le gobelin eu ouvert le coffre il se mit de coté, laissant James entrer et explorer le coffre de ses parents en toute tranquillité. La première chose que James vit fut un impressionnant tas de gallions, mais il s'y était attendu. Les Potter étaient une très ancienne famille de sorciers avec en général un seul héritier par génération, il était donc logique qu'ils eussent amassés une petite fortune. Bien sur le tas de pièce était moins important que celui des Black mais il n'en restait pas moins considérable. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait James.

Depuis plusieurs siècles les grandes familles de sorcier avaient l'habitude de ranger des effets personnels dans leur coffre et s'était ce que James recherchait : un moyen de découvrir plus à propos de sa famille d'origine. Il contourna donc le tas de pièces et il se dirigea vers le fond du coffre avec le cœur battant. Il fut soulagé quand il vit le vieux coffre en bois au fond du coffre. James s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand une autre idée lui vint. Il ressorti précipitamment du coffre et il se dirigea vers le gobelin qui attendait toujours patiemment.

" Serait il possible de faire transporter un objet du coffre chez mon parrain Sirius Black ?" Demanda il très poliment.

" Bien sur Monsieur Potter. Je vais vous diriger vers le service des expéditions." Répondit toujours aussi froidement le gobelin.

" On m'a aussi dit que vous faisiez les testaments. " Dit James. " Je souhaiterait faire le mien. Est ce possible ou dois-je prendre rendez-vous plus tard ?"

" La personne des expéditions prendra en note votre testament. Il sera ratifié par nos soins et vous sera envoyé pour signature à votre adresse..."

" Je souhaite qu'il soit envoyé chez mon parrain." Coupa précipitamment Harry.

" Il vous sera envoyé là ou vous le désiré pour signature." Continua le gobelin comme si Harry n'avait jamais parler. " Une fois le document signé et renvoyé. Nous l'archiverons et il aura une valeur légale tant chez nous qu'au ministère de la magie qui en recevra un exemplaire pour archivage."

" C'est parfait. Dépêchons nous de le faire."

XXXXXXX

James était conscient qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant que l'effet du polynectar ne commence à s'effacer et il fut heureux que le gobelin l'emmène directement dans un bureau sans passer par le hall d'entrée. Il fut surprit de voir Bill Weasley derrière le bureau mais cela le mit à l'aise. Il ne perdit pas de temps et expliqua qu'il souhaitait que le coffre en bois se trouvant au fond du coffre fort des Potter lui soit envoyé chez Sirius Black. Quand Bill lui demanda pourquoi il ne voulait pas que le coffre soit envoyé chez lui, Harry Potter expliqua que seul Sirius savait ou il habitait réellement et que même le fils de Sirius n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être. Bill convint que c'était une sage mesure, surtout pour la sécurité de sa jeune sœur ajouta il dans sa tête.

Harry Potter tendit ensuite un papier à Bill. Il s'agissait de son testament. Bill fit lire le texte à voix haute à Harry afin qu'il puisse le recopier et ainsi prouver que c'était bien la volonté du jeune homme. Bill ne fut pas outrement surprit de voir que Harry Potter laisse toute sa fortune à Sirius Black avec pour consigne que celui-ci répartisse cette fortune entre ceux qui avaient pris soin de lui depuis si longtemps et les amis qu'il s'était fait. Le texte, bien que vague, ne laissait aucun doute sur les intentions de celui qui l'avait écrit. Bill ratifia donc le texte et il libéra Harry Potter.

Harry, qui avait déjà perdu trop de temps se rua vers la sortie espérant, contre toute attente, échapper aux curieux. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que le hall soit si rempli de monde que personne ne pouvait bouger. Tous regardaient en direction du lieu d'arriver des wagonnets, ce qui permit à James de se cacher derrière une statue en attendant que l'effet du polynectar se soit complétement dissipé. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour la fausse cicatrice car la peur qu'il avait ressenti en voyant tout ces gens devait l'avoir fait disparaitre.

Sortir de Gringott fut un véritable calvaire pour James. Personne ne voulait bouger pour le laisser sortir. Des cris furieux s'élevèrent même quand les gobelins annoncèrent que Mr Harry Potter avait quitter Gringott. Personne ne voulu les croire et ils continuèrent d'attendre. Ce fut à coup de coude que James réussi à se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. Le degré de sa célébrité effrayait fortement James. Comment pourrait il vivre toute sa vie en ayant des gens qui le regardait avec tant de folie dans le regard. Ils voyaient en lui quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Une sorte de dieux qui avait vaincu même la mort alors qu'il n'était en fait qu'un simple jeune homme qui essayait de trouvé sa voie comme tant d'autres.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ce fut deux jours plus tard que James reçu le vieux coffre. Il s'en empara et monta dans sa chambre avec. Ses parents et Hermione étaient partis faire les derniers achats de Noël, laissant ainsi James tranquille pour tout l'après-midi. James ouvrit précautionneusement le coffre, puis il jeta un regard à l'intérieur. James se doutait que le coffre était magique et il en eu la confirmation quand il vit tout ce que le coffre renfermait. Il y avait vraiment de tout à l'intérieur.

James commença par trier les objets par catégorie. Il mit les photos et autres tableaux d'un coté. Et étrangement il y en avait très peu. James se dit que les Potter ne devaient pas être trop friands de souvenirs. Puis il rangea les livres et les fioles dans les autres coins. En tant que futur préparateur de potion, James s'intéressa en premier aux fioles et il y découvrit des merveilles ! Veriseratum, potion contre-poison, remèdes en tout genres dont certains très rares et couteux. Mais surtout le plus précieux de tout : une bonbonne complète de Felix Felicit, la potion de la réussite ! La plupart des sorciers auraient donnés un bras et une jambe pour en posséder une fiole et James se retrouvait en possession d'une bonbonne entière !

Cependant la bonbonne était vieille et couverte de poussière et James se demanda si la potion gardait toujours ses effets malgré le temps passé. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir. James prit une goutte de la potion sur son doigt et se la mit dans la bouche. Quand aucune douleur ne survint James se relaxa un peu. Soudain il ressenti le besoin d'aller voir le tas de livres. James, qui connaissait les effets de la potion, ne lutta pas contre cette impulsion.

Il prit un livre très ancien dans la pile apparemment sans raison et il l'ouvrit. Devant ses yeux se trouvait un arbre généalogique. James s'amusa à regarder l'arbre, suivant les noms inconnus jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un nom plus que connu : Godric Griffondor. Il continua de se diriger vers le tronc de l'arbre ou il découvrit le premier nom, Godric Merlinus. James remonta rapidement en haut de l'arbre mais il ne vit aucun autre nom qui lui sembla familier, pas même son propre nom de famille. James se demanda pourquoi cela était si important qu'il voit cette page, mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. En désespoir de cause il referma le livre et il le mit de coté.

Il rangea le reste des affaires dans le coffre quand il entendit ses parents en bas. Il était très heureux d'avoir trouver une photo de ses parents et de Sirius riants ensembles. Cela lui sembla un bon signe. Ses parents avaient aimés Sirius et ils lui avaient fait confiance pour prendre soin de leur fils Harry. Et Harry avait senti à ce moment qu'il pouvait les aimer tout en continuant d'aimer son père. Ils ne se battaient pas pour son affection. Tous avaient une place particulière dans son cœur et s'était parfait comme cela.

Ce fut seulement durant la nuit que James fit enfin le lien. Il était à moitié endormi quand son esprit se mit à jouer avec les noms qu'il avait lu dans le livre. La révélation le frappa comme la foudre. Il savait maintenant qui était le fameux GG. C'était tellement évident que James s'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir comprit plus tôt. GG = Godric Griffondor !

A suivre.

J'espère que ce chapitre sera assez long pour vous. J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire des longs chapitres. Je suis en train de travailler sur le prochain mais il n'est pas encore au point. Merci de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et à bientôt.

prochain chapitre : l'ile d'Avalon.


	50. Chapter 49

Merci pour vos gentilles reviews. Voici la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Chapitre 49

James n'avait pas attendu de revoir Ginny pour commencer ses recherches sur le château de Godric Griffondor. Il avait cru que cette tache serait très facile car sans nul doute il devait s'agir du château de Poudlard et le seul problème qui se poserait serait de pouvoir approcher du château sans être vu. Malheureusement sa joie fut de courte durée.

James avait prit l'habitude de lire les livres trouvés dans le coffre des Potter le soir avant de se coucher. Bien que la plupart fussent assommant, James prenait un très grand plaisir à lire ceux écrit par un certain Phynease Potter. Apparemment ce sorcier avait voué sa vie à découvrir la véritable histoire de la magie et non pas celle enseignée à l'école. James avait interrogé son père à propos de ce Phynease , et Sirius avait éclaté de rire. Quand il s'était enfin calmé il avait expliqué à James que Phynease était son arrière-arrière-grand père et qu'il avait toujours été un peu fou. Il ne s'était jamais passé une seule soirée sans que l'on rie des travers de ce pauvre grand-père chez les Potter.

James n'était pas d'accord avec son père sur ce point. Il trouvait les travaux de Phynease très intéressants. Bien sur certaines de ses sources n'étaient pas des plus respectée dans le monde des sorciers, comme des elfes de maison ou bien des vampires, et cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi personne n'avait prit au sérieux son travail. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait tord, bien au contraire.

Ce fut donc avec un certain dépit que James lut que le château de Poudlard n'avait jamais appartenu à Godric Griffondor. En fait, avant de devenir une école de sorcier, ce château était la propriété de la famille Serpentard. Salazar Serpenrtard l'avait offert pour que ces mur abritent les nouvelles générations de sorciers. Sachant comment tout cela avait fini, James senti une forte pitié pour le pauvre Salazar qui s'était vu expulsé non seulement de l'école qu'il avait aidé à créer mais aussi de son château familiale.

Mais cela ne l'aida pas pour trouver ou le château de Godric pouvait bien se trouver. Si seulement Phynease s'était un peu plus pencher sur l'histoire de Godric Griffondor ! Mais non ! Il s'était juste contenté de dire que Griffondor était originaire d'Écosse, ce qui n'aidait pas beaucoup James car les lacs étaient légion dans cette région, sans parler des châteaux.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ce fut Ginny qui prit James à part le soir du nouvel an. Bill n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de raconter à sa famille que Harry Potter avait décidé de faire un testament. Bien sur il n'avait rien dit des termes du dit testament, mais cela avait fortement inquiété Ginny. Et, comme à son habitude, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour mettre les choses au claire avec son petit-ami.

James fut surprit que Ginny lui parle de son testament, mais il se dit que cela était sans doute logique que Bill en ai parler à sa famille car le secret professionnel des gobelins l'empêchait d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Et dès le moment ou Bill avait commencé à en parler tout ceux qui l'avait entendu s'étaient retrouvés liés par le même secret. Aucun d'eux ne pourrait en parler que avec Bill ou Harry Potter.

James calma les inquiétudes de sa petite-amie en lui expliquant que ce n'était qu'une simple précaution. James avait seulement voulu s'assurer que, si quelque chose de fatal lui arrivait, ses amis et sa famille pourraient bénéficié de sa fortune. Il ne voulait pas que le ministère de la magie mette la main dessus en prétextant qu'il n'avait aucun héritier légal. Cette idée lui était venue lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de l'immense fortune que le coffre des Potter contenait.

Rassurée, Ginny conduisit James jusqu'à la table. La soirée fut très agréable bien que le principal sujet de conversation fut Harry Potter et sa visite à Gringott. Les jumeaux s'en donnait à cœur joie avec leur phrases qui avaient un double sens pour ceux qui connaissaient le secret. Et James s'amusait à en rajouter en regrettant amèrement de ne pas être aller à Gringott ce fameux jour. Bill lui dit qu'il avait très bien fait de ne pas venir car la banque avait été surchargée de monde pendant deux jours entiers. Les gens n'étaient repartis que quand les experts du ministère de la magie eurent fini d'inspecter les moindre recoins de Gringott pour voir si Harry Potter ne s'y cachait toujours pas. En entendant cela James eut un frisson très désagréable dans le dos.

XXXXXXXXXX

James ne put parler à Ginny de ce qu'il avait découvert à propos de GG que lorsqu'ils eurent reprit l'école. Ils étaient tout les deux conscient qu'il ne leur restait que trois mois pour découvrir l'emplacement du château sinon ils devraient attendre l'équinoxe d'automne, ce qui poserait de nombreux problèmes. En effet cette année les vacances de Pâques tombaient juste durant l'équinoxe de printemps. C'était donc une occasion unique qui ne se reproduirait sans doute pas de si tôt. Il fallait donc trouver cet endroit avant début Mars car il leur faudrait bien trois semaines pour mettre tout en place pour leur voyage.

Ce fut Ginny qui eu l'idée d'interroger les elfes de maisons à propos de Godric Griffondor. Après tout c'était bien ce que Phynease avait fait avant eux. Bien que non convaincu James avait appeler Kreatur dans la salle secrète de Merlin un soir quand tout le monde fut couché. Le vieil elfe de maison regarda autour de lui puis, sans demander l'avis de personne, il se mit à faire les poussières. James eu beaucoup de mal à le convaincre de laisser son travail pour lui parler.

Kreatur adorait son jeune maitre. Il respectait et obéissait à Sirius car il était le maitre des Black, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Il avait bien trop souvent entendu sa maitresse se plaindre de son fils ainé. Mais il n'en allait pas de même pour le jeune James. Quand Kreatur avait vu le tout jeune garçon quelque chose dans son cœur avait été touché. Il se serait jeté dans le feu si cela pouvait aider son jeune maitre. C'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas à lui raconter toute l'histoire de Godric Griffondor.

La famille de Godric n'avait jamais été aussi riche que celle de Salazar. En fait ils ne possédaient qu'un tout petit château qui surplombait le trop fameux Loch Ness. Cette demeure, bien que modeste, était le bien le plus précieux de la famille Griffondor et Godric lui-même avait refusé qu'on l'utilise comme école provisoire durant les travaux nécessaires à la transformation de Poudlard. Il ne s'en était jamais expliqué. Le château avait continué à appartenir à la famille Griffondor jusqu'à ce que son dernier propriétaire ne meure sans enfants. Après personne n'avait voulu de cette ruine et le château était tombé en décrépitude.

James remercia chaleureusement le vieil elfe de maison et celui-ci montra un sourire effrayant avant de reprendre tranquillement son travail de nettoyage, laissant son jeune maitre et son amie faire des plans pour leur voyage en Écosse. Il était heureux d'avoir pu aider son maitre et ce n'était certainement pas ce pauvre Dobbie qui aurait pu renseigner si bien son maitre, pensa il avec une pointe de fierté.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent James dit à sa famille qu'il allait passé quelques jours chez les Weasley. De son coté Ginny fit part à ses parents que James l'avait invité chez lui pour quelques jours. Ils n'étaient pas très fiers de mentir comme cela mais ils savaient que jamais leurs parents ne les laisseraient partir en voyage seuls. Et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre que quelqu'un d'autre les suivent.

Pour plus de sureté ils prirent les transports en commun moldus pour se rendre en Écosse. Ils n'avaient prit qu'un tout petit bagage pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention et ils avaient enfermés Houdini et Bip dans des cages, ce qui ne plaisait pas franchement à leurs familiers. Le voyage se passa agréablement bien qu'il leur sembla très long au vu de la petite vitesse des trains moldus. Puis ils se joignirent à un groupe de visiteurs et montèrent dans un car en direction du loch.

James et Ginny n'eurent aucune peine à se cacher et à laisser le car repartir sans eux. Demain serait le jour de l'équinoxe et ils verraient alors si toutes leurs recherchent n'avaient pas été vaines. James étant légalement adulte il se chargea de lancer les sort de chaleur et de protection autour d'eux afin de passer la nuit en paix.

Le lendemain matin ils se rendirent au pied du château et ils regardèrent autour d'eux d'un air déçus. Il ne restait plus rien des tours du château, alors comment pourraient ils trouver le chemin ? Le soleil allait se lever en vain ! C'est alors que Bip prit son envol. Il passa au dessus des ruines et il se mit à chanter. Houdini aussi s'était redressé sur ses pattes arrières et il émit un cri étrange.

Une chose phénoménale se produisit quand les deux sons se rencontrèrent. L'espace-temps fut modifié comme il l'avait été au château de Tintagel. Ce ne fut plus un tas de ruine qui se dressèrent au dessus du loch mais un splendide château médiéval avec tours et tourelles. Et le soleil levant vint frapper la plus haute tour du château. Une sorte de rayon lumineux sorti du fait de la tour et il alla se perdre dans les profondeurs du loch. Puis tout disparu.

James et Ginny se regardèrent très étonnés. Ils n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qui venait d'arriver. Et ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent le bruit des rames. Ils se retournèrent vers le lac et virent une étrange embarcation qui se dirigeait vers eux. A son bord se trouvait six hommes et une femme. Tous portaient d'étranges tatouages bleus sur le corps et ils arboraient un croissant bleu sur le front.

La barque s'arrêta juste devant les deux jeunes gens et la femme fit signe à James et à Ginny de monter à bord. Bip et Houdini avaient déjà prit place à bord et leur maitres suivirent leur exemple. Aucun mots ne furent échangés durant le voyage. A un moment la femme se dressa à l'avant de la barque et elle ouvrit les bras. Le voile de brume qui se dressait devant eux se déchira et James et Ginny purent voir pour la première fois l'ile d'Avalon dans toute sa splendeur.

La barque se dirigea vers un petit embarcadère puis elle s'arrêta. Les hommes quittèrent leur poste laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls avec la femme.

" Bienvenu sur l'ile d'Avalon." Dit enfin la femme. " Je me nomme Isalum et je suis la grande prêtresse de la déesse. Veuillez me suivre jeunes apprentis druide, il est temps pour vous de découvrir ce qu'est le vrai pouvoir des druides."

A suivre.

Les deux prochains chapitres sont pratiquement écrit. Donc je pense poster le prochain chapitre dans une semaine. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de ne pas en savoir plus sur Avalon mais je vous promet que tout sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres. Merci de me laisser une review et à bientôt.

prochain chapitre : l'initiation de James.


	51. Chapter 50

Voici un court chapitre mais qui est très important pour la suite de l'histoire, comme le sera le suivant. J'aurais pu écrire un long chapitre avec ces deux parties mais je pense qu'il y aura plus d'impact en en écrivant deux séparés. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews.

Chapitre 50

Dès qu'ils eurent quittés le débarcadère, James et Ginny furent séparés. Un groupe de prêtresse entraina Ginny vers le centre de l'ile tandis qu'un autre groupe composé de prêtres entrainait James vers la périphérie de l'ile. Quand il demanda pourquoi on lui expliqua que les druides et les druidesses n'avaient le droit de se rencontrés que lors de cérémonies spéciales comme celle des feux de Beltane. Autrement chacun vivaient de leur coté.

James apprit très rapidement que, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, les druides n'utilisaient pas la même forme de magie que les druidesses et que ces deux magies étaient complémentaires. James découvrit avec stupéfaction que son niveau de magie druidique dépassait à peine celle d'un débutant alors que cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'il s'entrainait. Il se senti un peu déprimé de le découvrir.

Cependant il ne s'attarda pas sur ce sentiment et il se mit à l'étude avec plus d'acharnement. Il passa de longues heures à étudier les runes et le cycle naturel de la vie au travers de ses différents représentants. Il participa aussi à la survie du groupe en aidant à l'approvisionnement. James n'avait jamais chassé de sa vie, il n'en avait jamais éprouvé le besoin. Mais la chasse qu'il faisait sur l'ile d'Avalon ne ressemblait pas du tout à la chasse des moldus. Chaque animal tué était remercié lors d'une cérémonie avant le repas, de même que les fruits et légumes cueillit. La terre nourrissait ses enfants et il était juste de lui rendre hommage pour tout ses bienfaits.

Le temps semblait s'écouler différemment sur l'ile d'Avalon. Il s'était passé une bonne semaine quand James s'en rendit compte. Bien que les jours et les nuits se succédèrent il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière dont ils se déroulaient. James ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais il le ressentait au plus profond de lui. Et quand il s'en ouvrit au grand maitre celui-ci eu un sourire et il lui dit qu'il était prêt pour la suite de son apprentissage.

James se joignit donc le lendemain au petit groupe de jeune druides qui étudiaient sous la férule d'un très vieux druide. Et James adora cela. Jamais il n'avait eu l'impression de comprendre aussi bien la magie. Il ne s'agissait pas ici d'apprendre des formule et des gestes, mais de trouver l'origine de la magie et le moyen de la plier à sa volonté. James rentrait souvent le soir complétement épuisé dans sa cabane qu'il partageait avec quatre autres jeunes druides, et comme eux il s'endormait dès que sa tête touchait l'oreiller.

Grâce à Bip, James ne perdait pas totalement contact avec Ginny Mais, comme lui, elle était très prise par ses études et elle n'avait que peu de temps libres Tout deux, cependant, éprouvaient une immense joie en recevant une lettre de l'autre et ils attendaient avec impatience le moment ou ils pourraient enfin se revoir

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ce fut au bout de seulement trois mois que James passa le rite d'initiation Tout ses amis du groupe d'étude s'en montrèrent à la fois ravis pour lui et stupéfiés de la vitesse à laquelle il avait avancé. Intérieurement, James en remerciait les livres que Merlin lui avait laissé, car ceux ci lui avait permit d'avoir l'esprit assez ouvert pour comprendre et maitriser l'enseignement donné.

James fut conduit devant l'entrée d'une grotte par le grand maitre. Celui-ci lui dit qu'il devait entrer dans la grotte et aller inscrire son nom sur la paroi tout au fond de la grotte. James ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de difficile dans cette tache mais il avait apprit à ne plus poser de questions inutiles. Il prit donc le morceau de craie naturelle que lui tendit le grand maitre ainsi qu'une bougie allumée et il s'engagea d'un pas décidé dans la grotte.

Au début James ne ressenti rien de spécial, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans la grotte il se mit à percevoir la présence d'étrange ombres. James ne s'en effraya pas. Il avait apprit que le cycle de la vie et de la mort permettait parfois que des êtres aimés reste au coté de ceux qu'ils avaient aimés afin de recommencé une nouvelle vie ensembles. Et James ne ressentait aucune mauvaise intentions de la part de ces ombres. Il continua donc son chemin tranquillement.

Ce fut après un tournant que les ombres prirent forme. Et James ne fut pas étonné de voir que son vrai père et sa vraie mère se tenaient devant lui. Sirius lui avait si souvent montré des photos d'eux qu'il aurait pu les reconnaitre n'importe où. Cependant il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en sachant qu'il n'avait devant lui qu'une représentation de leur esprit et non leur véritable corps.

" Mon fils, je suis très heureux de te revoir." Dit James Potter.

" Papa." Souffla James d'une toute petite voix.

" Harry, tu nous as tant manqué à ton père et à moi." Dit Lily Potter.

" Maman !" Dit James qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

" Nous ne seront plus jamais séparés. " Dit James. " Reste vivre avec nous fils."

" Je ne peux pas." Dit James tout en laissant ses larmes coulés le long de ses joues. " Je ne peux pas abandonner mes amis, ni mes parents."

" Nous sommes tes parents. " Dit Lily d'une voix triste. " Sirius n'est que ton parrain. Et il t'a eu pour lui assez longtemps. Tu dois vivre avec ta vraie famille."

" Mais je vis avec. Sirius est un merveilleux père et je l'aime. Mais cela ne veux pas dire que je ne vous aime pas. Je regrette que vous n'ayez pas pu vivre avec moi mais je vous assure que je suis heureux de ma vie."

" Quelle vie !" S'exclama James. " Tu ne porte même pas le nom que nous t'avons donnés à ta naissance !"

" Je porte un nom bien plus important. " Dit fermement James malgré ses larmes. " Je porte le nom de mon père et du meilleur ami de celui que je continue de considérer comme mon second père. Je m'appelle James et j'en suis fier."

Les fantômes de James et de Lily se mirent alors à sourire.

" Nous en sommes heureux." Dit Lily d'une voix douce. " Nous savons tout ce que Sirius à fait pour te protéger et nous lui en sommes très reconnaissants. Nous n'aurions pas pu faire de meilleur choix pour celui qui devrait prendre soin de toi."

" Quand tu reverra Sirius, dit lui bien à quel point nous lui sommes redevable. Je suis heureux que tu soit fier de porter mon nom, et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourra porter fièrement ton autre nom. Va, mon fils, tu as réussit ton épreuve, il est temps pour toi d'en obtenir la récompense. Mais n'oublie jamais que ta mère et moi nous t'aimons plus que tout et que nous serons toujours à tes cotés."

" Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Harry. Ne l'oublie jamais."

Après cela les ombres se dissipèrent mais James pouvait toujours sentir leur présence bienfaisante autour de lui. Il se retrouva très vite face à un mur ou de nombreux noms étaient écrits. James choisit une place ou rien n'était écrit et il inscrivit son nom : James Harry Potter Black.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand il ressorti de la grotte il faisait nuit, mais le grand maitre était toujours là à l'attendre.

" Tu as réussit, jeune druide. " Dit il. " Tu as su ouvrir ton cœur et y trouver le moyen d'apaiser les craintes des esprits. Maintenant ils veilleront sur toi en tant qu'esprits bénéfiques."

" Que se serait il passé si je n'avais pas réussi ?" Ne pu s'empêcher de demander James.

" Tu serais rester à tout jamais dans cette grotte avec les esprits jusqu'au moment de ta mort. Mais tu as choisit de vivre et il est temps pour toi d'aider à la protection de l'ile. Dès demain tu apprendra les sorts repousse sorciers et tu aidera à la matérialisation de l'illusion. Je n'ai pas de doute que tu t'acquitteras parfaitement de ta tâche. Dans un an nous verrons ce qu'il adviendra de toi. En attendant ne pense à rien d'autre qu'a ton devoir envers l'ile et tout ses habitants."

" Vous pouvez compter sur moi." Promit James.

A suivre.

Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

prochain chapitre : l'initiation de Ginny.


	52. Chapter 51

Désolée pour le retard mais un gros problème familiale m'est tombé dessus et je n'avais pas le cœur à écrire. Ça va un peu mieux et donc voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Chapitre 51

Dès qu'elle fut séparée de James, Ginny fut conduite en direction du centre de l'ile. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que seule les femmes occupaient cette partie de l'ile et cela la rassura un peu. Elle avait craint que les druides reprochent quelque chose à James et qu'ils ne l'ai expulsé.

La grande prêtresse lui avait expliqué durant le trajet qu'elle allait devoir étudier les différents éléments afin de trouver celui pour lequel elle avait le plus d'affinité. Ginny rejoignit donc un groupe de prêtresses de tout age et elle alla avec celles qui, comme elle, ne portait pas encore le symbole de leur élément. Ginny s'assit parmi elle et elle écouta les paroles de la prêtresse désignée pour leur enseigner son élément.

Ginny passa son premier mois à étudier l'eau sous toutes ses formes. Et bien que le sujet fut passionnant et que les applications soient puissantes, Ginny ne ressentit pas le déclic. Les prêtresses s'en rendirent compte et elle l'enjoignirent de poursuivre ses études dans une autre classe. Ce que fit la jeune fille sans se faire prier. Elle étudia comme cela l'air, la terre et le feu.

Ginny sut tout de suite que le feu était son élément. Dès qu'elle avait mit le pied dans cette classe, elle avait sut qu'elle avait trouver sa place. Bien que les cours se passèrent en plein air, comme ceux pour les autres éléments, Ginny avait ressenti le sentiment d'entrer dans un sanctuaire dès qu'elle s'était approcher du foyer de pierre au milieu de la clairière. Et le prêtresses l'avait elles aussi très bien ressenti car elles avait conduit Ginny vers un professeur particulier contrairement à toutes ses autres camarades.

Ginny apprit à allumer et maitriser le feu. Elle apprit à le plier à sa volonté pour en faire un allié ou bien à le laisser montrer toute sa puissance pour assainir certaines parcelles de terrain qui en avait besoin pour redevenir productif. Ginny comprit aussi pourquoi Houdini l'avait choisit comme maitresse. Étant tout deux serviteurs et maitres du feu, ils ne pouvaient que s'entendre.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mais les journées de Ginny ne se passaient pas qu'en étude de son élément. Tout les matins elle se levait avec les autres prêtresses avant le lever du soleil afin de rendre hommage à la grande déesse-mère. Car Ginny avait rapidement et parfaitement assimilé la base de la religion druidique qui disait que "tout les dieux sont uns et toutes les déesses sont une." Ginny ne voyait donc aucun mal à rendre hommage à la nature le matin en se levant.

Puis après cela elle déjeunait avec toutes les prêtresses. Après elle allait étudier le reste de la matinée son élément. Le repas de midi passé elle allait avec ses compagnes aux champs pour y cueillir les fruits et légumes de saison et pour planter les graines des autres légumes qui seraient murs pour cueillir dans quelques mois, permettant ainsi à la petite communauté de ne jamais manqué de rien puisque les druides fournissaient la viande et le poisson et les druidesses tout ce qui était de nature végétale.

Les soirées se passaient en contes et légendes de l'ancien temps racontées par de vieilles prêtresses qui ne pouvaient plus faire autres choses. Et les jours se passaient calmement ainsi. Les seules exceptions étant durant les fêtes comme celles de Beltane. Ces jours là les prêtresses s'apprêtaient avec beaucoup de soin et elle passaient la journée à révérer la grande terre-mère.

La première année, Ginny avait souhaiter participer aux feux de Beltane, mais les prêtresses lui dirent que la grande déesses ne lui avait pas choisit de compagnon et que sans cela elle ne pouvait pas venir. Ginny fut un peu déçue mais elle se rangea à l'avis de ses ainées. Il aurait été plus que déplaisant pour elle de se retrouver à la cérémonie et que James n'y soit pas en tant que son compagnon désigné. Car Ginny n'avait aucun doute que James soit celui que la déesse choisirait pour elle.

Elle passa donc la soirée avec celles de ses compagnes qui, comme elle, n'avaient pas de compagnon. La soirée fut très calme à l'exception du moment ou Bip vint lui amener une lettre de James. Le maitre phénix fascinait ses compagnes et Ginny se sentait extrêmement fière du fait qu'il ai choisit James pour maitre quand il était si jeune. Les maitres phénix étaient extrêmement rares et il était encore beaucoup plus rare qu'ils choisissent un humain pour maitre. Bien sur James ignorait ce fait et Ginny n'avait aucune intention de le lui révéler. Pour James, Bip était l'un de ses véritables amis et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny fut surprise lorsque, un matin après son petit déjeuné, la grande prêtresse la fit demander au cercle de pierres. Ce lieu était l'endroit le plus sacré de l'ile et seule les prêtresses de très haut rang avaient le droit de s'y rendre en dehors des cérémonies religieuses. Ce fut donc avec une certaine appréhension que Ginny gravit les marches qui la conduisirent en haut de la colline. Quand elle y parvint elle eut la surprise de voir que James s'y trouvait déjà et qu'il semblait l'attendre. Elle s'empressa donc de le rejoindre.

Ginny se jeta au cou de James mais elle rompit rapidement son étreinte en entendant la voix de la grande prêtresse.

" Vous avez tout les deux brillamment terminer vos études." Déclara la prêtresse. "Vous n'êtes pas encore des druides confirmés mais cela ne peut s'apprendre que par l'expérience. Normalement je devrait vous confier des taches sur l'ile, mais la grande mère m'a fait savoir que votre destinée devrait se jouer en dehors des confins de notre ile bien-aimée. Vous allez donc devoir nous quitter."

James et Ginny ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils étaient arrivés sur l'ile depuis si longtemps qu'elle était devenue comme une seconde maison pour eux. Alors ils ne dirent rien et ils continuèrent d'écouter les paroles de la grande prêtresse.

" Vous vous rendrez compte rapidement que le temps s'écoule différemment sur notre ile et dans le monde extérieur. Bien que cela ne soit pas tout à fait vrai, en fait. Le monde d'où vous venez et notre monde existent dans deux espace-temps différents. Vous avez vieillis dans notre monde mais quand vous retournerez dans le votre vous retrouverez votre age de départ. L'apparence que vous avez maintenant est celle qui correspond à votre partie druidique, celle que vous aurez en dehors de notre ile correspond à votre partie magique. Vous nous avez rendu espoir que ceux d'entre nous qui ont rejoint le monde magique ont put transmettre une partie de leur héritage druidique à leur descendant."

" La déesse souhaite que vous recherchiez ces descendants et que vous leur enseignez la magie druidique. Prenez tout le temps qu'il faudra pour les retrouver. Mieux vaut un seul élève bien éduqué que des milliers avec des connaissances erronées. Des erreurs ont déjà été commises avant, faites de votre mieux pour ne pas les refaire. Et n'oubliez jamais que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. La magie de l'un complète et renforce celle de l'autre. Tant que vous ferez front commun rien ne pourra vous arrêter. Que la grande mère vous bénisse."

Après cela un groupe de druide vint chercher les jeunes gens et les conduisit à l'embarcadère. Ils prirent place dans le même bateau que celui qui les avaient conduit sur l'ile deux ans plus tôt. Au moment de traverser à nouveau la brume tout deux se retournèrent et ils jetèrent un dernier regard sur Avalon tout en se demandant si ils pourraient y retourner un jour. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la brume l'ile disparue comme par enchantement et James et Ginny purent admirer la création des druides comme un dernier hommage qui leur était rendu par leurs amis druides : Nessie, le fameux monstre marin, nageait autour de leur embarcation.

Ils furent déposés au pied des ruines du château peu avant que le soleil ne se lève et ils eurent beaucoup de mal à empêcher leurs larmes de couler en voyant s'éloigner la barque d'Avalon. Mais ils avaient une mission à remplir et ils ne failliraient pas.

A suivre.

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrait poster le prochain chapitre car une amie à moi m'a inscrite à un concours pour publier un roman original et je travaille d'arrache-pied sur ce projet car cela à toujours été mon rêve d'être publiée. Dans le pire des cas le manuscrit doit être rendu fin juin donc je posterait cette histoire après. je vais tout faire pour mettre en ligne le prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible mais ne soyez pas trop pressés car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre. Désolée pour l'inconvénience et à bientôt.

prochain chapitre : différents points de vue.


	53. Chapter 52

Me voici enfin de retour. J'ai pris un peu de temps pour relire cette histoire et je me suis rendue compte que je l'avais presque finie. Je pense encore écrire trois ou quatre chapitres avant d'y mettre définitivement fin. J'espère que vous aimerez et merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivi aussi longtemps

Chapitre 52

Ni James, ni Ginny ne s'étaient attendus à ce qu'ils découvrirent en rentrant à leur hôtel. Bien sur ils avaient été à la fois surpris et contents de constater que seulement une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur départ pour l'ile. Ils avaient crains de devoir mentir au sujet de leur disparition. Ce fut donc l'esprit en paix qu'ils reprirent le bus de retour en fin de journée après avoir suivit la visite guidée des moldus.

Malheureusement pour eux ce furent quatre parents très en colère qui les attendaient à la réception de l'hôtel. Inconsciemment, James et Ginny se prirent la main comme pour se donner le courage d'affronter la tempête qui, sans nul doute, allait s'abattre sur eux. Leur nouveau statut de druides leur permettait de sa parler sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Ils avaient fait cette découverte dans la matinée. Mais apparemment ce pouvoir ne fonctionnait qu'en dehors de l'ile sacrée. Et cela allait leur être d'une très grande utilité pour forger une histoire plausible à faire avaler à leurs parents.

Molly était furieuse. Quand elle avait découvert que, non seulement Ginny n'était pas allée passer ses vacances chez les Blacks, mais que James aussi avait raconter un mensonge à ses parents en disant qu'il venait chez eux, Molly avait sentie la colère monter en elle. Une rapide recherche avait permit de découvrir ou les jeunes gens étaient partis. Ils s'étaient montrés très prudents, mais Sirius avait prit la précaution d'ordonner à Dobby de suivre James ou qu'il aille durant les vacances scolaires.

Très vite la colère de Moly avait fait place à une très grande inquiétude quand ni James ni Ginny n'étaient retourner à leur hôtel durant une semaine. Et malgré toutes les recherches entreprise par Arthur et Sirius aucune trace des deux jeunes gens ne purent être trouvées. Ce fut pourquoi elle était prête à exploser en voyant arriver les deux adolescents souriants et se tenant très proches l'un de l'autre. Ils allaient voir si l'on pouvait se moquer ainsi d'elle et de ses peurs !

Sirius était un peu déçut par l'attitude de son fils. Il était conscient que James avait bien grandi depuis un an et que bientôt il n'aurait plus besoin de l'aide de son père pour se forger une vie. Après tout cela était dans l'ordre naturel des choses que les enfants grandissent et qu'ils quittent le nid familiale pour mener leur propre vie. Mais Sirius avait espéré que lui et James seraient assez proches pour pouvoir en parler avant. La brusque disparition de James l'avait laissé choqué.

Ginny, bien qu'elle eut acceptée de suivre le plan que James venait de lui exposer, fut elle aussi choquée d'entendre James dire clairement que lui et elle avaient décider de venir en Écosse pour se marier. Et au vu des visages de leurs parents le choc fut partagé. James expliqua aussi que, une fois arrivés ils avaient hésité à faire la cérémonie à la va-vite. Ils étaient donc partis en voyage pour réfléchir à leur avenir et ils avaient décidés d'attendre que leurs parents leur donne leur accord pour finalement sauter le pas. James ajouta qu'il était désolé d'avoir ainsi entrainer Ginny dans sa folie.

Molly sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle savait que ce jour arriverait forcement, mais elle avait espérée qu'il arrive beaucoup plus tard. Ginny était si jeune ! Mais il n'y avait rien à y faire. Depuis le jour ou ce contrat de mariage avait été signé, Ginny avait toujours appartenu à James. Maintenant, la seule chose qui leur restait à faire était de prévoir leur mariage pour les vacances d'été. A aucun prix Molly ne voulait revivre la semaine précédente, ni prendre le risque que sa fille ne se marie hors de sa présence.

XXXXXXXXX

Narcissa était très fière de son fils. Le fait que Drago ose montrer son amour pour la fille de moldue dont il était éprit prouvait bien qu'il serait différent de son père. Et Narcissa ne pouvait qu'en être heureuse. Elle même se trouvait de plus en plus attirée par son sauveur. Si, au début, elle lui en avait voulut de l'avoir forcée à quitter son monde de confort et de richesse, ce n'était plus le cas à présent.

Severus Rogue gagnait à être connu. Cet homme cachait sous un dehors froid un cœur passionné. Narcissa avait toujours mépriser Lily Potter pour ses convictions diamétralement opposées aux siennes. Mais maintenant elle la méprisait pour avoir repoussé l'amour d'un homme tel que Severus. Si seulement son mari avait put avoir seulement un quart des qualités qu'elle avait découvert chez le professeur de potion, alors elle lui aurait été totalement dévouée corps et âme.

Malheureusement, on ne lui avait jamais apprit comment montrer ses sentiments, et Narcissa, plus d'une fois, se retrouva sans voix face à un Severus qui affichait une mine plutôt perplexe. Narcissa se sentait redevenir l'adolescente timide face à son premier amour qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Et si, un jour, il lui fallait donner sa vie pour sauver celle de Severus, alors elle le ferait sans hésiter.

XXXXXXX

Lucius Malfoy souriait dans sa prison. Ces idiots avaient laissés sa garde à une sorcière frustrée en amour. Lucius n'avait eu aucun mal à la convaincre que sa beauté et sa personnalité l'avait totalement séduit. Après tout, il savait se servir des femmes, comme ses nombreuses maitresses pourraient le confirmer. Et cette gardienne vieillissante était une proie parfaite pour lui.

Au fil du temps il en vint même à la convaincre que, si elle l'aidait à s'enfuir, il renierait son épouse légitime et qu'il l'épouserait elle. La femme était déçue du peu d'initiatives prises à l'encontre du seigneur des ténèbres, et elle voulait croire que sa beauté lui permettrait d'entrer dans le grand monde. Lucius lui offrait tout ses rêves sur un plateau d'argent et elle n'avait pas la force de se soustraire à son emprise. Elle avait donc accepter de l'aider à fuir cette prison le plus tôt possible.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort voyait son empire s'écrouler à ses pieds. Il avait perdu ses précieux Horcruxes et ses hommes avaient été battus à Poudlard. La peur qu'il inspirait et qui était le fondement même de son pouvoir était en train de disparaitre de l'esprit des gens. Il lui fallait donc frapper un grand coup pour réaffirmer sa suprématie. Et quel meilleur moyen pour cela que de mettre à terre l'ennemi qui l'avait précédemment humilier ? Très bientôt Poudlard tomberait et avec lui les nouvelles générations de sorciers. Après cela le nom de Voldemort serait pour toujours signe de mort et de pouvoir absolu.

A suivre.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Merci de me laisser une review si vous y arrivez, car moi je n'y arrive plus T-T. A bientôt pour la suite.

prochain chapitre : l'attaque de Poudlard.


	54. Chapter 53

Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews. Je suis heureuse de voir que de nouveaux lecteurs viennent voir mon histoire.

Chapitre 53

Depuis ce fameux jour de la Saint-Valentin ou Drago avait oser se diriger vers la table ou Hermione Granger prenait son petit déjeuner, et, s'agenouiller devant elle pour déclarer son amour devant toute l'école assemblée, il avait été mis à l'écart de la plupart des serpentards. Cela ne l'avait pas étonné plus que de mesure, car il avait été pleinement conscient des conséquences que son acte susciteraient. Mais il ne regrettait rien, pas même la colère de sa petite-amie qui n'avait pas du tout appréciée de se retrouver ainsi en point de mire.

La mère de Drago avait montrée à son fils qu'elle était fière de lui et qu'elle appréciait à sa juste valeur le courage qu'il avait fallut à Drago pour oser se montrer ainsi en plein jour. Drago en avait été des plus heureux, bien qu'il fut surprit de voir que sa mère semblait être désormais sous la protection du professeur Rogue. Mais, jamais il n'avait vu sa mère si heureuse et il jugea préférable de ne rien demander à ce sujet. Il avait la conviction que la réponse ne lui aurait pas plut.

Comme la plupart des élèves et des professeurs de Poudlard, Drago fut surprit de découvrir que juste une dizaine de serpentards étaient revenus à l'école après les vacances. Les parents des absents avaient tous donnés une raison plausible au fait que leur enfant n'était pas retourné à l'école. Cela sembla fortement inquiéter le directeur, et Drago partageait son inquiétude. Quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose de très grave, il pouvait le sentir. Il fallait réagir et très vite !

XXXXXXXX

Quand Bip amena le message de Drago à James, celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps. Il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir que celui-ci ne l'appellerait pas à l'aide sans une raison des plus grave. James était conscient qu'il risquait d'avoir de sérieux problèmes si il quitter son école sans prévenir personne, surtout après ce qui était arrivé à leur retour d'Avalon, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se rendre à Poudlard coute que coute.

James ne fut pas outrement surprit de voir que Ginny et ses frères l'attendaient dans la cour. Bien sur il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Fred et Georges soient aussi présents, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il aurait dut s'y attendre. Il était évident que Molly Weasley ne laisserait pas sa fille aussi libre qu'avant. Elle avait confiée la garde de leur sœur aux jumeaux et James ne savait pas comment faire pour que Ginny vienne avec lui sans perdre l'amitié des jumeaux.

" Tu sais ce que maman à dit." Commença Fred.

" Tu ne dois pas quitter l'école. Et encore moins en compagnie de James." Poursuivit Fred.

" On ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes partis comme cela."

" Mais on est sur que cela n'a rien à voir avec un mariage."

" On vous fait confiance." Dirent les jumeaux en même temps.

" Que voulez vous dire ?" Osa questionner James.

" Toi et Ginny vous devez partir. On le sais."

" Et on va vous aider."

" Vraiment ? Mais vous n'aurez pas de problèmes avec maman si vous faites cela ?" Questionna Ginny.

" Ne t'en fait pas, petite sœur. On a un plan infaillible."

" Vous devrez juste être rentrés avant demain soir. Après cela on ne pourra plus vous couvrir."

" On sera rentrés." Promit James.

Fred tendit un vieux pot à James.

" Ce portoloin vous conduira au près-au-lard. Vous devrez vous débrouiller pour rejoindre Poudlard par vos propres moyens."

" Vous devrez aussi trouver un moyen de rentrer par vous même. Mais vous y arriverez."

" Sinon vous aurez à faire à maman."

A l'expression qu'affichait le visage des jumeaux, James se douta que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Et il se jura bien d'éviter cela à tout prix. Lui et Ginny remercièrent les jumeaux et il disparurent quand le portoloin fut activé.

XXXXXXXXXXX

L'attaque avait été aussi soudaine que imprévisible. Les élèves étaient en train de diner quand une nuée noire envahi le hall. Avant même que les professeurs aient put réagir, ils se retrouvèrent tous maintenus en respect par un groupe de vampires. Apeurés, les élèves avaient réussi à se regroupés dans un coin de la salle le plus éloigné de la table des professeurs. Puis, il était arrivé.

Voldemort regardait avec plaisir la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Cela avait été un jour béni que celui ou il avait choisit d'occuper le corps de l'ancien maraudeur. Peter connaissait tout les passages secrets conduisant au château du fait qu'il avait fait parti des créateur de la carte du maraudeur. Peter connaissait le passage secret qui menait de Zonko au château, et Voldemort avait eu le plus grand plaisir à ressortir cette information de l'esprit du rat. Bien sur, en faisant cela il avait détruit les derniers restes d'esprit de son hôte, mais cela lui importait peu. Il était désormais totalement intégré au corps de Peter que la présence de celui-ci était devenue totalement superflue.

Voldemort avait passé un accord avec les vampires. Ils pourraient boire le sang de tout les élèves présents à Poudlard en échange de leur aide durant l'attaque. Et cela avait marché à merveille. Les seuls qui auraient put s'opposer à lui efficacement étaient désormais maintenus par la poigne de fer des vampires.

Le chef des vampires s'approcha du seigneur des ténèbres et il réclama son dut. Voldemort sourit et il fit signe à ses mangemorts de ramener une trentaine d'élèves au milieu de la salle. Le vampire sourit et il s'approcha des élèves tremblants de peur. Puis, sans un cri il s'empara de sa première victime.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ron ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que son monde calme vole en éclat si soudainement. Quand l'attaque avait eu lieu il était en train de manger et de converser avec sa petite amie. Puis il y avait eu le nuage noir et l'apparition des vampires. Il avait suivit les autres élèves dans le coin plus par instinct que par une action réfléchie. Heureusement, il tenait la main de Lavande quand cela était arrivé et il avait entrainer la jeune fille avec lui.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Qui étaient ces gens et que leur voulaient ils ? Quand les mangemorts s'approchèrent d'eux, Ron tenta de protéger Lavande en la cachant derrière lui. Malheureusement, son geste eut l'effet inverse. Le mangemort s'empara de la jeune fille et il frappa brutalement Ron qui essayait de retenir sa petite amie. Ron s'effondra sur le sol et il ne put qu'assister impuissant à l'horrible repas du vampire.

A suivre.

Je posterait le prochain chapitre surement la semaine prochaine. Je suis désolée que celui-ci soit si court mais j'ai une fic sur Sherlock qui me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours et je dois l'écrire si je veux avoir l'esprit libre pour écrire la suite. Merci de me laisser une review.

prochain chapitre : la bataille entre James et Voldemort.


	55. Chapter 54

Chapitre 54

Ce jour là, Severus Rogue n'était pas présent à la table des professeurs lorsque l'attaque eut lieu. Il avait décidé, à la demande de Narcissa, de prendre son repas en sa compagnie. Il appréciait de plus en plus la femme de Lucius. Depuis l'emprisonnement de son mari et la perte de son manoir, Narcissa avait beaucoup changée. Elle n'était plus du tout la femme hautaine qui regardait les gens de haut et se croyait supérieur à eux. Et Severus se sentait étrangement attiré par cette nouvelle femme, bien qu'il s'en défendit de tout son être.

Le directeur lui avait cependant demandé de le rejoindre dans la grande salle après la fin du repas des élèves, et ce fut a contrecœur que le professeur de potion laissa sa compagne. Il espérait que sa discussion avec le directeur ne lui prendrait pas trop de temps, car il y avait encore de nombreux sujets dont il devait s'entretenir avec Narcissa.

Ce fut au détour d'un couloir qu'il aperçut ses collègues, ainsi que le directeur, prisonniers d'êtres qui ressemblaient à des vampires. Le sang du professeur de potion se glaça dans ses veines, mais il eut le bon sens d'ouvrir la porte qui se trouvait juste derrière lui et d'entrer dans la salle pour s'y cacher avant que les vampires et leurs prisonniers ne l'aperçoivent.

L'esprit de Severus se mit à marcher à cent à l'heure. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Comment des vampires avaient ils put franchir la barrière magique qui entourait Poudlard ? Pourquoi personne n'avait rien fait pour empêcher les vampires de s'emparer des professeurs ? Qu'était il arrivé aux élèves ? Tant de questions mais aucune réponses . Et Severus se demandait ce qu'il devrait faire.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que seul il ne pourrait rien faire. Bien sur, par un coup de chance extraordinaire, il avait fabriqué une potion solaire qui se révèlerait très efficace contre les vampires, très récemment. Cependant il lui fallait retourner dans les cachots pour la prendre et il risquait de perdre la trace de ses collègues. Car, pour lui, il était primordial de libérer les professeurs. Eux seuls pourraient s'opposer à leurs ennemis. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus se sentit mal en pensant au sort que ses élèves pouvaient subir tandis qu'il perdait du temps à réfléchir.

Il quitta donc sa cachette et il se précipita en direction des cachots. Il devait prendre la précieuse potion et mettre Narcissa à l'abri. Les tableaux pourraient toujours l'aider à retrouver les autres professeurs. Il devait agir très vite mais aussi très prudemment afin de ne pas se faire prendre lui aussi. Il libèrerait ses collègues et ils iraient aider leurs élèves. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Mais Severus priait pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, pour qu'il puisse pour la première fois de sa vie se comporter comme un vrai professeur.

XXXXXXXXX

Quand James et Ginny atterrirent au Près-au-lard, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir que la boutique de bonbons Zonko n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines fumantes. La cohue était indescriptible et James se sentit chanceux que personne n'aient remarqués leur arrivée. D'un commun accord, James et Ginny s'éloignèrent du lieu du sinistre et ils quittèrent le village en direction du château.

Très vite ils furent arrêtés dans leur progression par une barrière invisible. Bien sur, ils auraient put la détruire sans aucun problèmes mais ils craignaient que cela ne déclenche quelque alarme à l'intérieur du château. Le moins de personnes qui sauraient qu'ils se trouvaient à Poudlard, le mieux ils pourraient agir en toute liberté. De plus, si James appréciait le professeur Rogue, il n'en allait pas de même avec le directeur de Poudlard. Le père de James se méfiait du vieux sorcier et James avait tendance à suivre l'avis de son père. Il ne pensait pas que le directeur garderait pour lui cette visite et il ne voulait as avoir plus d'ennuis.

Ils en étaient là, à ce demander quoi faire pour entrer dans le château sans être vus quand Bip apparut devant eux. Le phénix tenait dans ses serres le livre de magie que James n'arrivait pas à ouvrir avant leur visite sur l'ile d'Avalon. Le phénix déposa le livre devant James et Ginny. Sans même se concerter les deux jeunes gens posèrent leur main sur la couverture du livre en même temps.

Il y eu une explosion intense de lumière qui éblouit les deux jeunes gens. Quand ils retrouvèrent la vue, ils constatèrent que le livre avait disparu. Cependant ils étaient tout les deux conscients que la connaissance qu'il contenait n'avait absolument pas disparue, elle. Ils sentaient tout les deux, au plus profond de leur être cette connaissance s'infiltrer en eux pour y rester jusqu'au jour de leur mort.

Bip émit un léger cri et il tendit une de ses serres à James qui s'en empara. Ginny prit en même temps la main de James. Très vite les deux jeunes gens se rendirent compte qu'un voyage par "phénix-air" était encore moins agréable qu'un voyage par poudre de cheminette ou bien par portoloin. Bip ne cessait de monter et de redescendre comme pour éviter des obstacles qui étaient invisibles à tout autre que lui. Et très vite les jeunes gens souhaitèrent que ce voyage se termine. Ce fut avec un profond soupir de soulagement qu'ils atterrirent devant la porte d'entrée principale du château.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés, le deux jeunes gens se rendirent compte que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Le château était bien trop silencieux ! Contrairement à son idée première de se rendre discrètement au dortoir des serpentards, James prit la direction du grand hall. La crainte d'être surprit ne lui effleurait plus l'esprit. Une crainte bien plus grande l'avait remplacée.

Ce fut avec une certaine appréhension que James ouvrit la porte menant à la salle des banquets. Là, un spectacle horrible s'offrit à ses yeux. Les corps exsangues de six élèves se trouvaient au milieu de la salle. Pétrifiée par l'horreur Ginny resta sur le pas de la porte, mais James se força à avancer pour voir si il ne restait pas un espoir de sauver ces élèves. Malheureusement, force lui fut de reconnaitre qu'il était trop tard pour eux. Ce fut pourtant en se rapprochant des cadavres que James vit le corps recroquevillé dans un coin de Ron Weasley.

Faiblement, il appela Ginny à ses coté et, quand elle se fut approchée, il lui montra son frère. Ginny couru vers Ron avec des larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. James ressentait la même crainte que sa petite-amie : celle d'être arrivé trop tard pour l'aider lui aussi. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il entendit les paroles de Ginny.

" James !" Dit elle de manière urgente. " Viens m'aider ! Il est juste assommé !"

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que les incantations de James et de Ginny fassent effet et que Ron ouvre enfin les yeux.

" Lavande !" S'écria il. " Je dois aider Lavande ! Le vampire l'a prise !"

Ginny tenta de calmer son frère, mais celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre. James comprenait parfaitement ce que Ron pouvait ressentir. Si Ginny avait été à la place de Lavande, rien ni personne n'aurait put l'empêcher d'aller à son secours. James était sur que la jeune fille ne faisait pas partie des victimes qui se trouvaient dans la salle, et il estimait qu'il restait une chance de la sauver. Mais il devaient agir vite et il n'était pas très chaud de laisser Ron seul dans son état. Ce fut le frère de Ginny qui prit la décision pour lui.

" Allez chercher Lavande !" S'exclama il. " Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je vais beaucoup mieux. Je vous en supplie, sauvez Lavande. Elle est toute ma vie."

James comprenait le sentiment, et il vit à son regard que Ginny comprenait aussi. Ils quittèrent donc la grande salle après avoir fait promettre à Ron de se cacher quelque part.

Ils ne savaient pas ou aller, quand Bip ainsi qu'un autre phénix que James avait déjà vu lors du tournois des trois sorciers se mirent à tourner au dessus d'eux. James comprit qu'ils voulaient que les jeunes gens les suivent. Ils empruntèrent de nombreux détours avant de se retrouver devant une porte d'ou provenait de nombreux pleurs. James n'eut aucune peine à ouvrir la porte qui avait été bloquée par un sort indestructible. Mais aucuns sorciers n'avaient tenus compte de la puissance réelle d'un druide et le sortilège ne résista pas plus de quelques secondes.

La pièce ou ils entrèrent était très sombre. Et James et Ginny se tenaient à contre-jour. Mais même autrement, James doutait que les élèves apeurés qui se tenaient dans cette salles eussent été en mesure de l'identifier. Il décida cependant de modifier sa voix.

" Sortez d'ici !" Ordonna il. " Quittez le château et courrez au Près-au-lard. Vous serez en sécurité la bas. Racontez ce qui s'est passer et faites envoyer de l'aide !"

Au début aucun des élèves n'osa bouger. Puis, comme mus par une force invisible, tous se précipitèrent vers la porte en courant. Ils couraient pour sauver leur vie, rien d'autre ne comptait pour eux. Drago et Hermione posèrent leur main sur l'épaule de James et de Ginny en passant. Ils avaient comprit sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée que James comptait sur eux pour prendre soin des autres. Quand le dernier élève fut sorti, James se retourna vers Ginny.

" Lavande n'était pas avec eux." Dit il d'une voix sombre. " Je ne l'ai pas vue. Et toi ?"

" Moi non plus, malheureusement. J'espère que nous ne sommes pas arrivés trop tard."

Après cela, aucun d'entre eux n'osa reprendre la parole. ils quittèrent la salle pour voir que Bip était parti mais que l'autre phénix les attendait toujours. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, James et Ginny se décidèrent de continuer à le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement dans le jardin qui menait aux serres. Là ils y virent un être étrange qui ressemblait à un homme avec une tête de rat et des yeux de serpent. Il tenait dans sa main droite un couteau et il retenait une Lavande éperdue de peur avec son autre main. La créature ne semblait pas être consciente que James et Ginny venaient d'arriver.

" Lâchez cette jeune fille immédiatement !" Ordonna James.

La créature se retourna brusquement. Dans son mouvement elle envoya la jeune fille qu'elle tenait prisonnière au sol. Lavande n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant que sa tête ne heurte une pierre et qu'elle parte dans une inconscience merveilleuse.

" Qui es tu pour oser me donner des ordres, à moi Lord Voldemort ?"

" Je m'appelle James Black. Mais pour vous, my Lord, ce sera Harry Potter."

" Harry Potter ! Tu es donc ce maudit enfant qui à soit disant le pouvoir de me détruire ! Tu es bien stupide de venir m'affronter seul." Ricana le monstre.

" Qui à dit que je serait seul ?" Demanda James.

Quand James s'était avancer pour aider Lavande, Ginny en avait profiter pour se placer derrière le monstre sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

Voldemort eut un petit ricanement. Il ne jugeait pas Ginny dangereuse et il n'éprouva aucun désir d'appeler de l'aide pour se débarrasser de la jeune fille.

" Vous croyez réellement être de taille à me vaincre ? Vous n'êtes que de pathétiques sorciers, bien incapables de lancer un sort qui me tuerait. Vous auriez du attendre encore plusieurs années avant de venir m'affronter !"

" Nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers." Dit James d'une voix calme. " Et nous ne sommes pas non plus de simples sorciers. Nous sommes des druides et nous allons vous donner ce que vous avez toujours désiré.Votre règne de terreur est fini, désormais votre vie sera utile à tous."

Après avoir prononcer ces parole, James et Ginny se mirent à chanter une étrange chanson. Voldemort voulut sortir sa baguette, mais il se rendit compte que ses branches l'empêchait de l'atteindre. Puis il voulut s'enfuir mais son tronc était ferment planté dans le sol. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que ce qui avait été le seigneur des ténèbres ne soit plus qu'un magnifique sapin bleu dont la sime atteignait le niveau du toit du château.

XXXXXXXXX

La potion du professeur Rogue se révéla des plus efficace, bien qu'elle aveugla les professeurs pour quelques minutes. Dès qu'ils eurent retrouver la vue, Dumbledore et tout les professeurs se mirent à la recherche des élèves. Ils les trouvèrent près de la porte d'entrée en pleine bagarre avec les mangemorts et ce qui restait de vampires. Les élèves les plus vieux tentant de protéger les plus jeunes.

Le professeur Rogue se jeta dans la bataille. Et il utilisa jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sa potion contre les vampires. Les autres professeurs s'occupèrent des mangemorts. La bataille fut rude mais aucun autres élève ne fut blessé. Quand tout fut redevenu calme, le professeur de potion constata dans état d'âme que tout les vampires et les mangemorts étaient définitivement morts. Il eu plus de peine en voyant les corps d'une vingtaine d'élèves qui ne se relèveraient plus jamais.

Tout les professeurs sursautèrent quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à toute volée. Heureusement ce n'était que Ronald Weasley qui soutenait tant bien que mal sa petite-amie, Lavande.

"Que faisiez vous dehors ?" Demanda le directeur.

" J'étais parti chercher Lavande." Dit Ron. "Et j'ai tout vu."

" Tout vu quoi ?" Questionna gentiment la directrice de sa maison.

" J'ai vu Harry Potter. Il s'est battu contre vous-savez-qui !"

A suivre.

Plus qu'un chapitre et j'ai fini. J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre. A votre avis que va dire Ron ?


	56. Chapter 55

Voici le dernier chapitre. Merci d'être rester avec moi depuis si longtemps. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, je le dédicace à tout mes reviewers qui, par leur paroles d'encouragement, m'ont permit d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 55

Les paroles de Ron glacèrent James et Ginny. Qu'avait bien put découvrir Ron ? Et surtout, qu'allait il faire de cette connaissance ? Les deux jeunes gens ne pouvaient rien faire que d'attendre que le monde se disperse, laissant ainsi à Ron tout le temps d'exposer l'identité secrète de James et ainsi ruiner tout espoir pour le jeune homme d'avoir une vie normale.

"Que savez vous donc ? "Demanda le professeur Dumbledore au plus jeune fils Weasley.

" J'ai vu le combat entre Harry Potter et vous-savez-qui." Déclara bravement le jeune Ron. " Je sais ce qui leur ait arrivé."

" Pouvez vous nous dire ce qui c'est passé ?" Demanda d'une voix douce le professeur Macgonagal quand aucun de ses confrères n'osa ouvrir la bouche. " Savez vous ou ce trouve le jeune Harry Potter en ce moment ?"

Subitement le visage de Ron prit un air triste, et il baissa les yeux comme sous l'effet d'une forte douleur.

" Harry Potter est mort." Dit il d'une voix malheureuse. " Lui et vous-savez-qui ont disparus dans un grand éclat de lumière et de feu. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose comme cela auparavant.J'en ai été à moitié ébloui. "

" Êtes vous sur que le jeune Potter soit mort lui aussi ?" Insista le professeur. " Ne serait il pas possible que le jeune Potter ai put s'échapper ?"

" Malheureusement non. Ils étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre pour échapper au sortilège. Mais je suis sur que Harry souriait quand les flammes les ont entourés. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et le prix qu'il aurait à payer pour cela. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour nous tous. C'était un vrai héro !"

Le tonnerre d'acclamation qui suivit le discourt du jeune Ron montra à quel point tous partageaient son opinion. Seul le professeur Dumbledore fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire autrement. Mais la main du professeur de potion qui se posa sur son bras et le discret mouvement de dénégation que fit le professeur convainquirent le directeur de garder pour lui ce qu'il savait.

XXXXXXXXX

Quand le calme fut revenu, James et Ginny quittèrent leur cachette et ils se rendirent chez les serpentards. Drago et Hermione les y attendaient. Les quatre jeunes gens discutèrent de ce qui venait de ce passer et ils se mirent d'accord pour suivre la version de Ron. Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin que James et Ginny reprirent le chemin de leur école en utilisant de la poudre de cheminette que Hermione avait eu la bonne idée d'apporter. Ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à rejoindre la salle secrète de Merlin et après leur dortoir.

Le lendemain fut très difficile pour les deux jeunes gens qui manquaient cruellement de sommeil. Ils réussirent cependant à feindre l'étonnement le plus total en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à Poudlard la nuit dernière. Curieusement, les jumeaux ne leur demandèrent aucun détails, ce qui les rendirent très suspicieux aux yeux de leurs amis.

Le reste de l'année scolaire se passa calmement pour les élèves de Beaubaton. Et si James et Ginny passaient de plus en plus de temps ensembles, personne ne trouva rien à y redire. Il était connu de tous que ces deux la finiraient ensemble.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand Lucius apprit la défaite de son maitre, il n'éprouva rien. Pas plus qu'il n'avait éprouver quelque chose quand il s'était définitivement débarrassé de cette idiote qui l'avait aider à fuir. Il n'avait qu'un seul but en tête : faire payer sa femme et son fils pour la déception qu'ils étaient. Il aurait put pardonner son fils pour avoir écouter sa mère, mais jamais il ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir choisit une sang-de-bourbe pour compagne. Aucun de ses ancêtres n'auraient oser abaisser le nom des Malfoy à un tel point et le seul juste châtiment ne pouvait être que la mort.

La chance lui sourit quand il vit sa chère épouse et son fils sur le quai à Londres. La sang-de-bourbe et le traitre Rogue étaient avec eux. Lucius s'en réjouit, il pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coup. Il savait que sa femme ne serait pas un problème, il l'avait suffisamment bien dressée pour savoir qu'elle ne ferait rien contre lui tant qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à leur fils.

Il décida donc de tuer Severus Rogue en premier, ce qui fut la pire erreur de sa vie. Il s'approcha du professeur de potion la baguette levée, prête à jeter le sort fatal. Mais, comme à son habitude, il voulut montrer à sa victime qui était le maitre,et il perdit sa seule chance de réussir. Comme dans un cauchemar il entendit les mots qu'il avait l'intention de dire être prononcer derrière lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de reconnaitre la voix qui les prononça et d'être surprit avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent à tout jamais.

Après une brève enquête, Narcissa fut innocentée du crime de son époux. Il fut reconnu qu'elle avait agit en légitime défense au vu des nombreux témoignages qui corroboraient ce fait. Elle fut juste placée sous contrôle magique pour une période de trois ans. Narcissa se jugea très chanceuse et accepta le verdict sans essayer d'avoir un nouveau procès.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le mariage de James Black et Ginevra Weasley eut lieu durant les vacances d'été. Peu avant le mariage Ron était venu voir James Le jeune Weasley avait juste posé sa main sur l'épaule de James et il lui avait dit : " Rend ma sœur heureuse, c'est tout ce que je te demande en échange. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait reparler depuis. Leur relation s'était fortement améliorée, et même si ils ne seraient jamais les meilleurs amis du monde, ils étaient de cordiaux beaux-frères et cela convenait à tous.

Lavande ne s'était jamais totalement remise de sa mésaventure lors de l'attaque de Poudlard. Elle restait très fragile mentalement et un rien la faisait sursauter. Il se révéla impossible pour elle de continuer ses études à Poudlard. Trop de mauvais souvenirs se rattachaient à ces murs. Ce fut Ron qui demanda à sa mère d'aider Lavande à finir ses études, sachant que les parents de la jeune fille n'avaient pas le temps de le faire eux même. Lavande vint donc s'installer au Terrier et, peu à peu, elle retrouva le sourire. Ron la demanda en mariage six mois après que James et Ginny se soient mariés et le jeune femme accepta de tout cœur. Ron trouva un travail au ministère de la magie dans le service que son père dirigeait. Lavande décida de rester femme au foyer surtout que elle attendait leur premier enfant. Ils eurent cinq enfants : trois garçon et deux filles, et leur mariage fut des plus heureux.

Narcissa et Severus se marièrent quelques semaines avant James Black. Seuls Drago et sa fiancée assistèrent à la cérémonie. Ils en avaient décidés ainsi, jugeant inutile d'attendre plus longtemps. Severus continua d'enseigner les potions, mais d'une autre manière qu'avant. Il avait apprit à respecter et à aider ses élèves plutôt que de les dénigrés pour leur maison. Ce ne fut un étonnement pour personne que, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore prit enfin sa retraite méritée, il choisisse Severus Rogue pour successeur. Et ce fut avec l'accord de tous que Severus prit ses nouvelles fonctions.

Narcissa quand à elle trouva un travail d'assistante auprès du professeur de botanique. Elle avait toujours sut s'y prendre avec les plantes. A sa plus grande surprise elle découvrit qu'elle attendait un enfant presque deux ans après son mariage avec Severus. Elle en fut ravie et elle garda le secret le plus longtemps possible, sachant que son époux actuel, au contraire de son précédent époux, deviendrait des plus protecteur envers elle dès qu'il le saurait. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle donna naissance à une petite Emily. Et si quelque fois elle surprenait son mari qui jouait avec la petite fille et qui l'appelait Lily, elle ne fit qu'en sourire. Severus aimait leur fille et il l'aimait, et c'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle pensait recevoir de la vie.

Fred et Georges ouvrirent chacun une boutique de farce et attrapes. Fred en Angleterre et Georges en France. Mais les deux frères ne perdirent pas contact pour autant. Ils se voyaient au moins trois fois par semaines pour mettre au point les nouveautés de leurs magasins car ils étaient restés partenaires de travail. Georges avait épouser Fleur après la fin de ses études et ils s'étaient installés à Paris. Fred, quand à lui choisit de prendre son temps. Il finit par épouser Kathy Bell presque dix ans après que son frère jumeau ne ce soit marié. A eux deux ils constituèrent deux équipes de quidditch, et les affrontements entre cousins furent épiques.

Drago et Hermione décidèrent d'attendre quelques années pour voir si leurs sentiments resteraient les mêmes. A leur plus grande joie ils constatèrent qu'ils ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Donc ils se marièrent trois ans après la fin de leurs études. Hermione était devenue historienne et Drago avait reprit l'affaire familiale. D'un commun accord avec son épouse et sa mère, Drago ne reconstruisit pas le manoir Malfoy. Il vint s'installer en France près du site d'Alésia ou sa femme faisait des fouilles. Ils eurent deux enfants car Drago ne souhaitait pas avoir un seul enfant. Ils eurent deux filles : Margaret et Amelia.

Des anciens maraudeurs de Poudlard aucun n'eut d'enfants. Mais ils furent tous rapidement entourés des enfants des autres car tout les amis de James lui rendaient souvent visite, et ils emmenaient leurs enfants avec eux. Severus Rogue continuait aussi de venir rendre visite à Sirius et à Remus. La fin de la guerre n'avait pas rompue l'armistice entre eux, et la petite Lily fut pour beaucoup dans la fin des dernières rancœurs.

James devint préparateur de potion à l'hôpital de Rennes et Ginny enseigna la métamorphose aux élèves qui avaient du mal à suivre à l'école. Tout deux avaient décidés que créer une nouvelle école de magie pour apprendre la magie druidique serait inutile. Ils aimaient leur anonymat et ils ne souhaitaient pas que leur pouvoir soit utilisé à mauvais escient. Ils décidèrent donc d'apprendre leur magie à leurs amis proches. Puis, ceux-ci pourraient l'apprendre à leurs enfants, comme une magie parallèle. De toute façon seuls quelqu'un avec une bonne intention pouvait utiliser la magie druidique à pleine puissance. Et le fait que les sorts les plus puissants ne soient accessibles que par couple diminuait les risque de voir réapparaitre de si tôt un nouveau Voldemort.

Le professeur Dumbledore resta stupéfait devant le nouvel arbre qui était apparu dans le parc de Poudlard. Il tenta tout les sorts possibles pour déterminé si cet arbre cachait autre chose, mais force lui fut de reconnaitre que l'arbre n'était rien d'autre qu'un arbre. Très vite il devint l'un des endroit préféré des élèves. Son large ramage les protégeaient du soleil et l'endroit de son implantation favorisait les rencontre amoureuses discrètes. Et si, de temps en temps, l'arbre agitait ses feuilles comme pour montrer son mécontentement, personne n'eut l'idée d'imputer cet effet à autre chose qu'au vent qui soufflait.

FIN.

J'ai fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimer. J'ai eu un grand plaisir à écrire cette fic, mais je ne crois pas en réécrire une si longue de si tôt. Quoi que cette fic ne devait pas faire plus de vingt chapitres au départ (MDR). Peut être à bientôt pour une autre histoire si je trouve une bonne idée.

Stéphanie.


End file.
